


耀中心国设文合集

by QuejiuFinch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 156,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuejiuFinch/pseuds/QuejiuFinch
Summary: 出身仕汉羽林郎，初随骠骑战渔阳。孰知不向边庭苦，纵死犹闻侠骨香。——王维《少年行》





	1. 《国者无双》

我在少年时期就见过王耀了。  
那时我在师傅那儿学书法，我的师傅是个奇女子，大名卫铄，旁的人都尊称一声卫夫人，师傅师承钟繇，妙传其法，是远近闻名的书法大家。当时我父亲听闻师傅正在收徒，便把我送了过去。  
我是在一个阳光明媚的午后见到王耀的，彼时我按照师傅的吩咐坐在院子里练字，忽然见到师傅身边贴身伺候的丫鬟匆匆忙忙跑来找我，神情急促，看起来有些要紧的事情要说。  
“少爷，少爷，不好啦！”我听见她的大喊不由得蹙起眉头，我素来是讨厌有人在我练字的时候打搅我的，便冷下脸来看着那丫鬟，冷声道：“做什么呢，慌慌张张的，出什么事了？”  
那丫鬟兴许是被我冷下脸的样子吓到了，站在我面前涨红了一张脸，好半天才说出一句完整的句子：“少爷少爷。”她凑到我跟前说：“夫人那儿来了个客人，指名要见你呢。”  
客人？我不由得看了那丫鬟一眼，客人有什么大惊小怪的？师傅收了我做徒弟的这些天里想见我的人多了去了。“客人罢了，值得你如此大惊小怪吗？”我说道，“师傅如果不想让他见我，自然会推掉的。”说完，我继续磨墨。“少爷，这个客人很不一般的，夫人也推不掉。所以才来提醒你，如果那位客人来找你了，你一定要自己个注意一些。”听她这么说，我倒是来了兴趣，我师傅都推辞不了的客人？有点意思。我抬起头来看着她，问道：“师傅都推不掉的客人？有点意思，他现在在哪儿？带我去看看。”  
“在前面跟夫人谈话呢。”她答。得到了令我满意的回答，我站起身来，朝前院走去，我倒想看看那人究竟是什么妖魔鬼怪，师傅都应对不了，全然不顾身后那个丫鬟高声喊道：“少爷，少爷，你莫去呀！”

我一个人悄悄地摸到了前院，趴在门边朝里面张望，只见着一个身着白衣的男子背对着我，正冲师傅俯首作揖。“卫夫人许久不见。”我听见他说。  
师傅显然对于这个人的突然造访已经见怪不怪了，她给男人看了座，顺道儿让侍奉的丫鬟给他上了杯茶。“今个什么风把王大人吹来了？”我听见师傅叫他王大人。  
大人？我有些疑惑，哪里来的大人？我又伸头往里看了看。  
只见那人笑了两声，抿了一口下人送上来的茶水，说道：“王耀就喜欢卫夫人这样的爽快人。”王耀，他叫王耀。  
师傅冲王耀翻了个白眼，显然是不太满意这个回答。“别跟我扯些阿谀奉承的话，你到底是来做什么的？”王耀放下手中的茶盏，笑道：“什么都瞒不过卫夫人，实不相瞒，在下听闻夫人新收了个聪明伶俐的小徒弟，特地来见见。”  
我缩回门后面，细细想着那个叫王耀的男人说过的话，聪明伶俐的小徒弟？是指我吗？王耀是特地跑来见我的？  
“少爷，你瞧见那位大人了吧。”先前被我甩开的丫鬟不知道什么时候出现在我身边，吓得我往后退了两步。我被她这一下吓得不轻，脸上却故作镇定，道：“见着了，怎么了？”我觉得那人没有所说的那般可怕，看起来是个挺温和的人。  
丫鬟神秘兮兮地凑到我耳旁说道：“少爷你不知道呀，那位大人可是咱们‘国’的象征呢，活了上千岁的人呢。听说当今天子都要让着他几分，更别说咱们这种升斗小民啦。”  
“国”？我有些不太明白，但是听父亲和师傅都有提起过，当今有一个王姓之人象征着“国”。“如果你们说他是‘国’的话，为什么要我防着他呢？”我更加不明白了。  
“嗯……夫人说，”那丫鬟支支吾吾道，“那位大人活了上千年了，狡猾得像只成精的狐狸。”  
“然后呢？”我继续追问。活了上千年的人，精一些也没什么大不了的罢？  
“夫人还说，那位大人喜欢欺负小孩。”那丫鬟接着说道。欺负小孩？果然是只老狐狸。我往里瞥了一眼，听见王耀对师傅说：“夫人带我去见见你那聪明伶俐的小徒弟罢。”随后我看见师傅站了起来，领着王耀朝门口走来。  
不好！我暗自喊道，拔腿就跑了回去，我可是背着师傅跑来的，被她发现了又要挨骂了。  
王耀看着门口一晃而过的白色衣角，暗自勾起了唇角。

我匆匆跑回了院子里，装作什么都没发生过的样子提笔练字，不一会儿，师傅领着王耀进入了我的视线。我听见师傅叫我：“逸少。”正装作专心致志练字的我不由得右手一抖，自笔尖上滴下的墨就在上好的宣纸上晕染开来。我叹了口气，又听见师傅叫了一声：“逸少。”  
我放下手中的笔，抬起头望着师傅，装作什么都不知道的样子，“师傅？”  
师傅朝我挥了挥手，让我过去：“逸少，过来。”  
我小心翼翼地走了过去，向师傅行礼，我小声地问道：“师傅，这位是？”虽然早就知道来人是谁，但是我还是装模作样地问了一番。不等师傅回答，王耀便抢先答道：“在下王耀，无字，唤我王耀便是了。”  
“叫您王耀吗？”我有些诧异。师傅这时拽了拽我的袖子，瞪了我一眼，小声道：“小没规矩的。”她又转头笑着看向王耀，道：“王大人怎的能让逸少一个小孩子直呼名字呢，逸少，叫王大人。”  
“王大人。”我中规中矩地答，抬眸时，我与王耀的视线正对上，这时我才看清王耀的长相。说实在的，我头一次见生得这般英俊的男子，清俊的面容，一双似笑非笑的眼睛，走出去得有多少姑娘为他倾心呀。  
王耀听了师傅的一番话倒是笑了起来，道：“卫夫人何必如此在意这些规矩，我与这小娃娃投缘，直呼名字也没有什么大不了的。”他上前了两步，师傅瞧见他的动作，不着痕迹地将我往身后拉了拉。  
王耀见状不由得有些不爽，不就是个欺负小娃娃的癖好不是，用得着这么防着他吗？当下便说道：“逸少，过来。”他叫我过去，我有些迟疑，抬头看了一眼师傅，发现师傅也正想不通王耀葫芦里卖的什么药，又不好拒绝他，只好推了我一把让我过去，轻声道：“去罢，自己注意些。”  
我将信将疑地走到王耀面前，瞧见他脸上带着微笑，一双手正不安分地把玩着腰间的玉佩。他见我过去了，便笑着说道：“逸少真是生得可爱。”一双手也伸了过来，似乎是想要“蹂躏”我的脸蛋一番。我转了转眼珠，想着如何是好，师傅也在一旁着急，她不能上前阻止王耀，却又生怕王耀要对我的脸蛋做些什么——她是见识过王耀欺负小孩子的手段的。眼瞧着王耀的手已经伸过来了，我却不知如何是好，突然我的余光瞥见了右手上拿着的毛笔，顿时计上心来。我拿着蘸了墨的毛笔在空中划出一道完美的弧线，有几滴墨还甩在了王耀的鞋边，本人也顺势退了几步，离王耀远了些。  
一旁站着的师傅瞬间松了口气，而王耀停住了半空中的手，尴尬不已。他正准备开口为自己辩解一二，却被我抢先一步。我看着他，道：“王大人这般是何意？想掐学生的脸不成？”王耀讪讪地收回了手，抬头看着我，我正似笑非笑地看着他，王耀现在面上的表情非常不好看，我想他大概是有了种挫败感。  
王耀一时被我堵得答不上话来，没做声，我又说道：“王大人想掐学生的脸也无妨，比字赢过我，我就让你掐。”不由分说地，我将一支笔递到王耀面前。王耀摸了摸鼻子，觉得这个娃娃越来越有趣了，不就是写字吗，即使我王耀不是什么书法大家，但也比你这不知天高地厚的小毛孩强，比就比，谁怕谁。  
王耀欣然同意，与我比起书法来。而一旁的师傅看着王耀的眼神带着几分戏谑和调笑，王耀啊王耀，小看逸少你可得吃亏哟。她让人搬来了座椅和茶盏，坐在院子里看我与王耀的比试。  
事实证明，师傅想得没错，王耀败得彻底，估计他这种自视甚高的人怎么的也想不到他会在阴沟里翻船，输给我一个乳臭未干的小孩子罢。想到这儿，我不禁笑了出来，王耀见状更加不乐意了，没欺负到人还被嘲笑了一番，他将手中的毛笔往地下一甩，嚷道：“你这小娃娃，都不尊老！”  
我笑着拱手说道：“承让承让，赢了王大人真是太好了。”说着，我还上前拍了拍王耀的肩膀，脸上挂着一副“我赢了王耀我真了不起”的表情。  
王耀彻底气结，大喊着“不玩了不玩了”。他不说还好，越说我越想笑。事实上，我是真的笑了出来，面前这个王耀大人，怎么和传闻中的不太一样呢？像个小孩子，好生幼稚。  
王耀走了过来，拍了拍我的肩膀，一脸严肃地看着我：“逸少，咱们两个这梁子可结大了。”那模样，像是我是什么妖魔鬼怪似的。  
我笑着回答他：“承让承让。”

事后师傅非常高兴，毫不吝啬地夸奖了我一番，说她认识王耀许久，也是头一次见到王耀吃瘪，心情好不痛快。最后，她拍了拍我的肩膀，道：“逸少真是个厉害的，今个真是太高兴了。”  
可我怎么也高兴不起来，王耀下午说的话还回荡在耳边，什么叫做梁子结大发了？难不成要每天来找我不成？  
唉，长这么大，头一次遇上伤神的事情。

事实证明，我猜得没错，王耀的确是每天来找我。我练字的时候，王耀就经常坐在旁边看着，什么话也不说，有时候会带着小吃好酒来看着，有时候两袖空空，坐在那儿直勾勾地盯着我，什么也不做。  
他头次来让我非常不适应，我素来不喜欢练字的时候被人看着，就连师傅都很少在我练字的时候打扰我，王耀倒好，我一练字他就来了，一坐就是一个下午，到我停笔才离去。  
我曾经对王耀这样的打扰表示过抗议，跑去告诉师傅王耀成天打扰我，没想到师傅竟然回答我说：“打扰就打扰呗，逸少拿出书法家的魄力来，给王耀些颜色瞧瞧。”师傅很显然是放心我一个人面对王耀的，她觉得我能制得住王耀。师傅这边行不通，我只好跑去跟王耀商量。我对他说道：“王大人可是还记恨着逸少上次不尊敬您不成，这么久了可别记着了，学生在这里给您赔个不是，您回去罢。您再看下去，学生是真写不了字了。”我很是诚恳，揖礼都行了。我以为王耀会满意我恳切的态度然后离去，但是我再一次错得离谱。  
我在王耀面前行了老久的揖礼，他才慢慢悠悠地开口说道：“是呀，我就是记仇，你可别想着我年纪大了就不记得了。”他这一句话吓得我一个踉跄，这意思就是要记着这件事了。抬头对上王耀的眼睛，发现这人眼里带着狡黠的神色，好像在说，我就是要看着你，烦得你写不了字，我的目的就达成了。我欲哭无泪，他这一句话把我噎得什么都答不上了，这人就是只记仇的老狐狸吧？师傅说得果然没错！当下我也不行礼了，只是撂下一句“您乐意看就看罢”便狼狈地跑开了。不就是看着练字嘛，哼，你不走，我到时候一定让你把洗砚池的水喝下去，我愤愤地想道。  
王耀依然是每日来找我，什么事情都不做，只是盯着我练字。起初我是有些不习惯的，后来也慢慢的好了，能视若无睹了，其实这也是王耀对我的一种磨练吧。  
春去秋来，转瞬即逝，我长成了大人，成了远近闻名的书法大家，后来拜别师傅回了家，王耀仍是老样子，一点儿变化都没有，依然是日日来寻我，从师傅家到我家，我与他那种剑拔弩张的关系也改善了不少。  
这日我在院中练字，王耀比以往来得晚了些，当我见着他时他是风尘仆仆的样子，手中还拎着两壶酒。  
王耀嗜酒，我是知道的，每次来找我都是酒不离身，有些时候他也会让我陪着他喝上几杯。见到王耀拎着酒来了，我开口打趣他道：“王大人今个可是来晚了，上哪儿打好酒去了？”我放下手中的笔，伸手想去拿王耀的酒，却被他一下就躲开了。我有些奇怪，王耀一向大方，今个倒是斤斤计较几壶酒了。“王大人什么时候这么小气了？酒都不乐意给我了。”没抢到酒，我有些不乐意了。  
“去去去，你练字去，别来惦记我这的酒。”王耀拆了其中一壶的封盖，“烈酒，像你这样的小毛孩不会品，别来惦记了。”他把酒放到自己的鼻尖下闻上一闻，仰头灌了一口，叹道：“好酒。”  
“我已经不是小毛孩了，我上个月已经定亲[ 典故为东床快婿]了！”我有些气结，王耀最喜欢拿这种事情欺负我了。他老说我仗着年轻欺负人，其实他也喜欢用年纪来欺负人。  
王耀又灌了一口，挥了挥手：“知道你上个月定了亲了，可在我眼里呀，你仍然是个小孩子。”他冲我做了个鬼脸，像极了老谋深算的狐狸。“你晓得那个大将军罢？霍去病。他像你这么大的时候已经在军营里要去打仗咯——”王耀三两口喝完了那壶酒，又开始跟我聊起了他的过往岁月。  
和王耀在一起待久了，我也学会了些辨酒的能力，闻着味道就知道王耀喝的那壶酒烈了。王耀酒量不算太差，此刻喝了一壶就醉了，说话都有些颠三倒四。  
他同我讲起原来在军营里的事情。  
“你知道云旗、旗，就是霍去病——他第一次见、见我的时候，也是讨厌我讨厌得紧、紧。不过，他又不像你一、一样，”王耀朝我伸出一根手指晃了晃，“他可是把什么事情都写在脸上的人。”  
“王大人，你醉了。”我劝王耀，想扶他去休息。王耀每次喝醉了总喜欢拉着我话人生，讲他原来经历过的事情，见识过的人。当然，提起最多的是霍去病——那位少年将军。我曾问他为何老是在我面前提起霍去病，他同我讲：因为我像他——我与霍去病都是年少成名，只不过，一个从文，一个习武罢了。  
“不，我没醉。”王耀挥开我想去扶他的手，“你和云旗，真是像极了。”王耀的眼睛失了神，直勾勾看着我的样子，像是透过我在看另一个人。我有些不乐意，道：“我是我，霍去病是霍去病，哪儿像了，你这老狐狸可别混为一谈。”  
“呵呵，也是了。”王耀轻轻地拍了拍自己的额头站起身来，似乎是要吹吹风醒酒。我撇了撇嘴，没接话，转头自顾自地练字去了。  
我正专心致志地写着字，突然听王耀冷不丁冒出一句：“逸少，给我题个扇面罢。”我听他这话手一抖，笔上的墨水直接晕染在洁白的宣纸上。废了一张宣纸……我叹了口气，也不知道这老狐狸又在打什么主意儿了。我没抬头看王耀，换下那张废了的宣纸，接着铺上一张新的，随口问他：“好端端的给你题什么扇面？你要作甚？”  
“当然是拿去换钱咯。”王耀眉眼弯弯，笑着回答，“你可不知道，你现在的字画可是值钱得紧。”  
我手又一抖，刚换上的宣纸又废了。每次同王耀讲话他都语出惊人，下回跟他讲话的时候还是不要练字为好。我索性放下笔，抬头望着王耀：“少来，你还缺这点钱？”这老狐狸穷到要去卖我的字画？鬼才信他。  
“呵呵。”王耀意味不明地笑了，他叹了口气，道：“果然是瞒不过你个傻小子。”他伸手，想要摸我的头，被我躲开。我冲他做了个鬼脸：“我才不是傻小子，我来年就能娶亲了。”我站起身，昂起下巴看着他：“你到底要做什么？”王耀被我躲开了也不恼，他笑了一声，慢悠悠地说道：“我要走了。”  
“走？你要去哪里？”我有些不明所以。师傅曾经告诉我，王耀能赖在一个地方赖很久，她老跟我说王耀是个讨人喜欢，又有点讨人嫌的“祸害”，但是她也跟我说，王耀很少在一个地方待很久，若要找一个待得最久的地方，大概就是皇宫了罢。  
王耀是个“祸害”，我对此深信不疑，从我第一次见他到现在，似乎是赖在我身边赖了很久了，所以我从来没想过他有一天会离开。我昨天还对他说成亲的时候要请他来喝喜酒，今个突然冒出这么一句话，我心里有些怪不是滋味的。  
王耀轻咳一声，再一次伸手摸了摸我的头，这一次我没躲开，任凭他弄乱我的头发。他说：“说你是个傻小子，你还抵赖。你师傅不是告诉过你吗？我是个闲不住的人啊——我怎么会在一个地方久留呢。”  
“可是你答应我了，我成亲的时候来喝喜酒的！”我着急了，王耀的样子看起来不像是开玩笑。我从没想过有一天王耀要离开，说句老实话，他是我除了父母和师傅以外，最亲近的人，我舍不得他。  
“傻小子呀。”王耀叹道，他的语气太过于温柔，一点都不像我认识的狡猾的老狐狸了。他没和我纠结这个话题，只是将一把素白的扇子递到我面前，道：“帮我题个扇面儿罢，到时候分开了，也能留个念想。”  
虽然王耀的语气波澜不惊，但是言语里的坚定我无法忽视，我拗不过他，只能接过他递来扇子，摊开放在案上。提笔落字的时候突然想起来王耀没和我说要题什么，转头问他：“老狐狸，要我写什么？”  
“唔……”王耀摸了摸下巴，这个问题还真没想过。他思索了半天，慢吞吞地说道：“就写‘国士无双’罢。”  
“国士无双，国中独一无二者。”王耀是这样解释的。  
我提笔，行云流水般写下了这四个大字。收笔，将扇子递给他：“你可注意些，墨还没干呢。合起来糊了可别再来找我。”我语气始终有些不悦，说白了还是不乐意他离开罢了。  
王耀小心翼翼地接过扇子，笑着揉了揉我的头。我已经到了可以娶亲的年纪了，在王耀面前却仍然像个小孩子一般。他说：“逸少，我只不过是你人生中的过客罢了。”  
“所以，你莫气了。”他哄我，“我走了。”他拿着那把墨迹半干的扇子，转身朝着另一个方向去了。我望着他的背影，张了张嘴，想说些送别祝福的话，却怎么也说不出来，枉我读了这么多年的圣贤书，这会儿却不知道说什么——我没有目送其他人离开过，就连拜别师傅归家也是师傅送我。我眼睛有些发酸，感觉是要落泪。如今我才知道，送人离别是一件多么让人难过的事情，师傅当时，也是这样的罢。  
王耀的身影渐渐地远了，半晌，我只是轻声地、自言自语道：  
“王耀，再会。”


	2. 《好雨知时节》

我能遇到杜甫，皆因李太白的一封信。  
天宝三年我再度出京，为的是一赏洛阳的牡丹。说来也巧，当时李白正好被皇帝赐金放还——他是个闲不住的人，入不了仕，便盘算着他那“仗剑去国，辞亲远游”的美梦，早一个月前便骑上那匹和他一块儿经历风吹日晒的忠贞伴侣——出蜀时骑着的马，带着皇帝赐予他的东西，挥一挥衣袖跑去了洛阳，美名其曰“散心”。  
我倒也不放在心上，毕竟太白一直是个有些江湖侠客气质的文人，他要去哪我还真管不着，也便随他去了。只是出京那天，我收到了他的一封信，信上说道“洛阳城的牡丹快开了，听闻王兄素来喜欢牡丹，不如小弟做东，邀请王兄移步洛阳赏花如何？”云云。倒是和我的想法不谋而合——我出京也是奔着那那牡丹短暂的花期去的。既然有人主动请缨做东，那便顺水推舟，随了他的愿好了。  
回了封信，差人快马加鞭寄给在洛阳等候回信的李白，我便挎着自己的行囊，慢慢悠悠地上路了。

在路上折腾了小半月，我倒是掐着日子进了洛阳城的城门，一口气也没喘便奔去了前些日子李白在信中提到的酒楼——找他讨酒去！  
我甚至已经在路上盘算好了见到李太白时应该用多流氓的态度找他讨酒，但在见到人的那一刹那，我便把之前所有的念头全部扼杀在脑海里——李白的身边，赫然还坐着一个年轻人。  
“王兄，这边！”李白冲我招了招手，不知是他眼尖还是我身上的白衣太过打眼，一进门他就看到我了。  
我的脑海里瞬间冒出一大堆早年间在市井里听来的粗俗话语，将李太白在心底骂了个透，为什么不在信中明说还有人会一同前来，这下我所有的如意算盘全部落空——包括我方才在路上脑中演练了无数次像一个流氓一样抢酒的场景，我甚至觉得李太白是担心我见面管他要好酒才叫了个人来的。我面上不动声色地走近，然后面带微笑跟着李白入席。  
“子美啊，这位就是我一直同你讲的王耀，王兄。”甫一入席，李白便把我引见给坐在我对席的青年，他胁肩谄笑，让我觉得这人在做着些什么不好的盘算——例如和这位年轻人一起坑我一壶美酒之类的打算。“王兄，这位是杜贤弟。”他向我介绍面前的年轻人，“才高八斗的杜贤弟。”末了，他补充一句。  
“王兄，久仰。”青年作揖，“别听太白兄说什么贤弟，在下姓杜，单名甫，字子美。只不过是个庸庸俗人罢了，当不上什么才高八斗。”他顿了顿，接着说道：“倒是听太白兄说，王兄才是真正的才高八斗，博学多才，日后有机会还请王兄指点一二。”他端起面前的酒杯，向我敬了杯酒。  
我笑着应了下来，伸手抓了一把面前盘中放着的花生，让自己表现得尽可能的吊儿郎当一点。“什么才高八斗，都是太白胡扯。我没上过几天学堂，少年时就出来走南闯北啦——”我拖长了音调，“不然怎么会认识太白这种满脑子‘快意江湖任逍遥’的人呢。”  
李白听后哈哈大笑，顺势抓起一把花生要扔我身上。“谁不知道你王耀住长安那么个繁华的地方，‘没上过几天学’？这话你骗谁呢。”他转头看向杜甫，“贤弟莫听这人胡言乱语，什么‘没读过几天学堂’这话都是骗人的，你莫被他诓了去。”  
“嘁——就你懂得多。”我白了他一眼。  
“呵呵。”坐在面前的青年人听着我和李白你一言我一语的玩闹话轻声笑了出来。“王兄和太白兄还真是幽默风趣。子美敬佩，再敬二位一杯。”他仰起头，将酒杯中的酒一饮而尽，而我这时才看清楚他那张忧愁烦恼都写在脸上、属于青年人的脸庞。  
“哪里哪里，与愚兄如此客气作甚，来！喝酒。”李白是个爽快人，见不得杜甫与他这般客气，嚷嚷着要带他多品品这洛阳城的美酒，我看着他，只是笑了笑，未做声，闷头和他们一块喝酒。  
酒过三巡，杜甫突然开口问我：“方才听太白兄说，王兄是长安人士？可是在长安做官？”或许是醉了，他说出来的话有些含糊不清，而我却本能地警戒起来。我的身份，说是秘密，稍微打听却也能知道我是何许人也，但是我却没有公开说过我的身份。  
“嗯，长安做些生意。”我轻描淡写地带过，“没上过几天学，我那点学问上不了台面，科举定是过不去的。”  
“哦。”他应了一声，语气里带着些不轻易察觉的失落。  
“提这些扫兴的事情做甚，听说洛阳城这几日都是牡丹节，街上热闹得很，晚上都有许多人。我比二位来的都早，哪些地方好玩我都摸了个清楚，不如我做东，请二位出去走走？”李白知晓我在民间行走时不喜透露身份，便三言两语岔开话题，邀请我与杜甫二人去游玩。  
我可比你了解洛阳城多了。我暗自腹诽，觉得这转移话题的手段不甚高明，不过糊弄杜甫这种涉世未深的青年人倒也足够了。杜甫注意力果然从“长安”上转移开来，兴致勃勃地与李白讨论起接下来应该去哪里游玩了。  
我撑着额头，看着两个小孩——在我眼里确实是小孩的两个男人为接下来做些什么而讨论个不停，也懒得插手，随他们去了。

入夜，李杜二人去了酒肆——确切来说是李太白闲不住，他还没玩尽兴，市集又早早散了，只能拉着杜甫去喝酒了。我借口舟车劳顿，想在客栈里休息，躲过了和二人出去吃喝玩乐的活。因为，若我跟着去了，李太白肯定会狠狠地宰上我一笔，原因无他，皆因我是长安来的有钱人。  
我正靠着窗边打盹，忽然听见落雨滴在砖瓦上的声音，淅淅沥沥，滴滴答答落在屋檐上的声音，如若不仔细去听，根本就听不见。我摸了摸鼻子，心想：春天来了。我探头向窗外望去，街上的行人三三两两，脚步匆忙，或用着手边身上仅有的遮挡物遮住头部，快步往家中或投宿的地方奔去，或是站在屋檐下躲着这场不赶巧的春雨，也有酒性与诗意齐发的文人漫步在雨中。我立在窗边看了好一会，才后知后觉地反应过来：太白他们没有带伞，我应该去给他们送伞。  
我拿起伞，匆匆往楼下奔去。

我在楼下迎面撞上了回来的李杜二人。李白醉得不省人事，嘴里却还嚷嚷着要与杜甫一醉方休，看起来的确是喝了不少。我伸出五指在他面前晃了晃，问他：“太白，我是谁？”李白这厮倒好，看了我一眼，一句话也没说，双眼一闭便睡了过去，弄得我和扛着他的杜甫哭笑不得。  
我让小二把李白送回了房间，自己看着滴嗒滴嗒落在院子里的雨点，慢慢悠悠地绕过回廊，心里想着这仆仆风尘的一天终于结束了，我也能好好休息了，却在这时听杜甫在我身后喊道：“王兄。”  
我回头望着他，一双眼睛不自觉地弯了起来，我问他：“杜贤弟有何事？”兴许是没料到我会回头，我见他嘴巴张张合合，却是在喘气——半个字也没说出来。  
我将手伸到屋檐外，春雨落在我的手心里：凉凉的，让人感觉意外的很舒服。我笑道：“子美可否愿意与王某一块赏雨？”闻言，他半天没有动作，不作声也不动身。我甚至觉得他叫我一声只是因为心底还残留着少年人的心性：总会在突然之中叫起他人的名字，待到那人回答以后，却哈哈大笑，摆手说道无事。  
就在我认为他不会理我的时候，我听见他突然开口答道：“好。”

我让小二温了壶酒送到回廊里来。  
我与杜甫面对面坐着，酒很快就送了上来，我倒了一杯递给他，道：“喝罢。”他摇了摇头：“今夜已经陪太白兄喝的够多了，不能再喝了。”说着他还抬头往太白的厢房看了一眼。  
我悻悻地收回了酒杯，自己拿着那杯酒品了起来。“呵呵，这倒也是。”我握着酒杯低声笑了起来，“跟太白一起出去喝酒肯定是喝饱了。”我又给自己满上了一杯，看着望雨出神的杜甫突然话风一转道：“太白都已是不惑之年了，还是这么像个初出茅庐的小子，让你见笑了——话说回来，子美是比太白年幼些许，是吗？”  
杜甫显然是没想到我会问他这个问题，愣了一会才回答我：“是，太白兄比小弟虚长十一岁。”  
虚长十一岁。我转了转眼珠，也已经过而立之年了，不是什么少年人了，脸上却还透着些少年的影子——稚气未脱。“愚兄记得子美是襄阳人，怎么会到洛阳来呢？还遇上了太白？”我问他。  
一时寂静，只听见春雨落在屋檐上的声音，滴答，滴答，随风潜入。我看见坐在我面前的杜甫露出了一丝苦笑，半晌，听见他艰难地开口道：“早些年在洛阳参加进士考试，结果落第，就一直在齐赵之地游学玩乐。前些日子才回了洛阳，偶遇被放金归还的太白兄，与他一拍即合，才有了这么一出。”  
哦，原来是个名落孙山的读书人。  
我未答话，又听见他道：“我们这群人，一定比不上王兄在长安活得潇洒。”我眯起眼睛，打量着面前这个已经算不上年轻的男人，他大概是知道了什么，话中有话——他与李白，一个落第的读书人，一个商贾之子不得入仕，凑到一起倒是殊途同归，无法在官场上大显身手。自己这个身在长安，虽说是商人但实际身份并不是那么两三句就能概括的人站在他们中间，反倒显得有些不伦不类了。我看了他一眼，不自觉地压低了声音：“子美，有些事情，你还是不要打探得太过清楚为好。”  
杜甫顿时一激灵。  
我站起身来，负手而立看着顺着瓦片滑到地面上的雨滴，悠悠道：“不是所有人都认为长安好的。”  
“长安那地方，外人传得是寸土寸金，不管是读书人、商人还是远道而来的外邦人，都削尖了脑袋想挤进长安，给自己寻一个立足之地。可是从没人想过，长安，真的就那么好吗？”  
“你大概是不知道，越是繁华的地方，水越深，长安更是深不见底的一潭子水。而你这样的人，长安不适合你。”我叹了口气，转头看着杜甫，他的神情晦涩，脸上混杂着失落和不甘的表情。“你也莫想太多了，只不过是落第罢了，大不了下回再去试试。”我宽慰他。  
杜甫猛然站起身来，呼吸声急促，嘴巴张张合合，我想他是要和我说些什么的，但是不知道怎么开口。喘息声伴随着愈来愈大的雨声，让人觉得有些烦躁。我上前拍了拍他的肩膀：“夜深了，春雨湿气重，别站在这里了，早些休息罢。”我将那半壶没有喝完的温酒塞到他怀中，又道：“喝点温酒，暖暖身子，去睡罢。”转身像个没事人一样悠悠然上了楼，刚刚发生的一切仿佛只是幻觉一般。  
杜甫站在原地，脸上的表情让人看不明白。  
翌日李白酒醒，拉着我和杜甫去逛牡丹节，期间他悄悄地问我：“你欺负子美了？怎么感觉他怪怪的？”  
我瞪了他一眼：“你倒是当谁都和你一样了。”我抬头看向杜甫，他的目光恰好与我对上，却又很快地错开。  
他的眼里已经没有初见时的愁绪了，大概是想通了罢。

牡丹花期不长，皇帝批给我的假也不算太长，我只在洛阳待了五日便要赶回长安，匆匆与他二人别过，我便上了路。而李杜二人，则一起畅游齐鲁之地去了。

四年后，又是牡丹节，李白又寄书信给我，但这会并非邀请我去洛阳，而是让我去兖州，据说是有要事相商。  
我看到信时险些笑岔气了，我和这人哪里来的什么“要事”需要“相商”，不过乐归乐，我还是收拾了行李往兖州去了——说是好奇心作祟也好，说是长安待久了需要散心也罢，我还是真想看看李白葫芦里卖的什么药。  
马不停蹄赶往兖州，见到李白时他又是与杜甫在一起。我坐在他们面前，用酒杯扣得桌面哐哐作响，一副吊儿郎当的样子问道：“我人可是来了，所以说，太白有何‘要事’需要与我‘相商’？”  
“也没什么。”李白要了壶酒，坐在那儿慢慢悠悠地喝，也不给旁人倒上。杜甫就坐在一旁听着我和李白说话。“我要回成都郡啦。”他说。  
“哦？”我挑眉看着他，“回蜀地？所以说这次来是让王某人替你送行？”  
李白把酒杯一放，叹了口气：“我要是真打算走，根本就用不着跟你来这么一场离别宴。我只是想请你帮个忙。”他指了指身旁的杜甫：“子美你也知道，早些年考科举落第，这几年来一直不得志。况且你心里也清楚，他是个有能力的人。”李白喝了口酒，继续说道：“王耀，看在你我二人多年友人的份上，还请帮称子美一把。”  
我看了一眼状似洒脱的李白，又看了一眼愁绪都写在脸上的杜甫轻叹了口气。我明白李白为何极力想要帮持杜甫一把，甚至动用与我的关系——他实在不想看到他的好友和他一样报国无门。我当下便应了下来：“太白你这又是说的哪里话呢，莫说子美是你我二人的好友，就算不认识，只要是才子，我便会为其争取一二。”  
“这倒是了了我的一桩心事了，”李白拿起放在桌上的佩剑，“那我就此别过，二位不用送了。”他站起身，将佩剑挂在腰间，踏着秋意走出了酒楼，一袭白衣转眼便消失在茫茫人海中。  
李白的身影渐渐远了，我转头看着杜甫，问他：“你自己有什么打算吗？还是想跟我一块回长安？”  
杜甫默，像是在思考以后的去路。半晌，他低声笑了起来。  
我问：“你笑什么？”  
杜甫抬头看着我，嘴角挂着一副难看的笑容，确切来说，是极力扯着嘴露出的一副笑容。他说：“我在笑，寒窗苦读数十载，不如王大人一句话管用。”  
听他这话，我不由得蹙起了眉头：他叫我“王大人”，而不是“王兄”，话中也带着刺，听着哪儿都让人不舒服。“你是知道了什么？”我说，不等他回答又自顾自地絮絮叨叨起来，“确实呀，十年寒窗，不如我一句话管用。”  
杜甫没想到我会接话，半天没答上来，我用手指扣着桌子，道：“还记得四年前在洛阳的那个雨夜里，我和你说了什么吗？我告诉你，长安那潭水深不见底，性子耿直之人最好不要往里跳。”  
“我以为你会听我的话，不再一颗心思往里扎，可是你就像我见过的很多人一样，对长安有朝圣者般的向往。当年呢，我只记得告诉你不要太过于向往长安，但是也忘记告诉你，如果一定要去长安——就应该找一棵可以攀爬也愿意让你攀爬的大树作为依靠。而我，就是那棵大树。”  
“你懂了吗？”  
我看着他，后者的手握得死死的，几乎要在手心里抠出一个洞来。我听见了他很小、近乎从牙缝里挤出来的声音：“知道了，多谢王大人赐教。”  
我笑了，站起身来拍了拍杜甫的肩膀，领着他往长安去了。

 

长安生活颇为纷繁，我手上事物也过于繁多，但我仍未忘记李太白给我的嘱托：替杜甫谋个一官半职。我倒是真真切切替他谋了个职位，但他有自己的傲骨，自然是不屑于任职于这样的官位的。杜甫客居长安，苦读了些许日子，又重新参加了科举。也许是他不留情面地拒绝了我的好意，自兖州回来后，我竟是再也没有见过杜甫。  
再一次见他已是十多年后。杜甫入蜀避世，对已经落寞的李唐皇室失去了希望。  
临行前，特邀我与他喝上一杯。  
我如约赶到他所说的酒楼，在一处不显眼的角落里找到了杜甫。他老了许多，时光如白驹过隙，或许是岁月催人老，又或许是因为这些年来仕途的不顺和生活的不畅让他显得比同龄人还要苍老几分。他见我到来，匆忙站起身来向我行礼：“王大人，许久未见了。”  
我摆摆手，让他坐下，自己则坐在他的对面。“是了，好久不见了。”  
杜甫替我满上酒，慢慢悠悠地说道：“许久未见，王大人容貌荏苒，而子美已经成了一个垂垂老矣的老人了。”他的声音嘶哑，那感觉像极了凛冽寒风刮在脸上。我看着面前这个早已苍老的男人，当年初见时，虽说心有不甘，却把情绪都写在脸上；而现在，脸上无喜无悲，看不出一点喜怒哀乐。他有才却不得重视，他写诗却无人问津。生活的重担和现实的残忍早就将这个男人年轻时的意气风发打磨得一干二净，只剩下沉郁和悲凉。  
“你要去哪？”我问道。  
杜甫叹了口气，夹杂着苦与悲。“去锦城，入蜀避难。”他抬头，一双看尽人世间苍凉的眼睛正对上我：“当年王大人教子美不要踏入长安，子美却不听劝，落得现在这步田地，也是自取。”窗外正刮着秋风，吹得呼呼作响，杜甫的声音夹在中间显得异常渺小。  
“先皇亲近小人，宠信奸妃，当今皇上不用贤臣，不求河山安好，只贪图享乐。这一切都被王大人说中了，皇室已经在走下坡路了。”  
“如今乱世，子美一身报负无地施展，只能求得家人安好，入蜀避世了。”  
“王大人，我要走了。”他说。  
我愣愣地听着这番话，久久没有回过神来。“入蜀……也好。”我叹了口气，将杯中的酒一饮而尽，“你自己……多保重。”我知晓杜甫的不甘与无奈，他的心中家国永远是放在第一位的，说他心随家国命运而动也不为过，但如今是因为对这污浊的朝堂太过痛心疾首才会选择辞官入蜀。这其中的惆怅无奈，无人能懂，说到最后，留在心底的只剩下无尽的凉意罢了。  
这回是杜甫先站起身来，饮了一杯酒，背着他的行李，冲我说道：“王兄，你也多保重。有缘再会。”他转身，迈入兵荒马乱暮色渐深的大道上。他已经是垂暮的老人了，他也不再年轻，满头青丝已成白发，步履蹒跚走向远方——却也不知，这祸乱绵延之处，哪里才是能够安身的地方。  
我望着已经远去的背影，只觉得这壶上等的好酒也没了滋味。

很久很久以后，某一年雨水时，我收到了遥住锦城的杜甫寄来的信。  
内容是一首诗：  
“好雨知时节，当春乃发生。  
随风潜入夜，润物细无声。  
野径云俱黑，江船火独明。  
晓看红湿处，花重锦官城。”  
我读过杜甫的很多诗，很少有喜，而这首，确是他鲜少透露出的“喜”情。我蓦地回想起在洛阳初见时的那个雨夜，我与杜甫温一壶酒，对坐回阆中赏雨，和他举杯痛饮，谈各自的向往。  
窗外的雨下得正盛，雨水已经很久没有来得这么准时了。


	3. 《花期已经过了》

仓央嘉措被押解进京的那天下着大雪，他穿着一袭袈裟站在雪地中看着我，目光婉转。他本就生得极其好看——若不是没有头发，谅谁也看不出他是个和尚。  
“该走了，回京城也能见着这么好看的雪的。”仓央嘉措催我，那模样根本就不像个犯人，倒像是个要去京城游历的僧人。我瞧着他这没心没肺的样子，笑着摇了摇头：“你倒是看得开。”丢了达赖的身份，被当做犯人押解进京也能如此开怀。  
“你后悔吗？”我问他。  
仓央嘉措摇了摇头，转身率先踏进了白雪皑皑的大道。他走得很慢，我听见他慢慢悠悠地、像是在自言自语：“怎么会呢，我一点都不后悔。”  
他的身后，是被雪覆盖住的布达拉宫。

五世达赖死讯对外宣布时王耀也在，他被皇帝派到了西藏巡视，美名其曰是巡视西藏佛教近况，实际上是王耀惹得皇帝生气了，皇帝一道圣旨便把他扔到这地方来了，为此王耀不止一次暗地里骂过皇帝是个小心眼的家伙。  
同时，这也是王耀第一次见到仓央嘉措。  
十四岁的仓央嘉措站在摄政王第巴的身旁，听着第巴滔滔不绝地讲话，有些昏昏欲睡。他搞不懂什么是“摄政”，更加弄不懂自己为何就成为了“活佛”，是五世达赖的转世灵童——他出生时天降异象，于是还在襁褓里的他便被断定是五世达赖转世，被带去修习佛法。虽然是从小就接触这些东西，但是他还是不能理解什么是“转世活佛”。  
仓央嘉措一个半大小子，一双不安分的眼睛四处打量着，在盘算着这场修佛礼中途亦或是结束后他要找个地方休息一会，听这些东西实在是太无趣了。随后，他便撞上了王耀的视线。  
王耀一直在看着第巴身边这个不太老实的小子，他见过几任达赖或者“转世灵童”，哪一个不是稳重有加，哪有像这位这么跳脱的？还真是头一次见。  
呀！汉人。仓央嘉措眼前一亮，他自小养在寺院中修习佛法，鲜少见人，更别说这么英俊的汉人了。仓央嘉措一时间对站在不远处的青年人产生了无限的好奇。  
王耀发现了那位转世灵童正在看着他，于是回了他一个微笑。“有事吗？”王耀用口型说了出来。仓央嘉措的眼睛更加亮了，他还以为这中原人不会理他呢，“我想和你说会话儿，这儿太无聊了。”仓央嘉措悄声回他。  
好嘛，果然是一个不走寻常路的转世灵童，王耀笑了笑，问他：“你打算去哪儿？”这话在仓央嘉措听来就认为王耀是答应了，他眨了眨眼睛，冲王耀道：“你到花园去等我，我待会就来。”王耀点了点头，转身走了出去，他本来就不显眼，此时走出去也并没有人注意到他。说起来，王耀自己也想会会这个非同凡响的转世灵童。  
仓央嘉措望着王耀走出去的背影，又瞥了一眼正在高谈阔论的第巴，眼睛咕噜咕噜地转着，这会儿是把人给支出去了，那么现在得想想怎么样才能让第巴放他去花园了。

或许是因为长期处于高位的原因，王耀在花园里等了好一会儿还未等到人来，便没有了耐心。那小子不会是在诓我罢？王耀想。又仔细想想，今个的宴会很大，那小子又是转世灵童，自然是走不开的，哪里来的闲工夫到花园里来跟他扯皮聊天？王耀这么想着，愈发断定仓央嘉措是在诓他了。  
正当王耀准备起身离开的时候，却听见有人在他身后喊着：“先生莫走。”声音听起来有些急促，王耀回头向后看去，仓央嘉措正满头大汗地朝他这边跑来。待其行至王耀面前时，仓央嘉措已经是满头大汗，气喘吁吁地说道：“第巴着实话多了些，我好不容易才找了个借口跑出来，先生莫怪，莫怪。”  
王耀挑眉看着他，礼数还算是周全的，王耀想。他便也不再介怀，轻咳一声，问道：“不知道转世灵童叫吾来此地是有何事相商？”  
“你莫跟我扯繁文缛节，我不爱听。”仓央嘉措一屁股坐到一旁的石凳上，用袖子给自己扇了扇风，“法号太长了，想来你这样的汉人肯定也不爱叫，唔，就叫我仓央嘉措罢。”他思索了一会儿，丝毫听不进面前人的话，非要王耀叫他仓央嘉措。随即他问面前的人：“你叫什么？”  
“噗嗤。”王耀忍不住笑出声来，他还是头一次见到这么随意的人呢。先不说旁的，光是称呼上也太随意了罢，仓央嘉措是五世达赖的转世，也就是未来的六世达赖，就连皇帝都不能直呼其法号，得尊称一声六世达赖，这人倒好，混不在意这些事情。王耀清了清嗓子，道：“灵童是未来的六世达赖，在下怎么能直呼法号呢。”王耀拱手，继续说道：“在下王耀，无字，北京人士，灵童唤一声王耀便是。”  
“哎——你这人怎的如此迂腐呢！”仓央嘉措急了，“叫我仓央嘉措就是了。”他才不爱得听别人叫他什么“灵童”“六世达赖”呢。王耀心里都快乐开花了，怎么会有这么有趣的小子，面上依然是不显，他故作严肃地说道：“灵童这话就不对了，普天之下连皇上都喊不得您的法号，更别说我这种人了。”  
仓央嘉措从石凳上跳了下来，凑到王耀跟前，眨着一双漂亮的眼睛看着王耀，小声地说道：“你让我叫你一声王耀，便是认了我是你的朋友，那我让你叫一声仓央嘉措，也是把你当朋友，你不答应就是不把我当朋友了。”王耀听这话差点笑出声来，这娃娃说的哪儿跟哪儿啊，他可从来没听过这样的道理。偏生仓央嘉措觉着自己说的非常有道理，一脸信誓旦旦地看着王耀，又想起了什么，补充道：“你是不是怕被人听去了会出事啊？没事，这是你跟我之间的秘密，绝对没有其他人会知道的。”  
仓央嘉措一脸真诚地看着王耀，后者见了，都快憋笑憋出内伤来了，他怎么就先前没发现这个未来的六世达赖这么好玩呢。王耀故作正经，说：“既然灵童都这么说了，那在下就恭敬不如从命了。”  
仓央嘉措终于露出了开怀的笑容，他好不容易交个朋友，才不要什么劳什子身份束缚着。“那，王耀。”仓央嘉措顿了顿，像是在想什么，“北京好玩吗？比这儿应该有趣多了罢。”仓央嘉措问。  
“你怎的会这么想。”王耀失笑，他可不觉得北京比这儿要好——至少这里没有看不完的奏折和絮絮叨叨的皇帝大臣们。“京城一点儿也不好玩，没有这里半点自在清静。”王耀说的是实话。  
仓央嘉措一脸不可置信地看着王耀，这人竟然觉得这个地方比京城好，是糊涂了吗，他一点都不觉得这里是个好地方，这里太让他寂寞了，除了佛经，就是佛经。可王耀觉得自己说的很有道理，不许仓央嘉措辩驳，于是王耀三言两语便岔开了这个话题，与仓央嘉措谈起了别的事情。  
仓央嘉措是个常年被拘在寺院中清修的和尚，这次遇见了见多识广的王耀，恨不得让他把所有知道有关于外面的事情全部讲给他听。两个人一直聊到日落西山，有人来寻仓央嘉措了，这才悻悻地止住话题。  
“你一时半会儿不会回北京的罢？应该是不会回的。”仓央嘉措一脸依依不舍地看着王耀，自问自答着。王耀觉得有些想笑，又不能笑出来，冲着仓央嘉措摇了摇头，算是告诉他不会走了。  
仓央嘉措见状一双眼睛顿时亮了起来，他询问着王耀：“那就待着罢……嗯，十月燃灯节会举行我的坐床典礼[ 坐床典礼也就是继位典礼，藏传佛教所特有的仪式。]，那到时候见面你再跟我讲讲外面的事情罢。”他挂着转世灵童的身份，自然不像其他僧人一般自由，只有这种隆重的日子里才会见人。  
王耀看着面前有些楚楚可怜的仓央嘉措自然是不忍心拒绝的，点点头答应了他。得到王耀答应的仓央嘉措本来还想拉着他再说几句话，听见寻人的声音愈发地近了，只能作罢。“那燃灯节再会。”撂下这句话，仓央嘉措便匆匆忙忙地跑了，生怕被人找到似的。  
王耀望着仓央嘉措风风火火的背影，心道这哪里像个雪域的王哟。

康熙三十六年，十月燃灯节[ 燃灯节又称“五公节”，藏语叫“葛登阿曲”，是西藏、青海、四川、甘肃等省、区藏族人民的宗教节日，每年藏年十月二十五日举行，为期一天。燃灯节是为了纪念佛教改革家，格鲁派创始人，宗喀巴大师的逝世而举行的活动。]之际，在丹增达赖汗和第巴·桑结嘉措等藏蒙僧俗官员的参加下，仓央嘉措在布达拉宫的司喜平措大殿举行了坐床典礼，称第六世达赖喇嘛，成为格鲁派法王。王耀亦然在受邀之列，参加了这场隆重的典礼。  
仓央嘉措坐在床上，一双眸子不复往日的清亮，坐在众人之间显得那样的沉寂。青灯古佛，黄卷经声，这就是一个十五岁的少年以后要过的全部的生活，以后没有少年仓央嘉措了，只有第六世达赖喇嘛，想到这里王耀忍不住一阵唏嘘。不过月余不见，面前这个活泼开朗的少年突然之间就好像长大了不少。  
虽然王耀在拉萨，足够代表清朝的诚意。但清廷为了大局考虑，还是派出章嘉呼图克图等人来参加典礼，并赏赐了大量的珍宝。派人来还有一个最为重要的目的——要请王耀回去。  
王耀自然也看到出了章嘉呼图克图，对于凑到他身边来的这人只是淡淡地瞥了一眼，那嫌弃之意溢于言表。  
他是头一次面对这位“国家”大人，章嘉呼图克图擦了擦头上冒出来的冷汗，赔笑道：“王大人，下官是奉了皇上的命令护送您回京的。”  
“不回去。”王耀冷冷地撂下一句，抬腿就走，留下神情尴尬的章嘉呼图克图站在原地。这位大人还真是……不同寻常，不知道远在京城的帝王知道这个消息会不会气得跳脚。  
王耀可没章嘉呼图克图想的那么多，他好不容易轻松一会儿，一下就要他回去，想都别想。此时坐床典礼已经结束了，仓央嘉措一个人坐在原地，王耀见他身边没人便凑了过去，刚准备开口奉承两句，便听见仓央嘉措幽幽地说道：“我刚刚看到你和清廷派来的使臣说话了，对方对你非常恭敬。”仓央嘉措转头看着王耀，脸上挂着一副“你果然不是一般人，竟然还一直瞒着我”的表情，王耀一瞬间不知道该回些什么。  
什么长大了，都是自己的错觉！王耀愤愤地想。

翌年，仓央嘉措至哲蚌寺，从《菩提道次第广论》的开首处，开始听取法相经典。在布达拉宫，仓央嘉措受到严格监督学经修道，他常走出庭院散心，而那些年老的经师则亦步亦趋地跟随着他，恳求他继续学经，生怕被第巴发现了会遭来一通责骂。仓央嘉措被看管得非常严，就连神通广大的王耀都见不到他几面。  
这日经师们离开得早，仓央嘉措一个人坐在空荡荡的宫殿中，不免觉得有些寂寞。他想念最初在乡下的生活，这里的一举一动都被人监视着，一点自由都没有。思及此，仓央嘉措不免重重地叹了口气。  
“好不容易见你一回，你却唉声叹气的，这叫我如何是好？”王耀不知何时出现在窗边看着仓央嘉措，手中还拎着两壶酒。  
仓央嘉措见到突然到来的王耀，一瞬间显然有些失神，不过很快便反应了过来，他让王耀翻身进来了。王耀进了寝宫之后四处观望了一下，不由得叹道：“果然住着好地方，我都是羡慕你。”和王耀认识久了，仓央嘉措也大概清楚了王耀的身份，此时听见王耀这么说，忍不住笑骂道：“你羡慕什么？你在京城的时候住在更加好的地方，现在羡慕我做什么。”不过，仓央嘉措脸上的笑容转瞬即逝。布达拉宫如何，雪域之王的寝宫又如何？自己剩下的所有，也不过是与常人无异：一日三餐，歇脚睡觉的地方罢了。更何况他还背负着常人没有的使命，每天都有着繁重的任务：学经、辩经。世人皆知达赖高高在上，却不知他坐拥的是无边忧伤，就连身为“国家”的王耀，都比他活得逍遥自在。  
仓央嘉措不禁露出一抹苦笑，这些小动作自然是逃不过王耀的眼睛，他知道仓央嘉措的苦——当年他也是被这么拘着，面对着是无穷无尽的奏折和大臣们的喋喋不休，那境地也不比现在的仓央嘉措好到哪里去。  
“你是不是带了酒？”仓央嘉措突然问王耀。王耀看着他，拎起了手中的两壶酒在仓央嘉措面前晃了晃：“怎么的？你想喝不成？”他可记得格鲁派[ 藏语格鲁意即善律，该派强调严守戒律，故名。该派僧人戴黄色僧帽，故又称黄教。]清规甚多，哪里能让达赖喝酒了。  
“那是自然。”仓央嘉措一把抢过了王耀手中的酒壶，毫不客气地喝了起来。王耀反应慢了些，于是仓央嘉措手中的酒壶便已经空了一半。“你这模样哪像个僧人啊——”王耀不由得叹道。他见过不少的僧侣，原来在长安、金陵，现在在北京，随处可见寺院中的僧人哪一个不是讲究清规戒律，戒荤戒酒，面前这个倒好了，什么都不讲究。  
“酒肉穿肠过，佛祖心中留。”仓央嘉措喝完壶中最后一口酒，抹了把嘴说道，这句还是从王耀那儿学来的。仓央嘉措有些醉了，他的酒量一向不好，但他漂亮的眼睛却愈发的清明起来。  
王耀看着那双带着水汽的眼睛，突然感觉到了孤独——那是独属于仓央嘉措的、无处不在的孤独，在不经意间袭来，占据着仓央嘉措的全身，甚至影响到他身边所有与他亲近的人。孤独与他而言，是一辈子都逃不掉的劫，那是他这一生的宿命。心中的热爱和自己的友谊都必须从根处剔除，旁人感受到刻骨的疼痛，随后在疼痛时种上名叫做孤独的种子，让它在仓央嘉措漫长的岁月里生根、发芽、成长。他几乎一无所有，只剩下孤独，是伴随他一生的东西。  
“这么静，比诵经声还静。我骑上我的白鹿，白鹿踏着，尚未落地的雪花，轻如幻影。本来是去远山拾梦，却惊醒了，梦中的你[ 出自仓央嘉措情诗，具体为哪一首不可考究]。”仓央嘉措突然站起身来，月光下尚未长成的少年人的身影显得如此的寂寞。仓央嘉措牵起了王耀的手，去了偏门[ 相传仓央嘉措为第六世达赖时在布达拉宫正门旁又开了一个小门]。他换了身衣服，戴上假发，领着王耀出了布达拉宫，去了拉萨街头。  
“住在布达拉宫时，叫持明仓央嘉措。流浪在拉萨街头，叫浪子当桑汪波[ 出自仓央嘉措情诗·五十四。]。”仓央嘉措摇着扇子，与王耀一前一后走在拉萨的街头，那模样活脱脱的就是一个贵公子。  
“仓央嘉措，”王耀叫住他，“你究竟想要做什么？”王耀突然发现自己一点也不理解面前的人，他到底是活佛，还是凡人？什么时候在布达拉宫开了偏门，而且瞧他对这一片地区如此熟悉的样子，显然不是第一次偷溜出来了。这个青年，到底还藏着多少秘密？  
“嘘——”仓央嘉措冲王耀笑了笑，“今夜我不叫仓央嘉措，而是当桑汪波。”他指了指面前的酒家，让王耀在门口等着他，自己进去打了两壶酒后，便领着王耀去了街头的某一个台阶上坐下。  
“你若有什么想问的，尽管问罢。”仓央嘉措开了一壶酒，自顾自地喝了起来。他如此坦诚，王耀满腹的疑问却不知从何问起了。半晌，王耀干巴巴地问道：“你……什么时候开的偏门？”  
“默想的上师面容，未在心中出现，不想的情人容颜，却在心中明明朗朗地映现[ 出自仓央嘉措情诗·十八。]。”仓央嘉措悠悠地朗诵了一首诗。王耀听见他说，王大人，可否愿意听我说一个故事？  
“两小无猜的人儿，福幡插在柳旁。看守柳树的阿哥，请别拿石头打它[ 注9出自仓央嘉措情诗·十二。]。”  
仓央嘉措说，他曾有在家乡有一位美貌聪明的意中人，他们终日相伴，耕作放牧，青梅竹马，恩爱至深。后来进入布达拉宫，他厌倦着深宫内单调而刻板的生活，怀念着民间多彩的习俗，思恋着美丽的情人。他便经常微服夜出，与情人相会，追求浪漫的爱情生活，那扇偏门，便是那时开下的。  
他停了下来，突然没了声。  
后来呢？王耀问他。  
仓央嘉措苦笑一下，仰头喝了一口酒，继续讲这个故事。他说，有一日大雪，清早起来时，以严厉、不苟言笑著称的铁棒喇嘛发现雪地上有人外出的脚印，便顺着脚印寻觅，最后脚印进了寝宫。随后铁棒喇嘛用严刑处置了贴身喇嘛，还派人把他的情人处死。  
而今日，便是他青梅竹马的忌日[ 源于藏传故事，故事真实性如何，历史无法考究。]。  
今夜的月光很美，月光撒在地上，在仓央嘉措眼里，像极了他那位温柔的情人。他将酒壶放在地上，伸出双手去尝试着，想要捧住那月光，就像抓住他那无辜离去的情人一样；但他紧握的手心中空空如也，这一切只不过是个可笑的幻想，只是他的幻觉罢了。仓央嘉措又仰头喝了一口酒，转头笑着看向王耀：“我的故事讲完了，你呢？大半夜来这，不会只是为了找我喝酒罢？”  
仓央嘉措笑得有些凄凉，王耀看着青年的脸庞想安慰他，却又不知说些什么。“我要回北京了。”王耀道，“朝中那位等急了，说再不回去就派兵过来押我回京了。”他半开玩笑的语气，希望气氛能够缓和一点。  
仓央嘉措站了起身，拍了拍落在衣服上的雪，道：“走罢，你走了，也好。”这句话意味不明，王耀一时间没能理解他到底是什么意思。仓央嘉措起身走了，王耀连忙站起身来跟上去，却听仓央嘉措说道：“你莫跟来了，我自己一个人回去便是了。”  
“回京罢，这里不太平。”他冲王耀凄然一笑，“若下回从北京过来，你给我带壶京城的酒罢。”他没有等王耀，一个人踏着雪慢慢悠悠地朝着布达拉宫，朝着他的囚笼的方向走去。  
雪地中仓央嘉措的背影显得无比寂寞，他是雪域之王，住在藏地人们朝圣之处——布达拉宫中，承载着整个藏地人民的信仰。旁人眼里，这是上天给予的恩赐，是命运给他的安排。但对仓央嘉措而言，这些东西是他一辈子最沉重的枷锁。为此他付出了他所有曾经拥有过的、最普通的事物：自由、爱情、亲情，甚至是信仰。付出如此大的代价却换来了一个无法自主、空有华丽外表的身份。  
仓央嘉措曾对王耀说过，他无时无刻都在想着，如何从这个拥有华丽外表，内在却早已散发出腐朽气息的囚笼中逃出去，去找到属于他的东西。然而他不能，他不能弃那些以他为信仰的藏地人民于不顾。所以，他独自承受着这份痛苦，将自己拉进孤独深渊的痛苦。  
如同作茧自缚。  
仓央嘉措的身影渐渐地远了，直至消失在王耀的视线里，天空中飘起了小雪，王耀伸出手接住一片雪花，不由得叹了口气——冬天来了。

康熙四十一年冬，王耀启程回京，此时藏地并不太平，仓央嘉措活佛身份屡遭质疑。仓央嘉措返俗未果，后常穿起俗人衣物去拉萨游荡。  
这些，王耀都不会知道了，他在大雪纷飞的时候离开了拉萨，离开了仓央嘉措。

康熙四十四年，桑结嘉措终于决定先下手为强，他秘密派人在和硕特首领拉藏汗的饭中下毒，却被发现，拉藏汗大怒，立刻调集大军击溃藏军，杀死桑结嘉措，并致书清廷，奏报桑结嘉措谋反，又上奏说桑结嘉措所立的六世达赖仓央嘉措沉溺酒色，不理教务，不是真正的达赖，请予贬废。  
奏折在深秋到了北京。  
奏折送到御书房的时候王耀也在，皇帝将奏折看完，沉吟不语。王耀心道有些不妙，试探着问道：“藏地出了事了？”  
皇帝意味深长地看了王耀一眼，将奏折推到王耀面前，道：“六世达赖要被废了，王大人去押解他进京罢。”不等王耀回答，皇帝便下旨：“拉藏汗因奏废桑结所立六世达赖，诏送京师。”  
王耀捧着那张奏折，不由得露出一丝苦笑，该来的还是来了。

待抵达藏地时，已是入冬。  
仓央嘉措被押解进京的那天下着大雪，他穿着一袭袈裟站在雪地中看着王耀，目光婉转。他本就生得极其好看——若不是没有头发，量谁也不觉得他是个和尚。  
“该走了，回京城也能见着这么好看的雪的。”仓央嘉措催王耀，那模样根本就不像个犯人，倒像是个要去京城游历的僧人。王耀瞧着他那没心没肺的样子，笑着摇了摇头：“你倒是看得开。”丢了达赖的身份，被当做犯人押解进京也能如此开怀。  
“你后悔吗？”王耀问他。  
虽然这么问，但王耀知道，仓央嘉措不会后悔。普通人用艳羡的目光仰望了仓央嘉措许久，渴望着拥有他所拥有的一切；但仓央嘉措早已厌倦了他的身份，格鲁派法王的身份禁锢着他，清规戒律伴他左右。他得不到普通人唾手可得的幸福，拥有不了凡夫俗子最普通的情爱。这一道圣旨，在让人看来或许是痛苦的，但是在仓央嘉措眼里，是他的解脱。  
果不其然，仓央嘉措摇了摇头，他转身率先踏进了白雪皑皑的大道上，他走得很慢，王耀听见他慢慢悠悠地、像在自言自语：“怎么会呢，我一点都不后悔。”  
他的身后，是被雪覆盖住的布达拉宫。


	4. 《酒》

我捡到了一个酒鬼。  
他在我酿酒的时候堂而皇之地闯了进来，在我毫无反应的情况下，将我放在桌上刚酿好的酒一饮而尽。我准备将另一壶酿好的酒放到桌上去时，一回头看到了他——身着白衣的男人摇了摇几近被他喝空的酒壶，然后将壶中最后一滴酒倒入口中。末了，他一双墨黑的眼与我的目光对上，我见他笑弯了一双桃花眼，问道：“还有酒吗？”  
我没有答话，只直勾勾地盯着这个陌生的访客。我听见他又再一次问道：“还有吗？”我仍是未答。兴许是发现了自己的无礼，他晃了晃手中空着的酒壶，对我解释：“你酿的？味道太香了，我寻着味道来的。”  
“你是谁？”我双手抱在胸前看着他，冷声道。对于不打招呼便闯进来，还喝光了我刚酿好的酒的陌生访客，我着实没什么好感，即使面前的男人现在显得非常有礼。  
“吾名王耀，无字，你唤我王耀便是。”王耀弯着一双笑意盈盈的眼睛，冲我说道。他随意地拨弄着散落在肩头的碎发，笑得人畜无害：“我知道你是谁，听周围的人说起过你。你唤作嵇康，字叔夜，是远近闻名的大才子。”王耀似乎是有些醉了，双眼有些迷茫，他不好意思地对我笑了笑：“其实我不是冲着你的才华来的，”他转了转眼珠，像只狡猾的狐狸，“我只是听闻，你酿得一手好酒，于是就寻你来了。”说完这话，王耀自己笑得更加开怀。  
我有些头疼，这哪儿来的酒鬼，说的话颠三倒四，让我根本就听不明白他话里的意思。“王耀？你是叫王耀？”我说，“你不会是醉了罢？”我伸出还空着的那只手在他面前晃了晃，他没反应 兴许是真醉了。我叹了口气，将手中拿着的酒壶放在桌上，我还真怕这风雅的酒鬼下一刻便醉倒在地上。我伸手去扶他，却不料还没碰到这厮的衣角便被他一把挥开，而后在我愣住不知如何是好的时候，他飞快地抢走了我放在桌上的另一壶酒，并在我惊诧的目光下揭开了坛封。王耀嗅了嗅坛口：“我没醉。”他仰头大喝了一口，叹道：“果然是好酒，这一趟还真真是走对了。”王耀抱着酒的模样，活像只捉到猎物的狐狸。  
本因为王耀抢走了我的酒，我是生气的，但听到他说自己走对了的时候，我有些乐了，感情真是冲着我的名号来喝酒的。我张嘴刚想回这狐狸两句，却发现他已经醉倒在地上，怀中还抱着那壶被抢去只剩下半坛的酒。  
见王耀倒地不省人事，我的头更加疼了。罢了罢了，权当捡了个酒鬼回来罢，我认命地将已然醉死的王耀搬到客房的床上。本有满腹疑问想要问他，现如今也只能等他酒醒了再说罢。  
我摇了摇头，看了一眼床上睡死的王耀，转身去收拾残局了。

王耀第二天一大早就醒了。  
始料未及，我本以为他会睡到日上三竿，亦或是更久，尤其在喝了我酿的烈酒的情况下。所以当王耀神清气爽地从客房走出来到我面前时，我都有些反应不过来。如果不是王耀身上还穿着那身皱巴巴的白衣，根本就看不出前一天他喝得酩酊大醉，不省人事。  
“叔夜，早。”王耀冲我打招呼。  
我见他完全没有醉宿人应有的模样，总觉着自己是遇上怪人了。“早，王耀。”我回他。  
“你在作甚？”王耀凑了过来，我能清楚地闻见他身上混着酒和汗的味道。我有些嫌弃地撇过脸去，并没有回答他的话。王耀见状像是想到了什么，不好意思地笑了笑，他道：“昨天喝多了，忘记换衣裳了。”我抬头看着他那双眼睛，看见他那双眼睛里的笑意，我又低下去头做自己的事情。我听见他说：“叔夜，哪儿能沐浴？还有，借我一身衣裳罢，我行李还在客栈里。”  
“卧房里有衣裳，沐浴你得自己烧热水，”我摆弄着手上的茶，眼皮都没有抬一下，“别想着让我帮你弄热水，你若是不乐意自己动手，出了门往东走有条河，你到那儿去收拾自己也成。”我补充道。我还真是怕了王耀要麻烦我给他做什么事儿了。  
王耀没说什么，转身往卧房去了。  
过了半个时辰，王耀将自己拾掇干净，走了出来。他坐到我的身边，伸出手将我放在一旁的茶盏放到自己鼻前闻了闻，“竟然是茶，看你如此认真，我还以为你在摆弄酒呢。”  
“大早上喝什么酒，”我将一杯热茶推到王耀面前，言简意赅，“喝茶，养生。”王耀嘴角噙着笑，接过递到面前的茶，但并没有着急着下口。他托着下巴说道：“茶倒也行，不过我这个人呀，还是更喜欢叔夜酿的美酒。”他问我，何时能再酿一次给他尝尝。  
“去去去，你真当我这儿是酒馆了不成？”我哭笑不得，没好气地回道，“昨天你喝完的酒可是我盘算着过冬用的酒。”想起这个外来客喝完了我的酒，我不禁就一阵心疼。  
“这样啊。”王耀含糊地答了一声，未再说话。半晌，王耀突然说：“你记得把客房腾出来给我，我去拿行李，今后就住下来了。”  
听言，我刚喝下去的一口茶立刻喷了出来：“什……什么？你要住下？”我失声道。收留他一个晚上已经够情义了，这人还上瘾了不是。  
王耀冲我眨了眨眼睛，我从他的眼中读出几许狡黠算计的意味。他放下茶盏，站起身来拍了拍我的肩膀，不由分说道：“记得收拾呀，我去拿行李了。”等我反应过来时，王耀已经走出去了。  
我的头又开始疼了，这人是从哪儿来的祸害，竟是赖上我了不成。

我无法阻止王耀，亦或者是根本无法阻止他，只能眼睁睁地看着他将自己的行李搬到了我住的小屋里。虽然说本是下定决心不让他住进来的，但是看到他风尘仆仆地赶来时，我突然有些心软，于是还是放他进来了。  
我本是厌生的人，但对这个不知从何而来的陌生人却讨厌不起来，自己也说不上来缘由。  
我把王耀带到他前夜住的客房里，“你住这儿罢。”我站在门口指了指，王耀没搭理我，越过我径直走进了房间里，将行李随意地扔在一旁。“嗯，收拾得还行。”  
他寻了处地方坐下，勾了勾手指示意我过去。我警惕地看了他一眼，没动，生怕他又弄出什么花样来。王耀见状不禁哈哈大笑起来，笑到最后腰都直不起了。他说：“你怎的如此有趣，紧张什么，我又不会吃了你。”我听了他的话仍是无动于衷，没凑过去。  
王耀叹了口气，似乎很是无奈，他走到我面前对我说道：“既然你不肯过去，只好我过来了。”  
“叔夜，你莫觉得我麻烦。”王耀说，“还有酒吗？给一壶。”  
“没有。”我一口回绝他，问：“你要做什么？”  
他有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，随即又像是想到了什么：“以后一日三餐就给我上酒成了，别的吃食就不用了。反正山珍海味吃得多了，好酒反倒喝得少，如今有机会可定是要喝够本才行。”  
听王耀这么一说，我眼角一抖，就知道他没安好心，还惦记着我的酒。“没酒了，你死了这条心罢。”我再一次回绝他的请求，“待会，你一日三餐只要酒？”我仔细地揣摩一番他的话，不禁皱起眉头，“别的都不要，你是仙人不成？”  
“仙人？”王耀似笑非笑地看着我，“我诓你的，这都没听出来？哪能不要吃的呀。不过每顿的酒铁定是不能少的。”  
我暗骂自己犯蠢，他在诓我时我就该发现的，结果竟然还真信了他的话。我暗自翻了个白眼，面上却是不显：“当然是听出来的，哪有传言里说的仙人。”  
“我还有事，你自个儿好生歇着罢。”我转身出了房门，随后又退了回来：“我这儿可没酒了，您那一日三餐的酒呀，自便罢。”我起身出去了，留王耀一个人待着。  
我是不会把自己藏着的好酒拿出来给这个酒鬼喝的，他也找不到我藏酒的地方。想到这儿我的心情不禁好了起来，哼着曲儿回房了。  
王耀坐在那儿没动，看着嵇康的背影若有所思。没有酒呀，可真真是个有趣的小鬼。

王耀就这么住下了，我权当养了个闲人，事实也的确如此。王耀每日除了喝酒便是逍遥度日，看不出来心中有何大志。  
有一日，王耀外出，拎回来两坛子烈酒与我同饮。  
他说，好久没尝到酒了，来，叔夜同我在一起喝罢。我推脱不开，只得答应陪他一起畅饮。不过也是，王耀来了之后我所酿的酒便藏着掖着，生怕这酒鬼抢去。所以今个碰到了酒，我肚里的馋虫也被勾了起来。  
酒过三巡，王耀突然问我：“为何一人独居在这偏僻的地方？看你也是青年才俊，何苦跑到这个地方来度日。”  
我看着似醉非醉的王耀叹了口气，心想着还是逃不过这狐狸一问。我痛饮一口酒，将故事幽幽道来：“我自幼丧父，母亲兄长抚养我长大，现如今成年在即，又逢时局动乱，母亲想着让我早些娶亲，替我寻了门亲事，谋得一官半职以求平安。”  
“我不乐意，就跑了出来。”不过这儿离自家也没有多远，母亲和兄长也是知道的。  
王耀听我一说，他便问：“你说说，不乐意作甚？是不乐意娶你母亲给你选的那家姑娘？”  
我瞥了王耀一眼，心想这老狐狸管得真多。“你倒是名堂多，我自然是不愿意做官的。”我顿了顿，“我向往老庄，老庄便是吾师。我整日弹琴吟诗，修身养性，自我满足，何必去当那劳什子的官呢。”  
想想老庄二人，不也是不出仕，依然也过得逍遥快活。  
王耀意味深长地“哦”了一声，又灌了我两杯酒，突然问：“你母亲替你定的哪家姑娘啊？”  
“沛王曹林之女长乐亭。”我被他灌得有些晕乎了，顺口便答了他的话。待我反应过来的时候，王耀一双桃花眼已经笑弯了，心里想的已经全部写在脸上了。这个狡诈的老狐狸！又套我话。我恶狠狠地想。  
“长乐亭那个丫头呀。”王耀笑眯眯地看着我，“那个丫头竟然也到了要嫁人的年纪了……”我听这话觉得有些不对劲，莫非王耀认识长乐亭，是来套我话的不成？我小心翼翼地问王耀：“王大人这么说，可是认识长乐亭小姐？”  
“那当然了，吾第一次见她她还被抱在怀里呢。喏，这么点大儿。”王耀提到长乐亭便眉飞色舞地比划起来，一双眼睛炯炯有神，一点儿也看不出来是喝了两坛子烈酒的人。“本来才那么点大儿，十几年不见就要嫁人了。”王耀有些伤感。  
“你抱过还是小孩儿时候的长乐亭？”我惊诧地站了起来，围着王耀转了一圈，上下打量了他一番，“你究竟年方几许？”王耀既然是见过小时候的长乐亭的，那么应该和我父亲是一辈的，但是……我瞥了王耀一眼，这人怎么看也是个刚弱冠的男人才对。  
“你这小子，无礼。”王耀站起身来狠狠敲了我的头一下，“长辈的年龄岂是你能随便问的。”他拉我坐下，后神神秘秘地凑到我面前对我说道：“其实我不光见过孩提时的长乐亭，我还见过她的曾祖曹孟德。”  
我见王耀脸上一副认真的表情，“曾祖？你究竟多大了？”王耀也不答我，他只继续说：“不光是曹孟德，就连你那两位老师——老庄二人，我也是见过的。”他说着站起身来，“不光是见过的，还同他们说过话。”  
“你是仙人不成？这么久以前的人都见过？”我听王耀这么说，想起他搬进来第一天对我说的话，不禁又有了最初的猜想——王耀这只老狐狸不会是真的是仙人罢？“你见过老庄二人？他们是怎样的人？”我站起身，拽住王耀，“你给我说说呀。”  
王耀转过身来，一双眼睛有些涣散，他笑嘻嘻地冲我说道：“嗯，有趣的人。尤其是子休，他跟你一般大的时候也不乐意出仕做官的，一天到晚神游，和七老八十的老叟一般……他呀，可好玩了……”王耀话没说完就直接倒在地上，又是醉了。  
得，这说了和没说没什么区别。我在心里狠狠地唾弃了自己一番，王耀这人定是胡说自己认得老庄二人的，自己又把这话当真了。现在醉倒在地，自然是不会有下文了。我叹了口气，蹲下身拍了拍王耀的脸：“王大人，王大人？”  
王耀没答我，一把抓住我的衣裳的下摆，含含糊糊地，一会儿说着“子休我可是还是去做官的好”，一会儿又说“叔夜年纪轻轻的，莫和子休学。”  
竟是醉得彻底。  
我头愈发的疼了，认命地叹了口气，将已然醉死的王耀背了起来，送他回房睡去了。  
我当时只当王耀的话是笑言，一点儿都没信。未料到这人句句是真，而我却一字都未信。

寒来暑往，我最终还是娶了长乐亭为妻，养育了一儿一女，岳父为我谋了个中散大夫的官职，但我依然如初，饮酒作诗，自在逍遥。与此同时，我与王耀也认识了许久。  
他这些年哪儿也没去，一直同我一起住在这地方，也不嫌腻。我知道王耀是个不会久留的人，所以常常问他，为何老是赖在这儿不走。  
“自然是惦记着叔夜的酒。”他回我。  
一句话堵得我哑口无言。

前些日子我游于山泽采药，今日回来时遇见王耀。王耀叫住我，他问我：“叔夜可曾遇见什么有趣的事情？能讲与我听听吗？”王耀手里正拎着一壶不知道从哪儿打来的酒，看架势是打算上哪儿喝酒去。我自觉心烦意乱，不想理他，便说：“你喝酒去，莫来烦我。”  
“叔夜今个是怎么的，脾气这么大？”王耀笑嘻嘻地迎了上来，一把抓住我的手，“你在外遇见了什么好事也不同我讲讲，我可是在这儿闷得久了，好久都没听到新鲜事儿了。”他扬了扬手中的酒壶：“一块喝酒？”  
我拿王耀一贯没办法，只得跟着他去了。王耀带我去了他常去喝酒的地方，甫一落座便给我满上了一杯，我接过他递来的酒，仰头痛饮一口，随后又叹了口气。  
王耀脸上挂着笑：“现在能同吾讲讲汝在外面遇见什么事情了罢？”不得不说王耀这老狐狸精得很，一眼就看出来我是遇见事儿了。  
我无奈地叹了口气，让王耀又给我满上了一杯酒。“我这趟游于山泽采药，遇见了个奇怪的人。一是隐士隐士孙登，我便跟他遨游。孙登沉默自守，不说什么话。临着离开时，孙登突然冲我说：‘叔夜性情刚烈而才气俊杰，如今官居中散大夫，灾祸不断，叔夜这脾气如何才能避免灾祸？’”我喝了一口酒，继续道：“什么叫做‘性情刚烈，灾祸不断’，我竟是听不懂他的话了。”  
我看着王耀：“你说，是不是奇怪。”  
出乎我所料，王耀并没有立刻回答我，我看了他一眼，王耀脸上的笑容收敛起来，似乎在揣摩什么，想得出神。我试探性地叫了他一声：“王耀。”  
“嗯？”王耀回神看着我，并没有要回答的意思。“你觉得我遇见的那人说的什么意思？”  
“叔夜，”王耀脸上的笑头一回收敛了起来，我第一次见到王耀认真时候的模样，“我倒是觉得，此人说得并不是毫无道理。”  
“叔夜本就是个性格刚烈的人，做事太过凭喜好，而这乱世，却从不容你这样凭喜好做事的任性之人。”王耀说，“叔夜，若想保自己平安，就得收收这一身的脾气。”  
我听到王耀这么说我，心下不禁大为光火，外人如此说我便就罢了，就连身边的亲近之人王耀也这么说？我直接掀翻了面前的酒壶，站起身来指着王耀的鼻子破口大骂：“我素来是觉得王大人是懂我的，可如今看来，”我冷哼一声，“王大人也只不过是庸庸俗人。看来这件事不该和王大人说的。”最后一句话，几乎是咬牙切齿说出来的。我从未想过有一天王耀也会同我讲这种事情，我本以为他跟我是一路的。  
“王大人还是慢慢在这品酒罢。”我不去看他，转身就走。  
“叔夜！”王耀在我身后叫我，“你如若真的不去收敛这一身的棱角，迟早是要出事的。”王耀声音拔得很高，音调都有些变了。  
我没回头看王耀，冷声回了一句：“灾祸不断吗？我倒是要瞧瞧哪里来的灾祸不断。”我都躲到这里来了[ 嵇康成年后名气远扬，大将军司马昭欲礼聘他为幕府属官，他跑到河东郡躲避征辟。文中的这里，指河东郡]，哪里还来的灾祸。  
这场谈话不欢而散。我自此以后也再没有见过王耀，他大概是寒了心，走得远远的了。  
我向来是个任性的，王耀劝我的也从来不听，一直觉得他是在杞人忧天。  
直到后来，我出事了。  
因着一件小事触怒了以前便已得罪的司马昭，他将我和朋友吕安一同抓了起来，收监问斩。直到那个时候我才明白，王耀的担心并不是没有道理。但是，那又如何？这世上没有回头路可以走。  
行刑前一日，王耀偷偷来见我。他穿着初见时的那身白衣，站在我面前，手中拎着一壶酒。他对我说：“叔夜，要酒吗？”  
“你怎么来了？”我诧异道。我以为王耀那日同我吵架之后便已经离去，怎么还会出现在我面前。王耀依然是初见是那副意气风发的模样，这些年来他一直没有变化，我不禁想起了最初见面的时候，我认为他是仙人的事情。  
“我来见你。”王耀说，“给你带了酒，一起喝罢。”他也不顾牢房灰尘会弄脏自己素白的衣裳，直接坐了下来，与我面对面畅饮起来。  
“叔夜，你后悔吗？”王耀突然低声问我。我晓得他在问我什么，我摇头：“我不后悔，如若再经历一次，我还是会为仲悌出面辩解[ 注2吕安之妻徐氏被其兄长吕巽迷奸，吕安愤恨之下欲状告吕巽。嵇康与吕巽、吕安兄弟均有交往，故劝吕安不要揭发家丑，以全门第清誉。但吕巽害怕报复，遂先发制人，反诬告吕安不孝，吕安遂被官府收捕。嵇康义愤，遂出面为吕安作证。]。”  
“阿耀，我终于知道你为何担心我了，是我不听你的劝才招来了杀身之祸。但我从不后悔我所做的一切。”那是我第一次叫王耀“阿耀”，他听了我这么叫他之后，表情更加沉重起来。王耀突然问我：“如若我能保汝平安，你可愿意？”如果答应了，即便是付出王耀的自由，他也心甘情愿。  
“不了。”我一口回绝他，“你没必要为我做那么多。”  
“嵇康此人，性情刚烈而才气俊杰，如何才能避免灾祸。”我低声念道，这是当年孙登评论我的话。现在细细想来，字字珠玑，句句是真。“你明日会来罢？你还是莫来了罢。”我自问自答。我盼着王耀来送我最后一程，又盼着他不要来。  
王耀戳了戳我的额头，“你倒是想得开。”王耀站起身，拍了拍白衣上的灰尘，他说，“你就是要我来，我也不会来。这一辈子见不得血腥。”见不得交好的朋友人头落地，这些年见的生离死别太多，怕了。  
“你不会来……最好了。”我喃喃道。没人回答我，王耀已经走了出去。  
我想，这大抵是我最后一次见王耀了。  
翌日行刑，王耀果真未到。我环顾了一圈，没有见到王耀的身影，觉得心里有些发慌，却又觉得心里一块石头落了地。  
我让兄长替我取来了平日里爱用的琴，在刑场上抚了一曲《广陵散》。我大概是在盼着还能在抚琴时再见到王耀一面。  
曲毕，我仍是没见到王耀的身影。我把琴放下，叹息道：“从前袁孝尼曾跟我学习《广陵散》，我每每吝惜而固守不教授他，《广陵散》现在要失传了……[ 注3《广陵散》并不是嵇康独作，而是嵇康游玩洛西时，为一古人所赠。]”我将琴还给了那边已然落泪的兄长，从容就戮。  
失去意识的那一刻我想，我嵇康一辈子性情刚烈，从不听劝，抹不去那一身倒刺，最终自食其果。  
其实王耀到了，他只是远远地看了一眼，他救不了嵇康，所以他没办法去面对嵇康。最后王耀拿走了嵇康生前最爱用的琴，在月下独酌时，他拂过那把琴，低声道：“叔夜……”

后记  
嵇康从容就戮后，海内的士人，没有不痛惜的。司马昭不久后便意识到错误，并深为后悔。谢万将其列为“八贤”之一。袁宏在《名士传》中称嵇康等七人为“竹林名士”。


	5. 《李忱》

元和五年，李忱出生在大明宫。  
王耀原本对这个排行十三的皇子是不上心的，李忱的父亲子嗣众多，他都排到十三了，皇位怎么也轮不到他的头上。王耀是负责辅佐君王教导太子的国家化身，这李忱，不光母亲身份低微，自己本身也不大灵光，自是得不到所有人上心的，这所有人里，包括王耀。  
李忱幼时，听过最多的话大抵是：“你是个呆子，没了圣人名声的蠢货。”、“你娘是个奴婢，你也是个废物！”诸如此类。不仅是他自己一个人独处时被人这样对待，就连王耀偶尔路过御花园时，都能看见孤僻木讷的李忱被与他同岁的兄弟子侄砸石头。  
王耀从未注意过这个十三皇子，从来没有，就连第一次真正同李忱说上话，也是因为他被人欺负了。  
那日王耀正巧路过御花园，见到李忱被一群皇子们用石头砸着。那些孩童们笑嘻嘻地将李忱围在中间，嘴里念念有词道：“奇怪奇怪真奇怪，天家出了个小痴呆，别人打骂不还手，只管蹲着不说话。”王耀听着这调子像极了民间孩童唱的歌谣，他走上前去拉开那些围成一团的皇子们，厉声训斥道：“诸皇子，功课做完了吗？跑来御花园里撒什么泼？编排的都是些什么乱七八糟的东西？还有没有点皇子的模样！还不回去温习功课，非得明个上课敲手板了不成？！”  
几个皇子在宫里横着走惯了，本想着竟有人敢管他们的事情，定要回嘴两句，抬头一看，来人竟是王耀，一番顶嘴的话全部咽下肚去，个个乖乖地站好，跟长公主府上养的几只白兔似的——他们很怕王耀，这个常年跟在皇帝身边不苟言笑的男人代表着整个大唐，是他们真正意义上的祖辈。没有人敢去触王耀的逆鳞，连帝王都礼让三分的男人，他们这些小辈们怎敢造次。当下便唯唯诺诺答应道：“王大人教训得是，学生这就回去。”  
众人作鸟兽散。王耀转头看向脸上青一块紫一块的李忱，看来那群小鬼下手可不轻，都往脸上招呼，王耀想。他温声道：“十三郎没事罢？让伺候的侍驾带你回去罢。”李忱并不答话，只是愣愣地站着。  
不哭，不闹，不笑。这是王耀第一次近距离接触李忱所给出的评价。  
见李忱并不答话，王耀走上前去，蹲在小孩面前又重复了一遍刚才的话。王耀伸手想摸摸小孩的头，用惯用伎俩哄哄李忱的时候，却被他避开了。李忱往后退了两步，避开了王耀的触碰。王耀抬眸看着他，发现这个被人们称作“智障”的十三皇子表情仍是那般木讷，眼中却带着防备和敌意。  
这十三皇子在防着自己呢，王耀想。他有些无奈地站起身，吩咐一直站在后面不敢上前的宫女送李忱回宫。看起来是贴身伺候的人罢，既然小孩防着自己，那就不多管闲事了，他可没有时间陪着这个小孩子多花时间。王耀离开时最后瞥了李忱一眼，发现他正与宫女说些什么。王耀觉得，这个李忱并没有想象中那么简单。  
这个后宫之中不大不小的事儿王耀当做闲谈说给了李纯听。事实上他很久没有多管过这样的闲事了，后宫之中这样的事情多了去了，不过，若是有趣的娃娃，那就另当别论了。他并没说李忱有多聪明，并不像他人看起来那么无用。在他看来，这样的孩子还是自己看着长大来的安心。王耀只是叮嘱了李纯几句，让他多加管教自己的几个儿子，别让天家的孩子长大后成了仗势欺人的草包。  
李纯满口答应，此事就此揭过。

王耀再次见到李忱，是在学堂内，他同另一个文官一起负责教授皇子们的课业，俗称太傅。这些受教的皇子之中，也包括了“智障”皇子李忱。  
李忱与王耀第一次见他的样子并无太大差异，还是那副呆板木讷的模样，一个人缩在角落里，不做声，不理太傅和他人。李忱确实是不讨喜，就连那位好脾气的太傅也不止一次对王耀说过“竖子无礼，愚不可昧。”这样的话，可见一斑。  
但王耀没有这么想，因为他在这个孩子眼里，看到了不同于其他人的情感。  
下学时李昂踹了踹缩在那儿不动的李忱，冲他大声喊道：“喂，光叔，这几日都在忙些什么呢？好久不见陪咱们几个玩儿了。”  
“干什么大事呢？说出来咱们一起乐呵乐呵啊——”李昂拉长了音调，冲他身后的皇子们阴阳怪气道。跟在他身后的一干皇子哄笑，更是有人拉着李忱说：“就是啊，光叔做什么大事呢——哈哈哈哈哈——”在这群皇子眼里，欺负一个智障，是让人自豪并且很有趣的事情。  
但是，李忱并没有理他们。  
李昂撇撇嘴，像是意料之中一样，但李忱的无动于衷多多少少让他有些失了面子。李昂站在李忱的面前，伸出左脚想狠狠地教训一下这个不识趣的傻子。“你个下贱的小子，装什么大爷呢，叫你一声叔还真把自己当成长辈了不是。”说着便要踹过去。  
然而李昂并没有如愿，他还是个孩子，王耀并不费劲就拦住了他，但他那一脚使出的力气可不是跟他一般大的李忱能承受的，要是那一脚真踹到了李忱身上，结果还真不好说。  
王耀一副云淡风轻的模样，仿佛出手拦住李昂的不是他一样。他说：“别胡闹了，下学了就快回去，省得你母妃一天到晚四处寻你。”王耀板着脸，“还想着打架不是，今个太傅教的都会了吗？明个上课第一个抽你，答不上来就打手板。”说着作势便要敲李昂的手板。李昂对王耀怕得紧，当下老实了不少，向王耀匆匆道了别，飞快地跑了。  
开玩笑，王大人打手板可疼了，他才不想因为李忱就挨一顿王耀的板子。出门之前，李昂对呆站在那儿的李忱恶狠狠地啐了一口，“这次王大人在就放过你，下次你可就没这么好运气了。”  
李忱面无表情地听完了李昂的威胁，王耀站在李忱身后倒是忍不住笑了出来，李昂这小娃娃，这话跟谁学的呢。  
王耀轻咳两声，转头看向一旁的皇子们，“尔等几个，还站在这里作甚？也等着吾来教导不是？”真别说，他故作生气的模样还真有几分吓人。  
几个小皇子平日里本就是跟在李昂身后的小跟班，这会儿正主都被王耀吓跑了，他们哪还敢留下来，连忙道：“不用了不用了，王大人您休息罢。”说罢逃也似地跑了。  
王耀看着几个皇子逃离的背影伸手摸了摸下巴，自己真有那么吓人不是？他摇了摇头，下回应该换个温和点的方法对付这群娃娃，不然以后见着自己就跑了怎么办。王耀侧身，发现李忱还站在那儿。  
“十三郎还是趁早回去吧，人都散了。”王耀说，“晚些宫女又要来寻人了。”他将李忱推到门口，让人回宫，自己则转身去收拾东西了。  
随即，王耀觉得自己的衣角被人拽住了，低头一看，是李忱。  
李忱站在王耀身后抓着他的衣角，脸上一成不变的表情褪去，一双炯炯有神的大眼睛正看着王耀。这般灵动的模样，是所有人都不曾见过的，但这般模样，才是李忱这样的年纪应该有的样子。  
李忱见王耀转头看着自己，有些胆怯道：“王……王大人，您……”他支支吾吾半天，没说出个所以然来。王耀这会儿是真觉得自己感觉没错，李忱这小娃娃的确不似外貌那样蠢笨呆板。他蹲下身揉了揉李忱的头发，问：“十三郎有什么事儿吗？”  
王耀的声音很好听，如同三月里的春风一般暖人心脾，但所有皇子都没有感受过，他们都惧怕着这个男人，包括现在站在王耀面前的李忱。  
此时李忱面对着王耀一张放大在自己面前的俊脸涨红了脸，他往后退了两步，憋红了脸结结巴巴道：“王大人……”  
“王大人可否教忱儿习王道？”李忱鼓足勇气，冲王耀说道。  
习帝王之术？这个小娃娃竟然想学这些东西啊。王耀眯起了眼，李忱方才虽是将自己心中所想全部讲给自己听了，但是这帝王之术，可是只有历代储君才能学习的东西，若是让旁的人听去了，在皇帝面前嚼会舌根，这小娃娃小命可就不保了。  
王耀迟迟没有给李忱答复，李忱不禁想了想自己先前说的话，自己也太大胆了吧。李忱暗骂自己冲动，抬头见王耀一双黑白分明的眼正在上下打量自己，这会儿恨不得寻个地缝钻进去。  
这里没有旁人，在李忱面前站着的，只有王耀。  
王耀问李忱：“十三郎为何要学这些东西呢？”李忱抬头看了一眼半蹲在他面前的王耀，理了理面上的表情，听见王耀这么问自己，反而像是松了口气，还好王大人没生气。李忱深吸一口气，答：“因为忱儿想保护母妃，让那些欺负母妃的人将来被忱儿踩在脚下，永世不得翻身。”小孩一双清澈透亮的眼睛直勾勾地看着王耀，眼里的欲望一览无余，丝毫不掩饰自己的情绪。  
“就这样？”王耀皱眉，若是被这么狭隘的想法操纵着而想做皇帝，是无法做一个好皇帝的。他虽然喜欢李忱这小孩，但这样的事情不能儿戏，王耀总该为已经在走下坡路的大唐想想。“那以后出宫建府当上亲王也有这样的权利，何必来当皇帝呢？”王耀说，“皇帝这位置累死累活一辈子，可没有你想的那么简单。”  
“我……我……”李忱脸上退下去的潮红又浮现出来，“我还想让藩蛮臣服大唐，振兴大唐！”李忱说完这些话，便有些不好意思地将头低了下去，这回可是真真正正将所有想法讲给王耀听了。  
孩童清脆的声音在王耀耳边回响，他看向站在自己面前乖巧的李忱，还没开口，又听见李忱说：“太宗文皇帝太厉害了，能让外族人臣服大唐，将他们管得服服帖帖的。”李忱抬头，一双清亮的眸子与王耀正对上，他一字一句道：“忱儿也想像太宗文皇帝一样，将大唐带到一个新的高度，成为和太宗文皇帝一样有本事的人。”  
听着李忱掷地有声的回答，王耀一时间竟然说不出话来。他已经很久没有听过有皇子或者皇帝对他说过这样的话了，大概是安史之乱以后，李氏的子子孙孙们，再也没有出过这样有理想有抱负的人了。那场祸乱带走的不仅是盛世大唐，更带走了李氏子孙的志气，自安史之乱后即位的帝王多数选择偏安一隅，享受着皇位给他们带来的荣华富贵，但再也没有人对王耀说过这样的话了。他们一边享受着自身尊贵的身份带来的荣华富贵，一边害怕着去处理这样的事情。因为一旦开战，他们在李唐皇室所享有的一切都会在顷刻间灰飞烟灭，所以帝王们选择了逃避，任由这个强大的王朝一点一点衰败下去。  
王耀看着那个被他人叫做“智障”的李忱，在今天以前，王耀怎么也不可能想到会是李忱在他面前说出这样的话来。王耀这时才发现，从李忱那双透彻的眼里，他仿佛看到了许多年前带领这个王朝走向顶峰的帝王们，有满腔的热血和朝气，带着青年人独有的锐气和干劲。  
见王耀许久没有回答，李忱有些慌乱地道：“王大人，是不是我说错了什么？我……”  
“不，十三郎很好。”王耀打断了想要做些解释的李忱，“十三郎既然有这般的志向，王某自然是会鼎力相教。”如果说最开始王耀只觉得李忱有趣，那么现在的李忱，王耀会将他看成储君来培养。  
“那这么说，王大人是答应了？”小孩的语气很是惊奇，他并没有想到王耀会如此爽快地答应。王耀“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，他站起身来，揉了揉李忱的发旋：“自然是答应了。”李忱听罢，瞪大了一双亮晶晶的眼睛。他突然一下跪在王耀面前，朝王耀行了真正的拜师大礼。“先生在上，请受学生一拜。”  
此时王耀已经转身朝外走去，李忱连忙站起身来，抱起桌上的书跟上王耀。他只听见王耀念念有词：“十三郎既然是要跟着吾的，那就得听话，每日三请安，清晨正午傍晚一次都不能落下……若是背书没背下，学堂上他们打多少下手板，你课下翻倍……”李忱一一记下来。  
王耀突然停下，李忱一不留神就撞了上去，见王耀回头冲自己道：“不过，这件事情，十三郎可得保密。”  
“这件事”大概是指私下教自己的事情吧。李忱想。他点了点头，又听见王耀说：“十三郎能不能回答吾一个问题？是谁教你装傻的。”  
“我娘亲……”李忱愣了一下，答道。  
王耀笑着摸了摸小孩的头，伸出自己的小拇指，冲李忱笑嘻嘻地道：“来吧，这两件事情就当做我们的秘密，拉勾。”  
小孩抬头，眨着一双亮晶晶的眼睛看着王耀，让他心里软得一塌糊涂。李忱勾住王耀的小拇指，“嗯，拉勾。”  
“拉勾，上吊，一百年，不许变。”  
自这个普通的中午过后，李忱踏上了同王耀大人学习的生活。

李忱是个好学的——跟着王耀学习之后才被注意到的。在外人面前虽仍然是一副呆滞的模样，一如既往的被人嘲笑打骂不还手，但只有王耀知道，私底下在他面前的李忱根本不是这副模样。  
刚开始跟着王耀那会儿，李忱经常背不出王耀布置的先贤书籍，背不出来便会招来一顿责罚，例如王耀最常用的打手板。王耀手中拿着的那根戒尺据说已经训斥过好几代帝王了，因为常年被王耀握在手中，经常敲打着学生们的手板，早已被磨得光亮，看起来似乎是没有什么威慑力的。但是只是看着显得普通的外表，却无人敢挑战那戒尺，亦或者是王耀本人的权威。学堂里的学子们尚且惧怕着王耀，李忱又何尝不是呢，况且李忱还比他人多出一倍的学习量。  
“子曰：‘学而时习之，不亦说乎，有朋自远方来，不亦……不亦……’”王耀睁眼看了一下站在那儿结结巴巴背着书的李忱。他没有开口提醒李忱，在小孩在“不亦”处结巴第五次的时候，王耀淡淡地开口：“手伸出来。”  
李忱听言往后退了两步，摇了摇头，他怕极了王耀和他手中的那根戒尺。王耀见状厉声道：“李忱，将手伸出来，我不会再重复第三遍！”王耀声音不大，语言中的寒意让人一激灵。那是李忱第一次听见王耀用如此严厉的语气说话。  
王耀是真生气了。  
李忱后知后觉意识到了这一点，他畏畏缩缩地将手伸到王耀面前。王耀睨了李忱一眼，一把扯过他的手掌，戒尺便落了上去。  
“自己数，十下。”王耀说。  
“一、二、三……”木头打在肉上的声音回响在闷热寂静的午后。待到十下数完后，李忱整个手掌心已经通红肿起，一双黑白分明的眼睛也瞪得老大，眼眶发红，仔细一看眼里还噙着泪，想来他睁大眼睛也是不愿意让眼泪掉下来吧。  
王耀见状叹了口气，李忱的双手肿得老高，抽抽噎噎的模样让人心生怜悯。王耀放下戒尺将李忱拉到他面前，低声道：“李忱，这条路是你自己选的啊。”  
李忱抬头，瞪着一双通红的眼睛不解地看着王耀。  
“帝王登基这条路，有多少不甚光彩的手段，就连吾，也不清楚。每代帝王几乎都是踩着自己血亲的尸骨登上烙人的龙椅。我今日之所以对你严苛，是为了你的将来啊。”  
“就目前而言，你当不了皇帝。如若你真的会走上这条路，是没有人能帮你的，你只能靠自己。李忱，明白吗？”  
李忱似懂非懂地点了点头：“李忱记下了。”  
王耀看着面前的李忱，揉了揉他的头发。但愿他能参透这段话吧。

时光飞逝，李忱从人们口中的“小智障”变成了“大智障”，当年任性的李昂当上了皇帝，几个小时候欺负过李忱的人也逐一长大成人，出宫建府。一切都在变化着，只有对李忱的戏弄和嘲笑是一成不变的。  
再到后来，李昂也逝世了，他亲弟弟李炎即位，李忱的生活又一次发生了翻天覆地的变化。  
李炎比他哥李昂更加讨厌李忱，王耀知道，李忱自己也知道。  
若说李昂对李忱是戏弄多过于讨厌，那么李炎便是实打实的讨厌李忱，对李忱的厌恶都写在脸上。就连王耀都不止见过一次李炎在咒骂李忱。如今这小子当皇上咯，李忱的好日子估计要到头了，王耀想。  
果真不出王耀所料，李炎即位后给李忱带来了许多“不大不小”的意外。隔三差五李忱就会坠马，平地走路都会摔跤，明眼人都看得出来这是新帝在刻意整这个傻子呢，但所有人都心照不宣地，没有去管。  
王耀不是个爱多管闲事的性子，但有几次私下里见李忱，他身上的伤愈发地多了起来。到底是自己看着长大的孩子，王耀不禁觉得李炎做得有些过了。旁敲侧击过李炎，都被他无视之，最后终于忍无可忍地对李炎说：“陛下如此对光王，未免有些太过火了吧。”  
没想到却换来李炎一句：“王大人竟然也对朕的皇叔如此关心？看来光叔还真是不简单啊。”他刻意在不简单上咬了重音。这话听起来就颇有深意了，细细揣摩竟然还有些咬牙切齿的意味。王耀突然想到了什么，头一次怪起自己多嘴来了，明明知道李炎对李忱疑心颇重，自己这番话不是将李忱往火坑里推吗？王耀看了一眼李炎的神色，发现这位新帝似乎又在谋划着什么。罢了罢了，护不住李忱，只能看这小子自己的造化了。但愿这小子机灵点，别出事儿就好了。王耀摇了摇头，留李炎一人，自己先出去了。

相安无事地过了一段日子，李炎似乎对李忱没有做什么过分的举动，王耀松了口气。但这样的轻松日子并没有持续多久，终结在了李忱深夜入宫那天。  
李忱在某个深夜悄悄地遛进了宫。  
他带了两坛子好酒进宫找王耀，彼时王耀还没睡下，正站在院子里便见到李忱从后院的狗洞里钻了进来。王耀乐了，走上前去拉了李忱一把：“好歹你也是个亲王，皇帝还没亏待你到这个地步罢？进宫还得钻狗洞了。”  
“接着。”李忱没好气地将怀中的酒扔给王耀，自己爬了起来。他抖了抖身上的灰：“王大人还真是年纪大了，忘了皇上对我的疑心了罢，大半夜的，我来找你，堂而皇之从宫门口进来，你还真嫌我命长了不是。”他和王耀愈发熟络，对话间也少了当初的胆怯。  
王耀接过了李忱扔来的两坛子酒，凑到鼻子边闻了闻，笑弯了一双好看的桃花眼：“哎呦光王真是长大了，还知道给吾带酒了。”他浑不在意身上正穿着一身绯袍，直接坐在了台阶上喝了起来。当然，也不忘记让李忱坐下。“好酒哇，从哪儿弄来的？”王耀喝了一口，赞叹道。  
李忱打来开未开封的另一坛仰头灌了一口，他说：“我娘去世前叫人埋我府里的，算起来也有些年月了。”  
“这样啊，”王耀转了转眼珠，“来，干了。”  
酒过三巡，王耀问李忱：“几个月没见你来寻我了，今个怎么想起来了。”王耀打李忱来找他那一刻，就知道有什么大事要发生了，先前因为李炎的缘故两人几个月也没见上一面，李忱突然今夜进宫……王耀没往下想，他等着李忱自己说。  
李忱听见王耀问他，又猛灌了口酒，道：“李炎可能要对我下手了。”他在王耀面前从来不拐弯抹角，但此话一出，就连王耀这个常伴君侧的男人也不由得皱起眉头：“你怎么知道的？我在李炎身边可从没见他有这个念头。”他这几个月也没有和李忱见过面，李炎什么时候疑心这么重了，竟然要动手了。  
李忱笑了笑：“这种事情哪能让你知道，躲着跟他身边那群宦官商量的吧。自从设计让我走丢，我却平安回来之后，李炎对我的疑心可就愈发的重了。”他顿了顿，“他派人在光王府监视我。”  
王耀想说什么，却被李忱止住。“王大人您可别头脑发热跑去李炎面前说什么，我这侄儿疑心重得很。”李忱知道王耀想做什么，调笑道：“说不定你一去他面前说什么，我的处境就更危险咯。”  
“大人您啊，是救不了我的。”李忱站起身，拍了拍衣角上的尘土，“今夜偷偷来见王大人，也就是报个信罢了。我会护自己平安的，大人也一切珍重。”他将还剩半坛的酒扔到王耀怀中，自己朝着来时的路走去，留了个背影给王耀。  
王耀望着李忱的背影，张嘴却不知道说什么。他已经很久没有过像今天这样的感觉了，当年的冲劲儿早就随着李唐的落败一点点地消散。今夜再遇李忱，重拾回了那种感觉，他总觉得李忱在岁月的流逝中长大了，真正意义上的长大了，再也不是当年那个怯生生的十三皇子了。  
最后，王耀冲李忱说：“给吾报个平安罢。”  
李忱听见王耀的话脚步一顿，回头冲王耀狡黠地笑了笑：“我不会有事的，我所想的，所希望的，可没有一样达成呢。王大人老老实实辅佐我的侄儿罢，我会回来的。”李忱那双光彩熠熠的眼睛冲王耀眨了眨，与当年如出一辙。  
王耀未再说什么，只见李忱的身影渐渐隐入月色之中。

几日之后，李忱从长安消失。又过了几日，王耀收到了一张纸条，上写：一切安好，望君勿念。  
此时此刻，王耀悬着的一颗心终于放下，暂时离开这个纷繁复杂的皇宫也好。但总有一天，李忱一定会回到长安来的。

会昌六年，李炎病危。宦官仇公武、马公贽推举被藏起的三朝皇叔李忱为帝，企图控制朝政，但李忱登基后所做的一系列大改革使两人幻想落空。  
王耀见到李忱重新出现在世人面前时，便知道隐忍了三十六年的李忱终于要展现出他的才能了。  
当李忱跨过了上百级阶梯，来到王耀面前进行登帝加冕时，王耀问他：“你还记得当年对吾说过的话吗？”  
“记得，”李忱轻声答道，“效法太宗，励精变法。”  
他抬起头看向王耀，眼神里闪烁着的光辉，一如初见。


	6. 《梦蝶》

序.  
王耀做了一个梦。  
梦里他变成了一只蝴蝶，在花圃中飘飘荡荡。他在花海中看到一个人，凑上去时发现那人是许久未见的庄周。  
梦中庄周说，阿耀，你来了。  
王耀惊醒。醒来后眼前一片黑暗，房间里只能听到他一个人的呼吸声。  
王耀环顾四周，突然就笑出声来。  
子休，许久未见了。

壹.  
王耀第一次见庄周也是在梦里。不过那时两人并未交换姓名。  
庄周化蝶入梦，他忘却了周身的一切，只觉得自己是只蝴蝶，忘我地飞舞在花海中。  
王耀不知为何也做了这样一个梦，他梦见自己站在花海中，望着花海与天相接的地方。  
这时梦蝶飞到了他的肩上，王耀侧过头去看了看，也没说话，只是伸出食指点了点蝴蝶的触角。  
那蝴蝶像是不怕人一般，依然停在王耀肩上。王耀觉得有点稀奇，他第一次见着这种不怕人的蝴蝶，一时玩性起了，伸手准备去抓它，指尖刚刚触碰到蝴蝶，那蝴蝶却又不见踪影。王耀觉着自己是不是眼花了，只得叹道无趣。  
而后，两人皆梦醒。  
庄周坐在床上，旭日东升，晨光从窗的缝隙中斜斜地射进房子里。他揉了揉眉心，这个梦，让人捉摸不透。尤其是梦中那个人，究竟是谁。

彼时王耀并未想过多关于前夜的梦，他还是个半大小子，自由无虑惯了，哪有劳什子心去纠结梦境这回事。也未曾想过，有朝一日会见到梦境中所遇到的人。  
这日天晴，王耀见天晴便琢磨着去游玩一番，正巧遇上了同外出的庄周。  
“汝……”庄周一脸诧异地看着面前只到他胸口处的少年，“汝不是梦中那人？”  
“哈？”王耀抬头看着面前身躯高大的男人，小声嘟囔了一句：“谁知道汝说的什么梦啊。”似乎是因为庄周挡住了他的路，王耀语气里有些不爽，面上却是不显，笑盈盈地凑上去问了句：“汝说的是何？何梦？”  
庄周看着面前人一副毫不知情的模样，暗道莫非是认错人了？他问道：“昨夜卿可曾做梦？梦中是否有蝶？”  
王耀转了转眼珠，努力回想着昨夜是否做梦。他突然像是想到了什么，指着庄周，吃惊地说道：“你你你，就是梦中那只蝴蝶？”  
他一脸不可思议地看着面前的庄周，怎么也想不到为何这人会变成蝴蝶，还入了他的梦。“汝是怎样变成蝴蝶的？”王耀好奇。他实在想不通。  
庄周摇了摇头，他无法回答面前少年的问题。毕竟，他也不知为何。“梦中吾为蝴蝶，栩栩然蝴蝶也。醒后方知吾乃周也。吾不知周之梦为蝴蝶与，蝴蝶之梦为周与[ 出自《庄子》。]。”  
王耀听他说了一通，脸上神情似恍然大悟般。他瞪着一双炯炯有神的眼看着面前的人：“世间万物，又有谁人能道明其中缘由。”本是一句深沉的话语，从王耀这个半大小子的口中说出来，便显得有些不伦不类了。  
庄周未曾料到面前少年会说出这种话，不由得觉得面前这人并不像外表那般是位天真少年。他说道：“少年好眼见。吾乃庄周，字子休。不知少年如何称呼？”  
王耀冲他眨了眨眼睛，话语里带着笑意。他说：  
“吾名王耀，无字。子休唤我阿耀便是。”

贰.  
王耀和庄周逐渐熟识起来。王耀发现，这个名为庄周的男人，出乎意料的有些追求道学。  
他只不过是宋国一个小小的漆园吏，而从与王耀的对话间，王耀能看出他是一个有聪明才智的人，不应该只是一个漆园吏。  
“子休，汝为何不愿仕进？”王耀曾这样问过他。庄周只是笑笑，用手指了指天空，并未回答。  
王耀见他不答，便也不再过问。

某日得空，庄周与王耀同去濮水垂钓。此时正是盛春，濮水已褪去初春时的寒意，水温也是恰好，若不是庄周在这里，说不定王耀会下水摸鱼。  
“天气真好。”王耀蹲在濮水前，一双眼睛盯着水中的游鱼，手指不停划拉着面前的流水。  
庄周将王耀的动作神态看得一清二楚，不禁失笑。王耀毕竟还是个少年，少年天性好玩，这般模样倒也正常。  
王耀久久不肯起身。庄周在他身后轻咳了两声，王耀这才发现自己有些失态，连忙站起身，顺带将手上的水擦在了自己的衣角上。他脸颊发热，暗道自己是因了能外出游玩而得意忘形了，都忘记自己是与他人一块出来的了。  
庄周将王耀的小动作尽收眼底，他眼角带笑，上前揉了揉王耀的头发。“阿耀，去钓鱼吧。”说罢便拎着鱼篓和鱼竿到濮水旁寻了一处干净的地方坐下，垂钓起来。王耀亦然。  
一时间，只能听到风吹过树叶沙沙的声音。  
时间一久，王耀便坐不住了。他还是个少年，没那么多耐性去一心一意做一件事情。他抖了抖鱼竿，看起来有些烦躁。反观庄周，一副老神在在的模样，很是享受，并不觉得烦闷。王耀见他这副模样，只觉得无聊，悻悻地坐了回去。  
庄周没动，看着王耀笑了。究竟是小孩子天性。  
庄周垂钓，王耀就坐在一旁打水漂，一时好不惬意。  
忽而王耀见不远处有两人正朝他们这边走来，来势汹汹的模样让王耀瞬间便蹙起了眉头。莫不是出了什么事？他一脸不解地转头看向庄周。后者没动，依然悠闲地坐在那里垂钓。  
王耀垂眸，既然子休没反应，那他也就装作没看到好了。他站起身，闭起眼睛享受着盛春温暖的阳光。  
且说那两人由远及近到了庄周与王耀面前，王耀本在闭眼晒太阳，但来人挡住了王耀的阳光。他不悦地睁开双眼，见来人趾高气昂地站在他面前。  
王耀嗤之以鼻，“尔等前来作甚？”他实在对面前这两个挡住他晒太阳的人摆不出好脸色。  
那二人未理王耀，直接越过王耀朝庄周走去。对着静坐在濮水边的庄周作了个揖。其中一人开口：“请问阁下乃庄周先生乎？”  
庄周眼睛都未抬起，不咸不淡地问道：“二位远道而来，可是有何事？”他未正面回答二人的问题，而是向他们发起问来。  
王耀仔细打量站在庄周面前的两人，这才发现两人穿着楚国士大夫的衣服。原来是楚国来的啊。王耀眯起眼睛。  
两名士大夫没有料到庄周会这么回答他，明显被噎了一下，过了好一会为首的那人才说道：“吾王听闻庄周先生学识渊博，特使吾二人前来拜访庄周先生。愿以境内累矣！”  
王耀正站在一旁偷听他们的对话，听到士大夫这么说，他脸上的神情不由得严肃起来。他看着坐在那儿的庄周，子休他……会答应吗？王耀不由得在心里这么问自己。  
庄周未回头看他们，持着鱼竿道：“吾听闻楚有神龟，死已三千岁矣，楚王以巾笥藏之庙堂之上。此龟者，宁其死为留骨而贵乎？宁其生而曳尾于涂中乎？”  
两名士大夫面面相觑，不知庄周问这个是为何。然而仍然老老实实回答道：“其宁生而曳尾涂中。”  
庄周听闻轻笑，放下手中的鱼竿，站起身来拍了拍身上的尘土。他说道：“汝二人往矣。吾将曳尾于涂中[ 出自《庄子·秋水》篇，有删改。]。”  
二人听罢，还想说些什么，却被走上前来的王耀打断：“二位请回罢，子休不愿，无人能强求之。”  
见来人是个少年，其中一人还想对王耀说些什么，却被同伴拉住。他冲王耀和庄周作了个揖：“庄周先生见解独特，吾等二人乃凡夫俗子，自不可比。改日再来拜访。”说罢，便拉着同伴远去了。  
王耀看着二人远去的背影，突然回头冲庄周问起了那个常问的问题：“子休，汝为何不愿出仕？”  
庄周笑着摸了摸王耀的头，道：“吾自愿活在泥泞之中，自不会出仕受束。”  
王耀蹙眉，他本以为庄周只是用这话来搪塞那两名士大夫罢了，没想到庄周也会这么回答他。他欲说些什么，只见庄周嘴角带笑，似自言自语道：“鱼上钩了。”

三.  
王耀曾问过庄周许多问题，然而最多的还是关于庄周为何不愿意出仕。庄周具有聪明才学且饱读诗书，不能出仕为官，反倒憋在这个小小的地方，真是委屈了他了。  
庄周却不以为然，而每次王耀问他同一个问题的时候，他的回答都会不一样，且也不于王耀明说，而让王耀自己去悟，还真是有点为难王耀了。  
连日阴雨过后终于天晴，庄周将有些回潮的被褥捧出来，支起了架子，将被褥挂在上面在门口晒着。王耀就坐在旁边看着庄周忙前忙后，突然有些想明白了庄周说的话。  
“子休兄。”一个声音由远及近而来。王耀抬起头来一看，是惠施，庄周的同乡好友。王耀见过他几次，但惠施与他之间总是有说不清的排斥感。  
他这个时候来作甚？王耀回头看了一眼正在拍被子的庄周。  
惠施从王耀面前过去，只是瞥了坐在那儿的王耀一眼，并未多说什么。他走到庄周面前，拍了拍庄周的肩膀冲庄周一笑：“子休兄，今日天气好，可愿与余同游乎？”  
庄周放下手中所捧的被褥淡淡一笑，“施前来邀请，吾自当乐意至极。只是……”他拖了个长音，让惠施和王耀都有些摸不着头脑。  
“施可愿带上耀一同前去游玩？”庄周手指着王耀，眼中带笑看着惠施，大有你不同意带着王耀吾辈也就不去的意思。  
王耀一脸错愕，连忙摆手道：“不了不了，子休与惠施兄前去便好……”他侧过脸去悄悄翻了个白眼，又不是不知道他与惠施谈不来啊……  
惠施也明显没料到庄周会说这话。满腔话语顿时咽在喉间不知说什么好。过了好半晌他才道：“耀君也同去罢。”  
庄周勾起嘴角，“那便走罢。”

王耀跟在庄周和惠施身后踢着石子，前面两人有一搭没一搭的谈话让王耀第一次觉得自己是不是有些多余了，自己和子休在一起从未谈过惠施今日所提起的话题。  
惠施看了一眼身后垂头跟着的王耀，突然停下了脚步，庄周不解地看着他。半晌，只听惠施道：“其实余今日请子休小聚，乃是有一事相告。”  
“哦？施有何事？”  
惠施慢慢向前走去，上了濠水桥[ 典故地点为濠水上的一座桥，史料中并未记载过濠水桥。]后缓缓说道：“吾不日将前往梁出仕[ 典故中只是提到惠施与庄周同游，并未提及出仕。]，今日特来拜别子休。”  
庄周跟着他上了桥，听见他这样说，脚步不禁一顿，随即便笑道：“施有雄才伟略，自当能平步青云。”  
“子休若能与吾同仕……”惠施急道，忽然似想起了什么，看着庄周。对面的人显然不太想接话，只是垂眸看着流水。王耀亦然。  
惠施这才想起庄周同他说过的话，暗骂自己太过直接，只想着劝服他一块出仕了。正想转移话题，只听庄周看着流水，悠悠然开口：“鲦鱼出游从容，是鱼乐也。”  
惠施一愣，随即反应过来是同他说话。“子休，子非鱼，安知鱼之乐？”  
庄周笑，反问道：“子非我，安知我不知鱼之乐？”  
惠施道，“我非子，固不知子矣，子固非鱼也，子不知鱼之乐，全矣。”  
“请循其本。子曰汝安知鱼乐云者，既已知吾知之而问我，我知之濠上也[ 以上对话出自《庄子·秋水篇》。]。”庄周笑，将袖中揣着的小米撒进水中。“惠施兄非我，固不知我。”庄周重复了一遍。  
惠施无语，他自是不懂庄周如何想。他甩了甩袖子，拱手道：“余将前去梁，他日再来拜会子休兄。”说罢甩袖而去，终以不顾。  
庄周冲着惠施远去的背影拱手回礼，并未说话。这时王耀凑了上来，看了一眼庄周，后者一脸高深莫测的表情。王耀扯了扯嘴角，“子休呐……”  
“嗯？”庄周回头看他。  
“吾觉惠施兄说的并非毫无道理……子休若能出仕……”王耀想了想，最终还是将心中所想说了出来，虽然类似的话他已对庄周说过无数次了。  
庄周只是看着桥下波光潋滟的水面，缓缓道：“子非我，安知我不仕之意也。”

四.  
时间转眼即逝，王耀与庄周已经认识许久，就连庄周家门前的那棵梧桐也从树苗长成了参天大树。王耀站在树下，看着头顶上茂密的绿叶，心叹竟然已经过去这么久了，他本不该在一个地方停留太久的。  
庄周像是看出了他的心事，递了壶酒给王耀，冲他眨了眨眼睛，“耀，去吧。”  
王耀疑惑地看着他，并未接过他递来的酒：“子休，这是何意？”  
“耀如若想周游列国，那便去罢。宋终究不是耀的落脚之地。”聪明如庄周，他怎么可能会不知王耀心中所想？他直截了当地戳破王耀心里的小九九，倒让王耀尴尬不已。  
王耀着实是厌倦了待在宋的日子，这儿虽然宁静，却如庄周所说那般，终究不会是王耀的落脚之处。太过于悠闲之地，反倒成了王耀的束缚。  
庄周轻笑，“耀可愿听吾一言？”他也不等王耀回答，自顾自地说了起来。  
“吾听闻北冥有鱼，其名为鲲。鲲之大，不知其几千里也；化而为鸟，其名为鹏。鹏之背，不知其几千里也；怒而飞，其翼若垂天之云。是鸟也，海运则将徙于南冥。南冥者，天池也。”  
王耀眨了眨眼睛，张嘴想说些什么，但却没有说。他不懂庄周想表达什么，只得干巴巴道：“子休这是何意，耀不明。”  
“鲲鹏展翅高飞，而蜩与学鸠笑之曰：‘我决起而飞，枪榆枋而止，时则不至，而控于地而已矣，奚以之九万里而南为？’”庄周不答王耀，继续说道，“蜩与学鸠不知鲲鹏之志，小知不及大知，小年不及大年。奚以知其然也？”  
“耀是愿做鲲鹏，还是蜩与学鸠？”庄周笑，一双眼睛看着王耀。  
“蜩与学鸠目光短浅，而鲲鹏不知其需助力才能扶摇直上。两类，都不是吾所想成为的。”王耀看着庄周澄澈的眼睛，一字一句地说。  
庄周伸出食指卷起王耀落在耳旁的发，“宋不是耀的归属之地，也并非耀自由所向。耀还是走罢。”他放开王耀的头发，推了他一把，又说了一遍，“走罢。”  
“子休……”王耀低声说道，“何为自由？”  
“夫列子御风而行，泠然善也，旬有五日而后反。彼于致福者，未数数然也。此虽免乎行，犹有所待者也。若夫乘天地之正，而御六气之辩，以游无穷者，彼且恶乎待哉？故曰：至人无己，神人无功，圣人无名[ 以上庄周同王耀所说均出自庄周的《逍遥游》，有删改。]。”  
“无所待而游无穷，此乃逍遥游。耀可知乎？”  
他抚上面前那棵梧桐树，冲着王耀笑了。王耀突然发现，面前这人对他永远都是笑脸相迎，说着那些他不能理解的高深话语。  
王耀拍了拍衣角，“子休，如你所言‘无所待而游无穷’，吾想，是该去看看了。宋终非吾之志，吾已在此停留太久了。”他转身，迈开大步朝与庄周相反的方向走去。  
庄周在他身后喊道：“耀，酒——”  
“不用了，子休自己留着吧。”王耀未曾回头，庄周只见他的背影渐行渐远。  
若你今生能见我再回来，我便同你续一杯酒罢。


	7. 《末代皇帝》

溥仪登基那会儿，大清已经不行了。  
慈禧一生贪恋权力，身体还行的时候便立了载湉当傀儡皇帝，把大权牢牢地掌握在自己手中。后来载湉病重，她也病入膏肓，奄奄一息却还做着掌权的美梦。于是，只有三岁的溥仪被立为下一任皇帝。  
当时慈禧吩咐这件事的时候是硬生生地把王耀排除在外的，王耀倒也是乐得清闲自在，因为他并不觉得慈禧这个已经快不行的老太太能翻出什么大风大浪来。  
光绪三十四年十月，慈禧太后、光绪皇帝相继病逝，根据慈禧太后生前遗命，年仅三岁的溥仪在太和殿正式登基称帝。然因其年幼，由光绪皇后隆裕和他的父亲载沣共同辅佐他管理朝政，待其大婚之后再将朝政大权归还。  
就在这天，王耀见到了那个被慈禧强行推上帝位的小皇帝。溥仪穿着最正规的黄明朝服站在他父亲身后，一双水灵灵的大眼睛怯生生地望着王耀。载沣牵着他的手，将他半推半哄送到王耀面前，在他耳边小声地说道：“这是王大人，快，叫王大人。”虽然声音已经极力压低了，但是王耀的耳力一向很好，况且登基大典举行完之后，原本人群有序的太和殿也清静了许多，就他们三人还待在这里，王耀不可能听不到载沣在说些什么。  
溥仪还只有三岁，不知道他父亲什么意思，他回头望着自己的父亲，眼里满是不解。王耀挑眉看着面前的父子俩，心想着这两人能弄出些什么花样来瞧瞧。大抵是被王耀这一眼望得有些心惊肉跳，载沣拽了拽他那个不谙世事的长子，说道：“这是王大人，是咱们大清的‘化身’，原来太后在的时候也要礼让他三分的。”他推了一把溥仪：“还不快去给王大人行礼。”  
溥仪听不懂他爹跟他说什么大道理，什么大清的‘化身’，反正他是一概不知，不过看自己父亲在这个男人面前点头哈腰的样子……溥仪抬头看了一眼面前英武不凡的男人，心想着他应该是很厉害的人吧，一定比爹爹还厉害。  
溥仪这么想着，迈着步履蹒跚的步子走到王耀面前，懵懵懂懂地看了王耀一眼，冲他行了大礼，奶声奶气地说：“见过王大人，王大人……呃……”似乎是要说什么了话却又忘记了，在王耀面前呃了许久，却硬是半点下文都没吐露出来，载沣在一旁急得是满头大汗，生怕王耀一个不乐意就要惩治他的长子。  
溥仪半天没说出来，急得满脸通红，他一瘪嘴就是要哭了。载沣见状也顾不得那么多礼数了，冲上前去将溥仪拉回自己的身后，冲王耀赔笑：“溥仪年纪还小，不懂事，王大人莫见怪。”  
“不打紧，不打紧。”王耀笑眯眯地答道，“才三岁能懂个什么，这点小事我是不会见怪的，摄政王可是把我想得太小气了。”载沣讪讪地笑了笑。王耀不理他，看着载沣身后瑟瑟发抖的小溥仪随口问道：“叫溥仪是罢？上前来，让我瞧瞧。”  
溥仪躲在亲爹身后头摇得像个拨浪鼓似的，抓着自己爹的手也愈发的用力了，可载沣哪里敢违背王耀的意思，三两下挣脱了溥仪，将自己个儿子又推到王耀的面前。  
溥仪再一次被推到王耀面前，他怕极了面前这个男人，虽然他脸上带着笑容，但是溥仪还是怕他，那是长年累月身居高位所潜移默化的气质，让人不寒而栗的气质。  
王耀本意是想吓唬吓唬面前的溥仪，可是还没靠近他，溥仪就一副要哭不哭的样子看着王耀，像是在王耀这儿受了天大的委屈似的。我这还没做什么呢，这模样跟被我虐待了似的，王耀暗自腹诽。见溥仪还是挺怕的模样，王耀便搜遍了自己全身，最终在某个角落里搜到了一颗不知道什么时候的糖。看模样应该是没坏，王耀想。  
王耀将糖递到溥仪面前，溥仪摇了摇头，不去接那颗糖。王耀摸了摸鼻子，觉得自己有必要拿出一点威严来了，他将糖硬塞到溥仪手里，不咸不淡地说道：“拿着罢，好不容易才给你找到的。”溥仪手足无措地拿着手中那颗糖，退也不是接也不是，他回头望了一眼父亲，见父亲点了头，才收下了那颗糖。  
“你过来，让我瞧瞧。”王耀蹲下身来，冲溥仪招了招手，让他过来。小孩子总是记吃不记打的，这会儿得了好处，早就将原先对王耀的恐惧抛之脑后。不过他也没忘自己帝王的身份，先是迟疑了一会儿，然后才跑到王耀面前，眨巴着一双亮晶晶的眼睛喊道：“王大人。”  
光绪帝生前没留下个一儿半女，王耀都好些年没见过这么软和的小娃娃了，当下便一把将溥仪抱进怀中。他站起身来冲站在一旁的载沣说道：“小皇帝以后就跟着我罢，朝政的事情就多劳烦摄政王了。”王耀的语气冷淡，载沣一点儿都感受不到王耀之前对自己儿子的那热情劲儿。  
“王大人愿意教导皇上是极好的，可是皇上年幼，生性顽劣，臣，臣恐怕冲撞了王大人。”载沣不卑不亢地回答道。慈禧太后生前千叮咛万嘱咐不要让皇帝跟着王耀，唯恐跟着王耀学习就不是个“傀儡皇帝”了，就不能将大权牢牢掌握在手中。载沣一直遵循着慈禧太后的嘱咐，给溥仪挑选的几位老师也都是他的心腹。王耀原先也没有表现出对溥仪有多热情，今个怎么就……载沣偷瞄了王耀一眼，心想着这王耀可是一点都不按照常理出牌。  
“怎么？溥仪跟着我摄政王有意见？你们先祖这么大的时候也是跟着我的。”王耀睨了他一眼，凉凉地说道。那一眼看得载沣浑身一激灵，连忙说着“不敢不敢”，生怕冲撞了王耀。  
“就这么定了罢，摄政王也不必多说了。”王耀一锤定音，不等载沣回话，就抱着溥仪走了。徒留载沣一个人站在原地，新上任的摄政王大人一张脸都快皱到一起去了：这王大人怎么不按照常理出牌呢。  
溥仪可没有他爹想得那么多，他被王耀抱在怀中，眨巴着一双大眼睛看着王耀，他还太小了，不懂什么是帝位，也不懂面前这个男人到底是谁，身份究竟是什么。溥仪在王耀怀中趴了一会，突然搂过他的脖子，趴在他的肩膀上小声问道：“大哥哥，你是谁啊？要带我去哪里？”  
王耀看着怀中眼神纯真无邪的孩子，突然笑了，他说，记着，我不是大哥哥，我叫王耀，你可以叫我王大人。从今天起，我就是你的先生了。

溥仪的帝王人生就这么开始了。  
王耀对溥仪非常严苛，背不出书来就要打手板，贪玩被发现了不准吃饭。溥仪是个小孩子，哪里会听王耀的话，只把他的话当成了耳旁风，该吃就吃，该睡就睡，可是他万万没有想到，王耀是来真的——今天没有背书，打；贪玩去了，饿着不准吃饭。起初溥仪以为王耀不会坚持太久，他被教训了几次也不放在心上，依然该怎么样怎么样。没想到，他坚持，王耀比他更坚持。于是，这些不成文的规矩在童年里周而复始地这么折磨着溥仪，让他不得不去习惯王耀的条例，去听从王耀的话。在幼小的溥仪心里，王耀和他其他的老师都不一样，他觉得王耀一定是这世界上最狠毒的人！一定是话本子里最会欺负人的妖怪！他也因为王耀的事情偷偷地向隆裕太后——他名义上的母亲告过状，却遭来一顿责骂，说他不识好歹，王耀大人亲自教导他是天大的荣幸云云。溥仪不懂这些道理，只觉得太后是站在王耀那边的，于是他又跑去告诉他的父亲，不过结果同样遭到的是劈头盖脸的一顿责骂。  
那个时候溥仪就在想，王耀一定是一只狐狸，把他身边所有人都用法术迷住了，所以他们才会总是帮着王耀说话。于是乎，这位年幼的帝王对王耀愈发的不待见了。  
让溥仪真正对王耀改观的还是五岁那年的一件事情——溥仪很倔，从三岁即位跟着王耀学习开始，就一直跟他对着干，王耀让他往东，他非要往西，对于王耀给他布置下来的任务也是不屑一顾的态度。  
这日，溥仪又偷偷从上书房里溜了出去，去了一处御花园里的偏僻地方躲着。他宁愿蹲在地上喂蚂蚁、晒太阳，都不想去上书房里背王耀给他布置的汉文。  
不过这一玩就忘了时间，日落西山有宫女来寻他的时候，他还趴在地上看蚂蚁们搬家，时不时还伸手在蚂蚁间捣乱。寻溥仪回去的宫女见到他，急急忙忙喊道：“皇上，皇上！您还在这儿呢，王大人寻您了，您快跟奴婢回去罢！”说着也不敢多管什么礼节了，将趴在地上的溥仪一把拽起就往上书房跑。  
溥仪挣脱了宫女的手，喝道：“大胆，谁让你拽朕的？”他虽然还小，但是真正摆起了十足的架子，看起来还是让人有些发怵。那来寻人的宫女吓得腿都软了，一下跪在地上，结结巴巴地道：“皇、皇上，是王大人让、让奴婢来的。王大人正在寻您呢，您、您快跟奴婢回去罢。”  
“哼。”溥仪轻哼一声，王耀前些日子将他骂了个狗血淋头，想起这个他就来气，却又不敢言。他说道：“你让他自己来找我啊。”他吩咐来寻他的宫女：“你让王耀来。”宫女跪在地上瑟瑟发抖，心里想着皇上和王大人比起来，到底还是王大人比较可怕，皇上再怎么吓人也是个小孩子啊。  
“听见没有，让王耀自己来找我。”溥仪又踹了那宫女一脚。宫女抖似筛糠，连连点头答应了。溥仪瞥了她一眼，说：“那还不快去？”宫女站了起身，逃也似的跑了，嘴里还念念有词，说皇上怎么一提到王大人就跟吃了火药一样，难不成王大人又做什么了？她想着，这会儿能治住皇上的，也就只有王大人了。  
溥仪看着宫女离开的背影，长长地舒了口气，终于把人给打发走了，溥仪又趴了下去，继续玩着他的蚂蚁。  
“皇上还真是好兴致啊，躲在这里，让王某人一顿好找啊。”溥仪头顶上冷不丁传来声音，抬头一看，竟然是王耀！他走得似乎很急，额头上还带着一点细密的汗，不过却一点儿都没显得累的样子。王耀正似笑非笑地看着他，手里还拿着那把戒尺。  
溥仪感觉自己背后起了一层冷汗，这回心虚的人就是他了，仿佛刚刚在宫女面前耀武扬威的人并不是他一样。他磕磕绊绊地说道：“王、王大人，您怎么有、有闲情逸致来、来御花园了……”  
王耀笑着看着他：“不是皇上叫我来的吗？”溥仪瞧见他手中的戒尺晃了晃，这会儿可着急了，暗自大叫不好，他哪里知道那个蠢宫女还真去把王耀叫来了，他只不过是想把那人打发走罢了。他是不喜欢王耀，可是那也是背地里说些坏话罢了，正面对上还是发怵得很啊！  
溥仪没答话，只是往后退了两步，警惕地看着王耀——亦或者说是警惕地看着他手中的戒尺。这会儿听见王耀突然说：“既然是皇上叫我来，我怎么敢不来呢，皇上说是吧？”他走到溥仪面前，蹲下身替溥仪整了整长褂，像是什么都没发生过一样。  
王耀这个温柔的模样让溥仪更加害怕，当下急急忙忙地给王耀道歉：“王，王大人，我错了……唔……”他差点咬到自己的舌头。  
还别说，溥仪现在的样子，配上他那一双湿漉漉的大眼睛确实有些楚楚可怜，真是让人心疼，不过，这会儿是触动不了王耀了。王耀不理溥仪，扯着他的衣领将他轻轻松松地拎了起来，戒尺没有丝毫犹豫地落到了溥仪身上。  
起初溥仪还会叫疼，给王耀求饶，到最后直接哇哇大哭起来，给他亲娘瞧见了，指不定怎么心疼的。最后当王耀扔下戒尺的时候，溥仪已经哭得上气不接下气了。  
王耀瞧着面前哭花了一张脸的奶娃娃不由得叹了口气，他把溥仪抱进怀里，伸手摸了摸他的头发，柔声哄他：“你莫哭了，你还是个皇帝呢。”  
溥仪不理他，只是哭。  
王耀又叹了口气，将溥仪的头摁在他的肩膀上，任由小皇帝的鼻涕眼泪全糊到他雪白的衣服上。溥仪听见他说，大清式微，你是皇帝，理应肩负起你的责任，都是这么大的人了，不要成天想着喂蚂蚁养蚯蚓，你莫忘了自己的身份啊。末了，溥仪还听见王耀重重地叹息声。  
溥仪第一次见到这样的王耀，像迟暮之年的英雄，不再充满生机和活力，溥仪不知为何觉得有些难过，此刻他才真真正正感觉到，抱着他的这个男人，是这个国家的化身，是“清”的象征。他从王耀的怀中探出头来，趴在他耳边小声地说道：“王大人莫气啦，朕以后一定好好听王大人的话。”他刚刚哭过，声音还有点哑，王耀摸了摸他的头发，也不正面回答他。王耀拾起落在地上的戒尺，抱着溥仪往回走。  
他说，回去罢。

自此以后，溥仪果真老实了许多，虽然依旧是每天玩骆驼、喂蚂蚁、养蚯蚓，但是在王耀面前还是收敛了许多，有些小皇帝的模样了，让他身边的所有人都有些欣慰。  
只不过他的皇帝位置还没有坐热，人也还没有长大，还没有拿到实权，打着反帝反封建名号的辛亥革命爆发了。  
宣统三年，在民众的强烈呼声下，隆裕太后被迫代替溥仪颁布了《退位诏书》，自此以后，延续了两千多年的封建君主专制不复存在。溥仪作为末代皇帝也自然不会再拥有什么真正的实权了。  
清廷已经不复存在了，溥仪空顶着一个皇帝的头衔，根据退位前谈好的优待条件，仍然居住在紫禁城内、保有“皇帝”的尊号，但是王耀却不一样：他象征着“清”，实际上却是国土的化身，清廷一倒台，他的身份自然也导致了他不能留在紫禁城内了。  
王耀不像从前那样整日陪在溥仪身边了，身份使然，他必须要搬出紫禁城住了。他与那些建立中华民国的人待得时间比跟溥仪在一起的时间要长得多——可怜溥仪好不容易对王耀建立起来的信任感，在这场轰轰烈烈的革命中消失殆尽。  
王耀离宫那日溥仪偷偷跑来找他，泪眼婆娑地望着王耀，努力想装得凶一些，一开口却全部露馅了。他扯着王耀的袖子可怜巴巴地问他：“王大人当真要走？为什么要走呢？”  
王耀本想悄无声息地离开，这段时间他背负着的骂名太多了，朝廷命官们都说王耀他是背叛了大清国的人。离开的日子他瞒得死死的，结果没想到半路杀出个程咬金——千算万算没想到溥仪会跟来。  
王耀见了溥仪无奈地叹了口气，他转身蹲下去替溥仪整理了一下他因为奔跑而有些凌乱的衣领说：“我不能陪着你啦，以后的日子得靠你自己了。”  
溥仪一听这话就不乐意了，他质问王耀，问他，你为何就不陪着我了？出去为什么也不带着我？凶巴巴的模样，像是被抢走了心爱东西的小孩。王耀本来想再解释两句，却听见身旁的太监催促道：“王大人，您该走了，有人来催了。”王耀只得作罢，他站起身，不咸不淡地说道：“溥仪，回去罢。你到底是爱新觉罗家的人。”说罢，他头也不回地走了，全然不顾在他身后嚎啕大哭的溥仪和那些咒骂的话。  
宫门合上的时候王耀突然笑了，他说了要靠溥仪自己打点，其实也不全是靠他自己上下打点。自己出宫之前托了春燕照顾好宫里上上下下，更何况溥仪还有个厉害的父亲，怎么想也不会吃亏。倒是他自己，处处给打点好了之后还落了个骂名。  
王耀最后回头望了一眼关了他两百多年的牢笼，自嘲地笑了笑，转身落寞地走了。  
中华民国元年，王耀离宫，嘱托其妹王春燕照顾好宫内众人，并嘱托大学士陆润库、侍郎陈宝琛教导溥仪汉文，都统伊克坦教导其满文，庄士敦指导其英文。

王耀再见溥仪时，是那场淑妃闹出来的轰轰烈烈的离婚“革命”。  
其实他得知消息的速度并没有那么快。时值大争之世，溥仪成年娶亲没有多久，便遇上冯玉祥“逼宫”，皇宫一众人等全被赶了出来，迁往天津静园，淑妃亦在其中。王耀急得焦头烂额，到处与人周旋，想要顾得溥仪平安。好不容易将人送到静园安定，又拜托春燕打点，却没想到还是闹出了事情——淑妃要和溥仪离婚！  
“控告溥仪虐待文绣，使其不堪忍受。溥仪生理有病，同居九年，未得一幸。决意离婚，索要个人日常所用衣物和赡养费50万元。”  
当王耀瞧见这条报道的时候几近晕厥，他大概是最晚知道的人——在这条消息传遍大街小巷之后他才知道。在他得知这件事情的第一时间里，便给王春燕去了信，并且匆匆忙忙地赶往天津静园。  
王耀在烟雨蒙蒙的天津再一次见到了溥仪。  
当时王耀正在指挥着下人们给春燕收拾行李，要带她回北平，溥仪就在一旁看着。直到王耀要走了也没有表示出半点想要带着他回北平的意思时。溥仪急了，他小跑着跑到王耀面前，怯生生地喊了一句“王耀”。有些像小时候的样子——对王耀充满敬畏和害怕，但不像小时候那样再叫王耀“王大人”了。  
王耀见到溥仪没有惊讶，只是喊了句他的名字，不冷不热的，仿佛溥仪是陌生人一样。溥仪一怔，觉得王耀有些变了，却又说不上来他是哪里变了。他急切地向王耀解释道：“王耀，我……”却被王耀打断了。  
王耀说，“你不必对我多说什么，我知道你想做什么，也知道你最近做了些什么，你不用再过多解释了。”  
溥仪一愣，王耀果然是知道了！他喃喃地说道：“没有，我没有做什么。”王耀不答话，只是冷眼看着他。溥仪想，不，王耀不应该知道的，他远在北平，怎么知道自己在天津跟谁通信1了，又想要做些什么，一定是王春燕告诉他的！一定是！他近乎咆哮着对王耀身后的王春燕说道：“是不是你！是不是你？”溥仪浮现出近乎扭曲的表情，配合在他那张憔悴的脸上显得格外狰狞。  
王春燕在王耀身后瞪了他一眼，刚想回嘴，却见王耀迎了上去。王耀依旧是那副荣辱不惊的模样，不咸不淡地对溥仪说道：“不是春燕说的，外面早已经闹得沸沸扬扬，所有人都知道你想做些什么，只有你还在自欺欺人，以为自己瞒得多么隐蔽。”王耀瞥了他一眼，霎时间溥仪只觉得入坠冰窖，他眼前发黑，险些晕了过去。婉容要上来扶他，却被他一手挥开。溥仪大口大口地喘着气，像是被人将头水里许久，好不容易才上了岸呼吸到新鲜空气一样。  
“你若是没什么要说的，那我走了。”王耀显然是不想和他再多谈，转身就想要离开。  
“哈哈哈……”溥仪突然笑了，王耀狐疑地往回看了一眼，只见昔日的帝王正毫无形象地捧腹大笑，像是高兴至极，又像是在嘲讽自己。他笑了良久，笑得眼泪都流了出来，他说：“我早就该想到王耀你是这样的人。”  
王耀脚步一怔，回头不可置信地看着他。溥仪曾几何时这么对他说过话？！  
“说什么为大清国保驾护航，都是笑话。”溥仪站在原地笑得有些面目狰狞，“你亲眼看着你辅佐了两百多年的大清国就这么亡了，你没有半点痛惜之情，却和那些新党人士打得火热，我当年还觉得那些人说你是叛徒说错了，现在看来确实是说对了。”  
这回轮到王耀遍体生寒了，他颤抖着问溥仪：“你说什么？你什么意思？”他难以置信，这么刻薄的话，竟然是从溥仪口中说出来的。  
“呵呵。”溥仪笑了，“我联系日本人？对，我是联系了，那又如何？他们会帮助我达成我想要的一切，那么你呢？你当年在我登基时口口声声说会辅佐我一辈子，那么现在呢？王耀，你果然是背信弃义的人。”  
“溥仪，大清早就亡了，没人救得了它。”王耀试图劝说溥仪，却被溥仪给打断了。“那为什么日本人说可以？你为什么就不行？我只是不想让祖宗的基业断送在我的手中罢了！”他一番话堵得王耀哑口无言。  
王耀找不出来任何话反驳溥仪，祖宗的基业断送在溥仪的手里，那么他就是千古罪人。良久，满腹话语只化作一声叹息。王耀说，：“罢了吧，随你去吧。”他突然想起溥仪那句话，“只要让我当大清国的皇帝，怎么样都行”。王耀知道，他是管不住溥仪了。  
王耀没有再看溥仪，自己转身上了车，很快地，消失在烟雨朦胧的街道上。  
一九三一年，“九·一八”事变，溥仪被日本人骗去东北，做满洲帝国的皇帝，直至抗战结束。

王耀最后一次见溥仪，是在一九五九年。溥仪得到了领导人的特赦令，重新获得自由，成为了中华人民共和国的公民。  
获得特赦之后，他第一时间约了王耀出来见面，地点是在一家咖啡厅。  
王耀赶到的时候溥仪已经坐在那里，似乎是等了他很久的样子。他见到王耀的到来非常兴奋，站起身来去迎他，说道：“王耀，你终于来了，这边坐吧。”引王耀落座后，他将早就准备好的咖啡推到王耀面前，道：“替您点了咖啡，也不知道您是不是喜欢这玩意。”礼数周到，让人挑不出错处来。  
王耀笑着接过了溥仪递来的咖啡，也不急着喝，他问溥仪：“许久不见了，约我出来有什么事情吗？”  
提到这个溥仪有些不好意思地笑了笑，他搓了搓手，开口说道：“这次约先生出来，是想当年给先生道个歉。当年年少不懂事，顶撞了先生，也给自己落了个不好的名声。”  
“哦，我当是什么事情呢。”王耀倒是不在意，客客气气地笑了，“没什么大不了的，当年我和你的事情，过去了就过去了吧。”他站起身来拍了拍溥仪的肩膀：“我还有事，就不陪你了，改日再聊。”他拿起自己的外套，朝外走去。  
这话的意思在溥仪听来大概就是不想谈了，他也不勉强王耀，拿起自己的外套跟了上去，对王耀笑道：“正巧我也还有事，跟先生一块走。”  
说是地着一块走，待行至大街上，溥仪客气的对王耀道了声再见，便转身走进了熙熙攘攘的人群中，直至消失不见。  
这是王耀最后一次见溥仪。  
他想，也不会再有相见的时候了。


	8. 《少年行》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 出身仕汉羽林郎，初随骠骑战渔阳。  
> 孰知不向边庭苦，纵死犹闻侠骨香。  
> ——王维《少年行》

我叫霍去病，生于建元元年，刚满十六，在皇城边上的军营里磨练。第一次遇见王耀时，便给彼此留下了不好的印象。彼时圣上巡查军营，随从的人有我舅舅，长平候——卫青，还有王耀。不过当时，我并不知道他叫王耀。  
他第一次来军营时，我就觉得他无礼又自大，即便是嘴角带笑举止优雅的样子，也拯救不了他给我留下的第一印象。  
“啧啧啧，这就是吾泱泱大国的军营？”他走在皇上和舅舅之前，四处打量着军营，“懒懒散散的样子，当真能抵御匈奴？”他伸脚踹了踹躺在地上打瞌睡的兵痞，那人立马跳了起来大喊道：“是谁踹你爷爷……”却恰好对上他那一张笑意盈盈的脸，还有站在后面脸色不太好看的舅舅和圣上。那人立马就吓得跪倒在地，嘴巴张张合合却半天未曾说出一个字。  
吓到人的他却一副没有知觉的样子，修长的手指摸了一把下巴，举止轻浮，活脱脱一个纨绔子弟。他转头问圣上：“阿彻，是我老得很吓人了吗？”他是我见过的第一个直呼皇上名字的人，就连我已经在深宫之中坐上后位的姨妈，也未曾喊过皇上的名字。这个男人，究竟是谁？  
“怎么会，阿耀还年轻得紧。”圣上上前拍了拍那人的手。那人懒洋洋地指了指跪在地上的兵痞，道：“阿彻啊，你这军队若都像这般懒散，卫青将军可没办法带这种士兵去抵御匈奴。”  
“阿耀说得是。”皇上朝跪在地上的兵痞看去，那眼神里带着些许寒意，他不悦道，“不成器的东西。”转头又和颜悦色地对着那人说：“朕听闻仲卿的外甥在这军营里，他自幼跟着仲卿习武，阿耀可要见见他？”  
竟是要见我？这究竟是打的什么算盘，我可一点不想和那人打交道！然只见那被圣上叫做“阿耀”的男人开口说道：“仲卿的外甥？那自是应当看一看的。仲卿呐。”他唤了一声舅舅的名字，舅舅走上前来对他抱拳行了个礼：“诺。王大人可有何吩咐？”  
那人一副懒懒散散的样子，对舅舅说道：“把你外甥叫出来让吾见见罢。”舅舅“诺”了一身，转身冲着我们这边朗声道：“霍去病何在？”众人四下搜寻，想看看这个被点名的士兵是何人。  
而我，在众人热切搜寻的目光下，硬着头皮站了出来。我缓缓走到三人面前，行了揖礼，道：“臣霍去病在此，拜见圣上，拜见两位大人。”  
“不必多礼不必多礼。”皇上还未开口，那人便先出了声，伸手扶起我。我一脸错愕，此人究竟是谁？在圣上面前也能如此无礼。我偷偷地瞄了一眼皇上的表情，见并无不喜之色，才敢听从那人的话，站起身来，道：“谢过大人。”  
本以为只是和皇上、舅舅还有那不知名的男子打个照面便能了事，刚想退到一旁 便听到那人说道：“吾素来听闻霍将军武艺高超，又自幼师从长平侯习武，在下不才，可否与霍将军比试一番？”  
我猛然抬头看着他，对上他一双带笑的黑眸，他也正看着我。我心底纳闷儿，这人葫芦里卖的什么药？我上下打量了他一番，他这小胳膊细腿的，跟我比试也不怕我把他腿打折喽？真真是个怪人。先别说我不同意和他比试，就连舅舅都开口阻拦：“王大人这……他还是个小孩子，您看……”皇上也似乎觉得不妥，听到那人说要和我比试的时候，眉头就皱到了一起。  
那人偏生没有自知之明似的，笑得特别灿烂。“这不打紧，吾想，仲卿这小外甥也不会拒绝吾的请求罢，对吧？”他转头看向我，依然是眼底带笑。我被他看得不好意思，只得向别处看去，“不会，”我生硬地答道，“大人的请求，我怎敢拒绝。”  
“这就成了罢。”那人笑得愈发灿烂。舅舅似乎还要说些什么，神情有些急切，忽听那人又说：“仲卿你这小外甥都没拒绝，你做舅舅的再拦着，可就显得不厚道了，还是说……”他未将后面的话当众说出来，而是凑到舅舅的耳边告诉他，只见舅舅脸色当即就变得不太好看，他拗不过那人，只得面色铁青地答应了。  
男人转过身，比划了一个“请”的手势，对我说：“请霍将军赐教。”我回礼道：“也请大人多指教。”  
我本以为这是一场很轻松的比试。我向来对于自己的武功很是得意，从小跟着舅舅这位大将军习武的我自视甚高，觉得面前这人不过是个会些花拳绣腿的小白脸罢了。然而，我忘记了作为一名士兵最重要的一点——不可轻敌。  
是的，我被这个我所轻视的男人打败了。  
我跌坐在地，气喘吁吁地问他：“这、这一招，是舅舅的招、招数……你，你是怎、怎么会的？”  
他居高临下地看着我，双手抱胸，听到我说完这番话时突然就笑了。他蹲下来掐了掐我的脸：“小子，你可知你舅舅师从谁？”我摇摇头，我确实不知道。  
他松开掐着我的脸的手，“仲卿的大半部分功夫可都是师从我呢。”他站起身来，拍了拍甲胄上的灰尘，“小子，你舅舅与吾比试，都拿不到十成十的胜算。而你，还敢轻敌？这要是在战场上，这样的小心思会让你立马丧命。”  
他的一番话，说得我脸颊一阵发烫。他说的没错，我在轻敌，而一个士兵有这样的心思，在战场上是致命的错误。那人本欲离开，却又似乎想起了什么，折身回到我面前，冲我说道：“小子，汝应该不知吾是何人也，所以才会轻敌罢？”  
“记着，我姓王名耀，是这个国家的化身。”  
他拍了拍我的肩膀，拉着我站了起来。我的脸色一直不太好看，其实说实话，王耀此人，且他所言自己为国家化身皆为何意，我一概不知，我只当他是骗人的，但见他正同皇上和舅舅谈笑风生，我便能隐隐约约知道这个人身份绝对非比常人。  
王耀似乎感受到了我的目光，回头冲我笑了一下，我不自然地向别处看去，然后，我听见王耀用所有人都能听见的声音宣告：  
“从今天起，吾将住到军营中，将尔等训练成才。”  
我看见他冲我狡黠一笑，我有种预感，我在军营中的好日子到头了。

王耀顺理成章地留了下来。  
我不知道王耀他对皇上说了什么，让圣上同意他留下来，舅舅也破天荒的，没有多加阻拦，只是在离开军营时告诫我，要对王耀尊敬。我嘴上答应得好，可心底里却不那么想——因为我不喜欢王耀，无论是第一印象，还是现在。  
王耀留下来的那天晚上，全营庆祝，监军也破例同意今夜能够喝酒。这让我更不喜欢王耀了，明明军营中是不能有酒的，当初有个小兵偷喝了两口酒，就被军法处置了。但是王耀一来，就好像什么都能破例了一样。  
我不愿意同那些喝酒划拳的兵痞子待在一起，就偷偷溜到一旁，向一个蹲在角落里喝酒的士兵打听王耀，我问他：“大哥，汝可知王耀何许人也？”  
那人喝得醉醺醺的，结结巴巴地说道：“王耀啊！王耀！”他打了个酒嗝，“说、说起这王耀，嗝，王大人啊，可、可了、了不得哩……”  
“怎么个了不得法？”我继续追问他。  
“要，嗝，要说那、那王大人，啊嗝，面、面如冠玉，目若朗星，嗝，英俊、潇洒，风流嗝倜傥……”我听着那人絮絮叨叨说着王耀的好话，本想着他醉得不轻，说话都不清不楚，正欲起身离开，却听他说：“王大人嗝，是咱、咱们这汉的化身……是咱们国家的、的保护神。俺、俺听将军说，只要有王大人在，就、就能保护咱们大汉安、安宁。”他说着又往嘴里灌了口酒，然后彻底不省人事了。  
我叹了口气，这问了也是白问。说句实在的，他刚刚说的，我一字不信，什么大汉化身，什么国家保护神，在我看来，都是些无稽之谈。  
我迈着步子往自己的营帐中走去，老远便看到有人站在营帐前，似乎在等着什么人，走近一看，竟是王耀。他见我来了，整了整衣襟迎了上来。我不知道他又在打什么主意，语气生硬地同他打了招呼：“见过王大人。”  
王耀并未跟我客套，他问我：“你向别人打听吾的事？为何不直接来问吾，吾自会告诉你所有，可比他人的人云亦云明白多了。”  
我不理他，抬脚便想往帐中去，却不料王耀一把抓住我的手臂，说道：“吾名王耀，是这泱泱大国的化身，就如同外面所传言的那样，是这国家的保护神。”他笑眯眯地说，“当然，你也可认为，吾便是龙之化身，来庇佑大汉，为大汉带来福祉。”  
虽说早已知道别人说王耀是我大汉的化身，但从王耀自己口中说出来这番话，还是颇有冲击力的——尤其在他告诉我他是龙之后。我上下打量着他：“王大人……竟是龙之化身？”我围着他转了一圈，然后问他：“王大人，龙可真像所汉瓦上绘制的那般模样？”  
“噗嗤——”王耀突然笑了出来，他伸手揉了揉我被汗水打湿的凌乱的头发，“本以为你是个大人，没想到也还是个小孩子。你所想的龙长何样，吾就是何样。”他朝我做了一个狰狞的表情，可惜因为他英俊的面孔，我感觉不到丝毫的害怕。  
我在心底将刚刚好奇的自己骂了一顿，这样的无稽之谈也相信了，真是愚蠢。我抬头看了一眼笑弯了一双眼的王耀，对他的印象更不好了。  
王耀说：“夜深了，霍将军还是去休息罢。”他推了我一把，将我推到了营帐门口，自己转过身，晃晃悠悠地伴着月光离开了。  
我看着他的背影，觉得这人真是个怪人。

王耀对于军营的事情格外上心，卯时点兵操练，戌时才能回帐，军营里的生活逐渐走向了正轨。也因为王耀这样的操练，让那些世家的纨绔子弟收了公子哥的架子，这也是我唯一对他满意的地方了。  
但是我依然讨厌他，没有由来的。  
同帐的大哥曾经问我，为何要对王耀抱有成见呢？莫非是记恨着王耀那日公开比试将我打败？我连忙摆手摇头告诉他没有这回事，可是心里却不是那么想的。其实，对王耀的成见是因为什么，我自己也说不上来。  
元朔六年，我十七岁。这年匈奴卷土重来，侵犯我大汉边关，皇上和舅舅匆匆来过军营一次，查看王耀练兵的结果，同时，任命我为骠姚校尉，随舅舅卫青出征漠南[ 漠南今蒙古高原大沙漠以南]，抗击匈奴。  
我从未想过才在军营里待了短短一年便能够随军出征抗击匈奴，从十三岁以来的梦想终于要实现了。但我未曾想到，因为这条命令，让我成为众人非议的对象。  
出征前一夜，军营中灯火通明，所有人都在为明日出征做着准备。我抱着舅舅为我送来的铠甲，穿过熙攘的人群回到自己帐中，在营帐口，却听到了谈论我的声音。虽说今日已是不下十次听到别人谈论我了，但我还是按捺不住自己的好奇心，侧身靠在营帐的另一旁听着他们的谈话。  
“你说，他娘的霍去病一个才待了一年的小兵，就、就能上阵杀敌？嗝，他有什么本事？”  
“谁、谁让人是皇上的、的外甥，舅舅还是大、大将军。”  
兴许是喝醉了，那两人说话有些断断续续。  
“他娘的，不、不就是个小孩子，就、就能上阵……打、打仗？老子他、他娘的待了五年，都没去过战场，他、他倒好，屁大点小孩，就、就能上战场？”那人越说越激动，站了起身，踢倒了脚边的酒坛子  
“嘿！”我见另一人伸手去抓他，“老兄，你可得冷静点。”他向四周看了看，确认没人才放下心来。  
“我，我就是不服气，他霍去病凭什么上战场？”  
“啧，人舅舅是大将军呢！还有，你看他小白脸的模样，说不定啊——”他拉长了音调，两个人发出了猥琐的笑声。  
“也是，也是，来来来，喝酒。”  
“喝酒，喝酒！”  
两人互相虚伪地奉承着对方，为对方倒酒。我听他们那些下流低俗的编排，便气不打一处来，扔下盔甲便想找他们去理论，刚迈出步子，肩膀就被人狠狠摁住。我抬头一看，王耀英俊的侧脸出现在我眼前，他似乎也在这里站了很久。  
我看见王耀，差点就惊呼出声，问他在这里做什么。他在我开口之前便先捂住了我的嘴。他说：“吾都听到了，汝且在这里等着，吾去帮你收拾他们。”话音刚落，他松开捂住我嘴巴的手，见我一副呆愣的样子，便转身朝那两人走去。只见王耀走到他们面前，依然是那副老样子，他笑眯眯地问道：“尔等在讨论什么？对皇上的决定不满意？”  
那两人本还醉意朦胧，一听见王耀的声音，浑身便打了个激灵。“见过、过王、王大人。”那架势，活像老鼠见了猫。  
“免礼罢，”王耀懒洋洋地说，“吾听闻你二人在谈论霍去病？是对皇上的决定不够满意？”他把弄着腰际间挂着的小玩意，势要问出个所以然来。“王、王大人说笑了，皇上英明神武，咱们这些人，哪、哪敢对皇上有意见。”其中一人结结巴巴地回答道。  
王耀一双好看的眼睛瞥了那两人一眼，声音突然低沉下来：“不敢有意见？哼，刚才吾可是听见你们两个编排着霍将军可起劲儿了，那么下三滥的话也敢拿出来编排，还编排到皇上和大将军头上了，谁给尔等的胆子，嗯？”他走到那两人面前，“尔等有何资格看不起霍去病，真要不爽皇上决定，那就拿出点实力来，证明比霍去病强。”他冷笑一声，“比不上，就趁早闭上嘴，皇城脚下，有的是人想抓把柄扳倒你们身后的家族。”  
王耀踢了踢一旁散落一地的酒坛：“吾可未说过今日能开酒戒，你二人待会各自去领五十军棍罚。”  
“……诺。”  
“别杵着，自己快去！”王耀下命令赶人，我见那两人连酒壶都没收拾，便落荒而逃。  
我在一旁看着王耀处罚那两个人，我从未想到王耀会出手帮我，还对那两人下这么重的刑法，真真是令人大吃一惊。王耀赶走那两人后便朝我走来，他捡起我扔在地上的盔甲，拍了拍落在上面的灰尘，重新放回我怀中说道：“你可别把这东西到处乱扔，这玩意打造可麻烦了。”  
我呆呆地看着他：“你下这么重的罚处置他们，真的没问题吗？”  
王耀失笑，在我的额头上轻轻敲了一下：“皇上将这支军队全权交给吾，吾自然有权利来管理，汝担心什么。”他说，“你倒是快把盔甲收拾好，随吾去个地方。”  
我依旧愣愣地看着他，他伸手揉了揉我的头发。他说：“小呆子。”

王耀偷偷带我去了后山。  
我并不知道他葫芦里卖的什么药，便被他一路拽着上了后山。到了地方之后，他解下腰间挂着的酒壶，递了一壶给我，说：“这地方是长安赏月最好的地方，喏，给你壶酒，赏会月罢。”  
我看着他，未接他递过来的酒，“王大人这是何意？”我问他。他见我不接他的酒，便将酒硬塞在我手中，自己自顾自地喝起来：“这可是宫里珍藏的上等好酒，一年才酿出那么十来坛，吾也就那么几坛。嘿，你这小子，多少人求这酒都求不到，你还不乐意接。”  
“明天出征，我不能喝酒。”我一脸严肃地看着他，“你这酒，是从哪里弄来的？”我想了想，还是问清楚为好。  
“小子，你是不是忘了吾为何人？”王耀一张俊脸突然出现在我面前，他冲我眨了眨眼睛，“吾可是龙，是大汉。弄点儿酒，不是轻而易举的事儿？”  
“……”我不想同他说话，王耀这人真是让我想不通透他在想些什么。“小子，我猜你一定在想，吾为何要帮你解围是吧？”他见我不说话，便自顾自地开始说话。  
“……”心事一下被人戳穿，我的整张脸感觉被火烧了一般发烫。我撇过脸，小声嘟囔道：“你是怎么知道的。”我本以为他听不见我在说什么，可是话音刚落，我便听到他哈哈大笑的声音。他似乎笑得眼泪都出来了，他指着我笑道：“小子，你是不是又忘记吾是何人了？看穿你想的，很难吗？”他深邃的眼睛直勾勾地看着我，仿佛能把我的心看透。我不敢与他对视，不得不承认，王耀的眼睛有一种别样的魔力。  
“吾不光知道你现在所想的事情，还知道你以前的事情。”他继续说着，“你第一次见吾，便不喜欢吾，当时肯定在想，天子面前怎的还有如此无礼的人呢。后来吾与你比试，将你打输了，你就更加讨厌吾了，对吧？”  
“你肯定在想啊，这个人怎么就这么讨厌呢？”他看着我，仰头又喝了口酒。  
心事一下全部被王耀拆穿，让我羞愤不已，恨不得寻个地缝儿钻进去。我没有答话，一时间气氛都尴尬不已。半晌，王耀突然站起身来，他对着月光突然问我：“小子，你是不是无字？”  
我未想到他会突然问我这个问题，曾几何时他连这样的事情都知道了[ 霍去病为私生子，是其父与平阳公主府的女奴卫少儿所生。而在当时，私生子是不得取表字的。霍去病本人也未曾有表字，而在文中替霍去病取了表字纯粹是因为老王老是叫人家将军小子也不好。]？我说：“是无字。”  
“既是无字——”他拉长了音调，转头看着我，“那吾便赐你个字罢。”  
冷不丁王耀这么对我说，我吓了一跳，连忙摆手道：“王大人使不得，表字应该让父母来取，怎的能……”我话还没说完，王耀便先笑了，他似乎被我逗乐了：“小子，私底下给你取的，以后只得吾叫你表字，你这么慌乱是作甚。”他转了转眼珠，又问我：“读过楚辞没有？”  
“……读过。”我愣愣地答了一句。“既然是读过那边好办了，”他喝了口酒，“楚辞东君篇有云：‘驾龙輈兮乘雷，载云旗兮委蛇。’这云旗二字极妙，吾便用云旗做你的表字罢。”  
“以云为旗，”他悠悠道，“那王某便祝霍大将军首次出征能够像云旗一般，旗开得胜，凯旋归来。”他转过身来，逆光站着，在月光的照耀下显得他愈发俊朗。  
“……多谢王大人赐字。”不知怎么的，本应该是讨厌王耀的我，看到这样温和的他，竟鬼使神差地点了点头，接受了他的赐字。  
王耀伸出手揉了揉我的头，“夜里风大，明日还要出征，下山罢。”  
他说：“如若不嫌弃，以后便唤吾阿耀罢。”  
这般温和的他，着实让人讨厌不起来。

翌日出征，王耀称抱恙，未来送行。我想，他只是不想看着自己亲手教出来的兵，从他眼前离去，奔赴不可估量的战场。也许他怕，在归家时他就找不到那么多他熟悉的面孔了。我站在关口，面前是尘土飞扬的大道，我最后回望一眼长安城，此去不知何时才能归来，也许这是最后一次见故乡长安。舅舅在不远处喊着我的名字，我匆匆瞥一眼长安关口，骑着坐骑飞奔出去。  
别了长安，别了王耀，我一定会回来的。

我从未想过这场战役结束得如此之快，仅仅三月余便将匈奴赶回了他们的老巢，还活捉了单于的一干家眷，将在班师回朝时听候皇上处置。连一向严苛的舅舅都说，这场战役我功不可没。  
回到长安那天，皇上亲自出城迎接，我在他的脸上看到了前所未有的笑容，他很满意这一次战役的结果。他拍着我的肩膀跟我说我长高了，愈发的壮实了，行军打仗有一套自己的本事，是个少年英雄，颇有我舅舅当年的风范。我无力地笑了笑，“皇上见笑了，都是王大人教得好。”然后我问他：“皇上，怎的不见王大人？”我在迎接的队伍里没有找到王耀。  
皇上说，他今晚将在宫中设宴，替凯旋的将士们接风洗尘。皇上还告诉我，今晚进宫便能看见王耀了。  
不知怎么的，我现在非常想见王耀，我想告诉他我的喜悦，我回来了。  
其实我素来不爱掺合宫宴这样的事情，舅舅告诉我，宫宴上拉帮结派的人很多，所以他从来不参与这样的事情。而我，也是一样，若不是皇上说在宫宴中能见到王耀，我是万万不会来的。他们对我的指指点点和虚伪的客套，都令人作呕。杯光交错间，我在寻找着王耀的身影，却都未曾发觉王耀已然走到我身边来。他拍了拍我的肩膀，冲我做了个鬼脸。“云旗，好久不见。”他一如既往，温柔体贴。  
“阿耀，好久不见！”我冲他挥了一拳，他轻而易举地接下了。他说：“这儿不方便说话，随吾来。”他拽着我躲过了文臣们的客套，寻了处安静的地方坐下。  
他不知从哪里变出两壶酒来，打开递给我一壶。他说：“上次没喝着的酒，拿出来给你庆祝庆祝。”  
“阿耀我——”我急忙想跟他分享，亦或是炫耀我的成绩，却被他打断。“云旗，你想说的，吾都知道。你在漠南打了胜仗，军报三千里加急传回长安，我都听到了。你是除了仲卿以外，吾教过的最优秀的学生。”  
听了王耀的夸奖，我急忙道：“老师教得好，我只是学会用罢了。”从漠南回来之后，我才真真正正对王耀服气，对他的印象也有了改观。他能被皇上，被舅舅佩服不是没有由来的，王耀这个男人，真的很强大。  
王耀猛灌了一口酒，道：“皇上已经决定了，明日早朝上，给你封侯。”我刚拿起酒坛子灌了一口酒，便听到王耀这番话，吓得我直接岔了气，当下扔了酒坛子不停咳嗽，王耀嫌弃地看了我一眼，“出息。”  
我咳得撕心裂肺，脸涨得通红，我问他：“皇上咳咳，真、真咳咳要给我咳封、封侯？”  
“今次抗击匈奴，你的功绩最大，给你封侯有什么不妥吗？”王耀一副吊儿郎当的样子。我摇了摇头，止住了咳嗽，“只是感觉，有点像在做梦一样。”我掐了自己的脸一把，疼，是真的。  
“唉……”王耀叹了口气，突然看着我，神色凝重，“云旗，有朝一日封侯了，这就意味着你要进入朝堂了。朝堂上瞬息万变，你这个性子我是最担心了……你什么事情都写在脸上，有心之人要是想抓你的把柄，借此扳倒卫家，可就难办了。”  
“吾也没什么可以教你的了，你仍需谨记一点。你舅父卫青从不结党营私，刚正不阿。吾不求别的，你只要像你舅舅一样，我便放心了。”  
我从未见过王耀如此深沉的模样，他对我的担心和内心的不安，全部刻在了他一双透亮的眼眸中。我点了点头：“学生谨记。”  
王耀揉了揉我的头，就像当年一样。他从怀中掏出一把匕首放到我手中：“云旗，你且上了战场，以后还有更多这样的战事在等着你，有朝一日奔赴战场不知何时才能归家。吾身无长物，只得送一把匕首与你，你且带着，必要时候说不定能救你一命。”  
我将王耀递来的匕首收进怀中，他脸上是少有的忧愁，也许他是真的担心我这样没办法在朝堂中生存。曾几何时，我已经不再像从前一样讨厌着他。我见王耀紧皱的眉头一直没有舒展开来，我半开玩笑地问他：“出征那天为何不来送我？真怕我回不来不成？”  
“那以后你出征我都会去送你。”他没有回答我的问题，只是对我做出这个许诺。“那说好了，不许反悔。”我伸出右手，同他击掌。  
我同他在长安的月光下喝着酒胡天海地，谈论着漠南无尽的沙漠，塞外广阔的草原。最后，我喝醉了，趴在王耀的膝上不肯起来，还在胡乱不清地说着自己的理想，自己的雄心壮志。王耀轻轻地拍了拍我的脸颊，他语气温柔，他说：“风大，回去罢。”  
一如从前。

在那之后我也带兵打过很多次仗，王耀也如约，每次出征之时他都会到城楼上送我。他一袭白衣站在城楼上显得格外挺拔英俊，我在城楼下看他，然后策马奔赴塞外。我曾对王耀说过，“匈奴未灭，何以家为？”这是我一生的信仰。匈奴一天不除，我便一天不会安心。我也曾追击匈奴杀至狼居胥山，在那儿举行过祭天封礼，得到了封狼居胥的名号。  
我最后一次见王耀，是元狩六年。他一如既往，登上了长安城的城楼，目送我去塞外，不过这一次他带了笙。我从来不知道他会吹笙，他吹的曲子，是塞外的曲子，萧瑟悲壮。我望了他一眼，伴着笙箫声整装我的军队，带着他们抵抗匈奴。  
大军在向北的大道上留下一片飞扬的尘土，我最后看了城楼上的王耀一眼，然后策马扬鞭，奔向北方。

后记  
根据史料记载，霍去病于元狩六年去世，年仅二十四岁。对于霍去病的死因，史书上寥寥无几并未有详细记载。最可靠的说法便是霍去病长年累月征战不休身体留下许许多多隐疾，最后旧伤复发而亡。


	9. 《始皇篇》

序.  
王耀正坐在茶馆喝茶，忽闻说书人折扇，说起了秦始皇。他捧着一壶上好的碧螺春凑了过去，且听那说书人说道：  
“话说那秦始皇嬴政，太史公有云‘秦王为人，蜂准、长目、挚鸟膺，豺声，少恩而虎狼心[ 原文出自《史记·秦始皇本纪》]’且说这人，喜怒无常，暴戾恣睢……”  
“此人焚书坑儒，修筑阿房宫不惜动用上万壮劳力。真真是绝无仅有的暴君。”那说书人打开了手中的扇子，意味深长地叹了一声。  
王耀摇头轻笑，捧着茶盏转身离去，只是说书罢了。

壹.  
王耀遇见嬴政那会，他还叫赵政，整日跟着自己的亚父学习为君之道。王耀那会儿也是个半大小子，每天就在树上打盹儿，没事干的时候就看着小嬴政在做什么。  
八九岁的嬴政显得过于老成，不过偶尔也会在读书的时候偷点懒。  
这日亚父吕不韦不在，在此之前便叮嘱他要好好看书，等明日来抽查他。吕不韦转身出去，在合上门的那一刹那嬴政便放下了手中的简册。伸着懒腰念了一句：“总算是走了，可以偷懒一会儿了。”  
嬴政推开房门，左右张望了会，确定吕不韦不在便转身进了房间，将他的琴抱了出来。在院子里寻了处僻静地方坐下抚琴。  
王耀正在树上打盹，忽然听到传来一阵琴声，顿时睡意全无，坐起身来向树下看去，想知道是谁扰他清梦。向下一看，便看见了抚琴入迷的嬴政。  
王耀不由得笑出声，这小子倒也不是他想的那般老实。他转了转眼睛，便跳下了树。  
嬴政抚琴入迷，丝毫不觉有人靠近于他。  
“好琴好曲，政公子果然不同凡响。”王耀从不远处走到嬴政身前，拍了拍手打断了嬴政。  
嬴政察觉到王耀时人已近身，一抬头便对上了王耀那双笑意盈盈的眼睛，不由大惊，连带着手上的琴弦也因为慌乱被拨断了一根。指尖被断了的弦划伤，冒出血丝。  
“嘶——”嬴政倒吸了一口凉气。  
王耀见他这般便凑上前去，关切地问道：“你怎么了？被琴弦划到了？”他可是看到这人方才慌乱间拨断了琴弦划伤了手的。  
嬴政抱着琴退后两步，警惕地看着王耀。他问道：“汝是谁，为何出现在孤的宫中？”嬴政觉得面前的王耀着实可疑，像是刺客，便准备唤侍卫来将这人捉出去。  
王耀见嬴政警惕他的模样也不恼，走到嬴政身边寻了处干净地方坐下。他冲嬴政笑了起来，对他说：“政这是在偷懒吧。”那双带着狡黠意味的眼睛看着嬴政，似乎在告诉他，你的一举一动我都知道，没必要跟我掩饰。  
嬴政大为奇怪，心说这人到底是谁，怎知吾在偷懒，面上却摆出一副不为所动的表情。“孤在作甚，与尔何干。来人……”将这意图不轨的人拖出去。  
可惜后半句还未出口，王耀便起身捂住嬴政的嘴。他比嬴政高了半个头，此时便轻松地遮住了嬴政的身躯。他“嘘”了一声，随后在嬴政耳边说道：“吾为龙。”  
“所以，汝真为龙？”嬴政听王耀解释了一番，心下不由万分激动。虽然面上很想装得淡定一点，但终究是个孩子。王耀将他兴奋激动的表情尽收眼底。  
“嗯。”王耀答应了一声。  
嬴政此时已对王耀放松了警惕，抱着琴凑到王耀身边上下打量着他。“史书记载，龙为蛇身，鹿角，鳞片似鱼[ 参考了宋代文献中对龙记载，结合了一下随口胡诌了两句不要当真]。可汝……”他顿了顿，“并不似书中所言。”  
王耀忍俊不禁。他只是想逗逗嬴政，没想到这小娃娃还真信了他那套说辞。“龙乃吾原型，此为人型。”  
嬴政一脸恍然大悟的表情，原来是这样，怪不得不像龙。随后他问道：“那孤应称你为？”  
王耀笑着抚上嬴政的发尾，告诉他：“吾名王耀，政唤吾耀便是。”

贰.  
自此与嬴政院中见过面之后，王耀便与嬴政熟络了起来。他愈发发现嬴政比他所想象的更要有趣。嬴政在亚父吕不韦面前乖巧听话，老成得不像个八九岁的孩童。而在王耀面前，便是另一番模样。  
他时常缠着王耀为他奏琴，会问王耀这秦以外的地方是何种模样，也会悄悄地偷懒躲过吕不韦与王耀在宫中玩闹。  
有课时王耀便在树上看着嬴政念着之乎者也，嬴政空下来时便与他嬉戏玩闹。王耀看着年幼的嬴政在他面前无忧无虑的模样只觉这才是他应有的模样。  
公元前246年，秦庄襄王去世。  
庄襄王去世那天，是个宁静得让人有些害怕的午后。嬴政与王耀正坐在庭中抚琴，王耀弹着阳春白雪。嬴政正听得入迷，忽听一阵急促的脚步声传来，一抬眼便看到了一脸慌乱的宫人。王耀见有人来了，便止住了抚琴。  
嬴政见王耀不再抚琴，心底不由得烦躁，他一向不喜冒冒失失打断他做事的宫人。他面色一沉，冷声道：“何事如此惊慌？孤不是说过不许在宫中这般冒失吗？”  
宫人大惊，跪在嬴政面前，哆哆嗦嗦说道：“回……回政公子，大王他……大王他……”  
嬴政瞥了他一眼：“半晌没说出个所以然来，快说，孤的父王怎么了？”  
宫人被嬴政的眼神吓得冷汗不住地往下流。“政公子……大王他……他，驾崩了。”  
“啪嗒。”嬴政手中的玉珠坠地，他用颤抖的双手抓住面前的宫人，一字一句道：“你再说一遍，孤的父王怎么了！”  
嬴政虽只有十三岁，但手上的力气不小。宫人被他捏得生疼，却还是唯唯诺诺地答道：“大王……驾崩了。”  
嬴政放开了那传信的宫人，嘴里喃喃道：“这不是真的……父王身体那么好，怎么可能……”  
王耀见他这般模样，想上前去安慰两句，手刚碰到嬴政的肩膀，却被他一把打开。嬴政吼道：“不要碰孤！”  
那宫人又跪了下来。嬴政一脚踹开那宫人。嘴里不停地说道：“你们这群骗子，父王身体明明如此康健。孤不会信你们的，孤要去找父王。”说着便朝着庄襄王的寝宫跌跌撞撞地跑去。那宫人见状追了上去，徒留王耀一人在原地。  
王耀捂着被嬴政打开的手站在原地，一地孤寂。  
王耀深夜闯进庄襄王的寝宫时，发现嬴政还跪在床边。王耀见他这般模样，不由轻叹一声。嬴政听见身后的声音，猛地一回头，便让王耀看见了他一双哭得通红的眼。  
嬴政自从懂事起，王耀便从未见他哭过，如今见他这般伤心的模样，不由一惊。  
王耀叫他：“阿政。”  
嬴政默，就直直地跪在那里，一动不动，也不答话。  
王耀走上前去，拽住嬴政的手腕说：“政，看着我。”  
嬴政甩开他的手。“你别碰我，”嬴政的声音有些沙哑，其中夹杂着悲怆，“我没有父王了。”他甚至已经忘记了称自己为孤。他跪在那里，单薄的模样一点一点被王耀深深记在脑海中。  
毕竟嬴政还是个十三岁的少年，王耀走上前去，将少年略显单薄的身躯搂入怀中。因嬴政还未及冠，长发松散地束着。王耀轻抚着他的长发，柔声说道：  
“政，汝应替汝父王完成其未完成的遗愿。”王耀顿了顿，“汝已是秦国的大王，汝肩上，还有汝父王未完成的担子。”  
嬴政听了王耀的话，抱着王耀嚎啕大哭起来。“阿耀，我没有父王了。”他短短的一句话，却重重地砸在王耀的心里。  
王耀知道嬴政与庄襄王不算亲昵，嬴政从小随着亚父学习，父子之间的感情并不亲厚。庄襄王子女众多，唯独嬴政是被给予厚望的，从小以帝王之术教导。  
王耀将嬴政抱得更紧，他无法再对嬴政多说什么，只能抱着嬴政，一下一下地拍着他的背安慰着。  
一室寒凉。  
多年以后，嬴政仍然会想起王耀在那个晚上对他说的话：“汝为王，终将君临天下。”但，暂不提后话。  
同年，年仅十三岁的嬴政继位，他的帝王生涯，从此开始。

叁.  
嬴政没有办法再像从前那样抽出时间来弹琴写字，也不能再像以往一般和王耀在庭院中一坐就是一个下午，光是谈天说地，不需去想其他的事情。  
是日，嬴政回到自己宫中，恰好看到了许久未见的王耀，只见他站在窗边，看着庭中的落花。听见了脚步声，回头，见是嬴政，便冲他一笑。  
嬴政遣退了宫中的内侍，对上王耀的眼睛，一张紧绷的脸放松下来，如孩子般一下就扑进王耀的怀中。  
他蹭着王耀的衣襟，说道：“阿耀，当王，真的太累了。”  
“政长高了。”王耀没回答他的话，只是抚着阿政已束起的头发。  
嬴政从王耀怀中探出头来，他问王耀：“阿耀，汝在看甚？”  
“落花已逝，”王耀看着庭中满地落花念了一句，转头看着嬴政，“政，最近不会太平，汝当注意朝堂之上的变化。”  
嬴政刚想问王耀为何，却看到了王耀眼中的认真，便未问出口。他的阿耀，不会害他的。  
嬴政听了王耀的话，注意着朝堂上的事事，却并无发现异常的事，他便也没有将王耀的叮嘱放在心上。  
公元前238年，长信侯嫪毐谋逆，吕不韦受牵连[ 史实记载来自《史记·秦始皇本纪》]。  
王耀最担心的事终究还是发生了。  
他还记得，得知长信侯谋逆的那天，嬴政突然回到寝宫，一言不发地扑进王耀怀中，如同幼时受了委屈找王耀哭诉那般。  
王耀有些不知所措，他拍了拍嬴政的背，柔声问道：“阿政，怎么了？”  
嬴政的声音低低的：“阿耀，所有人都在骗孤，孤身边没有一个人说实话。”  
王耀不明白他在说什么，他有些着急，抓着嬴政让他看着自己。王耀问道：“政，到底怎么了？”  
嬴政此时未束发，额前的头发遮住了他的眼睛，王耀看不到。嬴政冲他惨淡一笑：“长信侯骗孤，孤的母后骗孤，就连亚父也在骗孤。阿耀，孤还能信谁？”  
王耀呼吸一滞，嬴政为何会说出这种话，当真是他所想的事情发生了？他急忙道：“阿政……”  
嬴政一双无神的眼睛盯着王耀，仿佛要将他看穿出一个洞。“阿耀，长信侯要谋反，孤的两个亲弟弟是孤的母后和长信侯偷生的孽种。”  
“孤早知长信侯在封地上作威作福，俨然将自己当做王了。亚父多次劝孤，孤也觉长信侯平定叛乱有功一再忍让，现在看来，是孤心善了。”  
王耀听嬴政一番解释心里大惊。长信侯……这是要……他看着嬴政，此时嬴政已然不像刚才进来时那般无措。他调整好了状态，重新变回了那一个君临天下的秦王。  
嬴政看着王耀，一字一句道：“阿耀，汝不能背叛孤。”  
王耀握住嬴政成拳的手，微笑着告诉他。“不会的。”  
此时，长信侯发觉自己妄图篡位之事被秦王知晓，他盗用秦王的大印和太后的印玺，发动京城部队和侍卫、官骑、戎狄族首领、家臣，企图攻打蕲年宫，发动叛乱[ 史实记载来自《史记·秦始皇本纪》]。  
同年，秦王以三千精兵发动政变。生擒嫪毐，将其车裂，曝尸示众；又将母赵姬囚禁于雍之于阳宫，对外宣称太后暴毙；缢死嫪毐与太后所生二子；革亚父吕不韦相职，流放其于巴蜀之地。  
三年后，吕不韦在蜀地饮鸩酒自尽。  
消息传到嬴政这儿，他连眼皮都未曾抬过一下。他只是冷冷吩咐：“好生葬了吧。”毕竟是孤的亚父。  
王耀看着嬴政这般波澜不惊的模样，心底知晓了几分。他说：“政，亚父这……”  
嬴政嗤笑：“阿耀心底如此清楚，何必再来问孤。”  
“政，”王耀看着嬴政的表情，突然觉得面前的人让他有些不认识了，“吕不韦是你的亚父啊！你怎么……”  
“正因为是孤的亚父，孤才留了他三年性命。他把那么多想害孤性命的人安插在孤身边，这就是孤的好亚父！孤能好生葬了他，而不是让他曝尸荒野，就因为孤曾经还当他是亚父！阿耀，你比谁都清楚，孤最讨厌有人骗孤！”嬴政越说越激动，嗓音也不自觉提高了不少。  
王耀听着，这番话就像一把刀子，狠狠地插在他的心里。王耀最终只是回答：“是吾想的太少了。”  
嬴政冷静下来，看着王耀那副模样，心里不禁有些懊恼，他不应该这么对阿耀说话的。寝宫内气氛太过尴尬，好一会儿嬴政开口告诉王耀，“阿耀，孤将收复六国，成千秋大业。”  
王耀轻笑，“祝秦王统一六国，成千秋霸业。”他第一次称嬴政为秦王，而不是政。嬴政刚想回答他，只听王耀又说：  
“政已成人，能独当一面。吾使命已成，即将游历四方，他日有缘再来拜会。”王耀转身，只留给嬴政一个背影。  
嬴政听到这话不由得愣住，直到王耀走出好远才回过神来。他冲着王耀的背影喊道：“阿耀，你不能离开这里。”不可以离开孤。  
没有人回答嬴政，嬴政就看着王耀的背影，一点一点地消失在他的视线中。

肆.  
王耀终究还是走了，一纸书信都未曾留下。嬴政起初只是以为王耀说着好玩，可是他找遍了整个秦宫，都未见到王耀的身影。  
他颓废地坐在龙椅上，捂着脸喃喃道：“阿耀，你终究还是走了。”  
王耀的离开只是一个契机，对嬴政的打击还不算太大。他很快调整好了状态，召请了一群重臣商讨灭六国大计，并且付诸于行动。  
王耀真的离开秦宫了——走出秦宫的那一刹那，他突然觉得心底的一块石头落下了。他大半的时间都陪着嬴政打转，却忘记了自己。现在他终于能游历四方了。  
虽说是游历四方，王耀却也仍然放心不下那个自己从小看顾到大的男人，他还是会时不时回到秦国看一看嬴政，了解他的近况。但更多的时候，王耀还是在外游历。  
他去了韩国，见到了那个已经成人的韩非，那个少年时害羞、不太敢说话的孩子已经在岁月间长成了才华横溢的青年人，王耀与他对月话人生，然后又与他匆匆分别，再见时他已经是秦王的说客，邀请韩非入秦。  
王耀也去了燕国，在北地寒冷的风雪里认识了不羁洒脱的侠士荆轲，他和荆轲面对面坐着，把酒言欢。  
然后呢？然后荆轲成了燕太子丹的幕僚，背负着燕太子丹赐予他的使命踏上前往秦国刺王的道路。王耀听闻这个消息，想要与荆轲同去，试图阻止这场惨剧的发生——一边是至交好友，一边是亲自看顾长大的孩子，于公于私，王耀都不希望任何一方出现伤亡。  
可是王耀还是晚了一步。  
荆轲临行前在易水等了他许久，却一直不见王耀的身影，直到燕太子丹催促他才不情愿地上了马车奔赴秦国。而王耀，头一次因为喝酒误事，未能与荆轲同去。  
当王耀不顾侍卫的阻拦闯进宫殿时，见到了嬴政正拿着剑在审问荆轲。他已然被活捉了，身上共有八处创伤。  
嬴政见到王耀，他说：“阿耀，许久不见了。”  
王耀只是向嬴政点了点头，没有答他的话。他走上前去想要看看荆轲的伤势，却听见荆轲仰天大笑三声，动作太过激烈，以至于嘴里咳出来些许的血沫。他说：“王耀啊王耀，你竟然是嬴政身边的人。”  
嬴政让身边的侍卫直接杀了荆轲。他说道：“拉出去。”  
嬴政又叫了一声王耀。王耀回过神来，冲到他面前抓着他的衣襟问他：“汝为何要杀他？为何？”王耀抓着嬴政衣襟的手指节泛白，让嬴政看得非常不安。  
他握着王耀的手，不咸不淡地回答：“他要害孤，孤为何不能杀他？”  
“汝不该杀他的。”王耀松开嬴政的衣襟，他与荆轲是好友，看着自己的好友被嬴政斩杀，王耀内心着实不好受。  
“不杀他？”嬴政嗤笑，“阿耀，十年不见，回来第一句就是数落孤的不是？孤不应该杀他？等着他来杀孤？”  
王耀看着眼前的人，他不再是十三岁时那个父亲去世会抱着自己哭上一整夜的嬴政，也不再是那个因为亲近之人背叛就会难过的少年。十年未见，他在王耀不知道的情况下，成长为了可以独当一面的帝王，也在十年岁月里，变成了王耀不认识的模样。  
“政，汝长大了。”王耀看着嬴政，慢慢说道。  
嬴政笑了：“阿耀，十年不见，孤自然会长大。倒是汝，越活越回去了。”  
“你变得我都不认识你了。”王耀叹息，“汝杀了亚父，还杀了荆轲。”  
嬴政听他提起这些事不由蹙起眉头，“耀，你的话太多了。”  
“并不是太多，是你不爱听罢了。”  
嬴政不想再和他争论下去，他说：“阿耀，寡人乏了，不想讨论这件事了。”  
王耀怔住，刚伸出去想替嬴政整理衣襟的手僵在半空中。这是嬴政第一次对他用寡人自称。王耀苦笑，终究还是变了。  
他讪讪地收回手，对嬴政说：“吾祝秦王一统四海，永享无边孤独。”  
他说罢，转身就走，一如十年前那般干脆利落。嬴政在他身后喊道：“阿耀，这是何意？”  
“吾不会再回来了。”  
王耀渐行渐远，嬴政却没有办法去拦住他。他坐在龙椅上，看着金碧辉煌的朝堂。自言自语道：“孤终将是孤家寡人……”

伍.  
公元前221年，嬴政灭六国，一统天下，史称始皇帝。  
嬴政称帝的事情并没有让王耀有太大感触，嬴政是个有野心的聪明人，统一六国，只是时间问题。  
王耀现在似闲散的侠客，和嬴政无半点瓜葛。只是偶尔在酒肆小憩，能听到周围人讨论嬴政的所做所为。  
听说他统一文字钱币以及度量衡，替百姓解决了不少麻烦；他修筑了灵渠巩固河道；又听说他信奉法家遵法为上，又焚书坑儒将各家百年经典付之一炬，被各家门徒记恨；再后来，他派人去海上寻找书中所说的三座仙山为求长生不老。  
但这一切，都和王耀无关了。  
王耀在嬴政称帝的三十年里走遍了原本属于六国的土地，偶尔在酒肆里买酒会听到那些不满强秦暴政的百姓的哀叹。他只是听着，不做任何表示。现在的嬴政，是皇帝陛下，而王耀所熟悉的嬴政，已经永远留在了及冠那年。  
很久以后，王耀游历四方累了，在沙丘停留。恰巧嬴政东巡于此地，他心想，还真是有些巧呢，这都能遇上。  
忽有传言道始皇帝陛下身体愈发不好了。王耀心底一软，对嬴政那些不解和埋怨顿时烟消云散。毕竟是他从小看着到大的孩子，还是回去看看他罢。  
是夜，嬴政在梦中惊醒。醒来时发觉王耀站在离他三步远的地方，他坐起身，看着王耀的一双黑眸。“阿耀，寡人梦见了许多故人，他们冲着寡人笑，还在梦中问寡人，为何要杀了他们。”  
王耀看着三十年未见的嬴政，他老了太多，岁月改变了他太多太多。  
“那汝为何要杀了他们？”王耀踌躇半晌，最终还是问出了这句话。政，汝是为何呢？  
嬴政看着王耀，痴痴地笑着。他压低了声音，对王耀一字一句地说道：“因为他们恨寡人，都想除掉寡人，所以寡人在他们动手之前，先处死了他们。”  
“寡人怎么会留下这些对自己不利的人呢。不论是亚父，长信侯，还是寡人的母后，他们都对寡人存有异心。阿耀，汝说，寡人怎么留下他们呢？”  
嬴政说着说着，开始剧烈咳嗽起来。王耀看着他，本想上前帮他顺气，耳边又似响起了嬴政方才说的话，迈出去的脚步硬生生地收了回来。  
“寡人之手沾满鲜血，那又如何？寡人就是这九州的帝王。梦里就算他们来催命，寡人也不会怕。”嬴政自言自语道。王耀上前，坐在他身边，听着他自说自话。  
忽而像是想到了什么，嬴政紧紧地抓住王耀的手，激动地说：“阿耀，寡人还不想死，寡人要坐拥四海，享受天下人的膜拜，寡人不甘心啊……”他垂着头，一脸落寂，“寡人派人去寻仙山了，寡人也令人去做那长生不老药了。阿耀，寡人一定不会死，寡人会长生不老，永生永世坐拥天下。”他死死地抓着王耀的袖子，王耀就像他唯一的一块救命浮木一般。  
王耀掰开了嬴政抓着他衣袖的手指，看着嬴政的眼睛一字一句地说道：“政，没有什么长生不老，人都会死的。”  
嬴政眼里所有的希冀，被王耀一句话击得粉碎。他颓废地坐在床上，突然大笑起来：“哈哈哈，阿耀说的只是那些凡人，寡人是九五至尊啊，怎可能同那些人一般，哈哈哈哈哈……”声音戛然而止。王耀将颤着的手指伸到了嬴政的鼻前，终究是去了。  
王耀将嬴政的身体放下，令他躺在床上。这个王耀从小看着长大的帝王，就这样在他面前，阖上了自己的眼睛，再也看不到他心心念念的千秋万世。  
公元前210年。秦始皇嬴政于沙丘驾崩。  
王耀放下嬴政的双手，推开行宫的大门，望着远方泛白的天空。岁月蹉跎如流水奔腾，万世繁华总将后继有人。他最开始遇见的嬴政早已在岁月的洪荒中了无声息，只有史书上的千古一帝秦始皇罢了。


	10. 《吾皇》

壹.  
王耀第一次见武珝[ 武则天本名武珝，称帝后为自己取名“则天”、“曌”]的时候，是贞观十一年。李世民见武家次女聪慧机敏，便召入宫中，立为才人。王耀因着太宗邀请，便同着他在寝宫见了武家次女。  
王耀第一眼见到这个才二七的少女便觉得她不一般。进宫朝圣不卑不亢，丝毫不见像别的少女那般忸怩不安，举手投足间世家风范了然。  
“妾武氏见过皇上。”少女在李世民面前镇定自若地行了礼，丝毫不见紧张。  
“平身罢。”李世民说。  
武珝垂眸，应了句谢皇上便准备起身，抬头间便看到了站在太宗身边一身白袍的王耀。她有些许错愕，为何后宫会有男子进来？  
王耀也似乎感觉到少女的目光落在了他身上，他看向台阶下的少女，不禁蹙眉，为何普通的一个少女竟能看到他？这可是头一次遇见。  
武珝未料到那白袍青年会与她撞上目光，当即便呆愣在原地不知所措，直到站在一旁的小太监低声唤了好几句武才人她才回过神来，只见李世民与身旁的白袍男子都盯着她。  
武珝赶紧跪下，“皇上恕罪。”  
李世民笑着让她起身，问道：“武才人想何事如此出神？”  
武珝心下有些慌乱，她不知为何帝王会对身旁的男人毫不在意，只得尴尬地笑了笑：“臣妾年幼离家，此时想起了母亲……这才……求皇上恕罪。”一副眼泪也似乎要落下的模样，惹人心疼。王耀勾起唇角，倒是个机灵的丫头。  
李世民挥了挥手，心道再怎么镇定也终究只是个豆蔻年华的少女。“人之常情，朕知道的。起来罢。”  
“谢皇上。”少女再度起身，垂眸站在一旁。  
又待了一会，李世民给武珝赐字封赏便将人打发下去。王耀好奇那女子的行为，只和李世民客套了两句便出了太宗的寝宫，追着武珝去了。

且说武珝在自己的宫中再次见到那白袍男子，他正坐在桌边喝茶。武珝蹙起柳叶眉，这人是怎么进来的？  
王耀见她站在宫门口一脸警惕地打量着他，不由得笑出了声。他冲武珝说道：“武才人，坐下来谈。”  
武珝诧异，这人要做什么？看了看四周，似乎宫人也都像没见到他一般，不由得更加奇怪。她吩咐宫人退下，径自走到品茶的王耀面前。“尔为何人，为何又出现在此？”  
王耀品了口茶，慢慢悠悠地说道：“汝能视吾，可有何好奇？”  
“尔是谁？吾能视你又如何？”武珝站在王耀面前，双手用力抓着襦裙裙摆，似乎用力较大，指节有些泛白。  
她在紧张。王耀放下茶盏，看着面前强装镇定的少女，勾起唇角露出高深莫测的笑容。“倒是个有趣的。”王耀起身走至少女面前，凑在她耳边低声道：“吾为龙，汝……”  
王耀未将话说完，略微低沉的声音说出这话倒有些缠绵悱恻的意味。温热的鼻息喷在武珝的耳畔与脖颈处，让少女脸上一热，竟是害羞了起来。  
武珝往后退了两步，试图离王耀远一点。她背靠着圆桌，一只手撑在桌面上，好一会儿才反应过来面前这人所说的话。这人，竟说自己是龙？少女眼里闪过几分讶异，面上却是不显，好一会才开口，不紧不慢道：“汝竟是龙？”言语中带着些许不信，她怎么也不相信面前这英俊的男人会是龙。  
王耀捕捉到武珝眼里稍纵即逝的讶异，觉着倒也还是年龄小，心里想的在脸上都能看出来。但这个少女在他面前表现出来的沉着冷静大大出乎他的预料。果然是个奇女子。  
王耀走了两步，到了少女面前。“武才人若不信——”他转了转眼珠，故意拉长了声音，只见武珝一脸好奇地看着他，便又清了清嗓子，“——那便不信罢。”  
原以为能听到解释的武珝，听闻这番话立马泄了气，眉宇间形成了一个“川”字。这些男人，没一个正经的。她在心底里抱怨着，同时又暗骂自己上了这男人的当。  
王耀看着她，突然笑了出来。他敲着桌子，“武才人不信，那吾也无法。不过嘛——武才人可能解释为何他人仿佛未曾视吾，而只有汝能视吾？”其实宫侍早已对王耀这只“龙”见怪不怪了，他这番话只不过是觉得武珝有趣逗她来玩玩。  
“这……”武珝听闻，没了下文。她的确不知为何这人进来时宫侍毫无感觉的样子。  
“武才人无解，那自是因为吾为龙。”王耀掀袍坐下，端起了面前的茶，“有缘人才能视吾，才人自是那有缘人。”  
说罢又放下茶盏起身，装模作样地抖了抖衣袍。“时辰不早了，便不叨扰武才人了。”王耀转身，迈开步子向外走去。只听身后的人喊道：“汝……真为龙？”  
王耀停下，道：“信与不信，不是才人的决定吗？”他未答反问。  
半晌过去，王耀只听到身后呼吸的声音。以为少女不会再问些什么，王耀准备离开此处，却听少女道：“若汝为龙……那……”少女踏着碎步到了王耀面前，将一块发凉的玉佩塞到王耀手中。王耀诧异，他问，“才人这是何意？”  
武珝咬了咬唇，“汝方才说有缘人方能视，那吾自是汝有缘人。吾今日赠汝家传玉佩，只因汝乃有缘人，替吾保管这块玉佩吧，等吾有一天……”她顿了顿，“等吾在这深宫有了立足之处再还罢。”少女拢了拢落下的发丝，“有缘人，替吾保管它罢。”  
王耀看着面前这个不足他胸口高的二七少女，没想到竟如此气度不凡。他握紧了手中的玉佩，“才人果然气度非凡，余便替才人保管这枚玉佩。如才人所言，等来日才人在这深宫占据一席之地，吾再来归还。”  
他将玉佩放入怀中朝外走去，武珝咬了咬唇，冲男人的背影喊道：“吾名为武珝，汝为何名？往后吾又能在哪寻到你？”虽说同她谈话多时，这男人却一直都是进退有度，给人以淡淡的疏离之感，就连姓甚名谁都未曾告诉她，此人真是……太过于神秘。  
“吾名王耀。才人与吾自是有缘，有缘必再相见。”王耀不曾回头，他话里带着三分笑来回答武珝。  
武珝看着着一身白衣渐行渐远的男人，念着他的名字，王耀王耀，倒是个有趣的人。

贰.  
王耀本以为与这名为武珝的少女只是萍水相逢，应该不会再见了——武珝身在后宫，王耀处于朝堂。的确，八竿子打不着一块的地方，又怎会再见呢。但王耀没料到，未过几月，他又见到了武珝。而武珝，也再次刷新了王耀对她的印象。  
王耀仍记得那日：吐蕃使臣来访，在宴会上向李世民进贡了如数珍宝与一匹上好的烈马，名唤“狮骢”。  
男人爱马，李世民也不例外。当即下座到“狮骢”面前：“果真是好马，好！”他眼神里露出近乎是贪婪的目光，面前的烈马仿佛是金银财宝一般。  
王耀站在一旁，素来平淡如水的眼神也暗含对“师骢”的赞叹。吐蕃出好马，改明个也要让世民借我骑骑这马。王耀正暗自想道，饮酒时嘴角也不禁勾起一个弧度。王耀的一举一动，都被坐在下位的武珝看在眼里。  
李世民想上前抚摸“狮骢”，却被那吐蕃使臣一把拦住。当今皇上被使臣拦住还是前所未有的，李世民当下便沉了脸，眉间阴郁神色毕露。  
李世民正欲开口，只见那“狮骢”如同疯了一般向他冲去，席间顿时大乱。一时间武珝只听见嫔妃的尖叫声，大臣们呼喊着“护驾，快护驾——”以及侍人们匆忙的脚步声间夹杂着杯盘坠地的声音。王耀一个鹞子翻身到李世民面前，一把抓着李世民的衣角便往自己这拽。  
一阵混乱。  
待到“狮骢”被制服后，李世民理了理衣襟，他恐怕是第一个在妃嫔群臣面前被“国家”拽着的皇帝。他侧过身对王耀微微颔首：“多谢阿耀。”  
“不打紧，不打紧。”王耀笑弯了一双眼，“举手之劳。”他四下环顾，周围一片狼藉，唯有武珝所坐之处宁静如初。看来这场小混乱丝毫没影响到她，这丫头真是有趣。  
李世民目光瞥见那烈马，不由得一阵心烦，他清了清嗓子，“拉出去，斩了。”这让他颜面尽失的马匹，就算是再难得他也容不下。  
“皇上且慢。”那吐蕃使臣急忙阻止，“‘狮骢’乃草原烈马，野性难寻，我吐蕃也未曾有驯马师能够驯服此马，故冲撞了吾皇。我等今次前来朝贡献马，也是听闻中原地大物博，能有能人异士驯服此马。”这使臣一番言语，倒显得李世民小肚鸡肠了。  
王耀蹙眉，这人话里有话，素来都知道吐蕃与匈奴擅长驯马，吐蕃人都不能驯服的马交给中原人来驯……这真真是……他瞄了一眼李世民，显然后者表情也不太好看。  
“那……诸位爱卿，可有人愿意驯服此马？”李世民缓缓开口。  
下座之人面面相觑，显然都没有信心能够驯服此马。王耀喝了一大口酒，冲李世民点点头便准备起身，却不料见着武珝站了出来。  
“皇上，臣妾愿意一试。”武珝垂眸。  
李世民与王耀对视一眼，两人都没想到这半大姑娘会自动请缨出来驯马——本来王耀与李世民打算若没人愿意，便让王耀去驯服此马的。  
李世民颇为惊奇：“武才人竟然主动请缨驯马？有趣有趣。”在他印象中，这个新进宫的才人一直都低调得很。“武才人可有驯过马？”他问。  
“未曾。”少女摇摇头，“不过臣妾想，可以一试。”  
“哦？那武才人想用何种方式驯马？”李世民来了兴致。  
少女转过身去，面对着众人朗声道:“妾能驭之，乃需三物，一为铁鞭，二为铁锤，三乃匕首。铁鞭击之不服，则以铁锤锤其首；又不服，则以匕首断其喉[ 史料记载出自《资治通鉴》武则天晚年自回忆。而有关于“狮骢”烈马的最终结局，却并未给出详细记载]。”少女清脆悦耳的声音响彻宴厅，听者都为之一愣。不一会儿座下遍传来朝臣的窃窃私语，几个胆小的嫔妃听闻都吓白了脸。李世民未作声，只是眉头微微皱起。一旁的王耀也愣住，这丫头驯马法怎的如此血腥。那吐蕃大臣更是额冒冷汗，这匹好马难得一遇，若真如这武才人所说驯马，可不得心疼死他。  
“皇上……这……”吐蕃使臣刚刚开口，王耀便打断他说道:“武才人好魄力，某还真未想到这等办法。”他走下台阶，看着被众人合力压制着的烈马“狮骢”，转身对着众人道:“武才人所言之法未尝不可，只是，这好马难寻，切莫一时冲动便要了这好马的命。你说对吧，武才人？”王耀转头问站在一旁的武珝。后者蓦然间有些失神，她未曾想到第一个站出来的会是这个自称是“龙”的男人，而且似乎就连皇上也未曾否定他的话。  
“看来武才人是觉得某说得有理呢。”王耀勾唇一笑，他冲李世民行了个礼，朗声道：“皇上还是将‘狮骢’交给驯马师来管教吧，这匹马是好马，皇上自然是也舍不得它被杀了吧？”这句话，提醒了李世民，也安慰了一旁满头冷汗的吐蕃使臣。  
“咳。”李世民应了一声，“就如阿耀所言，来人，将‘狮骢’带下去好生管教。”命令一下，便有人领着这烈马退下。“武才人年幼，这番话爱卿不必放在心上。”  
“皇上说笑了。”那吐蕃使臣擦了擦额头上的汗，退回了坐席上。本是想给中原人一个下马威，却差点偷鸡不成蚀把米，好险好险。  
“皇上这……”武珝不服气，开口便想反驳，却被王耀拦住。王耀道：:“虽说武才人年幼，但此举勇气可嘉，方法也颇有新意。皇上这不应该……”他并未将后面说下去，但李世民从他那双含笑的眼睛里看出了些他的意思。  
李世民原本不喜武珝这血腥做法，但王耀已经开口将话说到这份上，他也不能当面拂了王耀的面子，只得不情不愿地开口：“来人，赏武才人。”  
武珝还未反应过来，便有人将赏赐的物品送到她面前。王耀不着痕迹地推了推她，“愣着作甚，还不谢恩。”武珝这才反应过来，俯身谢恩：“谢皇上赏赐。”

宫宴过后，王耀拉住了打算回宫的武珝。  
“大人这是何意？”武珝横着一双美目看着面前英俊的男人。她还在记着王耀宫宴上打断她话那一下。  
王耀笑：“丫头，汝这般模样可讨不了世民喜欢。”宴会上风头大盛，太过刚烈狠辣，怎么看都不像是世民喜欢的那种温柔如水的类型。  
“王大人是何意？”武珝面色一沉。  
王耀无奈地笑：“武才人如此聪明，怎会不懂耀所言？某只提醒武才人一句，若想在这深宫之中据一份立足之地，这狠辣的性格，还是收收罢。世民不喜欢的。”他的语气无奈之极，带着几分溺宠，像是兄长在告诫自己不懂事的妹妹。  
是了，聪明如武珝，怎会不懂王耀在说什么，可她从来不是顺从的人！当下她便甩开王耀抓着她的手：“为何要去学着别人过活？妾从来不做这样的事，活着不是为了讨好别人，而是为了自己！”她愤愤然冲王耀说道，转身便离去。  
她没有带任何宫婢，月色下的身影显得有些单薄。王耀握紧了那枚玉佩，武珝，但愿在将来能记住尔现在所言的一切。

叁.  
如王耀所想那样，日后他与李世民谈起这个聪慧的武才人时，帝王也只是摇了摇头。王耀问他：“世民觉得，那武才人如何？”  
“是个聪慧丫头，可惜了……”李世民把玩着王耀赠与他的佛珠慢悠悠地说道。王耀了然，果真如他所想那般，武珝不够温柔体贴，自是讨不了李世民喜欢。  
这话也就当做二人之间闲谈，过后不久便都忘了。  
贞观二十三年，李世民驾崩，太子李治继位。武珝与其他未曾生育的后妃一同被送往感业寺出家为尼。武珝被送走那日王耀未去送她，他被李治唤去商讨政事。待他匆匆赶到宫门之时，侍卫却告诉他那些妃子在清早就被送去了感业寺。  
王耀从怀中拿出武珝入宫时交给他的那枚玉佩，此去便是与青灯古佛常相伴，再也没有回宫的机会，本想着将玉佩还给她……罢了罢了，来日跟着阿治去感业寺上香再还给她罢。  
王耀将那玉佩重新放回怀中，转身踏步离去。

李治去感业寺上香那天，王耀却未曾同去。他坐在御书房内把玩着那枚玉佩，太过入神以至于都未曾发现李治已然回来。  
“阿耀，阿耀。”李治推开御书房的门，遣退了周围服侍的宫婢，冲王耀喊着。  
见李治回来，王耀不着痕迹地将玉佩收入怀中，走上前去迎接李治。“皇上今日怎的如此高兴，在感业寺见着了什么？”他能从李治的言语中感受到他的喜悦。  
“果真什么都瞒不过阿耀，”李治在王耀面前像个半大小子一般，他不好意思地笑了笑，“朕见着媚娘了。”  
“武媚娘？汝竟见着她了？”王耀惊。她一个入寺为尼的后妃理应是见不到皇上的，王耀不禁眯起了眼睛。  
李治把玩着腰间的玉佩，道：“朕去上香时见到的。她拽着朕的衣袖哭得梨花带雨，轻声细语告诉朕她想朕了，想回宫了。”李治顿了顿，难得脸上的表情严肃起来，“阿耀，朕想接她回宫。朕也想她了。”  
王耀蹙起眉头，他自是知道李治与武珝的爱情故事3，但李治竟然为武珝要做到这种地步，真是情痴。王耀清了清嗓子，“皇上，汝可知自己在作甚？汝这般冠冕堂皇将先帝遗孀迎娶回宫，可有想过那些大臣会怎样想？”  
“是啊，朕知道，”李治瞬间就垮了脸，“朕爱媚娘，但不能违反祖制，朕不想背负骂名。阿耀，汝替朕出出主意。”李治抓着王耀的衣袖，他知道只有面前这个男人能帮自己。  
“李治，汝既知这是违反祖制，又何必再让吾出主意？”王耀难得冷下脸直呼当今天子的名讳，“这件事情休得再提。汝贵为天子，应知孰轻孰重。”  
李治皱着一张脸，唯唯诺诺地应了王耀。面前这个身为“国家”的男人，是他父皇都礼让三分的人，他又怎敢违背这个男人的意思呢？只得自己个暗自忧愁去了。  
可二人怎料到，这般私底下的谈话却被王皇后知道了去。此时皇后与萧淑妃正为了争宠闹得不可开交，知道这件事后，便派人去将武媚娘接了回来，企图使萧淑妃失宠。  
永徽三年，武珝回宫。  
是王耀和王皇后派的人一同前去接武珝回宫的，他为“国家”，皇后拿他无法，只得睁一只眼闭一只眼让他跟着一块去。他依稀记得武珝回宫那日风大得很，冷风吹得脸颊生疼。武珝一如王耀初见她时那般低眉顺目的样子，见到王耀那一刹那竟有些吃惊，这男人不好好待在宫中，怎的来这地方？她偷偷地看了王耀一眼，扶了扶身，谢过了来接她的人，由着那人领着回宫。  
武珝跟在宫侍身后，王耀行在她旁边。“王大人不在宫中伴着皇上，却跑来接妾身，啧啧……”她语气轻快，带着几分调笑的意味。王耀双手抱胸，挑眉看着面前的女人。“一别经年，吾是来还东西的。”说着便要将玉佩递给武珝，却不料被她推了回来。  
“还不是时候……”她拢了拢落在耳旁的碎发，“王大人，现在还不是交还的时候。”武珝一双炯炯有神的黑眸看着王耀。王耀隐约觉得，面前这个久居寺中的才人身上有什么地方不一样了。

如王耀所料，武珝早已不是刚入宫那个懵懂少女。她在感业寺修行四年，回宫之时己近而立，心思更为缜密，城府也更深。她心知肚明王皇后接她回宫是为了什么，便千方百计取得皇后欢心。王皇后也经常在李治面前提起武才人贤德，所以回宫不久后，武珝便从才人晋升为昭仪。  
王耀将手中的玉佩对着阳光看了看，指腹摸着玉佩上的花纹，他想起与武珝第一次见面时少女对他说：有一日她会在这宫中有一席之地，让旁人无法欺侮。  
他晃悠悠地起身去找武珝，年前武珝替李治生了个漂亮的小公主，这个时辰大概她会在小公主那里吧。  
午时宫中静悄悄的，几个当值的太监宫女索性坐在台阶上打盹儿。王耀不一会儿就到了小公主的寝宫，却听见了里面传来阵阵哭声。莫非是公主饿了？王耀蹙眉，推开门进去了。  
武珝此时掐着女儿的脖子，刚出生的婴儿面色涨得通红，哭声也不太稳了。她没想到会有人来，慌乱地收回手，却不料这一切都被王耀尽收眼底。  
“武珝！你在做什么？”王耀大步走到武珝面前，抓住她的手问道。王耀很少直呼她的闺名，这般看来，王耀是怒了。  
“如王大人所见，本宫要掐死她。”武珝倒是镇定自若的模样，“王大人可以放开本宫了吗？”  
王耀怔住，随后放开她的手，“你这是何苦？何必要和自己的亲女儿过不去。”他在宫中多年，自然猜到了武珝想要做什么。  
“何苦？”武珝冷笑，“王大人呐，您在这深宫比本宫久，您应该更清楚。皇后已经对本宫有所不满了，她能接第一个武才人回宫，便会有第二个，第三个！本宫可不是那胸无大志的萧淑妃，不会傻傻地任人鱼肉。本宫现在不动手，那么本宫就会是下一个萧淑妃！”她越说越激动，音调也越发拔高。武珝走到亲生女儿的摇篮前，再一次伸手进去掐住她的脖子，在王耀的目光下渐渐加大手下的力气。“王大人，女人呐，在深宫里总要用点计谋使自己活下来，谁都不是谁的帮手，想要活命，就只能靠自己了，谁的城府越深，手段越狠，谁就是最后的赢家。您说对吧，王大人？”  
她转头看着王耀，满脸泪痕。  
是了，他活了那么久，见多了这深宫之中女人为了争宠不择手段，尔虞我诈的事情。他本就不应该管这件事情，却因为武珝而破了戒，还真是越活越回去了。王耀叹了口气，冲站在那儿不停哭泣的武珝说道：“回去罢。很快有人来了。”  
永徽六年，王皇后贬为庶人，原因是在宫中行巫蛊之术及掐死武昭仪之女；萧淑妃谋行鸩毒被贬为庶人，太子李忠被废黜。同年，武珝封后，李弘被册封为太子。  
封后大典那天，王耀站在群臣之中，看着李治亲手为武珝戴上凤冠，这场后宫争斗也该结束了罢。他想，当年那个少女武珝在这些年中，改变了许多。

肆.  
武珝是个果断的女人，王耀一直都知道。早在驯马那一年王耀便看出了这个女子不同于别人的地方。  
“王大人怎的这么好兴致，到本宫宫里来了？”武珝给坐在她面前的王耀倒了杯茶，慢悠悠问道。  
王耀抿了一口茶，笑道：“自是想念武皇后的茶便来了。”武珝抬头看着他，显然不信这男人所说的话。王耀放下茶杯无奈地笑道：“武皇后可别这么看着吾，吾甚惶恐。”  
“王大人说笑了，您可会在本宫这等小女子面前惶恐。”武珝笑，“您不陪着皇上却来本宫这里小坐，怎么也说不过去吧？王大人还是快快请回吧。”说罢便要赶人，王耀连忙道：“皇后别——”他抚摸着腰间的玉佩，“皇上今个可不在处理朝政，吩咐不让吾跟着，所以只得来皇后这儿了。”说着王耀一双好看的眼睛弯起，“皇后这儿的茶还是如同当年一般。”  
听到王耀所言，武珝一双柳叶眉竖起：“不在宫中？”她一双凤眼打了个转儿，唤来个小宫婢，冲她说道:“去打听皇上不在书房是朝哪儿去了。”  
王耀见那小宫婢答应了一声便急急忙忙地小跑了出去，他端起了面前那杯未喝完的茶，冲武珝道：“皇后，茶凉了。”武珝不语，替他斟了一杯新的热茶。  
一室寂静，王耀想开口夸两句这茶水味道不错，看到武珝的表情，却怎么也开不了口，只得静坐着品茶，等那名小宫婢的返回。不出半晌那小宫婢去而复返，神色慌慌张张。武珝见她回来，放下茶盏问道：“皇上去哪了？”   
“回、回皇后的话……皇上、皇上去了……”那宫女唯唯诺诺道。武珝不耐，蹙起一双好看的凤眼，“到底去了哪儿？”  
那名宫婢跪倒地上：“皇后娘娘，皇上去见了、见了王皇后和淑妃娘娘，皇上还说、说要将二人接、接回来。”  
武珝听罢，一双柳叶眉横起，她冷声吩咐那宫婢退下，那人如释重负般飞快地退了出去。退出去那一刹那，武珝便将手中的茶盏摔在地上，愤然道：“这两个狐媚子，都贬为庶人了竟还敢作妖！”  
王耀心底心疼了一会儿那上好的青瓷茶器，然后开口劝道：“阿治多情，汝既知，又何必生气？何况汝已是皇后，又岂害怕两个贬谪的庶人夺去你的位置不成？”他顿了顿，伸手去捡起那摔碎的青瓷茶盏，也不怕扎手，“可惜了这上好的青瓷——”王耀拉长语调，颇有一股子市井之徒的气息。  
本来听着王耀一番言语武珝心里稍稍放宽了点，却又听到王耀提起李治多情，她便想起当年在感业寺时，她也是哭得梨花带雨抓着李治的衣角告诉他想要回宫，李治也才心软了答应接她回宫。武珝眯起眼睛，这两个狐媚子既然能抓住她丈夫心软多情这个弱点，就不得不防。  
武珝看着王耀一脸心疼地看着被她摔碎的青瓷茶盏，敷衍道：“王大人若是喜欢，本宫改明儿便让人送给大人一套。本宫乏了，王大人请回吧。”她下了逐客令。  
王耀也不恼，不紧不慢地起身，朝武珝一拱手，“那在下便谢过武皇后了，武皇后好生休息，吾便不叨扰了。”他抬起头，武珝的眼神一直望着窗外，眼底的愤恨之意被他尽收眼底。王耀看了她一眼，转身便走出宫殿。他想，这丫头一定在谋划着什么。  
是夜[ 史料出自《资治通鉴》，但史料中未曾提到武则天是何时去见王皇后与萧淑妃的]，武珝带着人去了幽禁王皇后和萧淑妃的地方。王耀跟在这一行人身后，看着他们去的方向便知道自己猜的没错，武珝怎么可能容忍能够威胁到她地位的女人重新回宫？宦官推开门时，那两个天真的女人还以为是李治来接她们了，不管不顾便跪在门口，一口一个喊着她们是无辜的，都是冤枉的。  
武珝冷笑，站在门口说道：“王皇后和淑妃娘娘真是在这偏僻地方待久了，连皇上是谁都分不清了罢。”她迈了两步进到殿中，四处打量了一下，冷笑道：“看来这地方让两位娘娘住的还没有收心，来人啊。”立马便有两个宦官来到她身边，武珝指着王皇后与萧淑妃道：“压着那两个女人，各打一百大板。”  
当即便有人压着两名细皮嫩肉的女人打起了板子。王耀走了进来，看着两名女子的惨状并没有说什么。他未言语，武珝便看着他说道：“王大人半夜来此处作甚。”武珝在怕，怕王耀阻止她。  
“来看皇后娘娘想做什么。”王耀说。他并没有看那两个已然被一百大板折磨得奄奄一息的女人。武珝笑了，“王大人也是好兴致。”她越过王耀，走到王皇后和萧淑妃的面前，她看着这两个和她斗了半辈子的女人，突然就笑了，笑得高傲，笑得肆无忌惮，“你们不是梦里都想着让皇上接你们回宫嘛？那就继续做梦吧！”她对着身后站着的宫侍们说道：“来人，将二人手脚斩断，令其骨醉！”身后的人答应了一声，便将两名女子拖走斩断手脚，一室间只留王耀与武珝二人。  
“本宫本以为，王大人会拦着。”半晌，武珝缓缓开口。王耀站在月光下，一袭白袍加身，他笑道：“皇后娘娘为何如此想？”  
武珝往前走了两步，似乎又想到了什么，没有再动。她问王耀：“王大人，本宫是不是很残忍。”王耀在她脸上看到了少有的少女般的无措。他走到武珝面前，柔声道：“皇后娘娘，怎么会呢？您是皇后，是后宫之主啊！您登上后位，本就是踏着血路上来的。在宫中您这点伎俩，其实也算不得什么。”他像是想起了什么，欲言又止[ 王耀所想是指西汉初，吕雉将刘邦宠姬戚夫人斩断手脚做成人彘]。他望着一弯明月，道：“夜深了，阿珝，回宫罢。”  
这是王耀第一次这么叫起她的名字，一时间武珝有些手足无措。王耀又说道：“一会儿阿治寻不到皇后，得着急了。”他摸了摸腰间的玉佩，“回宫罢。”  
武珝揉了揉眉心，疲惫不堪地说：“听王大人的话，回宫罢。本宫也乏了。”依旧是没有任何宫婢替她点灯，亦没有宫侍搀扶她回宫。王耀望着她一身华衣却仍自孤鹜的背影，想起多年前那场宫宴上，他也是这么望着她回宫的。  
但已不是昔年。

最后再也没有人谈起王皇后和萧淑妃，她们早就是后宫争斗的牺牲品，武珝的手段和魄力是这两个女人无法比拟的。  
据史料[ “史料”来自于《资治通鉴》，下文王皇后和萧淑妃死前所言也出自于此。]记载，王皇后与萧淑妃并没有在斩断手脚后立即死去，依然苦苦等待着李治的回宫圣旨。武珝在李治面前动之以情晓之以理，逼着他下旨处死二人。王皇后临死前依旧不承认武珝的皇后之位，她说，陛下万年，昭仪承恩，死吾分也！刚烈的萧淑妃则破口大骂武珝，武氏狐媚，翻覆至此！我后为猫，使武氏为鼠，吾当扼其喉以报！  
自此以后武珝不敢在宫中养猫，生怕淑妃前来索命。且不过都是后话了。

伍.  
入秋之后李治的身体愈发不好了，朝政也皆由王耀和武珝共同商讨。后宫素来不得干政，这是千百年流传下来的规矩，前朝文臣武将也从未对武珝有过好感，废后的折子递了一封又一封，快压断了书房的桌子。  
王耀随手翻开一本奏折，上面便是引经据典写了一大堆要求李治废后，他顿时看乐了，将奏折递到武珝面前，“武皇后，您这都成祸国殃民的妖精了，前朝有多少人想着让阿治废了您啊。”  
武珝看了一眼，嗤笑道：“前些年6（注6指乾封二年（667年），李治因久病不愈，命太子李弘监国。）皇上病重命太子监国本宫辅政的时候，这些人也上过同样的折子，央求皇上废了本宫皇后的位子。”她站起身，看着王耀的眼睛，她说道：“这些文臣，进言废黜皇后又怎么样，说到底啊，这还是皇上的家事啊。”  
“本宫入宫之前，有术士替本宫看相7（注7“看相”的故事源于传说）。王大人您猜，这术士对本宫父亲说了什么？”武珝用手指叩着桌角，发出清脆的声响，“他告诉本宫父亲，‘此女将来贵不可言。’父亲便问他，本宫能不能成为皇后？”  
“他告诉父亲，本宫岂止只是皇后。”武珝走到王耀面前，高傲地笑了，在他耳边一字一句说道，“王大人，本宫怎么可能止步于皇后这个位置。”  
王耀听着武珝一席话，并没有太大感触。他第一次见武珝，就能感觉到这个女子的不同，而近几年更是金龙环身，颇具帝王的风范。王耀笑了，他在武则天面前行了个为人臣的大礼。  
很久很久以后，武珝再回忆起来王耀当年的举动——王耀当时嘴角带笑，对她说：“吾皇万岁万岁万万岁——”

弘道元年，李治病逝，谥号高宗。太子李显继位。李显与父亲相比更为懦弱无能，朝政皆交由武珝处理，不过两月余，李显被废为庐陵王。  
天授元年，武珝力排众议，在万民敬仰下宣布改唐易周，登基为帝。  
武珝龙袍加身，在群臣的目光中缓缓地走上了则天楼。  
王耀位列群臣之首，看着身着帝王兖冕服饰的武珝，目光如炬。他想起武珝在登基大典的前一晚曾约他去了御花园，在月光下告诉他：“王大人，本宫即将为皇。”  
王耀笑着打断她，“该称吾为王耀了，皇上。”  
“也是，”她笑了笑，“在后宫太久，一时半会改不回来。”武珝看着窗外，对王耀说：“王耀，本宫入宫五十载，不知踩着多少人的鲜血，终于登上了这烙人的龙椅。”  
“这是您应得的。”王耀答。  
“还记得本宫曾对你说过的术士之言吗？”武珝转过身，看着王耀，“本宫要让他们知道，女人为皇，不比男人做得差。”  
“朕将会带领大周朝，走上新的巅峰。”

当武珝登上九十九级阶梯时，她站在城楼上，朗声道：“朕，武珝，易名为曌。日月当空，与日月同辉。”话音刚落，王耀便第一个，对着则天楼上的武曌行了大礼：“恭祝吾皇，坐拥无边江山。吾皇万岁万岁万万岁——”  
朝臣跟着王耀，对这史上第一位女帝行了大礼。  
“恭祝吾皇，坐拥无边江山。吾皇万岁万岁万万岁——”  
“恭祝吾皇，坐拥无边江山。吾皇万岁万岁万万岁——”  
“恭祝吾皇，坐拥无边江山。吾皇万岁万岁万万岁——”  
武曌站在则天楼上，俯瞰着朝拜她的群臣，她的身后，是这王朝无边壮美的江山。


	11. 《邀李白，入吾梦》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谁为我斟酒，胸前月催愁。  
> 入梦邀李白，胜诉心里忧。  
> ——《邀李白》黄锦祥

王耀打了一壶酒，出了长安，一路往西南去了。  
如今太平盛世，天子励精图治，举国上下一片平和。王耀在宫里待得久了，如今太平了他便比谁都安定不住了，向皇帝打了个招呼便扬长而去，顺着江水一路入蜀，奔着天府之国去了。  
王耀坐在船上，望着两岸崇山峻岭突然想着赋诗一首，事实上他确实这么做了。吟了两首诗，似乎将这些年来久居深宫的不悦都散得干净。王耀站起身来，伸了个懒腰，冲身后摇着船桨的老人喊道：“老伯，还有多久才到呀？”  
“快咯快咯，公子若是心急，老叟再划快些。”老人答，说着摇船桨的手又加快了些速度。  
王耀笑着应了，他又躺了下去，眯着眼望着头顶蓝得发亮的天空，上次入蜀是什么时候来着？王耀想，好像是跟着玄德入蜀，一晃就那么多年过去了，蜀地还是如当年那样，只是朝代更迭了罢了。王耀想到这儿，唏嘘不已，一个鲤鱼打挺坐了起来，上次入蜀便是匆匆看了一眼，这回出来玩可不能错过了蜀地的好风景。  
大抵是入了剑南道了，两岸的山并没有先前瞧起来那么险峻了，也能在岸边瞧见些人影了——洗衣服的女人家们，还有戏水的孩童们。  
倒真是个享乐的好地方呀。王耀想。  
船贴着岸边划了，王耀没注意，不知道想什么想得出神。蓦地一泼水当面而来，把他淋了个满身湿——活像个落魄公子，虽说依然是风度翩翩，但模样却是狼狈不堪。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”岸上不知是谁先笑出声来，紧接着此起彼伏的笑声便响遍了江水的上空。王耀错愕地看着面前哈哈大笑的孩童们，有些无奈地笑了——这蜀地每次来都给他一些意想不到的惊喜，上次也是的啊。  
这头王耀没什么，倒是划船的老伯气红了脸，他大喊道：“哪家的小孩，这么不懂事！”还别说，他瞪眼的样子着实是吓到了一群笑着的孩子们。  
“老人家何必吓唬小孩子，这主意是我给出的。”有人发声。王耀抬头一看，来人似乎正值弱冠之年，身着一身青色长袍，腰间别着一把佩剑，正低头安抚着那群被吓到的孩童们。  
老伯一看来人，一张脸愈发的红了，他大口地吸着气，怒道：“又是你这小子！又出这些花招来折腾人。”王耀站在一旁看着两人，似乎是认识的还是怎的？  
青衣男子倒是无所谓，大概是被骂习惯了，他伸手掏了掏耳朵：“老伯您说来说去便是这几句，知道了知道了，下回铁定不再犯了。”男子面上恳切语言真诚，听起来似乎是认错了，但王耀却捕捉到他眼中的几分狡黠。  
此话一出，又是一阵哄笑，有几个年纪大点的孩子也学着青衣男子的口气对老伯嘻笑道：“对不住了，下回一定不干了。”那老伯的脸色由红转白，由白再转青，嘴巴张张合合半天没说出什么话儿来，王耀在一旁看着，担心这群人把这个划船的老伯气出个好歹来。  
半晌，老伯冲岸上的人恶狠狠道：“你们这群滑头。”他转头看向王耀，脸上挂着勉强的笑容，陪笑道：“公子，真是不好意思，您瞧这……”王耀那一身衣裳面料极佳，可不是他这种小老百姓赔得起的。这么想着，他又狠狠地瞪了一眼岸上的男子。  
“无碍的，此地离成都府不远，老伯将我送上岸便是了。”王耀温声安抚老人，老人得了令便送他上了岸。  
船靠岸停了，王耀下了船，付了银钱拎着自己那一身轻便的行囊便想要往成都城的方向去。不想，他却被那青衣男子拦住了，那人大概是第一次见到像王耀这样被淋了一身却也不见怒的人，此时也是有些不好意思了，上前向王耀道了歉：“对不住了。”  
王耀自诩是活了上千年的人，自然不会跟面前只有二十来岁的青年人计较。微微点头，算是接受了男子的道歉，拍了拍青年的肩膀：“借过。”说着从青年身边越了过去，头也不回地走了。  
那青年在王耀背后高声大喊：“足下可否交个朋友？在下李白。”  
回应他的只有王耀愈行愈远的背影和他淡漠的声音——不必。  
李白心道，头回遇见比我还奇怪的人了。

王耀换了身衣服，进了成都城。皇帝一早就沿路打点了各地的太守，支会他们王耀要来了，让他们好生伺候着，别让这位大人遭点什么事儿。此时王耀刚一进城便被成都府的太守拦住了，太守神情殷切，一会儿嘘寒问暖，一会儿问王耀要不要歇息，生怕王耀不乐意似的。  
可他不知王耀其实是个好相与的，此时太守过于殷勤反倒是让王耀有些不耐烦，连连打发他：“带我去住的地方便是了，不用让人来服侍我。”  
“是，是。”太守点头哈腰，生怕怠慢了这尊大佛丢了乌纱帽。此时听到王耀吩咐，便连忙让人带他去下榻的地方。  
待到了落脚的地方，王耀便将随行的人一并赶了出去。说是要休息，实则是看着这群服侍的人心烦。王耀自诩是活了上千年的了，再苦再累也是经历过的，虽说他在宫中地位崇高，甚至可以说是凌驾于帝王之上，但也没有人像这般殷勤地伺候过他——一来是王耀不习惯别人服侍，二来是这般殷勤的必定是有求于他的，所以他才不喜有人近身伺候，宫里的人也知道这位大人的癖好，从不刻意去伺候着。“好些年头没有出京了，本以为出京了能消停点，结果到了这地儿才知道还是麻烦。”王耀合上门，一个人喃喃自语。  
“不知足下为了何事如此愁眉苦脸？”一个声音在王耀身后响起，王耀转头一看，屋子里不知何时坐了个人，再仔细一瞧——竟是今早让孩子泼了他一身水的李白。  
王耀站在门口未动，有些警惕地看着李白：“你打哪儿进来的？瞧你这样可不是读书人。”倒像个练家子——他住的这地方可是在二楼，这人莫不是从窗户翻进来的罢？  
李白倒是笑了，他将腰间的佩剑取下放在桌上，随手拿起了王耀放在桌上的酒，放到自己的鼻子下闻了闻，叹道：“足下身上带着的，可是一壶好酒呀。”李白笑弯了一双眼睛，他倒是没答王耀的问题。  
王耀没说话，沉默的样子让李白以为他认为自己是不速之客，连忙将酒放下解释道：“你……我，唉足下莫动手，有事好商量呀。”李白说，“早晨碰见实数不愉快，足下可莫见怪。”  
王耀舟车劳顿，累了一天，此时没心思跟他兜圈子，直接问他：“你来作甚？”  
“足下真是爽快，我喜欢。”李白道，“你我有缘，早晨足下走的太急，也没问名字，我一路跟着足下进城，便是想和你交个朋友罢了。”  
说着，他很是正经地对王耀俯首作揖。“在下李白，字太白，绵州人。”  
王耀有些眼角抽搐，难道眼前这人就是为了与他交个朋友才大老远的一路跟着他入城不是，这是哪里来的怪人？王耀一时间不知道该如何接话了。“太白兄果真不是凡人也……”半晌，王耀才憋出这么一句话来，他是真真许久没见到这么豪迈奔放的人了。  
李白轻笑两声，也不自谦，直勾勾地问道：“不知足下打哪儿来，姓氏名谁呢？”  
……这人还真是！好不自谦？！与自己见到的其他人都不一样。王耀心想。“王耀，长安人士。”王耀答。  
“原来是王兄。”李白又朝王耀作揖，随后便随意地坐了下来，毫不客气地将桌上的那壶酒拆开一饮而尽。饮后还不忘赞叹：“好酒好酒。”  
王耀被李白这一连串的动作惊得下巴都掉了，这人也太不客气了，要放在平时只有他抢别人的酒，哪有别人在他眼皮子底下把酒喝完的道理。这奇葩到底是打哪里来的？  
李白喝完后抹了抹嘴，他问：“还有吗？这是从长安带来的吗？味道可真不错。”他得了一壶好酒，此时哪像个已经加冠的青年人，倒像个得了喜爱物品的孩童似的。王耀见李白一副喜滋滋的模样，不由得开始头疼了，这哪儿来的一个祸害？  
“唉——是我唐突了，把王兄的酒喝了。”李白略带歉意地对王耀说道，不过王耀瞧见他脸上的表情，根本就没有一丝愧疚的感觉，相反像是得了战利品一般的骄傲。“时候不早了，我先告辞了，便不打扰王兄休息了。明日再来探访。”李白告辞，他起身出了门，走时还不忘带上自己的佩剑和已然空了的酒壶。“这酒壶不错，王兄借我打点酒，明日再还与你。”说罢，便是脚底抹油一般溜了。  
王耀站在房间里愣住了，他怎么觉得这个时候入蜀是个错误的选择。

王耀在蜀地待了五年，李白就叨扰了他五年。倒也不是日日前来，只是隔三差五地来找王耀——不过这隔三差五地前来也少不了让王耀头疼，每次来都得顺走亦或者是喝光王耀打来的酒，简直让王耀这个酒痴心疼不已。不过李白也不全是来喝王耀酒的，有时他也会邀请王耀一同游历蜀州，有李白这个人带路游玩，着实让王耀过了一把瘾。  
开元十三年，王耀收到了远在长安的皇帝发来的书信，大抵意思是没了王耀朝政便力不从心，要他快快回京。王耀收到信后无奈地摇了摇头，什么叫做没了自己就力不从心了，分明就是不想让他这么清闲罢了。不过抱怨归抱怨，王耀还是认命地收拾了行李，向太守要了匹好马回京。  
——来时走的是水路，想着是要看风景便走得慢些，如今皇帝都发信儿来了，自然是得走陆路快些回去了。  
王耀这么打定了主意，从太守那儿要了匹好马，在某个艳阳高照的清晨，谁也没告诉便出了城——可不巧，出城的时候遇见了李白。  
李白见急匆匆赶路的是王耀便拦住了他，问：“王兄这是要去哪儿？急忙忙的，可是出了什么事？”  
王耀暗道不巧，要走了都碰上这克星，面上不露山水，侧身跳下马背冲李白作揖说道：“皇帝来了信，说我在蜀地待得够久了，该回去了。”李白和他认识五年了，自然也是知道王耀是大唐的象征，是国家，而不是人的身份。起初虽说觉得有些奇怪，但后来也渐渐习惯了，只不过叫他王兄这个是改不过来了。  
“正巧。”李白摸了摸腰间别着的佩剑，“我这也要出蜀，何不同行？”  
王耀正估摸着这人要和他说多久才会放他过去，此时一听李白说要和他一同出蜀，顿时被口水呛得直咳嗽，一张俊脸也被呛得通红。他上下打量了一番两袖空空的李白，心说这人要出蜀作甚？莫非是进京赶考？可这人身上除了那一把佩剑和身着的衣物以外什么都没带，怎么看也不像是要去长安赴考的样子，难不成是要和他回宫罢？想到这里，王耀又被呛住了。半晌，他小心翼翼地问李白：“太白这架势，莫不是要进京赴考不成？”  
“非也非也，哪里是什么赶考，”李白答得快，脸上挂着爽朗的笑容，“吾等闲人，自是想着仗剑去国，辞亲远游罢了。”  
王耀再一次被自己呛到了，像李白这个年纪的人不应该是壮志凌云，十年寒窗苦读为了一朝金榜题名吗？怎么到他这儿变成了仗剑去国，辞亲远游了？更何况李白这人还是个有才的——王耀认识李白五年，自然是知道这人过去的种种事迹了，李白十五岁已有诗赋多首，更是得到一些社会名流的推崇与奖掖。如此有才且负有盛名的人，怎的胸无大志，科举都不想参加呢。  
“王耀兄？”李白唤了一声王耀，让他回神，“不知能否与兄长一同出蜀呢？”  
“好罢。”王耀应得爽快。只觉得是多了个同行的人罢了，只要这人不跟着他去长安抢酒，什么都好说。  
“好，我这一路可得仰仗兄长了。”李白作揖，眼睛里的狡黠意味稍纵即逝。  
王耀突然觉得自己给自己挖了个坑。

事实证明王耀确实是给自己挖了个坑，李白与王耀同骑出的蜀地。蜀地地势险峻——王耀入蜀时走的是水路自然是没感觉，此时骑在马上才觉得苦不堪言。在马背上的王耀颠得觉得自己的肝脏都要出来了，反观李白一副没事人的样子，一会儿玩着自己的佩剑，一会儿又拿出酒壶来喝两口，好不痛快的模样恨得王耀牙痒痒。  
待到了歇息的地方，王耀已然是跌得七荤八素，反观李白却是神采奕奕，此时正在路边的酒棚处打酒。王耀扶着马匹一脸虚弱，看着精神好极了的李白只能道一句年轻人身体真是好呀，可怜他这一把老骨头了。  
李白打好了两壶酒，走到王耀身边冲他道：“走罢。”竟是一会儿都不让王耀休息。  
王耀抹了把汗，抬头望李白时，那人已经牵着马儿走远了，王耀咬牙：好一个混小子。  
两人没有进城，在野外寻了个地将就着过一夜。本来王耀是打算着进城找个客舍歇息一夜的，奈何李白突然兴致来了，央求着王耀在野外过夜——  
“王兄，此次出蜀同行实属缘分，不如幕天席地享受一次？”李白突然发话。王耀听他这话一副见鬼的样子，他虽然不是没有幕天席地地过过夜，但是那也是很久很久以前的事情了——现如今被皇帝好吃好喝供着，自然是喜欢舒适的地方，哪里会答应李白。“不。”王耀果断拒绝，李白一时兴起，他并不想陪着李白发疯。  
“行无辙迹；居无室庐；幕天席地；纵意所如[ 该诗出自晋·刘伶《酒德颂》]。”李白突然吟诗一首，他冲王耀眨了眨眼睛，“王兄不觉得幕天席地很痛快吗？”  
这一句话就把王耀堵得哑口无言，只得认命地同他一起了。  
入夜，王耀将马拴在树边，在水潭边生起了一堆火，李白就坐在旁边看着王耀前后打点好一切。待到王耀坐下了，李白扔了壶酒给王耀。  
“给你的。”李白说，“第一次见你的时候喝了你一壶，这次出来特地还你。”王耀也不客气，一把接过。他本来以为李白早就忘记了，没想到还是还上了。  
打来的酒又淡又涩，味道自然比不上王耀那壶酒的万分之一，但李白仍然是喝得津津有味，不出一会儿他便喝完了自己的那壶。  
李白拎着空了的酒壶起了身，似乎是有些醉了，絮絮叨叨地道：“嗝……看云客倚啼猿树[ 该诗出自唐·李白《别匡山》]）……嗝。”看这架势还醉得不清，王耀连忙伸手拉了一把李白，生怕他掉进面前的湖里去。  
“太白，你是醉了，歇着罢。”王耀第一次见李白喝醉，没想到喝醉后的李白劲儿那么大，他都有些拉不住了。  
“我没醉，”李白一把挥开王耀的手，扬了扬手中的空酒壶，“呀，没酒了。”他把酒壶扔在地上，转身看着王耀，背后是倒映着明月的水潭。李白突然对王耀凄惨一笑，说道：“王耀，你是不是觉得我没有志向？”  
王耀一时语塞，他确实是有过这样的想法——文韬武略的大好青年不想着趁着政治清明的时代开创一番事业，眼里只有仗剑游玩，王耀自然是不爽的。但瞧着面前李白的模样，却是一句实话都讲不出来了。  
“呵，我知道的。”李白轻笑一声，他见王耀不答，自己自顾自地接了话：“莫怪无心恋清境，已将书剑许明时[ 该诗出自唐·李白《别匡山》]。”他念了句诗，“我怎么可能不想投身科举呢？我为商人之子，罪臣之后，何来科举一说。”  
王耀听罢心中一惊，本是以为李白不屑于科举，没想到其中还有这等隐情——自古商人下九流，商贾及其后代无法参与科举，何况李白还是罪臣之后。王耀偷偷看了李白一眼，那人正对着月亮摇着手中的空酒壶，似乎刚才激动的人并非他自己。  
若是回京找皇帝求个情，太白是不是就能一展宏图了？王耀心里暗暗盘算着，没有回答李白的话。此时李白往后退了两步，王耀只听见“扑通”一声，抬头望去，李白已然直勾勾地落入水中，口中还念念有词——尽是关于今夜圆月。  
竟是醉得彻底！

李白与王耀在长安城外分手。  
王耀本想着带李白回宫面圣，为了让李白答应甚至不惜许给他美酒万千，可没想到一向嗜酒如痴的李白却一口回绝，王耀问起他为何的时候，李白只说——  
“哎呀哎呀，我不知王兄如何想的，但是长安在下自是不会久待。”李白摸着腰间佩剑的花纹说道，“就此别过了。”说罢抬脚就要走。  
“等等，”王耀叫住他，“……太白兄今后打算去哪里游玩？”  
李白回首，看着王耀突然就大笑起来，他说：“自然是要去荆门，再往南下——去江南。”他凑到王耀耳边说：“听说江南美人多，美酒更多。”李白将王耀腰间的酒壶顺手拿走，在王耀面前晃了晃：“我此行，自然是要去江南品美酒的，身上没带着酒壶，王兄这个借我可好？”  
王耀有些无奈地笑了，这人要走了还得顺走些他的东西。王耀笑骂道：“送给你个祸害了，拿走拿走。”  
“就此别过。”李白如同初见时那般，对王耀俯首作揖，“莫来送了。”李白先行，他转身离去，王耀望着他渐行渐远的背影，没有由来的一阵眼眶发热——他已经许久没有遇见过性格与他如此相近的人了，也许久没见到如此洒脱的人了。  
等到只能见到不远处的大雁塔塔尖，李白已经看不见身影了，王耀才慢悠悠地转身，走了回去。  
权当是交个朋友罢，如他所言，有缘再会。

然而，王耀这一辈子与李白再打交道的次数少之又少。仔细算来，出蜀入长安这近两月的时间竟然是他们此生最长时间的交集。  
李白仕途不顺，平生多游玩在大好河山之间，真真是应了他出蜀时对王耀说的那句话——“仗剑去国，辞亲远游”。李白仗剑江湖，王耀久居深宫，两人自是见不到的。  
他很久没听到过李白的消息。  
最后一次听到李白的消息，是他的死讯。  
那一日有人前来与王耀谈事，偶然间提起一桩趣闻，他说：“大人，前些日子我听闻一件趣事，说是有人在当涂的江上饮酒，喝醉之后非要嚷嚷着捞月，旁的人怎么的也拦不住，最后那人跳入水中捉月而溺死[ 李白是如何逝世的，历史上众说纷纭，文中所写源于民间传说，也是最浪漫、最符合他浪漫派诗人身份的一种。]，你说，是不是好生有趣。”  
王耀本是当成趣闻在听，而后听到跳入水中捉月时，手中的茶盏直接掉到地上，他恍惚忆起那年出蜀时李白与王耀闲谈时提起将来如果是要死了，想着要怎么个死法——  
“我若是要死，自然是将自己灌醉了，再沉到水中同月亮一块长眠。”  
王耀当时还笑他是酒喝多了撒酒疯，如今还真是这般去了——  
王耀苦笑，真是应了李白这个洒脱的性子了。  
送走了友人，王耀面对着空荡荡的屋子，蓦地想起了李白写过的一首诗  
——纵死侠骨香，不惭世上英[ 该诗出自唐·李白《侠客行》]。


	12. 《易水寒》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 风萧萧兮易水寒，壮士一去兮不复还。  
> ——高渐离

如今，我当起了老师，总会有学生问我一些奇奇怪怪的问题。曾经有一个扎着羊角辫的小姑娘拿着一本书蹦蹦跳跳地扑到我怀里，她指着书上画着的男人问我：“老师老师，荆轲真的是大英雄，他单枪匹马闯进王宫刺秦王呢。”  
我双手穿过她的腋下，将她抱坐在我的膝盖上，看着那张荆轲的画像不由得失笑了：“哪有说的那么神乎其神的呀。”小姑娘一听就不乐意了，嘴巴撅得老高：“老师你又没见过荆轲，你怎么知道这是假的？”  
我见过的，我在心底说。我抬手摸了摸小姑娘的头，对她说：“老师给你讲个故事好不好？”她抬起头，满眼欢喜地看着我：“好呀！”她的声音清脆悦耳。我将她往上抱了抱，让她稳稳当当地坐在我的腿上，我在她的耳边低声说起了那个人的故事，一个我很久未曾提起的人——荆轲。

在离开了登基为帝不久的嬴政后，我便两袖清风地跑到了燕国来，准备以燕国为起点游历四方。我就是在这里见到了荆轲——这是我与荆轲的第一次见面。  
那天我正打了一壶酒坐在酒肆里品尝，四处张望了一番，不得不说这儿的环境是不错的，哟，仔细一瞧，还有击筑的乐师呢。我昂起下巴向窗外望去，集市上正有一人在击筑。那人一袭白衣席地而坐，无视了来往的人群，专心致志地在击筑。  
这儿的人还真是风雅。我拿起手边的酒壶往嘴里猛灌了一口，好酒好风景，若不是要游历四方，我都想在这儿安居了。我再抬眼向窗外看去，却见那白衣男子停止击筑，身前也不知何时冒出来一群人围着他。  
“你小子成天在这里弹什么破烂玩意，吵死了！滚，滚，滚！打扰到老子做生意了！”那为首的彪形大汉推搡着白衣人，嘴里骂骂咧咧的，还踢着放在地上的筑。那人低着头，冷冷开口道：“在下只是在等人。”  
“老子不管你等不等人，”大汉又推了白衣男子一把，“滚开滚开，你挡着老子做生意了。”周围的人都在指指点点，却没人上去帮忙。我靠在窗边看着外面，唤来小二问道：“那人，是作甚的？”我指了指被一群人围着的白衣男子。  
“哎呦，您这可是问对人了，”那店小二一副说书人的样子，“那个整天在大街上击筑的，是叫什么来着……哦对！叫高渐离。”  
“那，那群人呢？”我指了指那群彪形大汉。那小二立马压住我的手：“哎呦客官，这些人不能随便指的哟。”我看着他：“有什么问题吗？”小二凑近我，压低了声音：“这群人可是咱们这儿有名的无赖恶霸，被他们缠上了，啧啧。”他很是怜悯地看了窗外被人群围住的高渐离。  
无赖？恶霸？我笑了笑，谢过了小二，拎着壶酒晃晃悠悠地走了出去。“这么多人欺负一个人不太好吧？”我走到他们面前如是说道。  
“去去去，哪儿来的小白脸儿，别妨碍老子教训人。”那无赖只瞥了我一眼便把我推开，嚷嚷着我一个小白脸不要挡他的道儿。说实在的，我活了这么久，第一次遇见有人叫我小白脸的，现下对这群无赖印象更坏了几分。我上前两步，欲出手教训一下这些人，却被在一旁沉默着的高渐离一把拦下，我有些诧异地看着他。  
“你们是要如何？在下只是在此等人而已，并未妨碍到各位。”他开口道，随后转头看向我，“兄台，这事本就与你无关，还是不要掺合为好。”他推了我一把，示意让我离开。  
“老子不管，这地儿是老子的，老子说你碍着了就是碍着了，兄弟们，今天给这不知规矩的小子点颜色瞧瞧！”那无赖嚷嚷着指挥身后的跟班们对高渐离动手，我因着被高渐离推了一把，往后退了两步，所以小无赖抄着棍子向高渐离砸去时，我未能拦住。周围都是人群，我本以为高渐离逃脱不了，那一棍定会砸到他的脸上，但是——在木棍将要砸到高渐离脸上的那一刹那，一个酒壶飞了出来，撞开了木棍，与地相撞发出巨大的响声，接着我便听见有人在我身后高声大喊：  
“谁敢动我兄弟——！”  
我回头顺着声音的方向看了过去，来人是一名身材高大的男子，剑眉星目，丰神俊朗，背上背着一把长剑，右手还拎着一壶酒。他大步走上前来，拎起一个被吓蒙的小流氓的衣领子就问：“是你要动我兄弟？”  
那小流氓哪见过这阵仗，颤颤巍巍地指向了领头那壮汉。壮汉也是个不怕事儿的，昂首挺胸地站了出来，大声说道：“就是老子，怎的？想出头不成？”他不觉得来人可怕，认为那一坛被砸碎的酒只不过是虚张声势罢了。  
“出头，呵。”男子冷笑一声，拔出腰间的长剑指向对方，凌厉的剑气在艳阳高照的日子里平添了几分寒意。只见那人手腕一翻，剑尖已然指到壮汉的喉间，再往前就能刺穿喉头。“于你，我根本不需要出头。”男人冷笑着往前走了一小步，剑已然划破了壮汉的皮。我暗道不好，这人真要在这闹市杀人不成？  
眼看着那壮汉已经被吓得不能动弹，我当下便大喊一声“不可”，快步走上前去按住男子拿剑的手，道：“仁兄，得饶人处且饶人。”我压低了嗓子，在男人耳边说：“莫要给自己招惹上麻烦。”男人一听，有些迟疑地放下了手中的剑，他并不知道面前这奇怪的男子从何而来。  
我见他放了佩剑，回头对那群已然吓破胆的混混们说道：“尔等走罢，莫再来闹事了。”那群人如释重负，搀扶着被吓傻的大哥扭头就跑，那模样要多狼狈有多狼狈。我对围观的众人略带歉意地笑了笑：“本是误会，大家散了罢。”三言两语便打发走了围观的人。  
“你是何人？那群混混的人？”我听见那拿剑的人问我，转头一看，他正把高渐离挡在身后，剑未放入剑鞘中，一脸防备地看着我。我不禁有些发笑：“尔等切莫紧张，吾只不过是路过的。”  
男子不信，手中的佩剑再次举起对着我，我有些无奈地摇了摇头，此时听见一直沉默着的高渐离说道：“大哥，切莫动手，这人刚刚是来救我的。”那人听高渐离这么说，又转头看向我，我冲他点了点头。  
那人这时才收起了剑，有些不好意思地冲我笑笑：“都是误会，在下荆轲，这位是高渐离。着实不好意思，用剑指着仁兄，若不嫌弃，在下请仁兄喝酒罢？”荆轲抱拳，询问道。  
我心道，这可是送上门来了。我回他：“走罢。”  
荆轲领着我和高渐离上了附近的一家酒肆喝酒。  
一落座，他便替我满上了一碗酒，他捧起自己面前的酒，冲我说道：“多谢兄台出手相助，刚才多有误会，望兄台海涵，在下先自罚一杯谢罪。”荆轲将碗里的酒一饮而尽，好不痛快。饮后，荆轲落座，问我：“不知兄台如何称呼？”  
“在下王耀，无字，唤吾王耀便是了。”我冲他拱了拱手，全然是接受了他的歉意。  
“原来是王兄，失敬失敬。”荆轲拍了拍我的肩膀，“来，喝酒。”他又替自己满上了一碗，喝了下去，我也端起面前的酒饮了起来，高渐离抱着自己的筑坐在一旁饮酒，时不时同我们讲上几句话，席间好不热闹。  
酒过三巡，我看了一眼在一旁坐着的高渐离，突然发问：“高先生，为何那群人要来找你麻烦？”我初来乍到，着实是有些不解。  
高渐离没说话，坐在一旁有些醉意的荆轲插了进来，醺醺然地说：“一群欺软怕硬的东西，我与渐离还有一个杀狗的屠夫每日都在燕市上喝酒，喝得似醉非醉以后，只当旁若无人，渐离击筑，在下就和着拍节在街市上唱歌，相互娱乐，不一会儿又相互哭泣。”荆轲顿了顿，接着说道：“那群人觉着咱们碍眼又没办法，屠夫凶神恶煞，我又带着剑——你说怎么下手不是，只能挑个我和屠夫都不在的时候找渐离麻烦了。”  
“说起来今个怎么没瞧见那屠夫？”荆轲转头去问高渐离。  
“他家中有事，今日赶回去了。”高渐离答。  
“怪不得这群家伙敢来找麻烦。”荆轲嘟囔一声，如果屠夫今天在这里，就不会有这档子事情的发生了，那家伙可比自己和高渐离吓人得多。“不谈了不谈了，来来来，喝酒！”荆轲扯开话题，替我满上了面前的酒碗，我笑着应了下来。  
我素来喜欢爽快人，荆轲便是这样的人。不问出身，不问来历，相逢便是友人。

于是，我在燕地落了脚。  
一来是与荆轲交谈甚欢，二来则是我一直觉得荆轲不是个简单的人，虽说混在酒徒中，可他的为人却深沉稳重，喜欢读书；我从旁人那儿也是听闻他游历过诸侯各国，也都是与当地贤士豪杰德高望众的人相结交。对于不普通的人我向来是有兴趣的，便与他结交为好友留了下来。每日都能在燕市上看见他与高渐离在集市上饮酒，喝醉了便让高渐离击筑，他来和歌——有时也会见到他们口中说的那个屠夫，和他们一起喝酒。  
起初旁人觉着这三人是疯子，久而久之也便习惯了。如果哪天他们不在燕市上喝酒，反倒会觉得奇怪。  
这一日我拎了壶酒站在窗边，往下一看没见着人影——不论是荆轲还是高渐离，亦或者是那个屠夫，今日都不约而同地没有出现在燕市上。我心道了声奇怪，悻悻地从窗边起身，自己坐回桌前喝酒。恰逢房里进来了人，我抬头一看，正是今日没在燕市上出现的荆轲。  
我邀他坐下，为他满了一杯酒，问道：“今天怎么没见着汝在市上饮酒作乐？每日都如此，今日却不见了人，都有些不习惯了。”荆轲没有理会我的调笑，面色有些沉重，他也没动面前的酒，只是直勾勾地看着我，道：“我要走了。”  
我正在喝酒，听他这句话，掌不住一口喷了出来。“走？好端端的怎的要走了？”我不解。  
“你可还记得我对你说过的那位对我友好的隐士朋友田光？”荆轲问我，我冲他点了点头。他继续说道：“他把我举荐给了燕太子丹，让我为太子丹谋划国事。”  
听见燕太子丹的名字从荆轲的口中说出时我心下一惊。燕太子丹我是见过的，彼时我还在嬴政身边辅佐他，太子丹是被他那个贪图享乐的父亲送来做人质，以保燕国平安的。太子丹的能力不俗，我见到他的第一眼就感受到了。嬴政断没有放人质回来的道理，看来太子丹是自己逃回来的，可是他请荆轲要做什么？  
为了将事情理顺，我陷入了久久的沉思之中。荆轲见我许久未回答他，以为我是慌了，急忙道：“王耀兄莫紧张，被太子赏识本就是件好事。”他也正愁着这一身的才华没有被人发现。  
荆轲的声音将我的思绪拉了回来。我看着面前面色平静，眼里带着些许激动意味的荆轲不禁皱起了眉头。“汝可知太子丹的为人，只觉得被他赏识是件好事，荆轲啊荆轲，莫糊涂啊。”我劝他。我隐隐约约中觉得这一次太子丹要见他并非什么好事。  
“王耀兄，我知道你是在担心我，但是田光已经因我而死，我不能负他的期望。”荆轲说。我看着他，有些讶异：“田光死了？”我是知道与荆轲交好的隐士是垂垂老矣的田光，但田光已死又是怎么一回事？  
“是的。”荆轲神色自若，将事情缓缓道来，“太子丹去见了他，想请他相商国事。未曾想田光说自己已老，无法辅佐太子丹，便将我推荐给了太子丹。太子丹便答应了。”  
“当时田光弯腰驼背地走着来见我，告诉我我和他彼此要好，燕国没有谁不知道，如今太子只听说他盛壮之年时的情景，却不知道他的身体已力不从心了。田光荣幸地听太子丹教诲说：‘燕国、秦国誓不两立，希望先生留意。’他私下和我不见外，已经把我推荐给太子，希望我前往宫中拜访太子。”  
“然后他……自杀了？”我试探性地问道。荆轲点了点头，继续说道：“是的，他对我说，年长老成的人行事，不能让别人怀疑他。太子告诫他：‘所说的，是国家大事，希望先生不要泄露’，太子在怀疑他，所以他自杀了。”  
这些事情本是秘密，不应该对外人说的，荆轲能来告诉我一声，我便知道他是把我真心当朋友了。听完事情的来龙去脉，我自知是阻止不了了。我将自己打来的好酒交到荆轲手中，道：“吾自知是拦不住了，汝如若去替太子丹谋事，一定要保证自己的安全。若能传信，每月便传封给吾罢。”  
我拍了拍荆轲的肩膀，将酒壶别在他的腰间，“走罢。”  
荆轲没有再说话，拿好了自己的东西，转身出去了。我望着荆轲毅然决然的背影，不由得掐了掐眉心，不知此行是福是祸。

太子丹果然野心不小。  
他得知了嬴政要吞并六国的事情后，便匆忙逃了回来，四处聘请能人异士替他排忧解难。此时我收到了荆轲寄来的第一封书信：  
王耀亲启：  
我已见得太子丹，告诉他田光已死，转达了田光的话。太子丹拜了两拜跪下去，跪着前进，痛哭流涕，情绪激动，不似装模作样。同我聊了三两句后而话锋一转，道：  
田先生不知我不进，使得至前，敢有所道，此天之所以哀燕，不弃予兮。今秦有贪利之心，而其欲不可足也。非尽天下之地，使臣海内之王，其意不厌之。今秦既虏韩王，尽纳其地。又举兵南伐楚，北临赵；王翦将数十万之众抵漳、邺县一带，而李信出太原、云中。  
赵不敌秦，必为之臣；入臣，则祸必至于燕。燕小弱，数困于兵，如今料度，举国不足以当秦。诸侯畏秦，莫敢合从策政，臣窃有愚计，以为诚得天下之士，遣往秦国，以重利诱秦王，秦王贪婪，其势必得所愿。  
诚得劫秦王，使悉反诸侯侵地，如曹沫劫齐桓公，则大善矣；如不可，因杀之。彼秦大将擅兵于外，而国内有乱，则君臣相疑，乘此机会，诸侯得合，必能破秦。此臣至愿，而不知委命谁，唯荆卿留意焉。  
此言情真意切字字珠玑，言语间皆有暗示，愿我刺秦，我尚未应。太子丹并未强求，只奉我为上宾，今后如何，还未定论。  
现如今一切安好，请君切莫忧思。  
愚兄荆轲  
我仔仔细细将信看完，不禁冷笑一声。燕太子丹果然野心够大，但要派人刺杀嬴政，果然还是想得太过简单。如今荆轲虽未答应太子丹的请求，但他身在燕宫深处，不知将来如何。  
想到这里，我的头不禁开始痛了起来，便将信放在灯火上烧掉，不再去想这件令人头疼的事情。无论是谁刺杀嬴政最终都是会失败的，我只求那个人不是荆轲便好。

未过多久，秦将王翦破赵，虏赵王，赵国从此不复存在。秦军士气大盛，趁机向北夺取土地，直到燕国南部边界。消息传到燕都，顿时人心惶惶。  
我在收到秦军进攻燕地消息的第二天，便又一次见到了荆轲。他带着通身的寒意走进了我暂时落脚的房间，我见来人是他，不由得有些惊讶，便接过他递来的酒问他：“怎么突然来了？来坐罢？”  
荆轲并未和我客套，单刀直入，直接地说道：“我要走了，去秦国。”  
我正在斟酒的手一抖，他什么时候答应了太子丹要去刺秦？我扔下手中的酒壶，道：“汝竟是要去刺秦？汝不是说没有答应太子丹的吗？”我最怕的事情还是来了，千算万算还是没想到荆轲会成为刺杀嬴政的那个人。  
“太子丹在我拒绝后以头叩地，坚决请求不要推托，我无法只能答应。”荆轲说，他伸手拍了拍我的肩膀：“莫担心，你是知道我的武艺的，万事俱备，只欠东风。过两日我便要走了，今日来便是支会你一声，免得你收不到信担心我。”很显然，他会错意了，我担心的根本就不是这个。  
“汝可知此去很有可能是有去无回？”我急忙道。但面前的荆轲神色平静，仿佛将要去那个豺狼虎豹之地的人，根本就不是他一样。  
“你说的，我又怎么会不知道。”荆轲叹了口气，“但现如今付出的代价太大，我如果不去，会辜负田光、太子丹还有许许多多为此献出性命的人。”荆轲抓着我的肩膀，眼神坚毅：“嬴政暴虐无道，如果此行我刺杀成功，也算是不负大家的期望了，如果是不成功，那便舍生取义，死在秦宫罢了。”  
荆轲一番话掷地有声，如同当头一棒，砸得我瞬间清醒。是了，我与他不是站在同一立场上的人，嬴政于他的国家，他所侍奉的君主是死地，是穷凶极恶的豺狼虎豹，嬴政于我则是我从小看着长大的孩子，是我亲手交给他为君之道，辅佐他登上王位，不是亲人却胜似亲人。一边是至交，一边是亲人，两边起了冲突，我所不知道如何是好。无可奈何之下，我重重地叹了口气，整个人像是卸了力一般跌坐在椅子上，疲惫不堪地开口道：“吾还是拦不住你，你去罢。”  
荆轲的表情大喜，他大概本以为我是会不同意的。但我话锋一转，道：“两日之后我同你一起去。”倘若当真荆轲在秦宫出了什么事，我还能在嬴政面前周旋一二，留住荆轲一命。  
荆轲张了张嘴，见了我的表情，阻止的话还是吞回了肚里。我们都知道的，我和他的性格一样，言出必行，说过的话便一定要做到。他转身出了房间，只留下一句：“两日后，我在易水等你。”  
我望着荆轲的背影，一如当年他去燕宫一般，走得坚决。待他走后我大口地喝下一口烈酒，但愿我这次与他前去能够护得住他罢。

出发那日荆轲在易水等了王耀许久，一直没有见到王耀的身影。高渐离已经弹完了一首曲子，饯行酒也喝了，荆轲却迟迟未动。太子丹以为荆轲是怕了，想要反悔，便上前对荆轲说道：“荆卿莫不是想反悔？为何还不出发？”  
荆轲听罢怒道：“太子此言何意？我只不过在等我的一位朋友与我同行，眼下太子认为我拖延了时间，那就告辞决别吧！”荆轲最后朝来时的方向看了一眼，没有见到王耀，他背着自己那把常用的佩剑，带着准备好的东西转身头也不回地走了。  
有道是：风萧萧兮易水寒，壮士一去兮不复还。

是了，我误了时间，没有赶上与荆轲同去。  
出发那日我喝得有些醉了，在酒肆睡了一觉起来才匆匆赶去易水边，没有见到太子丹和他身边的宾客，只有高渐离还站在冰天雪地的易水边。他身着一身白衣，抱着自己的筑站在那儿显得有些落寂。  
我匆匆走上前去抓住他，急切地问：“荆轲呢？”高渐离大约以为是什么心存歹意的人，正准备举筑击打，却发现来人是我，当下松了口气。见我神色慌张地问荆轲的下落，高渐离道：“大哥走了，已经去了秦国了。”  
“什么？”我往后退了两步，“不是说好的，让他等吾一起的吗？”他怎么就自己先行了呢。我不禁暗自光火，却又埋怨起自己来，如果不是我喝得酩酊大醉，也不会赶不上了。  
“大哥本是在等你的，但太子催促得无法，只好先行上路了。”高渐离说道。我听后咬了咬牙，好一个太子丹。我没有再理会高渐离，任由他在我的背后叫着我的名字。我回城去寻我早已备下的车马，踏着荆轲远去的脚步回了秦国。  
我以为我会赶上，但我想错了。  
等我到了秦宫，不顾侍卫的阻拦闯进宫殿时，见到嬴政正拿着剑在审问荆轲。他已然被活捉了，身上共有八处创伤。  
嬴政见到我，他说：“阿耀，许久不见了。”  
我向嬴政点了点头，没有答他的话。我走上前去想要看看荆轲的伤势，却听见荆轲仰天大笑三声，他的动作太过激烈，以至于嘴里咳出来些许的血沫。他说：“王耀啊王耀，你竟然是嬴政身边的人。”  
荆轲一句话，让我遍体生寒。我从未在他的面前透露过我的来历，也没有在他的面前提起过我的过往，以至于他见到只身出现在秦宫却毫发无伤的我，会觉得我是嬴政身边的人。  
我没有辩解，即便我是能解释的。我是这片华夏大地的化身，但同时我也是嬴政的老师，交给面前的君王无数的道理。他说的没错，我确实是嬴政身边的人，于是我选择了沉默。  
荆轲又咳出来一口血沫，他痴痴地笑了：“难怪这次会失败，你早就将计划告诉给嬴政了吧。”他的眼睛盯着嬴政，话却是对着我说的，“王耀，亏我把你当兄弟，你竟然是这样的人。”  
“大胆，敢对王大人不敬！”站在一旁侍卫呵斥道。  
“太子，荆卿未能刺秦，是吾之过也。”荆轲的嘴角越来越多的血沫流了出来，他自知活不了多久了，疯狂地大笑着。他指着我，指着嬴政：“暴君，你将是孤家寡人，王耀大人，荆轲在这里祝你仕途顺利，孤独终老。”他的每一句话，都像是匕首在我的心头划下的一道伤口。  
嬴政脸色微变，吩咐身边的侍卫将荆轲拖出去处死。侍卫得了令，将荆轲拖了出去。  
空气中弥漫着一股血腥味，我脸色苍白，深吸了一口气，不去看上前来询问的嬴政，一个人拖着蹒跚的步子，像一个老人，向宫殿深处走去。每走一步，我都会想起荆轲被压在殿下，嘴角带血狂妄的大笑，诅咒着每一个人的样子。  
是我害了荆轲，他说的没错，我和嬴政，都是这个天下的孤家寡人。  
我才是真正的罪人。

“故事说完了哦。”我抱着怀中的小姑娘，摸了摸她柔顺的黑发，在她耳边轻声说道。  
她听得入迷，有些困了，此时在我耳边呢喃细语：“老师和荆轲的故事，好曲折呀。”  
在远方的孩童念起了千古流传的名句来纪念侠士荆轲——风萧萧兮易水寒，壮士一去兮不复还。


	13. 《与非》

韩非死了，死在大秦的监牢里。  
王耀得到消息匆匆赶到狱中的时候，尸体都已经凉透了。牢中站着不少人：看守的侍卫、随从，还有大秦的丞相——李斯。王耀颤颤巍巍地伸出手，小心翼翼地试探他的鼻息——韩非早就没有了呼吸。  
王耀猛地站起身来，眼前一阵发黑，似乎是没有站稳，连连往后退了几步。跟随王耀的侍从怕他摔着，忙上前扶他一把，却被他一把挥开。王耀深吸了一口气，牢房里潮湿且夹杂着隐隐的血腥味的空气狠狠地刺激着他的感官，让他此刻想说的话全部堵在喉间，出不了声。  
这时，李斯恭敬又略带些担忧地问他：“王大人，没事罢？”王耀抬起头，狠狠地瞪了一眼站在对面低眉顺眼的李斯，他刚想对李斯说些什么，一张嘴又吸了一大口牢里的浑浊气息，这味道几乎让王耀作呕。王耀轻咬自己的舌尖，迫使自己清醒一点，他告诫自己，面前这个人是大秦的丞相，而死去的韩非只不过是个身份卑微的庸庸俗人，可是越这么想，王耀就越生气，他的呼吸也愈发急促，一双漆黑如墨的眼睛死死地盯着李斯，眼里像是能跳出火来，烧穿李斯的身体。  
一时间，整个牢房里只剩下王耀急促的喘息声。  
良久，王耀觉得自己的后槽牙都磨得生疼了，他缓缓说道：“来人，将韩非先生……送出去。”即便韩非的死已是事实，但王耀却仍然不愿说出带走“韩非的尸首”这样的话。  
王耀身边的侍从很快地将韩非的尸首带了出去，王耀裹紧了自己的外衫，他看了仍然站在原地的李斯一眼，转身出去了。

嬴政对于韩非的去世不为所动，只是吩咐好生厚葬，像是早就知道了韩非会死在牢狱之中一样。大概是他默许了李斯的行动吧，这大秦之中并没有什么事情能够瞒得住他的，王耀想。  
“若是要好生厚葬韩非先生，不如让我送他回故里去罢。”王耀对嬴政说。  
出乎意料地，嬴政竟然没有任何盘问便答应了王耀的请求，这让他最初打好的满腹草稿没了用武之地。王耀望着面前面容坚毅的年轻王上，突然觉得自己愈发地看不懂这位铁血手段的王了。  
翌日启程出发韩国，嬴政称身体不适，请丞相李斯代为送行。行至城门处，王耀应登车了，可他手中拿着韩非的遗物，不方便上车。李斯伸手想要扶一把王耀，却被他一把挥开。  
王耀将手中书籍悉数交给跟随的侍从，他根本就不愿意把韩非的遗物交到李斯手中哪怕是停留一刻，王耀看李斯的眼神仿佛面前之人是什么豺狼虎豹，说到底，自从韩非死后，王耀便提防李斯提防得紧。  
李斯被王耀的动作弄得手臂一僵，他怎么也没有想到这位王大人对他有如此大的敌意，不过说到底，他还是一国之相，行为举止都落落大方。王耀给了李斯难堪，而李斯只是转了个方向，伸出去扶王耀的手变成了整理自己的衣襟。  
王耀登上车后淡淡地瞥了李斯一眼，接过随从递来的东西，开口说道：“各位大人回去罢，这儿风大，不用远送了。”  
说完，王耀钻进马车里，吩咐驾车人驾马离去。

从秦往韩的路途遥远，王耀刚一上车便有些犯困了。他将韩非的书简放在自己的膝盖上，有一搭没一搭地抚摸着书简上的字迹，像是睡着了，在做梦一样。

王耀确实做梦了，梦见了自己初遇韩非的时候。  
王耀第一次见到韩非，是在楚国兰陵荀况那儿。荀况是王耀多年至交的好友，早些年也有想过入仕，只是可惜游走各国，诸侯都不愿意启用他。他心灰意冷，辗转反侧游历了好些个国家，最后在兰陵定居养老，没事教几个学生打发时间——李斯和韩非就是他收来打发时间的学生——当然，这只是王耀的想法，荀况可是一星半点都不承认他教学生是因为无聊打发时间的。  
王耀其实最开始也没打算去荀况那儿，当时他正在游历诸侯国，道听途说荀况那个老顽固也教了学生，他觉得着实新奇，正巧自己就在兰陵附近，于是拍板定案，决定去荀况那里走上一遭：想看看荀况那个老头子收了什么样的学生。  
王耀到了荀况隐居的地方时，荀况已经领着自己的两个学生在屋舍前等着他了。王耀见状便从马背上跳了下来，拽着自己的马儿走到荀况面前，恭维道：“荀况先生竟然亲自出来迎接王某人，在下真是受宠若惊。”  
荀况从鼻子里发出“哼”的声音，他板着一张脸，看起来颇有威严。王耀偷瞄了荀况一眼，觉得他这副模样走出去大抵能止住小儿夜啼。“你油嘴滑舌的模样倒是半分未减。”荀况不咸不淡地说道。王耀这个样子他见得多了，什么叫做“受宠若惊”，若不是半个月前他传信过来说要到自己的小舍一坐，还要求自己和两个学生在他到的这日务必亲迎，否则以荀况的个性，没有王耀信中的诸多要求，这会儿估计才会悠悠然起床罢。  
“荀先生过奖了。”王耀脸不红心不跳地应下荀况的揶揄，他转头看向荀况身后两个年龄不大的小娃娃，蹲下身抚摸着其中一个的头发，道：“荀先生还未给我介绍你这两个学生呢，我可是专程来看这俩小娃娃的。”  
荀况瞥了他一眼，没说话。王耀也不恼，像是早就习惯了荀况的态度，他兀自走到离他较近的孩童面前，蹲下身温声问道：“你叫什么名字？”  
“先生，我叫李斯。”叫做李斯的小孩像是对王耀的第一印象很好，见到王耀一个生人走到他面前来他也不惧，笑弯了一双眼睛。  
王耀的眼珠转了转，像是很满意李斯的回答，他摸了摸李斯的头发，从怀中掏出一包封好的糕点交到小孩手里：“喏，杏仁酥，给你的。”随即向前走了两步，凑到另外一个小孩的面前，如法炮制问他的名字。只不过这个孩子没有李斯那么外向，见王耀走到他的面前便往后退了两步，瑟缩着的模样活像是被王耀欺负了。他支支吾吾了半天，硬是没说出自己的名字是什么。王耀有些不悦地皱起眉头，难不成自己很吓人？  
“先生，他是我的学弟，叫韩非。”李斯凑了过来，嘴里还塞着杏仁酥，含糊不清地解释道。他拆了王耀送给的杏仁酥，刚放了一块在嘴里就看到王耀在盘问着他那个有点口吃的小师弟，小师弟半天没挤出一句话来，眼眶都急红了。  
“叫韩非呀。”王耀伸手摸了摸韩非的头发，与刚刚对待李斯的态度如出一辙，“给了你师兄一份，这儿还有一份呢，接着吃罢。”他又掏出一份杏仁酥递给韩非，然后笑咪咪地损着他们两人的老师：“你们先生这儿肯定吃不到这玩意。”荀况在一旁听得青筋直跳，险些被自己的口水呛到，王耀都多大的人了，还喜欢做这种事情。  
“咳，李斯、韩非。”荀况轻咳一声，“谢过王先生，进来上课。”说完，转身进了屋子里。  
两个小孩子听到先生这么说了，老老实实谢过了王耀给他们带来了吃的，然后听从先生的话进了屋子里准备开始听课，王耀亦然——他还没见过荀况授课呢。没办法，谁让不苟言笑的先生是他们最怕的人呢？  
韩非走在前面，李斯则放慢了脚步靠到王耀身边，悄悄地在王耀手心上撒了撒痒，他小声问道：“先生是姓王吗？我还不知道先生姓名呢。”  
“是呀，”王耀笑道，“我姓王，名耀，是你们先生的好友，你们叫我王先生便是了。”李斯听罢点了点头，他乖乖地叫了一声王先生，又问道：“先生会在这里久住吗？”他很喜欢这个相貌英俊的客人，他比自己的先生要好说话得多。  
“嗯。”王耀含糊地“嗯”了一声，没有正面回答李斯的问题，他拍了拍李斯的背，“去上课罢，不然先生要等急了。”这话不假，韩非已经坐好了，然而李斯还缠着他在说话，给荀况见着了又要生气了。李斯很怕先生，听到王耀这么说，便一路小跑进了屋子里，乖乖坐好等荀况授课。王耀则在门口寻了个干净的地方坐下，一边喝酒一边看着屋子里的两个孩子——更加准确而言，是看着韩非。因为李斯这样的孩子他见得多了，没有上千也有百八十，韩非这样的小娃娃他倒是第一次见，不由得对他多了几分好奇。  
不过被荀况知道了，指不定又要骂他了。

转眼，王耀住下已有月余，每日没有那么多公文批阅，除了喝酒便是逗弄屋舍中的三人，日子也算过得惬意，虽然有时候作态有些讨打，但荀况睁一只眼闭一只眼也就过去了。  
李斯很是喜欢这个名叫王耀的先生，他比老师要和蔼可亲，虽然说是老师的朋友，但身上少了些许老师的古板，除了必要的时间里，李斯得了空便会往王耀身边跑，问问他一些关于外面有趣的事情。  
王耀也是有求必应，李斯问他什么他便回答什么，不过，王耀更加好奇的，还是那个会安安静静坐在一旁看书练字、偶然结结巴巴念诵典籍的韩非。  
这日荀况带着李斯去了集市，小筑里只剩下王耀和韩非二人。  
李斯好动，韩非喜静。这会儿韩非抱着一本书坐在屋门口细细读着，王耀坐在窗边喝酒，时不时目光往门外瞟去——两人都不是话多的人，这会儿各做各的显得小筑愈发安静了。  
“喂，小孩。”最终是王耀耐不住先开了口。他自诩还是个年轻人，虽说也算不清自己到底多大了，但是也还算是翩翩少年，让他和老头子一样坐上一整天，会把他闷坏的——更重要的是，他用来打发时间的酒差不多要见底了，面前的韩非还是安安静静的模样，让他有了抓心肝一般的感觉。  
韩非回头看着他，黑白分明的眼里满是疑惑，他结结巴巴地问道：“王、王先生，有，何事？”王耀有心想逗逗这个小孩，只挑眉看着他，并不答话。韩非上下打量了一番面前的男人，自己揣测：“难道是酒喝完了？”他说得很慢，几乎是一字一句地把话说出来。  
王耀扬了扬手中的酒壶，算是默认了韩非的猜想。韩非像是得了自己满意的答复，又低下头看起自己手中的书卷来，一番模样气得王耀险些将手中的酒壶摔了——这小孩，怎么就不知道他搭话的意思呢。  
王耀快步走到韩非面前，很潇洒地撩起了衣摆坐在韩非的旁边。他伸手戳了戳韩非的脸颊：“你个小娃娃，怎么就生得这么无趣呢？”我和你讲话你都不愿意接话。  
韩非放下手中书卷，转过头望着王耀，慢吞吞说道：“王先生若是酒喝完了，可以出去打酒，不用找非说话，非素来不善与人交谈，况且手边还有典籍未读，恕不能与王先生谈天说地。”他像是背书一样，说出来一板一眼。王耀听后险些笑了出来，不用想，这肯定是荀况教韩非的，让他用来应付自己。  
王耀故作严肃地轻咳一声，道：“书想何时看就何时看，你怎么就这么不懂变通呢，老师不在，你都不想着玩乐，还真老老实实坐在这里背书。”王耀从怀中摸出一包杏仁酥，塞到韩非手中，他记得韩非很喜欢吃这个。“喏，给你的，吃罢，顺道和我说说话。”王耀说。  
韩非摇了摇头，不肯接王耀给他的杏仁酥，他将东西还给王耀，道：“非不用了，王先生自己吃罢。”说罢，他低下头，继续看着手中的书卷。  
“小娃娃，给你你就拿着，那么多话做什么。”王耀一把抽掉了韩非手中的书卷，任性地将杏仁酥塞到他手中，命令道：“吃。”韩非不情愿地收下了那包杏仁酥，看着被王耀抽走的书卷小声道：“可是，可是老师、老师回来要、要提问的，背、背不出是，是要打、打手板的。”  
原来是怕这个啊，王耀转了转眼珠，突然就笑了，他凑到韩非面前，道：“你先吃，吃完了我来教你，保证不会被荀况那老家伙打手板的。”韩非将信将疑地看着面前的男人，他听先生说过，王耀这个人没什么大毛病，就是喜欢欺负小孩子。现下王耀这一番话，他是不太信的，总觉得王耀是在逗他玩的。  
“吃罢，又不会害你。”王耀拍了拍韩非的肩膀，“若是真让你打了手板，你大可告诉荀况是我扰得你看不了书，他肯定就不会打你手板了。”王耀想了想，补充道。  
韩非得了王耀的许诺，这才放下心来，其实他也饿了。他拆开了王耀送他的杏仁酥，美滋滋地吃了起来。王耀看着大快朵颐的韩非，笑着伸手摸了摸他的头发，小孩就是好哄，王耀想。  
待韩非吃完后转头看向王耀，男人早已经将他的桌子整理好，让他过去。韩非站起身，抹了把嘴上的碎屑走到王耀面前，慢吞吞问道：“王先生是要做什么？”  
“来，坐下。”王耀将空白的竹简铺在桌上，让韩非坐到他这个位置上来，“教你背书了。”韩非老老实实地坐下，王耀将一支笔递到他面前。“为何，要，拿笔呢？”韩非问，他可记得王耀是说教他背书而不是写书呀。  
“唉，笨小子。”王耀用合起来的竹简轻轻在韩非头上敲了敲，道，“哪里来那么多废话，让你写就写。”  
韩非捂住被王耀敲过的地方，小声地“哦”了一声，接过了男人递来的笔。王耀满意地点了点头，摊开手中的竹简，一本正经地说道：“待会我念一句，你便跟着念一句，然后把念的话在竹简上写下来，知道吗？”  
韩非似懂非懂地点了点头。  
王耀露出一副“孺子可教也”的表情，清了清嗓子，慢悠悠地念道：“见善，修然必以自存也。1”  
“见善，修然必以自存也。”韩非老老实实地跟着王耀背了一遍，后提笔在空竹简上写下这句话。王耀探出头往韩非落笔的地方看了看，韩非的字虽说不是特别难看，但也归不到好看那一类去，他不由得感慨道：“你该多抽时间练字了。”  
韩非抬头看着王耀，将笔递给王耀，道：“非自知书法不佳，请王先生指教。”王耀叹了口气，起身走到韩非身边，伸手握住韩非的右手，教他一笔一划地抄写着竹简上的文章。  
有了王耀的帮助，韩非抄的速度很快，不出一炷香的时间就将文章抄完了。王耀见文章已成，松开了韩非的手，随即摸了摸他的发梢，笑咪咪地说道：“写得不错。”他站起身来，哼着小曲儿晃晃悠悠走了出去。韩非低头看着竹简上王耀教他写的字，不得不说王耀的字很好看，透着一股子韧劲儿。  
“王先生。”韩非看着王耀走出去的背影，叫了他一声，王耀转过头看着他：“有事？”  
韩非看着王耀清俊的脸，一时间把要说的话全给抛之脑后。坐在房间里的小孩涨红了一张脸，王耀似笑非笑地望着他，过了好一会儿，只听见韩非小声地问：“先生要去哪？”  
“你猜呢？”王耀掉头走回韩非的面前。韩非摇头，他猜不到王耀打算去做什么。  
“噗嗤。”王耀突然笑了，伸手摸了摸韩非的头发，将怀中仅剩的那点吃的塞到韩非手中。“去哪儿还没定数，不过你老师这儿我已经待得够久了，再不走你先生就得赶我走啦。”王耀装模作样地叹了口气，韩非歪着头看他，语气认真地说道：“不会的……老师，老师不是这样的人。”  
“哈哈哈……”王耀听着面前人认真的话语，没忍住哈哈大笑起来。他拍了拍韩非的头：“逗你玩呢，你这小子还当真了不成。”他把自己的食指抵到嘴前做了个“嘘”的动作，道：“你可别跟你老师说我不告而别，不然他又要生气啦，我可把我所有的杏仁酥都给你了，你可别说出去，包括你那师兄也不能说。”他顿了顿，“若他问起来，你就跟他说不知道我什么时候离开的，听到了吗？”  
韩非似懂非懂地点了点头。  
王耀舒心地叹了口气，他站起身，两袖空空地朝门外走去——他什么也没有带走，正如他来时那样，孑然一身。  
韩非望着王耀远去的身影，久久未曾挪步。

入夜时，荀况和李斯风尘仆仆地回到了家中，见屋中只剩韩非一人，不由觉得奇怪，平时最是闹腾的人忽然不见了。荀况拉着韩非问了三两句话便知王耀已然离去，不由得笑了出来，这倒是那小子的做事风格。他也不恼王耀的做法，拉着两个学生嘱咐，让他们只当王耀是个来做客的人罢了，如今人走了，两个学生也该收收心了。  
韩非和李斯点头应了，却是各怀心事。

白驹过隙，王耀再游齐鲁之地探望荀况时，他的两个学生已然长大成人。李斯已入了秦国朝堂任职，而韩非，也到了出师的年龄。  
“许久不见了。”王耀向韩非敬了一杯酒，后者笑着接了过来，却也不喝，只是放在桌上。  
“王先生，许久未见，不知可好？”韩非问道。  
王耀望着面前容貌俊秀的成年男子，从言语到气质都与往昔不同，早年所得的口吃也治好了，举手投足间都透露着些许谦谦君子的味道。“还能如何，”他答，“与当年差不多罢，仍是老样子。”说着便仰头灌了口酒。  
“这倒也是，王先生每年寄来的书信都能把老师气得跳脚，想来也不会过得多差。”韩非笑着说道。说来也巧，王耀行踪飘忽不定，但是每年都会与荀况通信，每次寄来的信也都会把人气得跳脚，倒还真是没什么变化。  
“呵呵。”王耀尴尬地笑了两声，一时间两人并未再语。  
半晌，王耀艰难地开口：“其实，此次前来王某有个不情之请……”话还没说完，便被韩非抢了话去，他说：“我知道王先生要说什么。”韩非扬了扬手中的信：“昨日收到师兄的来信，他在信中已经和我说了：‘王上听闻韩非公子文采斐然，对其钦羡已久，偶从师兄口中得知师弟将不日出师，特令师兄写下此信，邀师弟入秦，与王上共商大事。’”韩非学着李斯的语气将信的内容读了出来，听得王耀一时无法接话。他就说为何秦王会知道他近日出秦是要来韩非的出师宴，也知道他与韩非的关系，在他出秦的前一日还将他特地招至寝宫要他去请韩非入秦，原来都是从李斯这儿知道的。  
王耀看了一眼韩非，他的表情没有变化，还是那一副波澜不惊的样子，似乎是早就预料到会有这么一出。“你想去吗？”王耀问道。韩非望着他，道：“非可还有别的选择？”他自嘲地笑了笑：“总归是要去的，师兄已经那么说了，秦王也派你来迎接我入秦，若我不去，岂不是太不给秦王面子了？”韩非又把问题抛回给了王耀。  
王耀叹了口气，不知道如何回答韩非。他隐隐约约觉得入秦这件事情有些蹊跷，透露着危险的气息，却又说不上个所以然来，只能不停地往口中灌酒。  
“王先生，您还记得当年您到小筑暂住时对学生说过的话吗？”韩非突然发问。王耀思索片刻，摇了摇头。“您当年对学生说，为人臣者，若能将自身所学为王上排忧解难，方为善。”韩非站起身来，对着月光悠悠然道：“我跟随老师学习孔孟之道、儒家经典，为的便是有一天能够为自己所效忠的君主排忧解难。王先生，当年也是您教学生这个道理的。”韩非顿了顿，接着说道：“学生大概能猜到先生在担心什么，也多谢先生关心，学生省得了，但这入秦是必须得去的，先生就算再怎么劝，也是没用的。”  
月光下，韩非的身影被拉长，王耀顿时觉得，面前站着的人是真的长大了，他自觉已经无法改变韩非入秦的决心了，只能道：“你自己心里清楚便好了。”  
“学生省得了。”

马车骤停，王耀从梦中惊醒，他揉了揉自己的眉心，叹道：“一切都是梦罢了。”韩非已然离世，王耀所见韩非经年，只不过是一场梦罢了。

辗转月余，韩非尸身归故里，王耀亲自送他下葬。他捧一把尘土葬在韩非的尸身上，身后是当年他与韩非一同出关时所经的大道。  
“你当年说，人最终都要葬于九尺黄土之下，任谁也逃不过，现如今真真轮到你身上了……当年你也说死后要葬回家乡，现如今我送你归家，也算是魂归故里了罢。”  
王耀站起身，拍了拍身上的尘土，再不看那被黄土掩埋住的韩非，转身离去。  
尘归尘，土归土，一切都是他自己选择的路罢了。


	14. 《元祐四年》

元祐四年 杭州城  
王耀在城外驿站旁的酒肆里打了壶酒别在腰间，踏着清晨的蒙蒙细雨进了临安城。王耀素来是个闲不住的人，如今天下太平就故技重施——和汴京的皇帝大臣们说他要出门游历，也不等皇帝同意，自己一个人什么也不带就跑来了江南，美名其曰代替皇帝体恤民情。王耀只留了一封书信给他们，等到他们看到王耀那封书信气得暴跳如雷想要把人抓回来的时候，王耀早已经在千里之外的江南了。  
进了杭州城后，路上却见不着几个行人，王耀觉着有些奇怪：奏折里不是都说临安是江南最热闹的地方吗？怎么这么冷清。他自己也曾经来过临安，虽说上次来还是孙权那小子当政的时候，那时的杭州不是什么大地方，可也是热闹的，虽说比不上北方，但也不至于人都找不到几个罢？奏折里莫不是在诓人的？王耀摸着下巴转身望了一眼城门上的“杭州城”三个大字，后知后觉地反应过来——他是踩着开城门的点儿进来的，这个时候赶集的人也才刚刚进城，摊铺都没摆出来，也难怪在路上见不到行人了。  
他看了一会城楼上的城名，也不知道该往哪去，就呆呆地在城门口杵了一会，直到被赶集的人撞开才回过神来。  
“让一让，让一让。”王耀背后传来声音，他回头一看，是赶市的农民推着车过来了。王耀连忙躲到旁边去，然而推车过去得太快，王耀衣裳的下摆还是溅到了些许泥点。王耀看着自己新换的衣服叹了口气，突然觉得自己今天可能是没看黄历就进城了。  
天渐渐亮了，进城的人愈发地多了起来，王耀觉得自己站在城门口挡路有些不合适，自觉地抱着行李走到了一旁，思索起自己应该去哪里。  
“唉——早知道就直接张扬些进城了，也就不用现在苦恼去哪了。”王耀看着自己衣角上的泥点感到特别无奈。  
“哟，公子这是在烦恼什么？”一个声音在王耀耳畔响起，他环顾了一圈没见着人影，以为自己是听错了，结果下摆被人扯了扯，低头一看，是个小乞丐，约莫十三四岁的样子，此时正瞪着一双大眼睛看着王耀。“公子这是在琢磨着什么呢？是不是有些烦恼？”小乞丐又问了一遍。王耀见状突然乐了，进城这么久还是头一次遇见这样搭话讨钱的人。他不着痕迹地将自己的衣裳下摆从小乞丐手中扯出来，蹲在小乞丐的面前笑着问他：“你倒是机灵，公子我是有些烦恼，你能给我解答吗？”  
“那是自然，”小乞丐一本正经地坐好，像个算命先生，“不过公子得先付钱。”他伸出脏兮兮的双手，示意让王耀给钱。  
王大人作为华夏化身，自然是从未缺过钱的，关键是在于看他乐不乐意给了。面前这小子他觉得十分有意思，便从怀中摸出一个铜钱扔给到小乞丐面前的碗里，冲他说道：“这样可以了吧？总能给让公子我解决烦恼了吧？”  
“好说，好说。”小乞丐看着面前碗里的钱，眼睛都直了，“公子想问些什么？”  
王耀转了转眼珠，问他：“杭州城在哪里能见太守？”小乞丐瞪着大眼睛看着面前的人，觉得这个人问的问题有些奇怪：“公子呀，你这问的都是些什么呀，想见太守自然是要去太守府上啊。”难不成这人还想着能在这大街上偶遇太守不成？小乞丐上下打量了一番面前的人，觉得他衣着不凡，眉间气宇轩昂，绝对是非富即贵，但是怎么听他说的话，觉得这男人脑子有些不好使呢……小乞丐挠挠头，觉得自己有些想不明白。  
“啧。”王耀发出意味不明的声音，他对面前的人有些无语，他当然知道找太守要去太守府啊。“我是说除了太守府，还有哪里能够找到太守人。”他觉得自己这个问法有些问题，于是换了个方式又问了一遍。  
“哦，我想想。”小乞丐回了一声，他转了转自己漆黑的眼珠，想了想说道：“除了太守府呀……咱们这儿的太守是新来的，人奇怪得很，原来的太守都是成天待在自己府上，出门也是排场极大。可是咱们这儿新来的太守三天两头就往外跑，也不让人跟着。”小乞丐噼里啪啦说了一大堆，王耀听着像是对这个太守的熟悉得很。“所以到底能在哪里找到太守呢？”王耀打断滔滔不绝说着的小乞丐。  
“哦，这会儿太守应该是在西湖上罢。”小乞丐答道。王耀听到满意的回答，抱着行李转身就走。小乞丐在他身后喊道：“诶诶，公子你要往哪儿去呢？”王耀听到小乞丐叫他，退回来从身上摸出十来个铜钱扔到小乞丐碗里，说：“若是有人问起来你见过我没有，就说没见过，知道了吗？那些铜钱你拿去买糖吃罢。”说罢，也不回头去看一脸诧异的小乞丐，自己寻了车马让人送他去杭州西湖了。

王耀到了西湖，谢过了送他来的人，直接往西湖中的湖心亭奔去。他记得早些日子京官外放，龙图阁学士苏轼苏大人也在其中，出任杭州太守——也就是小乞丐说的那个奇怪的太守了。  
苏轼正坐在湖心亭中小酌，汴京风云变幻莫测，他为人耿直，招来不少大臣的厌恶，想将他拉下马的人比比皆是，前段时间正好有了外放的机会，他便外放了，到这杭州出任太守，过得十分惬意——如果王耀没有来的话。  
“苏先生真是好兴致呀。”一个熟悉的声音在苏轼耳边响起，吓得他手一抖，险些将杯子压在地上。这声音听起来有些许像王耀？不不不，王耀此时还在汴京，怎么可能来杭州，一定是他听错了，想太多了，苏轼内心安慰自己。“苏先生真是太无情了罢，我都站了有些时候了，苏先生还没见着我不成？”王耀从苏轼的身后走到他面前，将他手边的酒壶拿了起来，似乎是凑到鼻下闻了闻，感叹道：“果然是好酒，纯而不烈，难怪苏先生一大早就拎着这酒坐在这儿赏景。美酒配美景，苏先生真真是会享受。”王耀坐在苏轼面前的石凳上，手中正把玩着他放在桌上的酒壶。  
王耀是真来了。  
苏轼有些诧异，他来杭州有些日子了，上头并没有告诉他王耀会来，莫不是这尊神又偷偷跑出来了？苏轼偷瞄了一眼还沉浸在酒香中的王耀，突然有些不敢想汴京那些官员们暴跳如雷的样子了，这王耀还真真是……  
“唉。”苏轼不由得叹了口气，王耀正喝下最后一口酒，抹了把嘴转头看着他：“苏先生何故叹气？莫不是王某不请自来惹苏先生生气了？”他眉眼弯弯，言语间带着些歉意，可是这眼里却全是狡黠的意味。苏轼暗叫不好，怎么就叹出声给这人听到了。  
王耀盯得苏轼头皮有些发麻，苏轼咳了两声，试图转移话题：“王大人此次南下，太后可知道？”当今天子年幼，无法独立处理朝政，明面上说是皇上，实际上掌权人是当今太后。  
“自然是……”王耀放下手中的酒壶，对着苏轼笑得灿烂，“知道的。”苏轼松了口气，还好不是私自跑出来的。刚放下心来就听见王耀又慢慢悠悠地补充了一句：“留了封书信罢了。”  
还是没有告诉太后！苏先生又险些把手中的酒杯给摔了，好半天没有说出话来。  
王耀偷瞄了一眼正被他气得手抖的苏轼大人，心想年过五旬的苏大人会不会被貌似只有二十岁的自己气出个好歹来。

其实苏轼与王耀并不熟络，苏轼身居高位的时候小皇帝刚刚继位，太后掌权。太后是个贤明的掌权者，对苏轼颇有偏爱。王耀第一次见到苏轼，便是因为太后的召见。  
当时苏轼位居三品翰林，负责起草诏书。有一夜他被太后召内听令，刚刚继位不久的小皇帝坐在自己的亲祖母身边，掐了掐身旁的王耀，以试图从他身上找到一些安全感，场面有些压抑，他还太小了，非常不适应这样的场面。他用气音说道：“王大人……我怕。”  
王耀弯下腰替小皇帝整理了下衣襟，轻声道：“皇上莫怕，你听太后的话，晚些时候我带你回去。”小皇帝得了王耀的允诺，喜滋滋地把头转了回去，专心致志地听着祖母和被召进来的大人的对话。  
苏轼毕恭毕敬地站在一旁，并不做声，太后让他做什么便做什么。太后让他起草吕大防拜相的命令，他得了令，便坐在一旁研墨起草文书。  
只听太后突然问他：“你前年在哪里任职？做的是什么官？”  
“在常州，任的是团练副使。”他手下研墨的动作未停，不卑不亢地回答。  
“那现在呢？”  
“臣如今待罪翰林学士。”  
“那你知道自己为何升迁？”太后转着手指上戴着的指环，缓缓问道。  
“大概是太后给的恩典罢。”他答道。  
“你说错了。”  
小皇帝在一旁听得直打哈欠，被太后瞪了一眼，他转头委屈地看着王耀，这样无聊的对话让他着实有些犯困。王耀看着小皇帝强打精神的模样有些忍俊不禁，说实话他听这样的对话也有些犯困。王耀看了太后一眼，见她对自己点了点头，便走上前说道：“苏大人才高八斗，如今当这个位置，确实不是太后提拔的。”  
苏轼抬头看了一眼面前身着白衣的年轻男子，这个时辰深宫中出现了男子本应该奇怪的，但是汴京人人都知道宫中有一个叫王耀的男子——是华夏的化身。他心想面前站着的人大概是汴京官员口中相传的王耀王大人了，他还以为王耀已经是步入耄耋的老人，没想到却是如此年轻的青年。他拱手，道：“臣愚笨，请大人指点一二。”  
“是先帝的遗愿。”王耀道，“先帝在世时经常读你的文章，说你是少见的奇才，有意提拔你，没想到还没如愿便驾崩了。”王耀叹了口气，继续说道：“先帝临终前，特地嘱托太后，一定要提拔你上来。你若是要谢，还是谢先帝罢。”  
苏轼伫立良久，没有答话，王耀一番话听着顺耳，只是他与王耀从未见过面，这番话恐怕是太后让他说的。王耀见他不答话，走上前去抽走苏轼已经写好的诏书，道：“这是已经写好了的罢，那我便拿走了。”王耀也不等人回答，拿着诏书便要走人，他粗略地瞥了一眼苏轼写好的东西，文采斐然，也写得一手好字，确实是个奇才，只是面上不显。王耀唤来小皇帝，让他跟着自己回寝宫歇息。  
王耀走后，太后又留了苏轼说了会话儿，赏了些东西便让他告退了。  
王耀有时候会想，若不是皇太后在小皇帝继位之初坚持启用苏轼，说不定自己一辈子都见不到这么个奇才了。  
后来朝中不甚太平，苏轼主动请缨南下，皇帝送了他许多东西：包括王耀惦记了许久的一匹好马，也一并送给了他，不过苏轼说自己用不着这匹马，转头就送给穷得快揭不开锅的门生李荐去卖钱了，气得王耀鼻子都差点歪了。  
不过临走时，王耀还是去送他了，虽说是不熟，但是仍然是想去送送这个被先帝和太后亲睐有加的才子。行至城门口，八十三岁的老臣文彦博也来送他了。他说，苏东坡他可别再乱写诗了，到时候又给他惹来一身麻烦。  
苏轼骑在马上，听文彦博劝他便哈哈大笑：“多谢文大人惦记着，不过我若写诗，我只知道会有一大堆人正等着替我注疏呢！文大人所说的麻烦，我可是感受不着了。”把文彦博噎得说不上来话，只听着他说着“你、你、你”，老半天没下文。王耀生怕这位高龄老人被苏轼给噎出个好歹来，连忙上前扶住文彦博，冲苏轼说道：“苏先生快些走罢，莫耽误赶路了。”  
苏轼爽朗大笑，道：“再会。”他拍了拍马屁股，扬长而去。

苏轼前脚到了杭州，王耀后脚就跟着过来了。于是就有了面前的这一幕，王耀大人坐在苏轼大人的面前找他讨酒喝。  
王耀将自己喝空的那个酒壶扔到苏轼面前，同时把手伸到他面前，道：“这酒不错，还有吗？”苏轼几近崩溃，他和王耀根本就不熟，王耀一副和他很熟络的感觉到底是从何而来啊！“没有了。”苏轼硬邦邦地回答。  
王耀托着下巴笑眯眯地看着苏轼：“诶——没有了？早知道我就慢点喝了。”他转了转眼珠，接着说道：“不过也没事，我会在这里住上一些时日，到时候苏先生要为我多准备一些呀。”他眉眼弯弯，像极了一只精打细算的老狐狸。  
苏轼听他这话差点从石凳上摔下去，什么？这老狐狸还要在这里住上些时日？他已经无法想象汴京的皇帝大臣们暴跳如雷的样子了，也无法预见自己和王耀同处一个屋檐下的生活，天啊……  
年过五旬才智过人的苏东坡先生头一次如此头疼，然而始作俑者却毫无自知，他问苏轼，能带他去住的地方吗？他想换身衣服了。  
苏轼看了他一眼：“王大人都没打点好？还管我找地方住不是？”王耀挠着头笑了笑，苏轼以为他会不好意思，结果没想到王耀竟然一点也没有不好意思，反而大大方方地回答：“对呀，我这次进城就是为了来你这儿蹭地方住的，这样我就不用出钱找地方住了。”  
“所以说，快带我去你住的地方吧，我进城时一身衣服都被弄脏了，我要去换衣服。”  
这下年过五旬的苏轼大人是真要被“二十岁”的王耀气出个好歹来了。  
不过，生气归生气，王耀来都来了，苏轼也不能赶着他走，叹了口气，就领着王耀去他住的地方了。  
几番周折，王耀大人最终还是住进了苏轼大人的太守府。

王耀没有在杭州待多久，大概是觉得杭州的日子过得太单一了罢：每天喝喝小酒、吃些苏轼大人自己研究的美味佳肴，再无聊些就欺负一下苏轼大人，生活好不惬意——对于王耀大人这种还自认为年轻的人来说，这样的生活太像养老了，在杭州待得这段时日里总让他萌生出“自己是不是真的老了”这样的想法。他正盘算着下个地方该去哪里呢，就被找他找得都快疯了的太后一道谕旨给召回了汴京。  
王耀回京那天，苏轼一人来送他，就像当时他出任杭州太守时王耀来送他那样，什么人都没带。王耀跨坐在马上，看着苏轼一个人前来的身影突然就笑了，他说：“苏先生好歹是堂堂杭州太守，怎么来给我送行连个人都不带啊。”  
“美得你。”苏轼瞥了他一眼，将打好的两壶酒扔给王耀，“给你路上带着喝，你可别一口气又喝完了，到时候可没地打。”  
王耀接过苏轼扔给他的酒，拔开其中一壶的壶塞，仰头喝了一口。是他来杭州第一天时在苏轼那儿喝到的酒，不过苏轼一直都是藏着掖着的，他也就来的那天喝上了那么一回，在杭州的日子里他可是惦记着这酒惦记了许久。在的时候不给，这会儿要走了却大方地掏出来两壶给他。王耀的手指摩擦着被打磨光滑的壶面，看着双鬓已经有些斑白的苏轼，突然有些说不出话来。  
良久，王耀说：“风大，苏大人还是回去罢。”他将酒壶挂在腰间，拍了拍马首，像是在对苏轼说话，又像是在自言自语。他说：“我走了。”苏轼张了张嘴，像是想了很久，他喊道：“王大人。”  
王耀回头看着他，突然就笑了，说：“苏先生还有何事？莫不是舍不得我，想着让我留下来不成？”他一袭白衣，骑在马上，恍若书中说过的江湖侠士，让人移不开眼。苏轼有些愣住了，过了好一会儿才回过神来，俯首作揖问他：“为何大人一直称我‘先生’，而不是‘大人’。”先生这个词，苏轼从来不觉得自己担得上。  
王耀笑，他说：“你猜猜？”  
“子瞻愚笨，请大人赐教。”苏轼摇摇头，表明自己不懂王耀的意思。  
“你让我想起了一个人，”王耀解下腰间的酒壶，缓缓说道，“不过你比起他，更像个活在人世间的人罢。”苏轼茫然地看着王耀，他并不理解王耀在说些什么。  
“噗嗤。”王耀看着一脸茫然的苏轼突然笑了，他调转了马头，“我唤你先生，大概是因为你的才学罢。”  
王耀说了一句没头没脑的话，也没有回头看苏轼，便骑着马缓缓向城外的官道走去了。江南多雨，苏轼撑着伞站在城门口处，看着王耀的背影突然万千愁绪涌上心头——他和王耀并不算交好的朋友，但都是彼此最欣赏和佩服的人，王耀欣赏他洒脱豪迈，他羡慕王耀的快意和活力。说是说不熟，但其实心里已经将对方当成知己了。  
苏轼目送着王耀远去，直到青年的身影消失在濛濛烟雨之中。  
“王大人，再会罢。”苏轼轻声说。他转身，走进烟雨朦胧的杭州城中。


	15. 《长相思》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 山一程，水一程，身向榆关那畔行，夜深千帐灯。  
> 风一更，雪一更，聒碎乡心梦不成，故园无此声。  
> ——纳兰性德《长相思·山一程》

王耀没料到纳兰性德会在这个雪夜里钻进自己的帐篷。  
塞上风雪凄迷，冻得人直打哆嗦，夜晚也比在京来得早些。白天尚且能看看塞上风景，一入夜便什么也看不见了，还冻得慌，王耀深知这个道理，天一黑便钻进了帐篷里不再出去。  
这会儿王耀正在看书，忽觉一阵冷风从门口吹来，他抬头望去，捂得严严实实的帐篷帘被拉开了，随后走进来一个人——纳兰性德。  
大概是走得急了，来人的鼻子冻得通红，一双眼睛也止不住地流着眼泪——像是被风沙迷了眼。他大步走到王耀面前坐下，不断地向自己已经冻僵的手里哈气。王耀放下手中的书卷，沏了杯热茶放到他的手里，好笑地看着他：“大晚上的也不歇着，跑来我这里做甚？”王耀在帐篷里待了有一会了，估摸着时间也不早了，容若大半夜不歇着，跑他这儿来是要做什么。  
纳兰性德捂住王耀递来的热茶，叹了口气道：“睡不着，所以才来的。”他喝了一口茶，笑看着王耀：“王大人不也没睡吗？”  
王耀摸了摸手边的书卷，道：“如若容若不来，此时此刻我应该是已经歇下来了。”  
“那这么说还是容若的不是了，打扰了王大人。”纳兰性德笑着放下茶杯，细细抚摸着茶杯上的纹路。  
“也算不上打扰。”王耀笑了，转而问道：“为何睡不着呢？可是有心事？可别跟我说大雪夜睡不着跑我这儿来只是为了一杯茶，我不会信这话的。”纳兰性德很爽快地接了话：“是有心事，才睡不着。”此话一出，让王耀愣得不知道接什么话好。他本是开玩笑罢了，没想到来人会真的接下他的话，还被他猜中来意，大大方方地承认了。  
王耀原先还认为，纳兰性德也在开玩笑，但忽而瞥见他的神色——落寞的，脸上带着意味不明的忧愁的笑容。他望着面前茶杯里漂浮着的一片茶叶，指腹轻轻地摩擦着茶杯上的纹路，王耀忽然才想明白，他不是什么单纯的睡不着来秉烛夜谈，而是真正的愁绪满天，扰人清梦。  
王耀替他重新续了一杯茶，问道：“容若有何心事？愿与我说说吗？”纳兰性德未语，食指轻轻地敲击着桌面，这声响在静得连一根针落地的声音都能听到的帐篷内显得格外突兀。他的眼睛没有看着王耀，也不知道在想什么，兀自出着神。  
王耀顺着他的目光看去——纳兰性德在看门，亦或是透过门在看着外面的雪地。“你听，雪声。”他似乎想到了什么，清亮的眸子里染上了一丝不能轻易察觉的哀伤，“北京从来没有下过这么大的雪。”王耀并没有听见什么雪声，但他感觉到了面前人身上那一丝若有若无的乡情。  
原来是想家了，王耀想。  
“你听，风声真大。”纳兰性德闭上眼睛，仿佛自己就置身于雪地之中，任由凛冽的寒风和大雪夹杂着向他袭来，而他周身的寒意，更是掩盖不住。“我在北京，从来没有见过这么大的雪；北京也没有这么大的风。北京是温暖宁静的家乡啊，和塞上这狂风呼啸、雪花乱舞的聒噪之声完全比不得。王大人，你说是不是？”纳兰性德絮絮叨叨地说着，把王耀也说得入迷了，和他一起回想着北京的温暖。  
“王大人，你瞧。”纳兰性德不知何时走到门口，撩起篷门的一角，让王耀向外看去。外面正下着大雪，北风吹得人脸颊生疼，他们落脚的地方搭起了许多的帐篷供人休息，夜深了却还是灯光熠熠。王耀忍不住问纳兰性德：“容若，外面为何还是灯火通明？”  
“因为他们和我一样，怀念着家乡的一切。”纳兰性德放下篷门，又坐回了自己的位置上，“他们在故乡也有妻儿老小，也有留念的人和事，如今来到这般凄苦寒凉之地，自然是无法入眠的。”  
“王大人，又是一年了啊……”他喝了一口桌上已经冷掉的茶，慢悠悠地说道。  
王耀看着面前眉宇间有些淡淡忧愁的男人，突然想起了第一次见他的样子：  
他是当朝重臣纳兰明珠的长子，二十二岁中举，便留在皇上身边做御前侍卫，身份和地位注定着这个男人将来荣华富贵，繁花著锦。可王耀第一次见到纳兰性德的时候，就从他那双清亮的双眼里看到了他的无意于仕。  
那是双太过透亮的眼睛，干净得看不见人世间的恶念与纷扰，拥有这样一双眼的人，决计不会在仕途上有所作为的。  
初见时王耀便是这么想的，现如今看着面前坐着的纳兰性德，王耀更加验证了自己的想法。这样一个心思慎微、无意于男儿征战四方的生活的人，又怎么会对跟随当今圣上出巡，远离家乡的日子感到快乐呢？恐怕，当时皇帝让他随从告祭，他便是不情不愿的罢。只可惜，造化弄人了。思及此，王耀重重地叹了口气。  
“王大人为何叹气？”纳兰性德问道。王耀摇了摇头，将纳兰性德面前茶杯中冷掉的茶水倒干净，再一次给他换上了一杯新的。王耀说，大概是想家了罢。  
王耀不是没有远离过家乡，事实上很多时候他都不在家乡，不是跟随大军或帝王南征北战，便是在外游历，很少有今天这样思家的情绪。他其实根本不知道自己的家乡究竟是哪儿，一个王朝定都于哪，哪儿就是他的家乡。  
王耀对于“家乡”的定义是很模糊的，他活了上千年，鲜少有“思乡”这样的情绪出现过，而现在却不知为何，与这个名为纳兰性德的青年人面对面坐着，心头涌上了思乡的情绪。也许是被纳兰性德感染了，即使他没有家乡，但只需面对面坐着，便感受到了这样淡淡的、挥之不去的思乡情。  
桌上摆放着的蜡烛不知疲倦地燃烧着，像是要燃尽自己仅有的生命一样。一室寂静，王耀与纳兰性德面对面坐着，只能听见两人轻微的呼吸声和火苗跳动燃烧的声音。  
“夜深了。”纳兰性德敲了敲桌子，突然站起身来。王耀一脸讶异地看着他，他本来以为纳兰性德还会再沉默一会儿。“不早了，王大人早些睡罢，我也回去了。”他伸手裹紧了自己的衣物，准备朝外走去。王耀被他这一系列动作弄得哑口无言，心想：转变的也太快了罢。  
就在青年人伸手准备拉开篷门的一刹那，王耀叫住了他：“容若，你等等——”纳兰性德收回手，笑道：“王大人莫非是舍不得我了？”言语里尽是调侃的意味。王耀白了他一眼，不知道从哪儿找出一件狐裘和一盏灯笼。  
“关外不比北京，你身体也不太好，大雪夜跑过来连件御寒的衣物也不穿。”王耀将狐裘披到纳兰性德身上，“这件狐裘是去岁打猎时猎到的，舒服的紧，我一直收着没用。正巧，今个给你倒是派上用场了。”随后王耀又把灯笼塞到他的手中：“雪夜天黑，这个给你。”  
纳兰性德看着这两件物品，顿时一句话也说不出来，绕是他是誉满京师的风流才子，也找不到任何的话语来形容现在的心情。  
沉默良久，纳兰性德缓缓道：“夜深了，王大人早些休息罢。”他掀起篷门，提着灯笼踏着积雪往自己所住的帐篷走去。  
雪依然还在下，雪地上只留下一深一浅的脚印，而纳兰性德的背影在大风呼啸的雪夜中显得异常单薄。不远处的帐篷内还亮着烛光，不知是谁的衷肠难诉，也不知是谁辗转反侧，卧不成眠。  
王耀看着青年的背影渐渐消失不见，意味不明地笑了一声，缓缓放下了篷门。

有道是：“风一更，雪一更，聒碎乡心梦不成，故园无此声。”


	16. 《赵佶》

赵佶是被人推上皇位的。  
因为当时他爹和兄长都接连去世。放眼望去，整个朝中竟是无人能够继任帝位。此时向太后以自己无子，神宗诸子皆庶子，力排众议立哲宗次弟端王——赵佶为帝。  
于是，放纵了十八年的赵佶就这样被匆匆地推上皇位登基称帝。

其实赵佶很聪明，这一点儿王耀一早就知道了。早在他出生之前，王耀陪着其父赵顼到秘书省观看其中所收藏的南唐后主李煜的画像，当时赵顼观画便说：“见其人物俨雅，再三叹讶。”复又叹道：“如若能生一个像李煜这般的儿子倒也不错。”他转头看向王耀，问：“王大人觉得如何？”赵顼知道面前的男人曾侍奉在李煜左右，所以想从他口中得出个什么来。但王耀岂是那么容易被套出话来的？他嘴角带笑，拱手道：“皇上觉得好，便是好的罢。”  
赵顼没有得到想要的回答，冷哼一声，顿时对面前这幅画也失了兴致，悻悻地道：“回宫罢。”  
“想生像个李煜一般的儿子”这样的话题也被赵顼抛之脑后，不再提起。  
然，未过多久，十一皇子赵佶便诞生在宫墙之中。赵顼大喜，又闻其母道：“生时梦李主来谒，所以文采风流，过李主百倍。”说是李煜托生。虽说这样的胡话不足为信，但赵顼确实非常高兴，对这个儿子也是宠爱有加。  
赵佶生的那日王耀也在，他站在赵佶母妃的寝宫门口百般聊赖地踢着石头，时而低头看着自己的鞋尖——他进不得产房，只能在门口等着了。听见说孩子生下来了，是个男孩，王耀挺高兴，毕竟皇家子孙满堂是好兆头。接着听见里面有人说这个孩子是李煜转世，王耀突然觉得头疼了起来——他可不想再教导一个像李煜那样只爱艺术不爱江山的皇帝了。不过转念一想，赵佶排行老十一，皇位怎么传也不会传到他头上，权当个闲散的王爷教养着罢了，于是便不再把这事放在心上。  
于是在那之后，刚断奶的赵佶便被交到了王耀手上，跟随他一起学习。  
赵佶很聪明，身上有李煜的影子，王耀第一次和他接触就发现了。小小的赵佶现在站在王耀面前，奶声奶气地叫着王耀“王大人”时，王耀心里软得一塌糊涂，他素来喜欢小孩子——赵佶前面几个皇子公主都长大了，自然没有还是孩童的赵佶有趣。  
王耀伸手将赵佶抱起来，让他坐在自己的腿上，他问：“十一皇子喜欢什么呀？”赵佶想了想，慢慢地说道：“喜欢笔墨丹青，还想骑马。”他还不太会说话，吐字有些不清楚，但是王耀还是听懂了。这娃娃跟小时候的李煜性格几乎一模一样——李煜小时候也是酷爱着笔墨丹青，倒是对那个万人之上的位置一点兴趣都没有。王耀看了一眼赵佶，小娃娃正坐在他的膝盖上把玩着自己的手指，好像自己的手指是什么新奇玩意似的，对那个位置也没有一点兴趣。为了肯定自己的想法，王耀将赵佶放回地上，小孩子有些不解地看着王耀。王耀伸手摸了摸他的头发，凑到他耳边问道：“十一皇子想不想当皇帝呀？”  
小赵佶转头看着王耀，脸上挂上了惊恐的表情，很显然是没想到王耀会问他这样的问题。他小声地说道：“王大人……嗯，这话是……大逆不道的，不能说。”小孩凭借着仅有的词汇断断续续地凑出了这句话。王耀似笑非笑地看着赵佶：“莫怕，你悄悄讲与我听，不会有人听到的。”赵佶听王耀这样说，悬着的心放了下来，他小心翼翼地凑到王耀跟前，瓮声瓮气地问道：“如果告诉王大人，大人会不会跟别人说呀？”这话显然就是想做皇帝又不敢告诉别人的。王耀笑眯眯地看着赵佶，伸出自己的小拇指在他面前比划：“喏，你悄悄告诉我，我不告诉别人。拉勾。”  
赵佶像是得到了自己想要的回答，顿时乐得笑弯了一双眼睛，他伸出手勾了勾王耀的手指，道：“拉勾，上吊，一百年 不许变。”然后他扑到王耀的怀中在王耀耳边用气音说道：“自然是想的。”不过转瞬之间赵佶脸上又挂上了一副难堪的神色：“可是我母妃只希望我平平安安地过一辈子，不可奢求那位置。”  
赵佶皱着一张小脸，无措地看着王耀，一双湿漉漉的眼睛显得好不可怜。王耀将人重新抱回怀中，慢悠悠地说道：“如果我教你，你愿意学吗？”赵佶听罢猛地回头看向王耀，他怎么也想不到王耀会对他说出这样的话，本以为王耀问他“愿不愿意当皇帝”这样的话是说着好玩的，没想到竟是当真的。赵佶虽然还年幼，但还是分得清是非的，这样的话哪敢应——除非是他父皇亲口允许要王耀来教他帝王之术这东西，否则就是谋逆。赵佶想到这儿，从王耀的腿上跳下来，恭恭敬敬地对王耀作了一揖，道：“学生愚笨，将来也只想做个闲散王爷，担不起王大人厚爱。”王耀听这话勾起嘴角，心想倒是个聪明的孩子，反应也够快。  
王耀看了一眼一本正经的赵佶，倒是有些不厚道地笑出声来：“逗你玩的，这么认真。就是教了你这些个东西你也用不着啊。”说着，将懵懵懂懂听着的赵佶重新抱回怀中，“咱们还是学些你喜欢的东西吧。”王耀说。他抱着赵佶进了书房，教他画笔墨丹青，心里却盘算着要将这小皇子教成第二个李忱。

事实证明，王耀想太多了，赵佶根本就不是那块料——聪明确实是聪明，但从来不用在正途上，小小年纪便有了些许当初李煜的影子：赵佶爱好笔墨、丹青、骑马、射箭、蹴鞠，对奇花异石、飞禽走兽有着浓厚的兴趣，尤其在书法绘画方面，更是表现出非凡的天赋。他所表现出来的兴趣爱好，每每让王耀见到，都会想起当年的李煜。  
赵佶时常逃晨课，带着小厮出去玩。有些时候是去骑马射箭，有些时候在外面踢蹴鞠，更多的时候是带上些进贡的宣纸（从王耀那儿顺走的）在御花园里寻一个风景独好且僻静的地方坐上一天——描摹着面前的美好景色。  
兴许是觉得自己不太上道，跟王耀想不到一块去，亦或者是王耀对赵佶已然厌烦了，觉得十一皇子做一个闲散的王爷也就够了，又或者是其他不知名的某些缘由，反正在赵佶能够进书房读书之后，王耀便和赵佶少了很多私下的来往，王耀又成了他们所有人眼中那个高高在上的“大宋”化身。  
赵佶长到十一岁，愈发的不爱读书，成日里只知道写写画画，留连享乐，就连他母妃有时都会戳着他的鼻尖骂他“只知道享乐的混账玩意”、“哪像个皇子的样子，分明就是汴京那些纨绔子弟”。类似于这样的话不绝于耳，但赵佶仍然浑不在意，我行我素地过着他的日子。  
正值初夏，午后吹来御花园的风还是清凉的，让人觉着很舒服。赵佶不知从哪儿弄来了所谓的“李煜真迹”[ 历史上并没有什么“李煜真迹”]，准备去御花园里那片儿属于自己的小地方研读一番，看看他们所说的，认为是自己“前世”的人究竟有多厉害。  
刚行至御花园，便听见了一阵悠扬的琴声。赵佶心下大惊：他可从来没在宫里听过这样的琴声——除了每年的宫宴，那些弹琴奏曲的人儿压根就没有理由跑到御花园来抚琴，亦或者说压根就没有这个胆子。那会是谁？赵佶觉得有些奇怪，会抚琴的不可能在这儿，莫非是……他心下似乎是有了人选，但还是决定去那琴声来源的地方一探究竟。  
赵佶快步走了过去，其实并不是很远，他很快就到了那地儿，弹琴的那人不是别人——正是王耀！赵佶有些吃惊，他是听母亲说过：王耀是“宋”的化身，是辅佐帝王的人，他的身上带着上千年来抹不去的鲜血——那是每一次改朝换代的时候亦或者是面对强敌入侵时沾上，永不褪去的。这些是读再多兵书也无法拥有的，是用数千年来无数人的鲜血堆积出来、在骨子里扎根的。这样的王耀，就像个煞神。  
母亲同时也说过：王耀通音律，识书画——如果用一句话来说，便是琴棋书画样样精通的大才子，但鲜少有人见过这卸下所有防备样子的王耀。因为王耀在所有人面前都是一副高高在上且严厉的样子，少年赵佶有些时候也分不清幼时那个待他温柔体贴的王耀是不是只是他的一场梦。  
但此时赵佶面前的王耀确实是与他以前见过的不一样——褪去了一身戎装，像一个温文尔雅的谦谦君子，正坐在那儿抚琴。这般的王耀怕是连自己的父皇都没见过的罢？赵佶想，今个被他遇见了，不知道是幸运还是不幸。  
赵佶将思绪拉了回来，专注地看着弹琴时的王耀——王耀的手指修长，有些苍白的肤色像久不见阳光一般，若是不了解他的人，肯定会以为这时的王耀是个只会提笔写字的公子。王耀今天身着雪白色的长袍，坐在那儿抚琴像是一幅画——若不是没有纸笔，赵佶大概会画下来。赵佶看着不觉有些痴了，就连何时曲毕也不知道。  
王耀收了琴，走到已经痴了的赵佶面前，淡淡地问道：“你还要看多久？”显然是一副早就知道他来了的神情。  
赵佶回神，王耀那张放大了的俊脸蓦地出现在他面前，吓得他往后退了两步，怀中放着的那本“李煜真迹”也顺势滑落了出来。他涨红了一张脸，支支吾吾地说道：“是学生唐突了。”  
王耀瞥见了从赵佶怀中滑落到地上的那本书，没理会赵佶，自顾自地将那本“李煜真迹”捡起来随意翻看着。  
李煜可没有什么诗集流传下来，大都是后人编撰用来哄骗赵佶这样的小娃娃的。王耀随意地看着，这书里大部分都是李煜还在皇位上享受的时候写下的淫词艳语，基本没什么看头，也不知道赵佶从哪里弄来的这些东西。王耀抬头看了一眼紧张兮兮盯着他的赵佶，冷笑一声，继续翻了下去。王耀瞧见了最后一页上的那首诗，呼吸一窒——这是给李煜招来杀身之祸的诗。王耀脑海里突然浮现出当年他为李煜求情被赵光义敲碎的髌骨，不知用了多少年才重新长好的事，又想起了被一杯毒酒赐死的李煜，只觉得眼前发黑。王耀深吸了一口气，好不容易才缓过劲来。又看了一眼手上拿着的那本“李煜真迹”，仿佛如同什么猛虎野兽一般，猛地将其又扔在地上。  
赵佶一直注意着王耀。他是怕王耀的，也知道王耀不喜欢自己，王耀恨他的不上进，像个纨绔子弟一般一天到晚只知道贪图享乐，一点皇子的样子都没有。当看到自己怀中那本“李煜真迹”不知道什么时候落到了地上，还被王耀捡起来翻阅时，不由得在心中大喊一声不妙。王耀素来不喜欢他看这样的书，如今被王耀逮个现行，还不知道要招来怎么样一顿骂。但王耀并没有骂他，只是沉默着看完了那本书——每看一页脸色都要差上那么几分，直至翻至最后一页，王耀的身子抖了一下，脸色也苍白的厉害，而他那本“李煜真迹”也被王耀狠狠地摔在了地上。赵佶脸色变了几分，在他记忆里，王耀从来没有这么失态过。他伸手想去扶一把脚步虚浮的王耀，却被他一把挥开。  
王耀自己都没有发觉自己的双目染上了赤红的颜色，转头快步走上前来抓住赵佶的肩膀，有些气急败坏地问道：“你从哪儿来的这样的书？你也想学李煜是不是！”赵佶哪里见过这样的王耀，一下子就给吓蒙了，也就没有回答王耀的问题。王耀瞪着他：“你说，从哪儿来的这本书，你是不是想学李煜？！”  
“……是，是个小太监塞给我的，说是费了好大功夫才找来的。”赵佶缓了好半晌才向王耀解释，见王耀一副气急败坏的样子，他愈发的慌乱起来，手足无措地解释道：“我，我只是想瞧瞧李煜，李煜他，是不是真像你们说的那样罢了。谁让宫里的好些人都说我像极了李煜呢……我……我没有别的意思，王大人你莫气。”十一岁的半大小子正是天不怕地不怕的年岁，又是汴京鼎鼎有名的纨绔皇子，但在王耀面前也只有乖乖认怂的份儿。  
王耀此时也收敛了情绪，用一副儿恨铁不成钢的表情看着赵佶，修长的手指戳了戳赵佶的额头，说：“最好是这样。”——王耀是怕了，皇宫里多个李煜一般的才子是没什么，怕就是怕这个所谓的“李煜转世”要学习李煜，他想起李煜最后凄惨的死相，不由得一阵心凉。他冷声道：“你这些东西还是自个收好罢，莫要再拿出来了。”王耀拾起地上那本“李煜真迹”扔回赵佶的怀中，自己拂袖而去，连个头都没给赵佶回。  
赵佶愣愣地将书收回怀中，心想着王耀这是闹什么脾气呢。他也没去细想，觉得王耀多半是年纪大了，看见“李煜”二字触景生情了罢，毕竟是上千岁的老人家了。赵佶打了个哈欠，没把王耀的话放在心上，自己按着路回了寝宫，关门研究起他那本“真迹”来了。

日子相安无事地过着，王耀又变回了那个高高在上的“国家”，与赵佶更是没了交集，像是从未认识过一样；十一皇子赵佶也是一天天长大，与皇子的身份比起来，他更加像个除了画画，只会吃喝玩乐的纨绔公子。  
王耀本以为赵佶会一直这样闲散地过完他的这一生，赵佶自己也这么认为，直到向太后猝不及防地把他推上了帝位。  
选择新帝的时候太后特地支开了王耀，等他知道后，已经是木已成舟。王耀去找了赵佶，他必须得告诉赵佶一些事情，包括向太后的所有盘算。  
王耀到达赵佶的寝宫时，这位明天就要登基的准帝王还躺在塌上，见到王耀来了才懒懒洋洋地起身行礼——那样子似乎是还活在他那“浪荡公子哥儿”的生活里。王耀没有闲工夫陪他行这些虚的，单刀直入问他：“你为何答应要做皇帝？你压根就不是这块料。”  
赵佶像是一早就知道了王耀会问他这样的问题，他给自己和王耀一人倒了杯茶，将茶杯递到王耀面前，说：“坐罢。”他便自顾自地坐下品起了茶，压根是不想回答王耀的问题。  
王耀抱臂冷眼看着他，道：“我只喝烈酒，我没有劳什子功夫陪着你品茶谈心，你只告诉我，为何要当这皇帝？你根本胜任不了这个位置。”  
“王大人如此咄咄逼人是何意？”赵佶放下茶盏冷笑道，“你当真以为我想当这个皇帝？我只想着平平安安过完这一辈子，做些闲散王爷做的事情，我哪知道那个向太后发的什么疯，把我诓上了皇帝的位置？我母妃从小就告诫我不要太露锋芒，让我一辈子做个快活的王爷就好了，所以王大人啊，不是我不愿意学啊，是我不敢学啊。”赵佶冷笑了一声，把桌上的茶盏猛然扫到地上，发出一阵清脆的响声，门外候着的宫侍们都忍不住朝寝宫里看了一眼——在他们印象里，这位即将登基的王爷从来没有发出过这么大的动静。“可千算万算，没想到还是坐上了这个位置。”赵佶说。  
王耀静静地站在那儿听赵佶歇斯底里的辩解，看他像疯了一样的把东西砸在地上。王耀知道的，赵佶是有怨的——他从小到大，没有正经地学过一天如何为君，如何善待于民，整天只知道骑马射箭、舞文弄墨，只想平稳地过完一生，蓦地就坐上了那个烙人位置，怎的叫人没有怨？  
赵佶把手边能砸的东西全部砸了个干净，此时有些脱力，坐在那儿喘着气。他冲王耀惨然一笑：“我是不是很可笑，明明别人对这个位置求之不得，我却嗤之以鼻，避如蛇蝎。”王耀刚想安慰他，却被赵佶打断，说：“王大人退下罢，朕乏了。”  
王耀刚到嘴边的话语顿时咽回了肚子里。半晌，王耀缓缓道：“你且放宽心，好好休息罢。你即使什么都不会，我也会帮你的。”王耀深深地看了赵佶一眼，退了出去。  
元符三年，赵佶即位，次年改年号为“建中靖国”，开始了他漫漫人生的政治统治时期。  
赵佶即位后与他当王爷时没什么差别，他本来就无心于权术，一门心思全扑在艺术上，把所有能扔的东西全部扔给了旁人。朝中新旧两党纷争不断，赵佶撒手不管的态度让很长一段时间内新旧两党的纷争非常激烈——包括王耀也被卷入其中，每天为此头疼不已。  
那段时间里人们最常看见的场景便是御书房里王耀在批阅奏折，赵佶这个皇帝坐在一旁写写画画，描摹字帖。赵佶写得一手好字，飘逸轻盈却又不纤细柔弱的字体让王耀都羡慕不已。眼下正是那样的情况——王耀帮赵佶批阅奏折，赵佶本人坐在一旁写字。  
“你若是无事，不如来批阅会儿奏折。”王耀放下笔，揉了揉自己酸疼的手腕，瞥见一旁的赵佶正无聊地玩弄着毛笔，不由得一阵不爽。赵佶瞧了王耀一眼，面前这位大人脸色可不太好看，再一看那边成堆的奏折，又有些心悸。他小声道：“朕什么都不会，让朕来批这些东西也是浪费时间，王大人辛苦些，也是为了大宋安定。”赵佶走到王耀身后，为王耀捶肩。  
王耀眯起眼睛，仰起头看着身后为他捶背倒水的赵佶，他本来也没有想着让这小子来批奏折，这倒好，主动来讨好他了。王耀闭上眼睛，专心享受着赵佶的服侍，忽然听见赵佶说：“王大人，明个我送你幅字帖吧。”  
王耀嗯了一声，算是答应了。

王耀本想护着赵佶这一辈子，没想到到底还是没有护住。  
靖康元年，金兵南下，直取汴京，一时间人心惶惶。得知消息后赵佶慌了——他享受了二十五年纸醉金迷的帝王生活，如今要什么都没有了，他是怕了，朝堂之上众臣你一言我一语的，让赵佶更加心慌，他此时只能想到一个人——王耀，只有王耀能救他。  
赵佶几近连滚带爬地去找王耀，此时王耀正端坐在自己的寝宫中，仿佛金兵南下只是空穴来风，在王耀这里赵佶感觉不到任何的危机感。赵佶猛地松了一口气，他觉得自己来找王耀是正确的。  
“皇上是有何事？如此急忙忙的。”王耀问他。  
赵佶正想着王耀能保护他，让他能够平安享乐一辈子，突然被王耀一句话拉回了神。王耀正现在他面前看着他。赵佶深吸一口气，道：“王大人，救救我罢。”  
“皇上是万人之上，何须别人来救。”王耀淡淡地答道。  
赵佶猛然跪下，他跪在王耀面前，激动地说道：“王大人，你知道的……金人要来了，我不想死，他们来了，来了……只有你能救我了。”赵佶抹了一把自己的脸，“王耀，我求求你，你一定要救我。”赵佶非常激动，说话都有些颠三倒四的，连“朕”的自称也没用上。  
王耀依然是那副八风不动的样子，他冷声道：“我救不了你。”若是能救，他自然会救。曾几何时，王耀对面前跪着的帝王抱有莫大的期望，盼着他有一天能够突然想通了，来治理这个国家。赵佶一点都不笨，他非常聪明，如果他想做一个贤君，王耀必定愿意辅佐他，那么大宋也不会沦落到今天这个地步。“我救不了你，我没办法救你。”王耀又重复了一遍。  
殊不知“不能救”三个字已经是赵佶的死穴，王耀每说一次，赵佶的双目便红一分。话音刚落，赵佶便站起身来，双目眦裂。他伸手抓住了王耀的衣襟，冲他撕心裂肺地喊道：“你不是大宋吗——那你救救我啊——王耀！你是大宋啊——你怎么不能救我！”  
王耀见赵佶这般不禁有些于心不忍，可他真的无力回天，只能狠下心答他：“我救不了你。”  
“你怎么能不救我呢……你救不了我……呵呵。”赵佶松开拽着的王耀的衣襟，他低声地笑着，这一个音节像是从喉中挤出来一般，嘶哑得如同北边吹来的风，刺得人生疼。  
王耀伸手想去拉他，却被他一把推开。赵佶有些癫狂，他从怀中掏出一把匕首猛然刺向王耀，王耀没有防备，被他正中腹部，鲜血立马染红了雪白的衣裳。王耀问他：“你这是何意？”你就这么恨我不能救你？要我陪着你一起死？  
赵佶手中的匕首落在地上，他像个做错事的孩子一样扑到王耀面前，颤抖着问他：“王耀，你，你没事罢？”他伸手想替王耀止住伤口处冒出来的血，却怎么也不敢碰王耀。王耀直勾勾地看着他，从喉间硬生生挤出来一句话：“你就那么恨我？”  
王耀的眼神很冷，像元月落下的大雪一般寒透心骨。赵佶看见这样的王耀突然笑了，他大笑起来，甚至笑出了眼泪，他对王耀说：“对啊，朕恨透你了，你让朕坐在这个令人讨厌的位置上二十五年，现在还不能救朕，你说朕恨不恨你啊。”赵佶的笑声戛然而止，他轻蔑地看着王耀：“你滚，朕不想再见到你。”他唤来了两个侍卫，将早已打包好的行李扔给王耀，让两个人带着王耀出宫。王耀捂着伤口，一脸不可置信地看着赵佶，而后者只是笑了笑，在他耳边说：“你用不着再见我这个祸害了，我们两清罢。”语罢，让人不由分说地将王耀送走了。  
送走了王耀，赵佶一个人在御花园里待了很久，他又哭又笑，像极了不会控制情绪的小孩子。他伤了王耀，理应该死，他送走了王耀，什么都不欠他的了。  
远方传来了金人的号角声，赵佶站起身，拍了拍龙袍上的灰尘，他自言自语道：“金人来了啊。”是啊，汴京已经失守了，绵延近百年的大宋已经不在了。  
赵佶自嘲地笑了笑，转身走了，徒留一地萧瑟。

后记.  
靖康元年闰十一月底，金兵再次南下。十二月十五日，东京之战失利，金军攻破汴京，金帝废宋徽宗与子钦宗赵桓为庶人。靖康二年三月底， 金帝将徽、钦二帝，连同后妃、宗室，百官数千人，以及教坊乐工、技艺工匠、法驾、仪仗、冠服、礼器、天文仪器、珍宝玩物、皇家藏书、天下州府地图等押送北方，汴京中公私积蓄被掳掠一空，北宋灭亡。因此事发生在靖康年间，史称“靖康之变”。


	17. 《郑和》

一.  
郑和要下西洋这消息，王耀还是从从御书房出来的户部尚书嘴里听到的。  
朱棣称帝后王耀经常不上早朝，一来是觉得朱棣靠谱，用不着他管太多事儿，二来则是这只老狐狸想偷懒罢了。这日王耀又没去上早朝，躺在御书房门前的树上打盹，错过了朝堂上的一场好戏。不过他迷迷糊糊还是听见了御书房里七嘴八舌的议论声，吵得人不得安宁，树上的蝉鸣也愈发的热切起来，和御书房里传来的声音交错着闹的王耀头疼。王耀翻了个身，从树上下来，嘴里嘀咕着“扰人清梦啊扰人清梦”，抬腿往御书房里走，迎面撞上了急匆匆走出来的户部尚书。  
“原来是王大人，下官多有得罪。”户部尚书向王耀作揖行礼，言辞恳切，王耀摆了摆手，刚才剩下的那点儿睡意已经烟消云散了。他看了一眼行色匆匆的户部尚书，问道：“看大人脚步匆忙，可是皇上又吩咐什么事儿了不成？”他最近连着几日都没去上朝，这会儿好奇心来了，便向户部尚书打听打听。  
“王大人这哪儿的话，”户部尚书笑了笑，“王大人近来没上朝，自然有所不知，皇上想派郑和郑大人出使西洋，六部为了这件事情吵了好几日了，今天才终于定下来，皇上身边贴身伺候的公公已经去下旨了，下官正要回去安排出使西洋的事务呢。”  
“原来如此，那王某人也不耽误大人时间了，大人快去罢。”王耀往旁边挪了一些，给户部尚书让开了路。户部尚书与王耀客套了两句，脚步匆忙地出宫去了。  
要去西洋了啊。王耀转了转眼珠，本是要去御书房的脚硬生生收了回来，心下有了计较，转了个弯往郑和住的地方去了。

王耀到郑和寝宫的时候，宣旨的太监刚刚出去，郑和正坐在房里看着那一捧明黄色的纸张看得出神，不知道在想什么，连王耀进来他都没发现。  
王耀笑了，道：“郑大人想什么想得如此出神，连我来了都没发现？”郑和被王耀这一声吓得一激灵，回神看着抱臂站在门口的人，道：“王大人哪里的话，快进来坐罢。”王耀也不和他客气，大步走到他面前坐下，看着桌上放着的圣旨，道：“真打定主意要去西洋啦？”  
“王大人说笑了，”郑和淡淡地瞥了他一眼，“皇上下的圣旨，莫说是去西洋了，就是让奴婢上刀山下火海，奴婢也不敢不从的。”  
“啧……好端端的又奴婢长奴婢短的，咱们不是说好了私底下不讲这些繁文缛节的吗？”王耀食指屈起，在桌上轻轻叩着，听起来让人十分舒坦。他看着面前愈发成熟的人，突然低声说道：“一晃眼，三保也长这么大啦……”

二.  
王耀第一次见郑和时是在燕王府。朱棣被封燕王，封地划在北平——用他自己的话来说就是鸡不生蛋，鸟不拉屎、还时不时有外敌来犯的恶劣之地，一年到头不着家，光对付那些蛮子就累得要趴下了，那还有时间回应天云云。  
王耀去过北平，没有朱棣说的那么荒凉，但也没有应天那么舒坦。有蛮子来犯是真的，一年到头回不了应天过年也是真的。皇子回不了都城，皇帝也不可能去北平过年，于是乎每年年节朱重八都会派王耀带些东西去北平探望朱棣。  
今年亦然。  
王耀赶到燕王府时，朱棣已经带着一家子人在门口守着了，见到王耀到来，立马上前来牵过王耀的马，大笑道：“千盼万盼，可把王大人盼来了，老子带着一家子等了你一个早上了。”  
王耀笑：“从应天到北平路途遥远，燕王可是不记得了？我可是掐着日子来的，你难不成每天都在等我不是？”  
二人哄笑，小厮接过朱棣手中的缰绳，把王耀的马牵去马厩。朱棣与王耀一同进了府中大厅，王耀道：“今年你爹让我送来的东西和往年没什么不同，你让王妃看着清点吧——唉，可是累死我了。”甫一进大厅，王耀便坐在了椅子上，吩咐着人去清点东西，自己则是一副累坏了的模样，像是舟车劳顿把自己一把老骨头给折腾坏的样子。  
“瞧你这副样子，不知道的还以为你真散架了。”朱棣笑他，拍了拍自己王妃的手，让她去库房清点东西。王耀瞥了眼好不恩爱的燕王夫妇，顿时觉得有些牙酸，待王妃走后坐起来道：“来了这么久了，你也不知道看茶，没规矩。”  
这个时候端个甚的长辈架子，朱棣腹诽。他招手唤人：“三保，来给王大人看茶。”只见一个十来岁的小厮一路小跑进来，给王耀和朱棣分别满上一杯茶，然后后退至一旁。王耀的五指轮流叩着桌面，闻了闻茶的味道，心想着朱棣竟然舍得用这么好的茶招待他，真是见鬼了。“燕王，这茶不错。”王耀道。  
“前段时间有人送来的，我不知道好不好，拿来给你品品。”朱棣摆摆手，“你这回来没带人伺候罢？三保，你来。”身后站着的小厮走到燕王身边：“王爷。”  
朱棣囫囵吞枣似的将茶杯里的水一饮而尽，后看着王耀：“你说你大老远来不方便带着伺候的人，身边有没个伺候的不行，唉，我这小厮这几天就跟着伺候你罢。他叫三保，聪明得很。”转头对着三保道：“三保，这几天就跟着王大人了，晓得吗？来，见过王大人。”  
少年点了点头，走到王耀面前用着不知道夹杂着哪地方的口音的中原话说道：“见过王大人。”王耀看了他一眼，手指在桌面上敲得声音响亮。他不咸不淡地应了一声：“下去罢。”  
王耀这一句回答让人摸不着头脑，三保手足无措起来，转头看朱棣向他求助。朱棣摆摆手，道：“你去把王大人歇脚的房间打理一下，快去。”他推了三保一把，把人打发走了。大厅里只剩下王耀和朱棣两人。  
王耀又给自己满了一杯茶，问道：“瞧他那模样，不是中原人罢？”  
“三保啊——嗨，这孩子是云南那边的，中原话说得不太好，不过人是个踏实的，也能干，你有什么事情尽管让他去做就是了。”朱棣飞快地答道，像是一早就知道王耀会问起三保的身份似的。  
“嗯。”王耀含糊不清地回答，他的神情被滚烫茶水升起的雾气挡住，让人看不出他在想些什么。

入夜，朱棣摆了一桌上好的酒席为王耀接风洗尘，席间与王耀对饮美酒，好不痛快。两坛子上好的酒已然见底，朱棣还意犹未尽。王耀实在不想和这酒鬼再对饮下去，便借口已醉，想要回房休息，让三保送他回去。  
三保将人送至厢房里，把王耀扶上床，便打算出去打盆热水，刚走出去两步便听见身后有人唤他名字：“三保。”  
三保回头看了一眼，发现王耀已经坐了起来，他小心翼翼地喊道：“王大人。”半晌，没人答话。三保见没人答话，以为是王耀梦呓，并未放在心上，自顾自地往外走去，又听见王耀叫了一声：“三保啊。”  
三保猛然回头看着他。  
只见声称“醉得不轻”的王耀坐在床上，眼底一片清明，因为酒太过烧心，他便将衣服领子微微松开。“三保，你过来。”王耀说。  
三保摇摇头，他说他不敢。  
王耀笑了，说，这有什么不敢，他又不会吃人。  
三保仍然是摇头，他说是王爷教他的，王大人是全天下最尊贵的人，与皇上相比有过而不无不及，他不敢造次。  
王耀听言笑得更欢了，他说：“朱棣那小子还教你这些啊，真没想到。”转而又道：“我没醉，你不用出去打水了。你过来坐着，我和你说会话，没人会知道的，你别怕。”一句话把三保的后路堵得死死的，三保不情不愿地坐到王耀面前，一声不吭任由王耀打量。  
“我听朱棣说，你是云南人？”王耀分别给自己和三保满上一杯茶，问道。  
三保低着头，回答说：“是的，小的是云南人。”王耀听后点了点头，喝了口茶又问道：“云南离北平可有段距离，那你是怎么就到燕王府来干活了？”  
三保听完话后脸色一白，头更低了，如果现在有个地洞，说不定三保就要钻进去了。王耀见他这样，像是想到了什么，温声道：“你莫怕，我这个人呢，身边伺候的人底儿都是要摸清楚的，叫你来也就是问问你身世，没别的意思。”王耀瞥了三保一眼，见他在抖，声音更放轻了点：“你别怕，这儿也没别人，我就问你些事而已。”  
过了好一会儿，三保才平静下来，艰难地回答道：“回王大人，小的先祖是元朝云南王麾下的贵族。洪武十四年，当今圣上为了消灭元朝旧部，出兵云南，我就是那时被俘虏到军中的。”  
“本来……本来他们是想送我去宫里的，所以就……但是因为小的是前朝余孽之后，所以就没进宫……一直留在军中，前几个月才到燕王府上做事的。”三保越说声音越小。  
王耀暗叹一声，思索了片刻，好像是有这么回事，听闻给了三保一刀，又暗骂那群人不干好事，不是个好东西。他说：“可怜你了。”随即又问：“你多大啦？姓什么？本名可是叫三保？”  
“今年十四了，原姓马，大名叫和，三保是小名。”三保老老实实回答。  
“嗯，知道了。”王耀懒洋洋回答，“朱棣待你不错，你也是个聪明的。好了，出去罢，不用打水送进来了，你也早点歇着罢。”随即躺了下去，竟是一副要歇息的模样。  
“是。”三保退了出去，把门带上，不知是往哪个方向去了。  
厢房里再度回归宁静，王耀突然睁眼，低声叫了一句：“马三保啊……”

三.  
王耀二见三保时，当朝天子已换了新人。  
洪武三十一年，朱元璋病故。随后，皇太孙朱允炆即位，改年号为建文。朱棣野心勃勃，自然不会甘于屈居侄子手下，篡位之意日益明显。王耀多次北上，打着送年礼的幌子，实则打探朱棣是否有篡位之心。  
建文元年，王耀再度北上，替朱允炆送去登基以来的第一份年礼。  
这一次不是朱棣来接他，换成了马三保。马三保长大了，与初见时瘦小的模样不同，如今站在王耀面前的马三保身材魁梧，与少年时的模样相差了一大截。起初站在王耀面前，王耀险些没认出他来。  
“这回怎么是你来，你家王爷呢？”这回是在城门口接到的人，王耀见来人是马三保，便从马背上跳了下来，牵着马跟着马三保进了城。  
马三保道：“王爷也想亲自来接王大人，只不过应天那边总有些风言风语谈论王爷想要谋权篡位，还编排着王大人要帮着王爷篡位。那些个风言风语着实不好听，王爷为了避嫌，所以这次让我来接王大人。”  
谋权篡位，应天的话都传到这边来了吗？王耀心想，如果是假的还好，但是假若是真的……那些话也并不是毫无道理。王耀笑了笑，道：“原来因为是这些个风言风语，不当真就行了。”又道：“王爷不会篡位罢？”  
本是句无心话，马三保听后却脸色大变，他停住脚步，神情复杂地看着王耀——他知道王耀很聪明，甚至从言语间就能听出倪端来，但他从没想到王耀会如此直白地问他。  
“三保，你怎么了？”王耀问。  
马三保沉默着牵过王耀手中的缰绳，往来时的路走去。王耀又问他：“你发的什么疯，我连燕王府都没进呢！”  
马三保叹了口气：“王大人如此聪明，何必来试探三保呢。”王耀的脚步硬生生停了下来，听见他说的话心中一怔，还是让他猜中了不成？“……为何，一定要这样呢？”王耀涩涩地问道。  
三保见已经行至城门，将缰绳重新放回王耀的手中，道：“王大人应该知道，朝中商量着要撤蕃罢？新帝如果不做这么绝，王爷也不会想这么做的。”王耀急切地想和马三保解释什么，却被马三保打断：“王大人，回去罢，别让三保难做。”  
王耀望着面前已经长大的青年，坚毅的轮廓和年少时清秀的模样渐渐重合。他叹了口气：“你……还有你家王爷，都珍重罢。”王耀拍了拍马匹，重新踏上来时的路。他翻身上马，三保望着他的背影，直至消失不见在漫天黄沙大道上。  
三保突然想起他家王爷曾经偶然和他说过，在他出应天时王耀对他说，燕京风沙大，小心迷了眼。  
此刻的他大抵就有这样的感觉，纵然他阅卷千万，当下也说不出来是何种感觉，让他觉得像是风沙迷眼。  
王大人，珍重。马三保在心中默念，也许下次再见就是在应天了。

四.  
马三保有一身好武艺，王耀直到朱棣的大军打到燕京附近才知道这件事——  
当时王耀偷偷代替庆成郡主去和谈，却被朱棣赶了出来。他看了一眼满天星光，突然有些无措，好话全部讲尽了，朱棣却是个油盐不进的家伙，这回黄子澄是走错了一步棋——连他这个和朱棣关系较为亲近的人来和谈都铩羽而归，更别说和朱棣关系并不亲密的庆成郡主了。不知道会不会黄子澄气得胡子都歪掉。想到这儿，愁眉苦脸的王耀突然又笑出了声。  
“王大人！”忽然王耀听见有人叫他的名字，回头一看，来人竟然是马三保！三保骑着高头大马，腰间挂着一把好剑，脸上占满了灰尘和血迹——俨然一副刚从战场上回来的模样。  
三保从马上跳了下来，将缰绳交给身后跟着的兵，急匆匆跑到王耀面前问道：“王大人，你怎么在这里？”三保身上的血腥味很重，甫一靠近，就让王耀有些反胃，他往后退了几步。没顾着三保的问题，径自问道：“三保，你这一副灰头土脸的模样，这是从哪儿回来的？”  
马三保像是意识到自己浓厚的血腥气让人有些不适，伸手抹了一把脸，道：“刚从前面回来，不碍事。”随即又道：“王大人，您还没说为何在这里呢？您不是应该在宫里伺候朱——皇上吗？”因着朱棣从来不管朱允炆叫皇上，都是直呼其名，马三保也耳濡目染不太喜欢他皇上。但此时此刻三保面前站着的是王耀，本来要脱口而出的“朱允炆”三字硬生生咽了进去，换成了“皇上”二字。  
好险，幸好没让王大人听见，舌头差点打结了。三保心想。  
王耀像是没听见他那要喊出来的当今圣上的名字，不咸不淡地说道：“我来和谈，今夜和谈的人是我。”  
三保一听，吓得差点咬了舌头。“和谈的人竟然是您？”皇上竟然让您来？三保偷偷瞄了一眼面前人的脸色，把后面一句话给咽了回去。本想问他和王爷谈得如何，但又想到如果王爷同意和谈的话，王大人就不会站在这里了。于是，马三保默默地将所有要问的问题全部放回肚子里，低着头等着王耀吩咐。  
“你没什么要问我的吗？”王耀问他，转而又道：“算了，反正也没什么好问的。”他看着三保腰间的佩剑，突然问道：“三保，你会使剑？”  
马三保不好意思地挠了挠头：“在王府的时候王爷教过一些，不过三保学艺不精，算不上太会。”王耀倒是无所谓，他坐了下来，望着三保，道：“三保，舞一次剑让我瞧瞧。”三保愈发地不好意思：“这……”  
“这什么这，舞罢。”王耀睨了他一眼，让三保浑身一激灵，嘟囔着答了一声“是”，便拔出腰间的佩剑开始舞剑。  
王耀只需看一眼三保的起势，便知道他使得一手好剑，也知道了三保说的那些学艺不精的话都是在谦虚罢了。什么学艺不精，这小子再过几年都能赶上自己了，王耀暗自腹诽。而三保浑然不知，本是不情不愿，迫于王耀的威压才答应给他舞了一段，谁知越舞越来劲儿，一时间竟然有些收不住了。  
王耀看着一时半会停不下来的三保，突然内心的积郁一扫而空，似乎三保的剑舞让他心情大好。他望着东方既白的天空，站起身来拍了拍身上的尘土，准备悄悄地回去：他是偷偷代替庆成郡主来的，如今和谈也失败了，于情于理都不应该待在这里了。  
王耀叹了口气，没有和三保道别，悄然无声地离开了燕王的军队。  
天要亮了。

五.  
永乐三年六月十五（1405年7月十一日）朱棣命正使郑和，副使王景弘率士兵二万八千余人出使西洋。  
出发前王耀特地前来送行，一众人等惊讶不已——谁都没想到会在这里看见与当今圣上齐肩的王耀王大人。就连郑和也十分吃惊，王耀连他都瞒了过去。  
“王大人，您怎么来了？”郑和看着面前一袭白衣的男人，有些讶异。王耀耸了耸肩，道：“特地和朱棣说了一声，出来送你。”他解下腰间的佩剑交到郑和手中：“你还忘了这个。”郑和低头看着王耀交给他的佩剑，喉头一哽：那是当年靖难之役时他在应天城外舞过的那把剑，没想到王耀还记得。  
“王大人，您……”郑和想要说什么，却被王耀打断。他将佩剑别在郑和的腰上，缓缓说道：“此番下西洋也不知道什么时候才能回来，外面总是不比应天的，自己多注意些。”  
“本来是要跟着你一块去的，可惜那些只会说话不做事的言官听到这个消息上的折子要把御书房的书桌给压坏了。结果朱棣那混小子就不让我去了。唉。”王耀叹了口气，抬头看着郑和：“去罢，莫让大家等急了。”王耀拍了拍他的肩膀，将他推向了船边。  
郑和张了张嘴，满腔的话想要和王耀说，可是话至嘴边却什么也说不出来，最后只是化作一声叹息。他登上了船，收敛了自己的情绪，说道：“起航。”  
扬帆起航，大船悠悠驶向远方的海洋，王耀站在渡口边，脑海里突然想起了郑和小时候的模样：瘦瘦的，说话声音小小的，和现在魁梧高大的模样相差甚远。后来他长大了，成为了朱棣的左膀右臂，跟着他出生入死，转战南北。再到后来，朱棣大军进应天，朱棣本人坐上帝位，给他赐姓为郑，又封他为“钦差总兵太监”。那时候王耀才意识到，这个幼年便被俘虏、辗转应天和燕京两地的男人终于崭露头角了，如今，也扛起了重任，去了西洋。  
船愈行愈远，直至消失不见，王耀却站在渡口久久不能离去。  
他说，三保，珍重。


	18. 《朱棣》

朱棣是个流氓，王耀第一眼见到他的时候就知道了。  
彼时朱八八……咳，朱重八刚刚平定天下，准备过了年就登基称帝，他想起了自己生的七个儿子还没进宫，也没有取名字，便想着将他们一并接回来等过了年跟登基大典一块儿祭告太庙，认祖归宗。可惜天下初定，很多琐事还需要处理，他自己抽不开身来亲自去接那七个小娃娃，于是王耀便主动请缨替他去接那七个小毛孩。  
等王耀到了朱重八原来住的地方时，小孩们都站在门口等着他，“见过王大人”这样的话一溜儿说下去，一看就是早就知道有人来接他们回去了。王耀甚是喜欢这般乖巧省心的小孩，蹲下身摸了摸站在最末的——大概是老七的那个小孩的头，说道：“好乖的娃娃。”他转头看着老大：“你们七个都在这儿吗？都在了就收拾收拾进宫了。”  
老大摇了摇头，回答道：“四弟不在。”王耀不信他，以为他开了个玩笑——毕竟小孩子爱弄这些花样。他站起身来，数了数在这里的小娃娃，确实是只有六个，王耀不禁皱起眉头，问老大：“老四人呢？”今天要接他们回宫，看其他兄弟都在这里恭候多时的架势，朱重八应该是早就告诉这群小孩了，老四不知道不应该啊。  
“四哥这会儿说不定在闹市上斗蛐蛐呢。”老七唯唯诺诺地说道，他有些怕王耀。  
“四弟每天这个点儿都要去闹市上斗蛐蛐，雷打不动的。”怕老七说得不够清楚，老大又给王耀解释了一遍。  
“这样啊。”王耀打了个哈欠，他拍了拍老大的背，说道：“你们先进去收拾行李罢，把老四的那份儿也收拾了，我去把他带回来。”他指了指随行的侍卫，让他们进去帮忙。  
小孩们得了王耀的令，兴高采烈地进去收拾东西了，让他们在王耀面前装作乖巧懂事的模样已经是极限了，这会儿让散了自然是开心的。其余五个小子都进去收拾行李了，只有老大一个人还杵在王耀面前，有些苦大仇深地看着王耀，他说：“王大人，要不我随你去罢？您应该不认识去闹市的路，况且老四他脾气……”  
他话还没说完，王耀便蹲下身摸了摸他的头发，打断他说的话，道：“你莫担心，这儿我比你们熟多了。”再说了，老四一个小毛孩再跳脱能跳脱到哪里去，王耀可真不信自己治不住他。  
老大还想再说些什么，王耀拍了拍他的肩膀，柔声道：“进去收拾东西罢，把你四弟的也收拾了，我待会就把他带回来了。”他整了整衣襟，朝闹市的方向走去。随行的侍卫本来想跟着王耀一块去，却被他一把拦住，王耀眨着他那双漆黑如墨的眼睛，笑着说让他们别跟着去，陪着老大收拾东西就行了。  
“那个，王大人。”老大在王耀身后叫住他。王耀回头看着老大，问了句还有事吗？老大像是憋了很久，一张小脸涨得通红，他缓了老半天才把话说出来：“王大人，你若是找不着四弟，就在那斗蛐蛐的地方站着，有见着叫得最欢的小孩，就是我四弟了。”他担心王耀没见过他四弟，认不出来。  
王耀笑着摆了摆手，道：“知道了。”他转身走了，没让人跟着，自己一个人哼着小曲儿去寻老四。

王耀在闹市鱼龙混杂的地方找到了正在斗蛐蛐的老四，他正撅着屁股跟周围一群和他差不多年岁的小乞丐打得火热。王耀眯起眼睛看着面前这一群斗蛐蛐斗得热火朝天的小娃娃，他虽然不认识朱重八家的老四，但是凭借着老大告诉他的话，王耀也很快找到了老四——人群中那个叫得最欢的小毛孩。  
确定了要找的人那就好办了，王耀不过多迟疑，大步走上前去，拎着老四的领子就把他拽了出来。可怜老四正斗得热火朝天就突然被人从人群中拽了出来，他感觉非常不爽，抬起头就想对着那人骂。“你他娘的……”对上王耀那张面无表情的脸，老四刚到嘴边骂人的话就哽在喉间。老四长到七岁，也是这一小片地方有名的小霸王了，被人噎得说不出话来，还真是头一回。“……你是谁？”老四悬在半空中艰难地咽了口口水，小心翼翼地问道，他头一次遇见板着一张脸就能噎着他说不出话来的人。  
王耀可没老四想那么多，他也不拐弯抹角，直截了当地问道：“你爹是不是叫朱八……嗯，朱元璋。”王耀差点把他私底下叫朱元璋的名字给赶了出来，好在是反应快给饶了回去。王耀打量了面前被他拎着的小娃娃一番，老大的确是说得没错，若是单看长相，扔人堆里确实认不出来这小子是朱重八的儿子——长得大抵是像他娘，没捡到朱重八半分。  
朱棣长得不像朱重八，以至于后来王耀每每看到朱棣和朱重八站在一块儿，都会觉得朱重八每次见着这个儿子不知道该哭该笑。  
老四点了点头，算是回答了王耀的话，随即嚷道：“你还没回答我的话呢，你是谁？”王耀瞧了老四许久，老四就一直瞪着他，突然王耀笑了出来，他说，小子，你爹没告诉你有人会来接你回去？我就是来接你的那个人。  
老四狐疑地看着面前的男人，有人来接他们回去？昨天还是前天老大好像是有提过罢？但是现在这些都不是他考虑的问题，他现在只想着他的那盘斗蛐蛐，他马上就要赢了，结果就被面前这个男人横插一脚。老四嚷道：“你快放我下来，让我斗完这局蛐蛐。”  
“不行。”王耀笑眯眯地看着老四，“现在就要回去了。”他是铁了心不想让这小娃娃下去斗蛐蛐了。  
“你他娘的……”老四咬牙切齿地说道，“混蛋，快放我下来。”他心心念念的蛐蛐哟，可不能毁在这个男人手上。男人如果铁了心不放他下去，就不怪他不客气了。“你个王八蛋，放老子下去。”老四从小跟其他几个兄弟不一样，他天性好动，刚会走路就在闹市上跟人斗蛐蛐打架了，娘亲死得早，从小也不在自个爹身边教养，虽然说放在朱重八身边教养说不定也一样，老四身上早就染上了市井之徒的流氓习气，什么难听就骂什么，见王耀不为所动更是拳打脚踢起来——可惜他被王耀拎着悬在半空中，自然是打不到人的。  
王耀挑眉看着面前的小毛孩，听着他口不择言的辱骂，等到老四肚子里学来的脏话都给骂完了，自己也累得不行的时候他才慢慢悠悠说道：“骂完了？”老四气喘吁吁地看着他，咬牙道：“怎么？还没听够？”  
王耀气定神闲地将老四抱回怀中，不紧不慢地说道：“你若是骂完了，那就该我了。”老四背后生起一阵凉意，他隐隐约约感觉这个男人要做些什么——而且是对他做些不好的事情。“你要做什么？”老四的声音有些发抖。  
王耀悠悠地回答道：“你待会就知道了。”  
下一刻，老四的预感实现了。  
王耀把他的裤子扒了下来，连同亵裤。随后，他的手掌落在他的屁股蛋子上，狠狠地打了他一顿。王耀从来不是个宽容的人，他非常地记仇，到了睚眦必报的地步。老四先前那么骂他，他面上虽然是不显露，但是心里早就盘算着要压着这小屁孩打一顿了，老四停下来不骂了，就是他最好的机会。  
“你他娘的，你要干什么——你他娘的，啊，好痛——”老四惨叫起来，他喊道：“你他娘的，给老子——啊——”王耀充耳不闻，他是谁？跟随着历朝历代皇帝从马背上打下来那么多江山，跟着在军营里摸爬滚打了那么多年，自然是知道怎么样教训人的。这样的方法虽然是粗暴了些，但是很快就让老四安静了下来。  
“你还骂不骂？”王耀冷声问道。一旁的老四早就被打得疼到鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸，此刻更觉得面前这个男人像煞星，男人一问他他便抽抽噎噎地回答道：“我，我不骂，嗝，骂了。”  
“这还差不多。”王耀替老四穿好裤子，将他重新抱回怀中，拍了拍他的背说道：“走罢，带你回去。”  
老四趴在王耀的肩膀上，含糊不清地说道：“回去之后我一定让我爹治你。”  
王耀失笑，他说，那你得先跟我回去再让你爹来治我。他抱着老四，朝着来时的路走去。

至正二十七年十二月二十四日。朱重八祭告太庙，把自己渡江后生了七个儿子归因于祖上的阴德：仰承先德，自举兵以来，渡江生子七人。今长子命名曰标，……第四子曰棣……。  
从此以后，老四有了一个响当当的名字——朱棣。

回了宫取了名字，大概算是安定下来了，皇子们也都到了该读书认字的年龄了，于是王耀又有了一个新的重任——教皇子们读书，通俗些说就是当上了他们的太傅。七个皇子里六个都非常听话，王耀交代什么就做什么，按部就班地学习着，唯独朱棣不同——他身上还带着市井气质。  
说来也巧，所有的皇子都因为王耀“国家”的身份而惧怕他，独独朱棣一人对王耀反倒是嗤之以鼻，指着王耀鼻尖骂的时候都有，王耀还不在乎，随便他怎么骂，说出去恐怕是要笑掉别人的大牙了。王耀是谁？多少人赶着巴结都巴结不上，动动嘴皮子亦或是手指头就能决定他人生死的男人被一个乳臭未干的小子指着鼻子骂，自个还不生气任由他去，简直是千古奇闻呐。  
寒来暑往，冬去春来，转眼间朱棣也已经是封了王、成年就能去封地“称王称霸”的小王爷了，只是对王耀的态度仍然是小时候那样，用他自己的话儿来说就是他不屑于与王耀这样的人一般见识。  
这日王耀照例在御书房抽查几个皇子们的功课，他巡视了一圈下来，发现朱棣又不在，不由得暗骂一声小兔崽子。王耀将老二朱樉扯到他面前来盘问道：“你四弟呢？”他可是连着几日没见着朱棣这小兔崽子在御书房出现了。  
“四弟他、他大概是、在，在御花园，罢……”朱樉磕磕巴巴地回答道，天知道他一个再过不久就能娶亲也快成人的皇子怎么那么怕王耀，在他面前仍然是像个小孩子一样说话都结巴，他把这个情况归结于王耀太过威严。  
“嗯，这么热的天他去御花园作甚？”王耀很没形象地掏了掏耳朵，继续追问。王耀只是瞥了朱樉一眼，后者就抖了抖，低下头去，不再答话。这时太子朱标适时地走了过来，他不着痕迹地将朱樉拉到自己身后，笑着说道：“王大人可是在问四弟在御花园做什么？四弟说只要是王大人来御书房上课，他就不会来上课的。”  
嚯——这小子还真是有点胆色，王耀想。他站起身拍了拍自己并没有灰尘的衣角，转身走了，任凭太子在他身后高声问他要去哪里。去哪？自然是去寻朱棣这小王八蛋。

出了御书房，王耀并没有急着往御花园去，反倒先是奔去了御膳房要了两壶酒再去御花园——活了一千来岁的王大人见过的小娃娃比朱棣吃过的饭都多，深知哄孩子得怎么哄。朱棣现在年纪不大，可是好酒一事却是人尽皆知，王耀讨来这两壶上等的好酒，就是用来哄朱棣的。  
朱棣其实也没藏在什么让人找不到的角落里，兴许是断定了王耀不会来找他，他寻了个地——御花园年纪最大的一棵树下大大方方地躺着，王耀没花什么功夫就找到他了。  
朱棣这头本来正在小憩乘凉，突然觉得头顶一黑，像是有什么东西遮住了一般，他张开眼睛不耐烦地说道：“哪个天杀的挡着我晒太阳了……王耀？！”朱棣险些咬着舌头，本来以为是哪个不长眼睛的小太监，正准备骂人，结果来人是王耀，朱棣到嘴边的话又给咽进了肚子里。他娘的，王耀怎么知道他在这里。  
“晒太阳？燕王好兴致呀。”王耀笑眯眯地看着朱棣：“不过躺在树下，不应该是晒太阳——而是乘凉罢？”王耀打趣他，朱棣翻了个白眼，恶狠狠地说道：“本王乐意，就算是下大雨本王说是晒太阳，就是晒太阳。”朱棣翻了个身，不再看王耀。  
这模样倒让王耀想起了刚刚接朱棣进宫时的光景：  
朱棣当时被王耀在大街上扒了裤子打了一顿给带回来，路上朱棣扬言要去朱重八那儿告他的状——王耀自然是无所谓的，并且毫不示弱地告诉朱棣，随时奉陪。  
本来王耀只以为朱棣是小孩子心性，过了就忘了，没想到朱棣这小子却十分记仇，随着朱重八祭拜了太庙之后就跟朱重八告状，嚷着王耀欺负他，要朱重八狠狠地惩治王耀。  
当时他是怎么说的来着？  
“父皇，这个什么王耀，他欺负我。”朱棣佯做哭脸，向朱重八诉苦。朱重八来了兴致，王耀又欺负人啦？他问朱棣：“老四，王大人欺负你什么了？”  
朱棣漆黑的眼睛转了转，以为自己的父皇要给自己出头了，清了清嗓子正准备添油加醋地把王耀扒了他裤子按在街上打了一顿的事情给说一通，结果没想到被王耀抢了先。王耀说，四皇子年幼，恐怕说不清楚，还是在下来给皇上解释罢。王耀凑到朱重八耳边小声地说着，朱棣在一旁看着直跺脚，天知道王耀会怎么摸黑他。  
王耀说完退回到一边，朱重八盯着朱棣良久说道：“王大人打得好！”言语里止不住对王耀的赞美，朱棣差点背过气去，这老狐狸给他父皇灌了什么迷魂汤，他父皇这么信他？！  
“皇上过誉了。”王耀拱手笑道，他盯着朱棣说道：“四皇子是聪明人，一点就会，我也没做些什么。”  
嘁——你他娘的没做什么才怪！朱棣暗骂，他伸手捂着自己的屁股蛋，他的屁股现在可都还疼着的！朱棣见他父皇偏向王耀，暗道这回是惩治不了王耀了，正盘算着说些什么开溜，结果听见他父皇说了一句让他绝倒的话：  
“老四不才，若下回再顶撞了王大人，王大人不用跟他客气，该动手就动手罢。”  
“好说，好说。”王耀这边笑着应下了。王耀的视线正对上朱棣的目光，他冲朱棣笑了笑，朱棣从王耀的眼中读出了狡猾的意味。  
朱棣这回是真的绝倒了！告状没告成，还被王耀反将一军，真是气煞他了！他恶狠狠地回瞪王耀一眼，咱们走着瞧。  
眼前朱棣对自己爱答不理的模样，其实跟刚进宫那张牙舞爪的模样没什么区别。王耀自诩上千岁的人了，自然不会和一个只有十来岁的小毛孩置气，他在朱棣身边坐下，解下别在腰间的酒壶扔给朱棣，说道：“喏，特地替你要来的。”  
朱棣正自个生着闷气，突然拿到一壶酒，还是他喜欢的那种，也顾不上生气了，翻了个身坐了起来。他不可置信地看着王耀，又看了看酒壶，道：“你怎么知道我喜欢喝这个的？”少年眼睛亮晶晶的，像是得了宝物的猫一样，王耀笑了笑：“这世上还有什么我不知道的事儿？”面上客气，心里却说你喜欢喝这酒全后宫都知道了，我怎么可能会不知道。  
“嘁——别把你唬大哥他们的那一套拿来唬我。”朱棣翻了个白眼，在他眼里王耀就是个神棍，专门说些不靠谱的事儿来唬人，也就他大哥那群人信了。朱棣拆了那壶酒，喝了一口，转念道：“不过凭这壶酒，本王就不和你计较了。”朱棣不客气，也不管身边有没有他人，自个喝了起来。  
王耀笑着看着正在喝酒的朱棣，心想小毛孩子就是好哄。  
嗯，王耀这人还不错，朱棣想。  
在王耀漫漫岁月长河中的某一个夏天，他和朱棣的关系有了明显的改变。

洪武十三年，朱棣十八岁，就藩燕京，王耀送行。行至渡口，一直沉默着的朱棣突然笑了出来，他冲王耀说，嘿王大人，你可别送了，再送就得一块和我去燕京那地方了。  
王耀笑着捶了他一拳，笑骂道，都多大的人了，说话还这么没腔没调的。朱棣摊了摊手，跟王耀说他自小就这样，改不过来了。  
“你回去罢，我上船了。”朱棣说。  
王耀估摸着时辰，差不多是要启程了，他拍了拍朱棣的肩膀，叮嘱道：“北边不必应天，你到了那儿自己个注意些，有空就捎信回来罢。”  
“知道了知道了，我父皇还没王大人你这么啰嗦。”朱棣回抱了王耀一下，稍纵即逝。他推了王耀一把，“我走了，我自个会注意的，捎信这回事，”他转了转眼珠，“还是免了罢。”  
朱棣没看王耀，转身上了船。王耀望着朱棣的背影，突然觉得眼眶有些发酸，他已经很久没有这样的感觉了。  
朱棣这样的人，放眼望去，整个皇室恐怕也再找不出来第二个了。  
他叹了口气，也转身走了。

洪武二十五年，太子朱标逝世，其子朱允炆继任皇太子之位，称皇太孙；洪武二十八年，次子秦王朱樉、三子晋王朱[ 有关于朱重八第三子晋王朱，百度上没有具体的生卒年份，甚至是没有这个人词条，所以在文中设定模糊。]先后去世，至此一直生活在燕京安然无恙的朱棣在军事、家族尊序上都成为诸王之首。  
洪武三十一年，朱重八病重，召王耀、朱允炆二人至床前，告诫王耀：  
“王耀啊，允炆这条命，就……就交给你，了。”朱重八比起以往，气息弱了很多。他让王耀凑过来，在他耳边说道：“朕早年为了御侮防患，曾两次分封我那些、那些不成器的儿子为藩王。藩王各拥重兵，坐镇一方，其中尤以秦、晋、燕、宁诸王势力最强。晚年、年，朕将功臣宿诛杀殆尽，北方军事均以诸王主之。后秦王、晋王先后死去，而燕王朱棣与周王朱橚及齐、代诸王均拥兵自重，多行不法，朝廷孤危[ 原文摘自百度百科“洪武二十五年（1392年）太子朱标病故，继立为皇太孙的朱允炆对诸王势大难制深感忧虑。朱元璋晚年，功臣宿将被诛杀殆尽，北方军事均以诸王主之。不久，秦王朱樉、晋王朱棡先后死去，而燕王朱棣与周王朱橚及齐、代诸王均拥兵自重，多行不法，朝廷孤危。”有删改]。”  
“自太子病故，继立为皇太孙的允炆对诸王势大难制深感忧虑，朕已交代、交代给了齐泰、黄子澄二人辅佐允炆……咳咳，”朱重八深深地看了王耀一眼，“但是、是，这江山还得靠王耀你啊……”  
“允炆还年幼，可朱重八已经是灯尽油枯之时，护不得他一辈子，以后还得劳烦王大人您了。”朱重八握住王耀的手，仔细叮嘱道，“尤其要小心、心老四，咳咳……”朱重八声音渐渐小了，握住王耀的手也滑了下去，朱允炆早就哭成了泪人，王耀小心翼翼地将手探到朱重八的鼻子下——已是没了呼吸。  
洪武三十一年，朱元璋病故。随后，皇太孙朱允炆即位，改年号为建文。  
至此时，朱棣仍未现身。

建文元年，新帝登基深感藩王势力壮大，即与齐泰、黄子澄等密议削藩，以燕王朱棣为首，周、代、岷、湘、齐诸王先后削夺。圣旨已定，朱允炆恐朱棣有所作为，特派王耀前去宣旨。然，就在王耀启程前一天，前方传来急报——朱棣反了。  
一时间大乱。  
不知是谁走漏了风声，让朱棣那边一早得了朝廷要削藩的消息，于是，朱棣先动手了。  
朱棣以计擒杀张昺、谢贵二人，并命燕府护卫指挥张玉、朱能率兵乘夜攻夺北平九门，遂据北平。后以尊祖训、诛“奸臣”齐泰、黄子澄，为国“靖难”为名，誓师出征[ 资料来自百度百科。]。

自太祖皇帝以来，开国元勋、尤其是武将全被诛杀殆尽，这会儿朱棣南下竟是一个能打的将领都没有。朱允炆派了几个将领匆匆奔赴前线阻拦朱棣，效果微乎其微——是了，大明安生了这一代，这会儿也是文臣居多，能打的将领都数不出来几个，更别说手底下那群懒散的兵了，怎么能扛得住朱棣那流氓的年年在北边抵御元人的兵呢。  
建文四年六月，朱棣取镇江，直逼应天。

朱允炆是真的慌了。  
他从没想过他的军队会被朱棣打得这么惨，也没想到朱棣会来得这么快，此刻他正抓着王耀的袖子问王耀应该怎么办。  
其实王耀也没想到应该怎么办，朱棣来势汹汹，把他们所有人打了个措手不及，这会儿朝廷无可用之将，仅靠这些个只会动嘴皮子的言官挡得住个屁！朱允炆还死死地抓着王耀的袖子，丝毫不在乎黄子澄还杵在旁边。王耀拍了拍他的手：“不如……我去和谈罢？”  
“不行！”黄子澄和朱允炆异口同声地说道。黄子澄在这边喊着王大人若是被那乱臣贼子扣住了那真就是天下大乱了，而朱允炆像小时候那样，怕王耀怕得紧，又怕王耀离开他。“王大人，王耀，你莫去，换个人去，换个人去。”他几近语无伦次，手上的劲儿也大了许多。  
王耀有些头疼，朱允炆根本离不开他，黄子澄是怕他和朱棣交好，万一帮着朱棣一起策反就糟了。“那你们倒是告诉我，谁去啊？啊？！”王耀吼道。  
“我去。”清亮的女声从门口传来，三人抬头望去，来人竟是庆成郡主——朱重八的兄长朱重四的女儿，按辈分来算是朱棣的亲表妹，朱允炆的亲表姑。  
黄子澄眼前一亮，立刻急吼吼地对朱允炆说道：“庆成郡主！就是庆成郡主去！”只要有人愿意去，管她是不是郡主。  
朱允炆此刻拉着王耀不肯撒手，有人愿意站出来请缨真是求之不得，他嚷道：“准了准了。”便放庆成郡主走了。  
王耀看着这两个人，瞬间头更加疼了。  
入夜，庆成郡主启程。王耀不放心，哄了朱允炆睡下之后偷偷跟着，将庆城郡主拍晕送回了房里，自己代替庆成郡主去和谈了。  
待王耀抵达军营时正是灯火通明，凭着他的身份，小兵很快就将他带到了朱棣的帐中。  
朱棣正在擦拭着自己的佩剑，见王耀来了也不吃惊，吊儿郎当地说了一句，哟，你终于来了，坐罢。说着继续擦他那把剑。  
王耀也不跟他客气，寻了处稍微干净的地儿坐了下来，他说：“燕王是早知道来使是我不成？”朱棣笑了，他说：“就算最初要来的人不是你，你也会替了她过来，不是吗？”朱棣放下手中的剑，转头看着王耀。  
还真让这小王八蛋猜中了，王耀笑了笑，说：“你倒是聪明，我替了你那表妹过来的。黄子澄起初拦着我，生怕我来了就跟你一块狼狈为奸了。”  
“那是。”朱棣大笑，“黄子澄那老匹夫肯定是想啊，这王耀和朱棣这乱臣贼子交好，他要当这劳什子来使，万一去了就倒戈到朱棣那边，跟他一起来对付皇上，那就真是天下大乱咯——”朱棣语调拖得长长的。不得不说，他还真是把黄子澄学得惟妙惟肖。  
“是啊，所以他才不让我来。”王耀说，突然话锋一转，道：“你就非要坐那个位子不可吗？”  
“那位子多好啊，那么多人抢得头破血流都要坐上去。我也是人啊，我也贪心呐。”朱棣像是一早就料到了王耀会问他这个，无所谓地撇了撇嘴，随意地答道。可显然这个答案不是王耀想要听到的，他看了一眼朱棣：“你莫给我扯那些有的没的，允炆可没有半点对不起你，你来势汹汹是要那个位子，还是要他的命？！”  
“呵，他没有半点对不起我？”朱棣冷笑，“若是对得起我，何必撤藩，还派人来监视我，我要是图谋不轨就取了我的命？你说他没有对不起我？如果不是我动作快，你只有来年清明去燕京给我上坟的份儿了！”  
“没有，撤藩是你爹的意思……还有黄子澄他们，跟允炆没有半点关系……他不想要你的命，他还当你是四叔。”王耀的声音有些发颤，他还是头一次看见这样的朱棣。  
“哼。”朱棣一把将刚刚擦好的佩剑摔在地上，“圣旨总是他下的吧。”一句话堵得王耀哑口无言，说了半天的“你”，竟是毫无下文。“答不上来了？王大人今个这说客可当得不行。”朱棣脸上的冷笑愈发地深了，他唤来侍从：“来人，送客。”竟是将王耀毫不留情面地赶了出去。  
“朱四啊……”王耀低低地喊了一声他的名字，朱棣没理他，王耀叹了口气，朱棣是铁了心的不打算和谈[ 历史上和谈的人确实是庆成郡主]了。  
算了算了，任由他去罢。王耀揉了揉眉心，任由侍从送他出营了。

建文四年六月，王耀和谈失败，朱棣带兵攻入应天。朱允炆在宫中放了一把火，企图将一切拉入火海之中，却被王耀救下。王耀放走了他，自己却与谷王朱橞、李景隆开金川门降。  
王耀犹记得开城门迎朱棣进宫的那一天，黄子澄跪在台阶下破口大骂，一会儿说他是乱臣贼子的帮凶，一会儿又说他愧对太祖皇帝，总之是捡着不好听的骂他。  
最后是朱棣嫌吵，命人将跪在阶下的言官们嘴全都堵上——极其符合他的流氓作风。朱棣负手站在台阶上，冷眼看着下面跪着的反对者们，冷声说道：  
“我登基后，大明终其一朝，不和亲，不赔款，不割地，不纳贡，天子守国门，君王死社稷[ 这句话其实是后人杜撰的，原句出自明永乐帝在第二次北伐蒙古班师回朝在北京说：“我朝国势之尊，超迈前古，其驭北虏西番南岛西洋诸夷，无汉之和亲，无唐之结盟，无宋之纳岁薄币，亦无兄弟敌国之礼。”]。”  
一席话掷地有声，所有人哑然。  
王耀抬头看着被火光照映着的天际。  
天亮了。

后记：  
朱棣在位时，政治上改革机构，设置内阁；对外五次亲征蒙古，收复安南，并于东北设奴儿干都司，在西北置哈密卫，在西南置大古刺、底马撒、底兀刺等宣慰司，又设贵州承宣布政使司，巩固了南北边防，维护了中国版图的完整；多次派郑和下西洋，加强了中外友好往来，加强对南海的经营；还命人编修《永乐大典》，疏浚大运河1421年迁都北京，对强化明朝的统治起到了非常积极的作用。在他统治期间明朝经济繁荣、国力强盛，文治武功都有了很大提升，史称永乐盛世[ 资料来源于百度百科]。  
《明史》有云：“雄武之略，同符高祖。六师屡出，漠北尘清。至其季年，威德遐被，四方宾服，受朝命入贡者殆三十国。幅陨之广，远迈汉唐。成功骏烈，卓乎盛矣。”


	19. 【后记】《关于王耀》

没有人知道王耀最终去了哪里，没有人知道王耀为何离开，也没有人知道王耀离开最后见过的人是谁。  
也许王耀就是仙人，想来便来，想去便去，在这人间找不到他任何足迹，就连厚重的史书也不曾书写过他，他就像是千百年来受尽苦难的人民臆想创造出来的人物一般——承载着这个国家、这片土地最美好的期望，如同救世主一样，救民于水火之中。  
不管是历史上还是生活中，都找不到这个名叫做王耀的男人的任何足迹，他就像从没来过这人间一遭一样，人们也曾怀疑王耀这个人的真实性，但所有的事实都在告诉他们——王耀存在过。他曾经像无数人一样，鲜活地存在于这世界上，生活在普通人群之中，过得与普通人无异。所有人都知道，王耀热爱着这个国家，热爱着这片土地，比谁都要热爱。  
那为何他要离开呢？  
有人也曾问过这样的问题：既然王耀热爱着这片土地，为什么还要离开？他不应该守着这大好河山吗？  
或许王耀累了，对于守着大好河山这样的使命已经没有从前那么的充满热情；也有人说，王耀本就是诞生于这片土地，他是“国”，亦或者说是这片“国土”的化身，既然是化身，那么从哪儿来，就应该会回归到哪儿去；还有人说，或许王耀的存在本就是一种使命。朝代一直在更迭，社会动荡上千年，王耀一直奔波劳碌，游走在这国土上每一个他所能达到的地方——他就像神明一样，保佑着这片土地不受长期的战火纷扰，保护着生活在这片土地上的所有生灵能够繁衍生息，平安富足。现如今，这片土地已经实现了真正的太平祥和，王耀的使命也就达成了，所以，他不应该再停留在人世间了。他会回归尘土——化作真正的自己继续看顾这世间。  
或许王耀离开前见到了一个小姑娘，他递给了小姑娘一支糖，陪小姑娘做了一会儿游戏，然后在小姑娘崇拜的目光下说着家里还有事，便匆匆离去；又或许他最后见的人是一个老人，他小心翼翼地搀扶着老人去他想要去的地方，陪着老人聊着天，在老人絮絮叨叨中转身悄然离去；又或许，他站在熙熙攘攘的街头，看着这人间一切安好，所以他离开了。  
但是，这些推测都不是真的。  
王耀离开前去见了他的老朋友——那个每隔一段时间就要见上一面的死神。死神没有具体的形象，但这不妨碍他随心所欲地化形。王耀坐在死神的对面，两个人面对面地大口喝酒，或许王耀会说：“我离开了我的故友，他们也离开了我。”  
面前的死神听完这话突然化成了王耀的模样，像在照镜子一样。他咧开嘴角大笑——这是在王耀脸上从不会出现的表情：“人与人之间都会有离别的，就像这世间万物生灵都会经历生长到死亡这个阶段。你我二人不算这人世间的生灵，所以我们无法享受这个过程，这其中，自然包括了离别。你离开故友，故友离开你，这些都是必然的。既然已知是必然的，那便莫要放在心上。”  
死神这话说得非常在理，活了不知道多少个年头、对于生死别离已经看得非常淡的王耀听到死神这么说，甚至想替他鼓鼓掌；但是王耀不喜欢死神顶着他的脸说话做事，甚至露出了他从不会做的表情。他说：“你不要顶着我的脸做那样的表情。”全然不提死神那一番富有哲理性的话。  
死神说他没趣，这样的游戏都接受不了。蹭的一下又变回了自己本来的样子：周身黑漆漆，看不到脸和身体。  
王耀不理他，又说，这尘世间已经不需要他了，所以他决定要离开了；死神问他要去哪儿，他也答不上个所以然来。后来王耀真正离开了，有人问起死神王耀去哪儿了，死神也摇头说他不知道。  
也许王耀去了不知名的远方，又或许他重新回归到这篇土地上，又或许，他化作神明，守护着人世间世世代代生活着的生灵。  
没有人知道王耀去了哪儿，就如同人们不知道王耀为何会诞生在这片土地上一样。  
他如同他所有的故友一样，渐渐地消失在这条名叫“岁月”的洪荒之中，再也寻不见身影。


	20. Chapter 20

王耀与王羲之的二三事：  
一.  
王羲之练字的时候王耀经常坐在旁边看着，这个年少成名的书法大家题字行云流水，一气呵成，常常是王耀回过神来时他已经写完了一张宣纸。  
“王大人又看痴了，不如自己来试试？”王羲之打趣他道，“若是王大人能让某看痴了，我便将这洗墨水喝下去；若是王大人没有做到，王大人便喝下这洗墨水，如何？”  
王耀气结，他字虽说清秀俊逸，却也远比不上王羲之。  
好气啊——王耀这般想。

二.  
提起王羲之，众人皆说是个才子，是书法大家。而王耀提起王羲之总是——  
“那个气死人不偿命的逸少啊——”言语中带着些咬牙切齿的意味。毕竟，王羲之是少数几个能把王耀堵得哑口无言的人。  
王耀头一次见他，便觉得这个娃娃好生可爱，心底那点蹂躏小孩脸蛋的心思又泛了起来。他刚上前准备套近乎，只见王羲之手中那一支蘸了墨的毛笔在空中划出一道完美的弧线，有几滴墨水还甩在了王耀的鞋边。  
王耀听见面前的少年说：“大人若想与在下套近乎，书法得先赢过我。”他将一支笔递到王耀面前。王耀摸了摸鼻子，觉得这个娃娃越来越有趣了，不就是写字吗，想我王耀也是十里八乡的书法大家，谁怕谁。  
王耀欣然同意，与少年逸少比起书法来。  
事实证明，王耀低估了王羲之，败得凄惨。王耀结郁，他嚷道：“你这小娃娃都不尊老！”  
而后王耀听见王羲之说：“承让承让，赢了王大人真是太好了。”他说着还上前拍了拍王耀的肩膀，一脸“我赢了王耀我真了不起”的表情。  
王耀彻底气结，好气哦，怎么会有这样的娃娃。

王耀与怀素的二三事：  
一.  
王耀第一次见到怀素那个疯和尚，是在长安城内酒馆门口，那时王耀打了一壶好酒 正坐在路边的面棚内一边吃面，一边喝酒，就见着一个和尚从酒馆里被赶了出来。  
“去去去，没钱来喝什么酒。”小二将那和尚赶了出去，一脸嫌恶地看着他。  
那和尚一副疯疯癫癫的模样，手中挥舞着一沓宣纸：“谁说某没钱的……我这字，可是值千金的！还换不来你这一壶酒？”  
“呸，疯子。”小二啐了他一口，转身回了店里。那和尚将自己的宣纸收入怀中，嘴里念念有词：“不给就不给，小气。”  
王耀见这和尚十分有趣，便起身走到他面前，将自己刚打的一壶好酒递给和尚。他说：“先生写得一手好字，在下王耀，可否交个朋友？”  
怀素本因打不到酒而结郁中，忽而见有人递给他一壶酒，心下大喜，便将刚收入怀中的宣纸又掏出来塞到王耀手里：“哈哈哈，兄台好眼力，某名怀素。”他一把抢过王耀手中的酒，放到鼻子下闻了闻，有些癫狂地笑了：“哈哈哈，好酒！好酒啊！”  
王耀拿着一沓宣纸有些无措地看着面前疯癫的和尚，他怎么觉得自己递给这疯和尚一壶酒是错误的呢？

二.  
疯和尚怀素，真乃一神人。  
王耀自打酒楼门口递了一壶酒给他之后，这疯和尚就赖上王耀了，整天往王耀这儿跑。  
“疯和尚，你又来做甚？”王耀警惕地看着面前这个和尚。两日前这疯和尚刚打劫走他从太子手里顺回来的宫廷陈年老酒，还掳走了皇帝给他的银子，不得不防。  
怀素从怀里掏出来一沓宣纸，上面密密麻麻地写满了怀素的字，他把纸一股脑地扔给王耀：“王大人这儿可有好酒？”文不对题，王耀也不知道他将宣纸扔给自己然后说这番话是何意。不过，这疯和尚果然是打他今个顺来的桂花酿的主意！  
王耀赶他：“滚滚滚，疯和尚，我这儿没酒，想喝酒上酒楼去。”他一边说着一边将怀素往门外推，谁知道这和尚看似疯疯癫癫，身手却灵活，一个闪身便躲开了王耀的手，进了王耀的屋子。  
“王大人藏着掖着好酒不给和尚我，这可就不当和尚是朋友了。”怀素在面前的八仙桌上发现了王耀今早顺来的桂花酿，便拎起酒坛嗅了嗅：“上好的桂花酿！哈哈，好酒！”王耀还没来得及阻止，疯和尚便揭开坛布，大口喝了起来。  
疯和尚——！那是我今早好不容易顺来的！你又给喝了！  
王耀抱着怀中一沓宣纸，欲哭无泪。

三.  
“老王啊，贫僧认识你这么久，你咋没个媳妇呢？”怀素叼着王耀买来的烤鸡，啃着鸡爪子道。  
王耀睨了他一眼，冷笑：“疯和尚，你不也没有媳妇。”五十步笑百步。  
怀素吐出鸡骨头，瞪大了一双眼摇摇头：“王耀喔，贫僧怎么说也是一个出家人，六根清净，找媳妇这种事情是轮不到我头上的。”  
六根清净？这可是王耀认识怀素之后听过最搞笑的话了。“你六根清静？”王耀问，“啃着烧鸡的出家人。”  
“酒肉穿肠过，佛祖心中留。嘿嘿。”怀素挠了挠头，被王耀戳穿有些不好意思。他的确不是什么正经出家人。  
王耀不语。  
怀素扯下一个鸡腿塞进口中，凑到王耀面前，含糊不清道：“老王呀你也老大不小了，该找个媳妇了。打单太久——”怀素摇摇头，“不好哟——”  
王耀本以为怀素是来道歉的，听他一说差点一口血喷出来。回头一看怀素，这人正吃得津津有味，丝毫不觉得自己有说错的地方。  
变着法说他找不到老婆呢。  
好气哦。  
王耀已经完全不能保持微笑了。  
如果当时有单身狗这个词，怀素大大一定会说老王是单身狗吧。

四.  
怀素有一段时间没来找王耀了，这让他非常不习惯。虽然王耀承认，怀素这个疯和尚有些好吃懒做神神叨叨还热衷于抢他的酒喝，但是王耀不得不说，他已经习惯这些日子和怀素的相处了。  
以前的怀素是天天到他那儿喝酒吃肉的，近段时间有些日子没来了，王耀觉得非常奇怪，于是他决定去怀素住的地方寻人。

王耀花了半个时辰到城南的庙宇里去，看见怀素躺在地上睡得正香。王耀突然气不打一处来，来之前还担心这和尚是不是出什么事儿了才没有如期而至，结果都是瞎操心！这疯和尚人好好的，有人来了都不带醒的。  
王耀上前推了推怀素，道：“疯和尚，你还真是潇洒啊。”怀素本来睡得正香，梦见自己准备吃烤鸡，但没放到嘴边鸡就不见了，他猛然睁开眼——一张放大的俊脸出现在他的眼前，是王耀。  
“怀素高僧果然好潇洒，做什么美梦呢？口水都流出来了。”王耀嫌弃地看了他一眼，在他身边寻了处稍微干净的地方坐下。  
“原来是王耀啊——”怀素打了个哈欠坐起身，一副睡眼惺忪的样子，“今个怎么有空来我这里了？您可是从来不愿意来这儿的。”  
这庙又脏又破，要不是担心你出事，我绝对不会来，王耀暗自腹诽。“疯和尚，有段日子没见着你了，你做什么去了？”王耀问他。  
“哦——原来是这件事啊——”他拖长了音调，“王耀可是想我了？”王耀听这话差点呼他一掌：“问你正经事呢，别阴阳怪气的。”  
“没什么。”怀素又躺了下去，他倒是毫不在乎地上脏不脏，“出城逛了几圈，准备到外面游历去了，所以才没时间找你的。”  
你还会出城逛？我以为你一天到晚都惦记着我的酒，王耀又腹诽。不过他很快地抓住了怀素话语中的重点：“你要走？”  
“是呀——”他站了起来，“天下无不散的筵席，多谢王耀兄这些日子的款待，再会啦。”怀素拍了拍王耀的肩膀，兀自朝外走去——他没有行囊，没有银钱傍身，席天幕地，告别也这么随意，真是像极了这疯和尚的作风。  
王耀看着他远去的背影无奈地摇了摇头，伸手去摸怀中的酒库钥匙，心想着要不要送这和尚一壶酒呢？结果却发现——钥匙竟然不在了！王耀下意识地开始寻找，可是找遍了四周也没见到钥匙的踪影，他心道：莫不是掉在路上了吧？  
他走出去准备按着来时的路去寻，抬头却发现在前方慢悠悠走着的怀素手中甩着一串钥匙——王耀眼尖，一眼就认出来那是他的酒库钥匙。  
王耀无奈地叹了口气，心中友人离开的忧伤在这一刻全部消失得无影无踪。  
这倒霉催的疯和尚啊——！

王耀与怀素的二三事之中秋节：  
中秋佳节，正是月圆团圆好时节。王耀与怀素两个孤家寡人凑到一块儿，坐在后院的荷花池旁边赏月。  
其实皇帝本是邀请过王耀同他一块去过节的，不过王耀自觉是别人家事，也不好插上一脚，便婉言谢绝。而怀素，这个疯和尚是死皮赖脸凑上来的。  
“王……王大人，嗝，再拿壶酒来……”怀素似乎有些醉了，说话结结巴巴的。  
王耀瞥了身旁醉得有些不省人事的疯和尚一眼，从怀中掏出太子塞给他的吃食——嗯，似乎是叫月饼来着——将其中一块塞到了怀素手中。“给，疯和尚，便宜你了。”  
怀素捏了捏手中的月饼，冲王耀说：“王大人拿这面皮玩意唬我不成……和尚我呀，要喝酒呢……你拿这玩意打发和尚我？”  
“呔！惯得你这疯和尚，”王耀笑骂道，“这可是皇家才有的东西，赏给我几个，拿来给你吃了你还说唬弄你。”  
怀素听罢，三下五除二吃完了王耀塞给他的月饼，咂吧了下嘴冲王耀说：“王大人，这面皮玩意不错，还有吗？”说着就要去扒拉王耀怀中剩下的几个月饼。  
王耀警惕地往后退了两步：“疯和尚，给你一个就不错了，别想着再来抢！给你喝了那么多佳酿了，还惦记上我的月饼来了。”王耀裹紧了衣服，将月饼藏在怀中。  
怀素倒是不以为然，笑嘻嘻地迎了上去，拽着王耀的衣服说道：“和尚我与王大人关系甚好，吃几个月饼又何妨。”  
两人你来我往，一推二就，怀素一个不留神，就把王耀推进了荷花池，拿到了他怀中藏着的月饼。  
“王大人早拿出来不就行了，”怀素站在岸上吃着从王耀那儿抢来的月饼，“你瞧瞧现在这样也怨不得和尚我嘛。”他笑嘻嘻的，毫无愧疚感。  
你这疯和尚——下回我再放你进来我王耀的名字倒过来写！王耀愤愤地想道。  
他的月饼啊，全落到那疯和尚肚子里去了。  
得了，明个进宫再找太子要吧。

王耀与怀素的二三事之生辰：  
“王耀呀，听说今个是你生辰？”怀素啃着一只鸡腿，大大咧咧地闯进来问王耀。他方才在街上可是看到了大批大批的金银财宝和美酒佳肴往王耀住的地方运，街上的人都也在讨论着王耀的诞辰。啧啧啧，为了那一箱美酒，他必须过来问个清楚。  
王耀瞥了一嘴油的怀素一眼，心道这和尚还真不像个和尚的模样。他不咸不淡地说：“是我的生辰，那又如何？”王耀上下打量了怀素一番，怀素一脸希冀地看着王耀。而后，怀素听见王耀说：“皇上和太子送来的那两箱子酒你想都别想。”这和尚眼都快望穿了，真当他是不知道还是怎的。  
王耀在怀素手上吃过太多的亏，这一次说什么也不会让自己的好酒全部落到怀素肚子里去了。  
只见怀素挠了挠头，一只手搭在王耀的肩上：“王大人，打个商量如何？”王耀很是嫌弃地将那只抓着鸡腿且全是油的手从自己肩膀上挪开。他瞥了一眼怀素：“嗯，除了那些酒，其余都好商量。”  
“和尚我像是那么肤浅的人吗？”怀素瞪大了一双眼睛，“和尚我写幅字给你罢。身无长物，也没什么好送的。”  
王耀惊讶于这个和尚竟然出乎意料的好说话，面上倒也没说些什么，叫人取来了笔墨纸砚，让怀素写字。  
怀素提笔下写，一幅字便是一气呵成。写完后，毛笔被怀素甩在一旁，他将墨迹还未干透的字甩给王耀，顺便顺走了王耀身上的酒库钥匙。  
王耀本还在感谢怀素和尚给他一幅这么好的题字，结果一摸腰间，愤愤然便将怀素的字摔在桌上。  
好狡猾的和尚！我的酒库钥匙！  
得，今年这酒啊，可是没得剩了。  
好气啊可是还要保持微笑。  
王耀想。

王耀与柳公权的二三事：  
一.  
柳公权小时候跟长大后完全是两个模样，王耀一直都是这样觉得的，事实上也的确如此。  
王耀第一次见到柳公权的时候，他拿着一支笔，一张小脸紧绷着端坐在那儿练字，旁边放着一套王羲之的书法集。  
王耀已经很久没见过小孩子了，一时间见到这样的孩童不禁玩心大起。他凑过去蒙住小孩的眼睛，后者手下一僵，笔上的墨水在宣纸上拉出一条长长的痕迹。王耀在他耳边说：“小弟弟，哥哥带你去买糖葫芦好不好啊？”  
柳公权很快挣脱开了王耀蒙住他眼睛的手，回头对上了一张俊逸的面容，本来一肚子的火儿，见着这张脸儿竟然消了大半。王耀又问了一遍：“要不要我带你去买糖葫芦啊？”  
小孩儿愣了一下，随即缓缓点头，答应了王耀的提议。王耀奸计得逞，笑得像偷腥成功的猫。他牵起柳公权的手，将他带到集市上去。  
长大后柳公权回想起来，他当时一定是脑子抽了才觉得这只活了上千年的老狐狸是个好人。

二.  
上回说到王耀抱着柳公权上集市买糖葫芦。年幼的柳公权被王耀抱在怀中，趴在他的肩膀上小声问道：“大哥哥，你带我去哪里买糖葫芦呀？”一张小脸上的表情很是严肃，紧绷着脸的模样让王耀恨不得立马蹂躏小孩儿的脸蛋。  
王耀转过头去，轻咳一声：“马上就到了。”王耀见着路边有叫卖糖葫芦的小贩，就将抱在怀中的柳公权放下：“乖乖的，牵着哥哥的手啊。”他冲路边卖糖葫芦的小商贩喊了一声，递给小贩两文钱换来一支糖葫芦。  
王耀将糖葫芦递给柳公权，小孩儿满心欢喜地接过吃了起来，时而咂吧嘴的样子好不可爱。王耀伸出了手，小孩瞪着水灵灵的大眼睛看着他：“大哥哥，你要做什么呀？”一副天真可爱的模样。  
“当然是——”王耀坏笑着，将魔爪伸到了柳公权的脸上，狠狠地揉了起来。  
哦，忘了说了，王耀这只活了千年的老狐狸，最喜欢做的事情，就是揉小孩子的脸蛋。  
可怜的柳诚悬啊。

三.  
上回说到王耀狠狠地将幼年柳公权的脸蛋蹂躏了一番，柳公权一副要哭不哭的模样好不可爱，回家时脸上还带着王耀揉搓出来的几道红痕，嘴撅得高高的。  
柳父后问起柳公权到底那天下午经历了什么，他也是一概不答。只是在小孩儿的心里，王耀俨然成为了一个坏哥哥，专门欺负小孩子的坏人。他拿出一张宣纸，愤愤然地开始提笔练字，他心想，以后再也不要见到王耀这个坏人了！以后只要他出现，自己就一定要躲得远远的。  
然而，第二天，当王耀拿着一堆新奇玩意出现在柳公权面前时，小孩似乎忘了前一夜所说的话，又叫上了王耀哥哥。  
王耀心想，哎呦这小孩真好骗。

四.  
上回说到王耀用新奇玩意讨好柳公权从而达到了蹂躏小娃娃脸的目的。柳公权头天总是告诉自己明天王耀来了一定不能再理他了，第二天见到王耀带来的小玩意又不争气地拜倒在王耀的长袍下。  
我怎么就那么管不住自己啊——！柳公权在内心嚎叫，王耀见人皱起一张包子脸，手下的力度更大了，嗯，用当今太子的话来说，王大爷很像在……搓面团。  
寒来暑往，当初一张包子脸的小娃娃也长成了身姿挺拔的英俊少年。王耀那个愁的啊，没有包子脸蹂躏了哟——  
“诚悬，今个上集市去玩玩可好？”王耀撑着下巴看着面前正专心致志练习书法的少年。  
少年并未抬眸看他：“王大人，诚悬已经不是小孩子了。所以说这集市，还是王大人自己去吧——”  
“毕竟，”柳公权顿了顿，“王大人才是个小孩子嘛。”少年抬头，一双亮晶晶的眼睛看着王耀，王耀竟被他堵得哑口无言。  
什么叫做王大人还是小孩子，柳诚悬这语气越来越像当年的逸少了！  
好气哦，你们书法家都有欺负老人家的毛病吗！

王耀与柳公权的二三事之生辰：  
这日柳公权在集市上采买些东西，听见路边有妇人正讨论着王耀不由得凑到一旁听了起来。  
“哎呦你听说了吗，大批大批的金银财宝都往王大人府里送哩——真要给王大人许配公主了不成。”  
“我也看到了，一路的箱子往府里送哟——”  
什么？王耀这个老狐狸要成亲了？不用祸害自己了？柳公权想到这儿，不由自主地兴奋了起来，终于可以摆脱这只老狐狸了。于是，他的脚下步伐加快，赶回了家中。  
柳公权风风火火地跑进来王府，见王耀风轻云淡地坐在那儿品茶，便觉得有些无语凝噎。“老狐狸！不是聘礼都送来了吗？你都要娶亲了还坐着品茶？”柳公权指着王耀。  
“娶亲？”王耀放下手中的茶盏，“诚悬，你听谁说的？我怎么不知道自己要娶亲了。”  
柳公权将买来的糕点往桌上一甩，大大方方地坐下来：“街上的人都在说哩——‘一溜的金银财宝都往王大人房里送哩——’”柳公权学着那聊天的妇人的语气，将听来的全部告诉王耀。  
“噗——这话你也信不成。”王耀忍不住笑出声来，“当今天子是我的学生，今天是我的生辰，他送贺礼来了。”  
“你这厮，连我身份都忘了不成。”王耀嘲笑他。  
刚喝了一口茶的柳公权被呛到了，他太想摆脱这个老狐狸了，结果把这老狐狸身份给忘了。然后，他又听到老狐狸慢悠悠地开口道：“诚悬呀——今日我生辰，你可有准备贺礼？”  
柳公权又被呛到了。  
“看来是没有准备呀——”王耀拉长了语调，“既然如此，那你写幅字帖给我吧。”  
王耀拍了拍柳公权的肩，顺走了柳公权刚从集市上买来的桂花糕。  
可怜的柳诚悬——

王耀与武则天的二三事：  
这是发生在武曌刚刚入宫时的事情。  
武曌入宫没多久，便是王耀的生辰。按照以往的惯例，这天便要开宫宴，朝中大臣一齐进宫庆祝，而民间在此日也是举国欢庆。  
宫宴上王耀见到了与他仅一面之缘的武曌，少女一个人来的，孤零零地坐在下席。她是位份不高的才人，不得坐在前面的。  
武曌什么都没准备，就连嫔妃献寿这样的事情，她都不参与。整个宫宴下来，王耀接到了群臣、妃嫔以及帝王的祝贺，却独独未收到武才人的贺礼。连一句生辰快乐都未听到。  
王耀想到这里，其实挺郁闷的。他对这个姑娘抱有比其他人更高的期许，怎的生辰了这姑娘一句道贺的话都没有。  
宫宴过后，自然是所有人作鸟兽散。王耀比其他人走的稍微迟些，他打发了皇帝回宫就寝，自己一个人拎着一壶酒坐在御花园的荷花池边赏月。  
有人扯了扯他的衣角，有些醉意的王耀一个激灵，差点一个翻身摔进荷花池里。他回头一看，是武曌。  
“吾当是谁呢，原来是武才人呀。”王耀理了理衣襟，“这么晚了武才人不回宫在御花园里作甚？”武曌听出王耀语气里有几分怨怼，敢情这老狐狸还这么小心眼呢。  
武曌轻笑：“还未送王大人贺礼，小女子怎敢回宫呢。”少女从身后拿出来一盏花灯，小心翼翼地递给王耀。  
“宫宴上人太多，小女子这贺礼不贵重，拿出来可怕拂了王大人脸面，只好这个时辰再来送给大人了。”武曌将花灯塞到王耀手中，“原来跟娘亲住在家长的时候，生辰都要亲手扎一盏花灯放了。如今进了宫……这点小小贺礼，不成敬意，王大人可得海涵呀。”少女笑了笑，有些不好意思。  
王耀接过少女做的那盏花灯，心里那点埋怨瞬间消失得一干二净。他温柔地看着那盏花灯：“怎么会呢，吾甚喜欢。”

很久很久以后，武曌称帝，又是一年王耀生辰。老狐狸找武曌讨要亲手做的花灯当做贺礼，武曌却只给了他一沓奏折。  
啊，怎么当上皇帝之后就一点都不可爱了呢！还他那个讨人喜欢的武才人！可怜的老狐狸在生辰这日批阅着奏折愤愤然想道。

存档，王耀与朱由检  
幼时的朱由检曾经问过王耀为何最喜欢穿玄色的衣衫，王耀也只是对月饮酒，搪塞他道：“长大了便知道了。”问的次数多了，可王耀也不嫌烦似得，总是用相同的话来回答朱由检，渐渐地朱由检便烦了，再也不问王耀这样的问题了。

明历崇祯十七年，李自成率兵攻入北京，一时间人心惶惶。  
自知大势已去的崇祯帝颓然坐在龙椅上，挥去了侍奉的宫人，仅留下站在身旁的王耀。他以袖掩面，“这大明的江山，终是要败在朕手中，”朱由检声音嘶哑，像行将就木的老人一般，“王耀，朕该怎么办？”  
王耀蹲下身，拍了拍朱由检的肩膀。他温声道：“皇上是这大明的皇上，别说那些劳什子的话。”  
朱由检抬头看着王耀，而王耀已然站起身来，背对着他，向殿外走去。“王耀，你这是要去哪？”他冲王耀喊道。  
“皇上不必担忧，我去城头看看。”王耀没回头，径自朝殿外走去，“ 皇上且记得，你是这大明的皇上，这一辈子，对谁，都不能低头。 ”  
朱由检看着王耀远去的背影，他知道这个男人代表着整个大明，他是这天下唯一能劝解自己的人，这个王朝已然行将就木，王耀却仍愿意去保护他，倾一人之力。  
朱由检咬牙，唤来贴身服侍的大太监，他也总该做些什么了。

崇祯十七年，明代最后一位皇帝朱由检于煤山自缢。  
王耀于城头领军抗敌被乱箭穿心。  
一身玄色衣裳看不出来满身鲜血。

——“王大人为何喜欢穿玄色衣裳？”  
——“流血了看不出来罢了，管这么多作甚。”

刘秀很小的时候就没了爹，在他的记忆里，王耀如同他的亲父一般。  
“蒹葭苍苍，白露为霜。所谓伊人，在水一方，溯游从之……哎呦……”刘秀被王耀敲了一下，小孩儿的鼻头冻得通红，抬起头可怜巴巴地看着王耀：“阿耀……”  
王耀像是没看到刘秀可怜兮兮的样子，不咸不淡地开口：“背错了，是溯洄从之。”  
“喔……”小孩揉了揉自己被王耀敲过额头，伸手拽了拽王耀的衣角，“阿耀……今个是我生辰，我饿了……”他眨了眨眼睛。  
“嗯？就你鬼点子多。”王耀瞥了刘秀一眼，掐了掐刘秀被冻红的鼻头，“早就给你准备好了。”王耀从怀中拿出一串佛珠套在刘秀手上。  
“这么小气呀……就一串佛珠。”刘秀抬起手对着光看着手上的佛珠，念念有词道，“比起这个我更加想吃王耀做的长寿面。”  
“得了便宜还卖乖。”王耀弯腰抱起小刘秀，“那今个不背了，我们回家做长寿面好不好？”  
刘秀抱着王耀的脖子亲了他一口，咯咯地笑着：“好，我最喜欢阿耀了！”小孩子清脆的童音在耳边回荡，王耀抱着刘秀渐行渐远。

很久很久以后，刘秀称帝，恰逢王耀生辰，于是本是君子远庖厨的帝王刘秀亲手下厨给王耀做了一碗长寿面。  
刘秀小心翼翼地将长寿面端到王耀面前，一双眼睛充满期许，他看着王耀，示意让王耀尝尝他的手艺。  
“阿耀来试试吧。我亲手做的。”刘秀在王耀面前依然像个小孩子一样。  
王耀摸了摸刘秀的鬓角，动了筷子。在刘秀关怀的目光下吃完了这一碗长寿面。

——呵呵，刘秀你以后都不要进厨房！  
被长寿面难吃到想哭的王耀不动声色地想。

#王耀##彻嫣#刘彻小时候像个泼皮，不爱读书，能管得住他的也就只有王耀了。  
刘彻挺怕王耀的，因为这个父亲都礼让三分的男人代表着整个大汉，即便是嘴角常年带着微笑有时却也让人不寒而栗。不过，偶尔同王耀开开玩笑，倒也是经常有的事情。  
是日，刘彻未去上课，跑到御花园找到打盹的王耀。  
“喂，王耀。”他朝王耀扔了个石子。王耀正在书上打盹，被这一石头梦中惊醒，还差点从书上摔下来。  
王耀道：“小子，汝是要谋杀本大人不成。”他可是差点被这黄毛小子给弄得从书上摔下来。  
刘彻冲他做了个鬼脸，踹了王耀坐着的树一脚，“老神棍，你下来。”刚从树上跳下来的王耀瞪了刘彻一眼，这小子从那里学来的这些乱七八糟的。  
“你管谁叫老神棍呢？”王耀作势要打他。刘彻连连求饶：“哎呦我的王耀大人，你可别动手，我这小身板可扛不住。”  
王耀狠狠地掐了掐刘彻的脸蛋，直到见红了才撒手。他问道：“臭小子，不好好上学，跑来找吾作甚？是不是又闯祸了？”  
“呜哇——老神棍你怎的下手这么重！”刘彻揉了揉自己被王耀掐红的脸，“没闯祸，就是不乐意。”刘彻一张小嘴撅的老高，走到王耀身边坐下，自言自语道：“我母后要给我选伴读了。”  
“嚯——”王耀揉了揉刘彻的头发，笑眯眯地道，“你娘亲终于开窍啦？给你找个伴读让你收收心？”  
“哼，”刘彻将自己的头发从王耀的魔爪里解救出来，“有伴读之后本皇子可就不能出来玩了，谁知道那个伴读会不会偷偷告诉我母后，然后母后又来捉我回去。”原来这样的事可不少，多是刘彻身边侍奉的人告诉的。  
“我不想有伴读，我还不想收心呢。”刘彻眨巴着一双水灵灵的大眼睛看着王耀，“老神棍，你说我怎么办？”  
王耀听罢，倒是笑了起来，这小子原来是想着让自己给他出主意来着。王耀敲了一下刘彻的脑袋，道：“笨，拿出你欺负太傅的那套来。你想想你气跑了多少太傅不是？”  
“对！我怎么就没想到呢。”刘彻恍然大悟，再看向王耀就觉得这个神棍满肚子坏水。“既然如此，那就按照你说的定了。”刘彻拍了拍身上的草屑，起身告辞。  
王耀看着少年离去的背影，心说，不知道你这小子遇见那伴读之后还会不会打算欺负人家哟——算了，不关他的事。王耀哼着小曲儿，晃晃悠悠朝着反方向走去。

几日之后，刘彻见到了他的伴读——韩嫣。  
就如王耀所料，见到韩嫣那张脸，刘彻那些坏点子根本就使不出来。  
——怎么会有这么好看的男孩子呀。  
刘彻心说。  
“见过胶东王，从今个起臣就是胶东王的伴读了。”  
“胶东王唤臣韩嫣便是。”  
这是韩嫣对刘彻说的第一句话，也是印象最深的一句话。


	21. 【当我长沙过去篇】月光为乡

01/  
王耀注意那个小兵已经很久了。  
明明是一副平平无奇的模样，能力在骁勇善战的士兵们当中并不算出色，人也算不上顶尖的聪明，甚至可以说是有些迷糊，就这么放到人群里会被淹没的一个人，却吸引了王耀的注意力。  
王耀所在的军队与北方来的元兵铁骑对抗了许久，他已经记不清这场旷日持久的战役打了多久了，就连自己有这样特殊身份的“国”也跟着下了战场，陪着他们在前线浴血奋战，鼓舞着士兵们的士气，更重要的是不让元兵踏破这最重要的一道防线。沉重压抑的气氛满绕在整个军队中，每个人都精疲力竭，却不得不打起精神来应对随时可能会再次发生的战役，元兵就像打了鸡血一样的亢奋，势要踏破长江以南的这条防线。  
在这样人人自危的情况下，那个不显眼的小兵却引起了王耀的注意。  
原因无他，小兵总会在没有元兵来犯的夜晚坐在洒满月光的城楼上望着自己的平安符出神，王耀不止一次看到他与他手中的那枚精美的平安符被南方柔和的月光笼罩，月光下小兵的身躯显得异常渺小，异常孤寂。

他坐在月光下，手中的平安符已经因为连日来的战争磨砺得看不出原本的模样，只能模糊地看见上面的一些纹路，他又在发呆了。  
王耀愈发地觉得这个小兵有意思了，他走到小兵的面前，后者只看到一片白色的衣角出现在自己的视线中，抬头一看——来者是王耀，那个被人们称作“国”的男人。小兵有些慌了，他慌慌张张地站了起身，将自己的护身符匆忙地在手上绕了个圈，藏进自己紧实的袖口里，再将手背到身后，一套动作毫不拖泥带水，似乎演练了上百遍。  
“王……王大人还未休息？”他小心翼翼地抬头看了一眼面前威严的男人，如临大敌般地开口问道。  
“嗯……没事。”王耀僵硬地笑了一下，让自己显得不那么吓人。连日来不停歇的战争让王耀的神经紧绷着，再加上多年常伴帝王身边的原因，令王耀整个人的气质都显得过于锐利，如同一把出鞘的宝剑一般，不怒自威。  
小兵悻悻地往后退了一步，悄悄地吞了口口水，压下了自己心中的慌乱：“王大人……为何还未歇息？”  
“睡不着，出来散散心，”王耀在他身旁坐下，冲他招了招手，“你也坐罢。”后者听罢却愈发地紧张起来，整个人站得笔直，连先前藏在手中的平安符何时滑落出去都不知道。他结结巴巴地说着不敢对王耀不敬，注意到王耀的视线向他投去时站得更加笔直了。  
王耀突然失笑，他见过很多像面前的人一样的普通人，对于自己有一种莫名的敬畏感，将自己等同于神明一般侍奉。黎民百姓尊敬王耀，甚至有些盲目地相信王耀，他们认为，只要有王耀所在之处，就是国泰民安。  
没有人具体见过神明的模样，也许神明是一个英俊成熟的成年男子，又或许是故事里描写的美貌的仙女，又或许是白胡子的老头儿，总之谁也说不准神明的模样是什么样的；们也不曾想象神明的模样，因为在庸庸俗人眼中，王耀即是他们的神明。  
王耀为“国之者”，为国为民，承一方天泽，佑一方百姓。

“你莫要那么拘束，”王耀说着，将小兵落在他手边的那枚已经失去原本颜色的平安符拾了起来，“这个是你的东西罢？它刚刚掉了。”他将颜色暗淡的平安符的挂绳在指尖绕了一绕，长长的一段绳子短了一截。  
小兵瞪大了眼睛望着缠绕在指尖的那枚平安符，他摸索了自己浑身上下的每一处地方，都没有找到自己最重要的东西，王耀手中的那枚，就是自己刚才慌乱之下不慎落下的。他望了一眼面前神色自若的王耀，后者透亮的眼睛里全是自己的那枚平安符。  
“王……王大人，这是我的，您能不能……将它还给我。”他试探性地问道，生怕自己的这枚平安符落到王耀手里就回不来了。  
“噗。”王耀见他这副模样突然就笑了出来，他说，“我又不是甚么会吃人的怪物，你那么紧张做什么。”  
王耀的一声笑，让两人之间尴尬的氛围都缓解了不少。  
“这东西对你来说很重要罢，”王耀看见他点了点头，自顾自地继续说着，“我想也是，这东西一定对你很重要罢，没事的时候，你就在看着它。”王耀拍了拍自己身旁的石板，让小兵坐下：“这件重要的东西我不会拿走的，你坐下来陪我说会话罢。”王耀望着远方天空上皎洁的明月有些出神，不知想起了谁。  
小兵见王耀如此随和，心里的那块大石头终于落了下来，他长叹了一口气，一下便坐到了王耀的身边。  
王耀将缠绕在自己手上的平安符解了下来，还给坐在他身旁的人。王耀问起了他的名字，他说，他叫易湘。  
“易湘，易湘。”王耀的舌尖反复品味着这个名字，他道，“是个好名字。”  
易湘，忆湘，忆吾乡，长江以南，湘水之畔，忆我故乡。  
王耀见到易湘听见自己念起他的名字时黝黑的脸庞不自觉地爬上了红晕，似乎很是欣喜能够听到从王耀的嘴中听见自己的名字一般。他粗糙的手指搓了搓自己的盔甲，仿佛自己的身上有什么不好的东西会带给王耀一般，之后才敢伸手小心翼翼地接过了王耀还给他的平安符，他那副虔诚的模样，像是在接受神明赠予他的谢礼；手中的那枚平安符也像是被佛祖开过光一样，被他收进了自己的怀中，再也没有拿出来。  
王耀见状又笑，他又问易湘：“你们对我碰过的东西这么珍视的？”推算起来，这还是王耀第一次真正意义上和平民百姓面对面地坐着说话，问他一些自己之前从未弄明了的事情。他活了很久很久了，却从未和他守护的一方百姓正面接触过。  
“那可不，”易湘挠了挠头不好意思地笑了起来，“我长这么大，还只是听过我那位去过城里的叔叔说过您呢，这一辈子根本没想到会见到您……若不是这场战争……”他絮絮叨叨地说着，他说王耀是他们的神明，他自然很重视王耀碰过的这枚平安符。  
“我娘说，神碰过的东西再还给那个人，那个人一辈子就会被神庇佑。”  
王耀在易湘这样过的芸芸众生的眼里是神明，是佑山河岁月静好的神，是常伴帝王左右的“国”者，不是这些为升斗米奔波的平民百姓可以接触到的存在。易湘他们是从小在泥土子里长大的，与万千的普通人毫无区别，若是没有这场旷日持久的战乱，他们会一直为了生活奔波，每天盘算着自己的粮食够不够，这一年的收成会不会好，与家里的婆娘讨论着柴米油盐酱醋茶，期盼着自己的孩子能够成材，不要似自己一样。像易湘一样没有读过书的人太多太多了，他们信佛信神，信这天家能够保佑他们的日子顺遂，信王耀为“国之者”，承天泽，佑四方，庇佑他们的平安。  
普通人都是一样的，不求功成名就，只求岁月静好。  
若是没有这场战乱，易湘不会见到王耀，王耀也不会知道在百姓眼里的自己，是这样的。  
易湘还在碎碎念着什么，王耀却一个字都没有听进去，他的目光望着城外挂着的那一轮明月，突然想起了什么，问道：“你很珍重那枚平安符吗？”王耀看绣工精良，不是一般的绣娘可以做出来的，“可是你家小娘子缝好赠你的？”王耀打趣般问道。  
本是一句玩笑话，易湘却再一次红了脸，这一次是肉眼可见地红透了脸，他支支吾吾地道：“倒……倒也不是我……我家的小娘子。”  
“哦？”王耀来了兴致，千年的老狐狸转了转自己漆黑的眼珠，拍了拍男人的肩膀道，“不是小娘子吗？那便是心悦你的姑娘家咯？”他见易湘的脸更红了，莫名地有些罪恶感。王耀撇过脸去望着城头的月亮，迟疑道：“倒也不是什么丢人的事情，莫不是你心仪那姑娘，哄骗她给你做了这枚平安符，你莫害羞，同我说说罢。”  
王耀很想听听他们的故事。  
易湘转头看着王耀，顿了顿，还是先前收进怀中的那枚平安符拿了出来，红色的细绳从他的指缝中滑落出来，与青年人高大的身形形成鲜明的对比，那枚红绳，太过鲜艳了。易湘深吸了一口气，冲王耀缓缓地说起了自己还未离家的故事：  
青年人生长在湘水之畔的潭州城，那个“正是江南好风景，花落时节又逢君”的潭州；那个无数文人骚客所驻足过的潭州，易湘便是生长在那座在王耀梦中出现过无数次的城。  
青年人提起自己的家乡，总是眉飞色舞的。他对王耀说起了自己家乡的好景，说起了那条延绵不绝的湘水如何养育了他们生长在河边的苍生，说起了自己家乡那座坐落在岳麓山脚下，幼时经常跑去偷听学堂里的莘莘学子上课的岳麓书院；说起了家乡的美酒佳肴，那些每到傍晚时就会传来母亲呼唤归家的声音和香气四溢的家常菜……这些零碎而又细致的片段被易湘牢牢地记在脑海里，构成了家乡在心目中最初也是最终的模样。  
家乡有那条延绵不断的母亲河将他养育大，家乡有温柔的母亲替他裁月做衣衫，愿他早日平安归家，家乡还有那个与他两情相悦的姑娘，替他一针一针织好了平安符，愿他一路平安，风光归乡时迎娶她进门。  
易湘望见了那一轮月光，也想起了自己的家乡。  
青年人偷偷抹了抹眼泪，他已经出来很久了，他也不知道这场仗要打上多久，也不知道自己能不能平安回去，回去时母亲是否还健在，他心仪的那个姑娘会不会因为等不到他而草草嫁作他人妇。  
这些，易湘都算不到结局；他唯一知道的是，仗还未赢，来犯的蛮人还未被他们赶出自己的土地，他不能有多余的心思去琢磨细想这些事情。  
王耀静静地听完这番话，装作没有看到青年人抹眼泪的动作。他猛地站起身来，望着那一轮皎白的月，突然开口说道：“若是这场仗赢了，我便同你去你的家乡看看。”  
我想去看看，那个将你这样的孩子养大的故乡，将你养成如此热忱、耿直、忠心的故里，究竟是什么样的。  
“会赢的，你会回家的。”  
月光洒在王耀的身上，为他裁剪了一身帖熨的衣裳。

02/  
潭州城，依山傍水，背靠清净的岳麓山，绵延的湘水从这座城的中心穿过，一路向北奔向洞庭湖，再往长江，最后奔流入海。是个适合养老的好地方，王耀想。  
那场仗似乎真应了王耀的话，又或者像他们说的那样受神明的庇佑，有如神助大破敌军，将那群野蛮的元人赶回了风沙呼啸冰天雪地的北方过冬去了。王耀也实现了和易湘的约定，同那个忆乡的青年人一同踏上了回乡的道路。

王耀仍然记得回到潭州的时候是个晴天。  
两人甫一踏进潭州城时，王耀就能感受到身边的青年人异常地兴奋起来，握着护身符的手收紧了些，似乎闻到属于故乡的泥土气息都能使他觉得愉悦。  
“还是和我走的时候一样，一点儿没变。”青年人像是松了一口气，“真是太好了！”真是太好了，他的家乡还是他走之前的模样，没有被战火影响到分毫，人们依旧按部就班地过着日子，还是为了柴米油盐酱醋茶生活着。  
这里没有战火，没有军队，没有元人的马蹄声，也没有战马悲惨的嘶嚎；这里是潭州城，是那个岁月静好、靠着湘水养活整个州府的潭州城，是易湘心心念念的故乡，是他从小生长的地方，也是王耀梦里经常会出现的地方。  
“王大人，这儿就是我的故乡，”易湘像献宝一样地介绍着自己的故乡，他指着那条向远方奔腾的河流，“这就是我同您说过的那条湘水，我从小就是在这边长大的。”青年眉飞色舞地介绍着周遭的一切，恨不得将潭州城的每一寸泥土捧到王耀的面前，同他说：您瞧，这就是潭州城，是我的故乡，养育我的地方，您一定会爱上这里的。  
因为这是您的一部分，是您用热忱守护的土地。

“王大人是要在这儿转转，还是先跟我回去？”易湘不好意思地挠了挠头，“几年没见我娘了，这一会回来了想回去见见她。”他顿了顿，又补充道：“若是您想在城里转转，我便陪着您转转。”  
王耀摇了摇头，他会在潭州待上一些时日，自然是不着急游玩潭州城时间不够，再加上他也不是什么不通情达理的人，易湘好些年没有回乡了，自然要先让人回家见见父母的。  
王耀拍了拍自己在马车上弄皱的衣角，清亮的声音响起：“我先同你回去吧，潭州城不着急转的。”  
青年笑弯了眼，连忙谢过了王耀。  
他的心早就不在这如画的风景上了，他想快快回到家中，见他的亲朋好友，见他挂念的母亲，还有被他放在心上的那个姑娘。  
易湘这会儿自顾自地向前走着，时不时驻足看一眼路边那些摆着的小摊小户，心中盘算着给亲朋好友带些东西的小心思已经写在了脸上，他似乎忘记了身后的王耀一般，只顾着自己了。王耀也不恼，归乡的年轻人都是这样的，他清楚得很。  
王耀摇了摇头，牵着自己的马匹跟上了年轻人的脚步。

潭州城，艳阳高悬。

青年人扛着大包小包回到家的时候，他记挂着的人不知道何时收到他要回家的消息，早早地站在村口等着他的归来，场面好不热闹。  
王耀牵着马跟在易湘的身后，听见易湘的母亲哽咽的声音，说他回来就好了；青年人的父亲沉默着拍了拍他的肩膀，虽未曾言语，王耀却从他的眼神里看出来了许多感情：骄傲、欣慰，以及父亲对儿子的那种独有的温柔的爱意。还有一个小姑娘，手中握着一块和易湘那枚平安符绣工相似的手帕，站在被簇拥的青年人身后，姑娘欲说含羞的模样，险些将自己手中的那块鸳鸯锦帕扯烂。  
她大抵就是易湘惦记着那个姑娘吧，王耀想。  
不知为何，王耀突然想起了自己远在都城伴君王左右的胞妹王春燕。少女的眉目与王春燕有几分相似，曾几何时王春燕也是这般，对着心生好感的英俊儿郎有这般少女怀春的娇羞，却随着漫长的岁月流逝和更迭不息的朝代，少女的心事被逐渐埋葬在沧海一粟的时光里，那些被她爱慕过的人也被一捧黄土埋葬，化作尘土，化作散落天边的尘埃。  
王耀再也没有在王春燕的脸上看见过这样的表情，他那个还有着少女心事的胞妹，早就随着那一捧黄土一起长眠于地底。王耀再也想不起王春燕少女时的模样，只能记得出征时她脸上的稳重。  
一句珍重，送君千万里。  
就像当年他们两人送走很多很多人一样。  
王耀看见面前一片和谐幸福的模样，不由得出神想起了往事，就连何时易湘走到他的面前唤起他的名字都不知道。易湘叫了好几声王耀的名字，他才回过神来。青年人有些担忧，以为王耀水土不服身体出了什么问题，担心写在了脸上：“王大人可是身体有什么不适？”  
王耀冲他笑了笑，摆了摆手道无事，抬眸处却见易湘的亲朋好友老少乡亲不知何时都来了，全部在不远的地方用奇怪的眼神打量着他。王耀不免失笑，低头看了眼自己身上穿着的衣物，与普通平民百姓无异；却因为自身的气度不凡，怎么看也不像是与他们同类的人——王耀太耀眼了，就算是换上最最普通的衣裳，将他放到人群中去也能被一眼找出来。  
那是属于为“国”者的气度，凡人甚至帝王都无法比拟。  
“无事就好，”青年挠了挠头，憨直地笑了，“还以为您出了什么事。”  
“无事，”王耀弯了弯嘴角，“你不向我介绍一下吗？”他主动问起。  
青年人愣了一会，随即反应过来王耀是在同他说话，连忙道：“哦，哦。”他将王耀引至父母乡亲们的面前，无不骄傲地介绍着：  
“这位就是王耀，王大人。”  
“为吾‘国’之者。”

“吾名，王耀。”  
王耀听见自己这样说道。

一片哗然。  
谁都没有想到自己信仰的神明，自己的“国”会突然来到这座并不算繁华的城镇，还与平民一样，混在他们其中，若不是因为易湘的介绍，没人会想到这个人就是“国”之化身，顶多当做来体验民间苦乐的世家小公子罢了。  
没人想到面前的这个人，是王耀。  
其中最惊讶的莫过于易湘的家人了，易湘的母亲在听到王耀身份的那一刹那险些跪倒在王耀的脚边，女人对于神明的信奉是虔诚的，尤其是信仰的“神”活生生地出现在她面前的时候，她激动得无以言表，只想跪拜以表诚心。  
王耀眼疾手快地扶住了快要摔在地上的易母，他忽略了身边乡亲们小声的悉索声，也忽略了易父的嘘寒问暖，他轻声说道：“孤只不过是来游玩的罢了，没人知道这件事，你们也切莫暴露孤在此地。”  
“在此先谢过乡亲们的好意，孤想现在这潭州城转转，乡亲们不必劳神招待孤了。听闻这潭州城风景如画，孤总归是想看看的。”王耀打开了自己腰间的那把折扇，轻摇纸扇转头看着易湘。后者正在与自己心仪的姑娘说着悄悄话，见王耀向他投来了目光，便终止了与那姑娘的谈话，上前接话道：“是啊，王大人想先在潭州转转，各位乡亲，父亲、母亲，我先带王大人去转转，这会儿就不需要你们多费心思操劳了。”  
王耀很满意易湘的话，轻合纸扇冲乡亲们一拱手，道：“就先别过，待孤领略过这潭州，再与乡亲们一叙。”  
他拍了拍自己的马匹，牵着它朝外走去，易湘与自己的母亲说了什么，又看了那姑娘一眼，匆匆忙忙地和乡亲们道了别，追上了王耀的步伐。  
两人一马踩在松软的泥土地上留下一长串脚印，直至他们的背影消失在一望无际的乡间小道上。

 

03/  
易湘牵过王耀手中牵马的绳子，侧目问道：“王大人想去哪儿转转？”他见过了自己的父母和心上人，心情好了许多，就连话也不由得多了起来。  
王耀方才从乡间的小路上摘了一只狗尾巴草，这会儿正拿着把玩，听见青年的问话不由得一愣：“不知道。”王耀摇了摇头，自己也不知道应该去哪儿转上一圈，毕竟他上次来潭州已经是很久很久以前了，久到足够让这座城改头换面几个轮回了。  
“话又说回来了，我就这么打搅了你和那位姑娘的叙旧，那位姑娘不会生气吗？”王耀突然想起了什么，问了一句毫不相干的话。易湘牵着马低头往前走着，丝毫不觉这句话有什么不对劲，他答：“无事，婉儿不会生气的。”  
“况且，她也很钦佩王大人。”末了，他又像是想起什么，补充了一句。  
王耀轻笑，并未再说些什么。  
两个人再没有搭话，就这么静默地一直走着。

沉默着，不知不觉间，便到了岳麓山下。  
“南岳周围八百里，回燕为首，岳麓为足。故名为岳麓。”  
王耀抬起头看着面前这座算不上太高的山峰，不知为何心中涌上一股酸涩之感，直逼眼眶，险些要落下泪来。  
易湘没有注意到王耀的变化，絮絮叨叨地说着：“都到这儿来了吗？那要不要上去瞧瞧？”他问王耀：“上头有座书院，不知道王大人去过没有，我倒是蛮喜欢那儿的。”他看了一眼王耀，征求男人的意见。  
王耀敛下了自己的情绪，语气平淡地说道：“那边去瞧瞧吧。”  
他伸手摸了摸自己的折扇，与从前没什么两样。  
易湘见王耀这样，觉得有些说不上来的奇怪，但也未曾细想，将王耀的爱马拜托给了山下驿站的人，便追上了王耀的脚步，一同上了岳麓山。

岳麓山几乎没什么变化，与王耀上一次来一样；也与易湘幼时记忆里的模样重合。  
蜿蜒的小道一路曲折向上，通往山顶的青石板路望不见尽头，易湘记得，这是他幼时与自己的玩伴一起光脚踏过的路，现今踏在其上的每一步，都像是能够感受到幼时的自己轻快的脚步声和欢快的笑声，以及，童年时最初的心跳；易湘抬头望去，身旁的树早已不是初见时刻的那样与他同般高度，而是在不知名的岁月里，悄悄地背着他长成了参天大树，成为这山间的英灵守卫，守护着这片他们扎根生长的土地，守护着这座山间的生灵们。  
如同他身边的王耀一样。  
易湘侧目看着身边的王耀，男人依旧是那副波澜不惊的模样把玩着自己的折扇，似乎并没有被这风景所惊艳到，他无喜无悲望着他周边的所有风景，在易湘眼里便是在对着山间所有的生灵发出最虔诚的敬礼。  
不远处传来朗朗的读书声，王耀前行的脚步突然一顿，他转头看着易湘：“是到了书院了吗？”他有些不可置信，他已经很久没有听见过这样清脆悦耳的声音了。  
易湘说，是的，他问王耀要不要去看看。  
王耀愣了一会，过了许久，终于从唇齿间挤出一句：  
“去瞧瞧吧。”

王耀很久没见过这么多年轻的面孔了，富有朝气、满腔热血和一腔抱负的少年儿郎们；一张张鲜活的面孔出现在王耀面前，令其竟然有些手足无措起来。  
王耀的年岁无人知晓，他经历了太漫长的岁月，即使他的面孔还与年轻人无异，内心却早就不是那个刚出生时有着满腔热血，认为凭借一己之力就可以拯救“自己”的“国”了。王耀有时候会想，自己就像是被年轻的皮囊包裹着的一副骨架，他早就失去了自己的热血，没有那么热切的抱负和理想了。  
他听见学院内学生们热切讨论的声音，听见那些儿郎们诉说着自己的理想抱负，也听见了他们说这场旷日持久的战乱结束了……他们说了很多很多，王耀听来，恍若隔世。  
他的耳边常年纷扬着沙场战马的嘶鸣和将士们刀戟碰撞在盔甲与肉体上的声音，他已经很久没有听见过这么令他觉得安逸的声音了。朗朗书声穿云入长空，少年壮志比天要高；这里没有受到战争的影响，仿佛前线刚刚结束的战役，与他们生活的环境是两个世界一般。  
那些战争，没有影响到他们，真好。王耀想。  
有年纪还很小的孩子穿着书院的衣服，从王耀和易湘的身边经过，小孩摇头晃脑背着书的模样惹得两人生起了不一样的心思，王耀想，战争没有影响到这些孩子们；易湘想，曾几何时，他也想像这些孩子一样。  
“王大人……”易湘哑着声音喊着王耀，王耀不明所以地答了一声，转头看向易湘时，青年人整个人站在树荫下，脸上的表情被细碎的树荫遮住，王耀一时半会猜不到面前这人的心思了。  
他问：“何事？”  
易湘看着他，说出了自己憋在心中很久很久的话。  
“我幼时，也很喜欢来这个地方。”  
学生们陆陆续续地走回去继续听着先生上课，易湘便坐在门口的台阶上，像王耀第一次见到他的那样，与王耀说起自己的故事。  
“小的时候性子野，爹娘管不住我，也随着我撒欢了，只要不惹事就行了。那个时候我和他们，最喜欢来的地方，就是这儿。”易湘指了指牌匾上那四个苍劲有力的大字——“岳麓书院”，“那个时候，家里穷，连私塾都上不起，更别说来这儿上学了。”青年人笑了笑，继续说道：“小时候上山来玩，最喜欢在这边坐着，听他们读书啊，一听就是一整天。”  
“那个时候的我，会踮着脚趴在窗沿上看他们读书，听先生将那些有些乏味的大道理，也想过有一天被教书的先生发现有一个小孩那么喜欢听他的课，放我进去同他们一起读书。”  
“想来也是痴念罢了。”  
“和我一起听书的人，也一个个，不在了。”  
易湘说。  
王耀在他的脸上看到了不能言喻的寂落。  
再说起后来，王耀都算知道了。  
易湘最后还是没有进到岳麓书院读书，他像所有的穷人家的孩子一样，不识字，家里也不会让他读书，早早地给他安排好了下半生，与那些带着腥味的泥土地过上一辈子，直到老了，动不了了才能作罢。如果没有战争，他的一辈子就已经被书写好了。  
因为元兵的突然南下，易湘与他的同辈人从了军，到最后，也只有他一个人孤零零地回来了。幼时在书院任教的先生也早早地退下了，换上了一批新鲜血液来顶替他们的职务，去教书育人，为那些学生们讲述新的故事与传奇。  
但是这个故事里，没有易湘。  
青年攥住了自己手中的那枚平安符，说不出来的落寞。  
王耀什么也说不出，只能沉默着，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“一切都会好起来的，战争已经结束了，你也可以进去读书的。”  
王耀说。

王耀最后还是没有在潭州久留，他不可能在任何一个地方久留，就像没有一个地方可以久留住他一样。他与一座城的故事，不过是匆匆略过的一个脚步，亦或是与它一起书写了一个故事罢了。  
没有长久，只有经过。

王耀离开潭州时，小雨，只有易湘来送他。  
他牵着与他一同从战场上退下来的骏马撑着伞站在城门口，易湘站在他的对面，沉默了很久，从自己的怀中掏出一枚平安符递到王耀的手中。王耀讶异，以为是易湘将自己的护身符送给了他，连忙拒绝：“不用送我什么了。”  
易湘却执意要他收下，想到是王耀误会了什么，连忙道：“这不是我的那枚护身符，”他犹豫了一下，“是婉儿绣给您的。”  
“她知道您要走了便连夜赶工绣了这枚护身符，嘱托我一定要送到您的手中。”易湘说，“虽然您是国，可能不需要这样的东西庇佑，但是于我们老百姓而言，这就是能给您最好的祝福了。您一定一定要收下。”他强调了好几遍，王耀只得收下。  
平安符上用金线绣着一条龙，王耀用指腹揣摸着上面的纹路，是湘水一带最好的绣娘的绣品了，这份礼物，是王耀来到潭州以后收过最重最好的礼物了。  
“替我谢过婉儿姑娘了。”王耀说。  
王耀牵着马，道了声有缘再会，缓缓地朝城外走去，却又听见易湘说，他与婉儿的亲事已经定下了，本想着请王耀喝上一杯喜酒，现下怕是请不到了。  
王耀弯了弯唇角，没有停下脚步答话，装作未曾听见，径直朝城外走去。  
他与易湘，本就是人间有幸相逢，现今缘分已尽，他也不应该打扰普通人正常的生活了。有缘再会，不过是一句玩笑话罢了。  
易湘，后会无期了。

 

04/  
有人敲了敲马车的窗户，告诉王耀已经到了。  
王耀这会儿才清醒过来，他无意识地靠着便睡着了。他问窗外的赶车人：“这是到哪里了？”赶车人道：“到潭州了，大人方才是睡着了吗？”  
王耀没有答话，看着自己怀中抱着的骨灰盒，不自觉地苦笑了一下，他哪里是睡着了呢。他撩开了马车的帘子，冲赶车人道：“无事。”王耀抬头看了一眼城门上的潭州二字，将怀中的骨灰盒抱紧了些，在心里默默地说道，易湘，你瞧，我们回来了。  
是了，我们回来了。

根本没有什么战乱平定，衣锦还乡，一切都是王耀的一场漫长而美好的梦罢了。  
那个叫做易湘的青年人最后还是死在了元兵的铁蹄之下，他的月光为乡，他的十方故里，他那位裁月做衣衫的母亲，还有那个被他惦记在心上心心念念的人，他都见不到了。青年人化作元兵铁蹄下的一缕幽魂，被打扫战场的百姓焚烧成一捧尘土，装进王耀怀中这一方小小的坛中，也许之后会被他的家人埋在地底，长眠于他的故里；也或许会被散落在天涯，随着风去往他想去的任何一个地方；但无论如何，他再也看不见人间变换了。  
“进城罢。”王耀说。

王耀花了很大的功夫，才找到了易湘的母亲。  
寻找的途中，他匆匆看过了潭州。这座城，已经变成了人间地狱，没有易湘说的那样令人神往。  
元兵的铁蹄踏过了前线的洞庭长驱直入南下，直逼潭州。元军将领阿里海牙率领元兵攻打潭州，李芾临危受命，以三千人之力抵御元兵十万大军，不敌，最后全部以身殉城。阿里海牙携元军杀进城后，以其气节为之敬佩，故特不屠城，城中却也只剩余伤者与妇孺幼童，其中便含易湘的亲人。  
但即便不屠城，潭州也不是易湘记忆里的潭州了，城内什么都没有了，一片荒芜。  
这些都是王耀陆陆续续从抽泣的易母口中得知的，他们的家早就在持续三月的战争里变得什么都不剩，王耀有些恍惚，想起自己上一次来这里的时候是什么样子的，他一路南下看遍了这样的场景，有些麻木了，他已经想不起来那一座座被元兵屠尽的城市原本的模样了。  
面对哭泣的易母，王耀不知应该说些什么，他将易湘的骨灰盒交到他的母亲的手中，预备起身离开，行至门口处看见哭肿了一双眼睛的、那个名叫婉儿的姑娘。  
“易湘……有没有什么留给我的。”姑娘抽噎着问道。  
王耀不语，将那枚令他与易湘结缘的护身符递给被青年放在心尖尖上的姑娘，他拍了拍婉儿的肩膀，道：“姑娘，珍重。”

有人在等着家人归乡，却不知道何时才会归家。

王耀最后回望了一眼这座城，它已经不是易湘记忆里的故里了，却还是永永远远被易湘惦记在心里的故里，他生长的故里，他在外奔走一辈子，最后都要落叶归根的故里，永远活在他的心里。  
梦里依旧不知客，愿你来世，依旧会在这里，与故里重逢。


	22. 【当我长沙当下篇】《人间客》

【齐婉】  
我遇见了一个很有趣的人，他说，他叫做王耀。

我是在梅雨时节遇见王耀的。  
彼时我刚下课，同行的好友因为有事提前离开，我一个人踩着落雨的红砖路慢悠悠地走在回去的路上，好巧不巧地，遇见了一位身着长袍撑着油纸伞站在香樟树下的男人。他很特别，我忍不住多看了他几眼。  
我的学校在岳麓山上，前身是有名的岳麓学院，民国时建立合并成为现在的大学；因为文化底蕴深厚，再加上本就是有名的景点，所以穿成王耀那样前来游玩参观的人并不在少数，但是像他这样气质独特的，还是头一个。  
他似乎意识到我在看着他一般，微微侧身向我这边投来了注视的目光。眼神交错的那一刹那，我仿佛看见他眼眶中有一滴眼泪滑落出来，滴在红砖路上，与落在地上的雨水混在一起，找不见踪影。  
我第一次遇见这样的人，我问他，可是出了什么事？  
他说，无事。  
“我只不过想起了故人而已。”

 

【王耀】  
我从没想过，我会再一次来到潭州——现在叫做长沙。  
因为一个荒唐的请求，同样因为一个未了的心愿。王春燕请我再来一次鱼米洞庭，再替她来着湘江河畔走上一遭。我永远都忘不了她求我再来南方时的眼神，是她惯用的招数。她眨着水汪汪的大眼睛摇头晃脑地拽着我的衣袖，可怜巴巴地说道：  
“耀哥，你就再去一次罢，带一些好吃的回来啊，我可馋那边的东西了。”  
本来想硬下心肠拒绝她，却被她看得有些不忍心，只能一口答应下来：“好吧。”王春燕听到这句回答像奸计得逞了一样，狡黠地冲我眨了眨眼睛，将飞往长沙的机票交到我手中时我才发现自己又一次上了她的当。“那就拜托你啦，顺便也去好好散散心吧。”她说。  
我的心事太重，无法好好面对那座城市，却被王春燕横插一脚，硬生生地再次踏上这片土地。

似乎回到了当年。  
其实我去过的地方太多了，并不是很能想起我上一次来到这座城市是何时，也许是在他被战乱摧残不复原样的时候，也许是在他熬过了战火和岁月的洗礼而重生的时候，又或许是前几日曾在梦中来过这个地方——他与这座城市经历的那些漫长犹如洪荒一般的岁月，像是被某个不知名的匣子关了起来，锁进了心里，不再打开；就连那些回忆都一并被锁了起来，就像被洪荒冲散了一样，被遗忘了，不再回忆起来。  
再次来到长沙的时候，又是梅雨时节，又访岳麓。  
很久很久以前坐在学院里摇头晃脑跟着夫子念之乎者也的孩子们早就不存在了，也没有人穿着整齐划一的服装坐在那个院子里一块背书，就连整个学院都充斥着现代的气息，被一批又一批现代的学生们包围，展示着他的新活力。  
同样的，上一次和我一起来这个地方的人，也早就不在了。  
我听见了下课的铃声，和淅淅沥沥的雨声；抬起头望去，天公不作美，又下起了小雨。我将在山下随手买来好玩儿的油纸伞撑开挡雨，我的身边过去许多形形色色的人，有在这所学校念书的年轻人，他们的脸上洋溢着青春的气息，他们三三两两并肩走在一起说着朋友间的悄悄话，或许是在讨论今天的午餐是什么；也有拿着相机跟随导游前来参观的外国友人，他们细细聆听着导游在说着什么，偶尔也会与同伴说些什么——他们都是属于这座城市的人儿，是这座饱经风霜的城市的建设者、参与者。而我却成为了一个匆匆而过的人，与这座城市格格不入，我更像是看客，看遍了这座城的风景，看淡了属于这座城的沧桑变故。  
我望着很久很久以前在梦中被我种下香樟树的地方，原来在原地真的有一棵香樟树，在时间的更迭下与我记忆中的模样重合，长成了参天大树。  
这片土地与我梦中第一次来的时候太像了，一草一木都没有任何的变化，连生灵呼吸的声音都是如此的相似，甚至一模一样，却不见故人。我突然想起了与长沙这座城市的回忆，想起了那个傻乎乎对着月光怀念自己家乡和心上人的青年，那个最终都没有回到家乡的青年人；想起了流亡至此，客死他乡未见长安的杜甫；还有那场烧了三天三夜，烧尽了城中的所有，一砖一瓦都不曾留下的大火……虽不曾回忆起，却从没想过我已经与这座城市有了这么多的相关的记忆。  
有苦难、也有美好的回忆。  
有人在我的身后注视着我，我回头望去——她梳着马尾，与梦中的那张脸重合起来。  
我感觉眼睛生出了一种酸涩的感觉，像是要落泪，却没有眼泪流出来。  
少女怀中抱着一本书，像是刚刚从下课出来。她的目光恰好与我对上，我听见她小心翼翼地问道：“先生你怎么了？是遇到什么麻烦了吗？”  
“不……没有。”  
我听见自己哽咽的声音。  
“您怎么了？为什么哭了？”少女又问。  
我将油纸伞缓缓抬高，露出自己的脸，缓缓道：“没什么，只是想起故人罢了……”  
一滴清泪，最终还是从我的眼眶里滑落，与雨水结合在一起，落在了红砖路上，再也找不见它的身影。

 

【齐婉】  
我从未见过王耀这样有趣的人。  
他是个很能控制情绪的人，比我从前上表演课的老师还能收放自如。在我询问过他过后，他很快地收敛了自己的情绪，仿佛刚才的失态只是我一个人的错觉罢了。他冲我眨了眨眼睛，略带歉意地笑了笑；眨眼时下垂的睫毛上挂着的水珠似乎在告诉我，哦，刚才那一滴眼泪不是错觉啊。  
“不好意思，我叫做王耀。”  
我听见他对我自报家门，我还没接话，随即又听见他说：“头一次来长沙，人生地不熟的，不知道同学可否做一次导游，带我转转这长沙城？”  
突如其来的搭讪和邀请让我有些不知所措。身为二十一世纪的新兴青年我是素来不喜欢这样突然与直接的搭讪，甚至说有些厌恶，但不知为何面对面前这个名叫王耀的男人，我却没有生起零星厌恶之感，反而很乐意答应他的请求，做他的导游，带他游一圈长沙城。  
王耀的眼睛直勾勾地看着我，仿佛有魔力一样，使人愿意沉醉其中，任他差遣。  
我假装思考了一会，随后点了点头，冲他说道：  
“乐意之至。”

初夏的雨总是来得快去得也快，我与王耀结伴而行没有多久，飘扬的夏雨便停住了。  
王耀将手伸到伞檐处，有些幼稚地接着雨水，试探还有没有下雨，感到手心上没有冰凉的感觉时有些失望地收回了手，将自己的油纸伞也一并收了起来，冲我弯了弯眼睛。他的脸上透露出不符合他年纪的表情，有些孩子气地冲我说道：“雨停了。”  
那副模样有些像我的小表弟，我便不由得整个人都柔和了不少。  
我也弯了弯眼睛，将怀中的书向上抱了抱，以免滑落出来。我眉眼弯弯：“对呀，雨停了。”  
王耀似乎因为雨势的停止整个人都有精神了不少，他说道：“走吧，带我转转。”  
我侧目看着他，问道：“想去哪里呢？”  
“你们学校很不错，我想转转，”王耀低头看了一眼自己的手表，“这个时候也到饭点儿了，去食堂吃点好吃的吧。”

这个点的食堂其实人很多，我不太愿意来的，但是王耀似乎很喜欢这样的氛围，将被雨水沾湿的油纸伞拿在手中，招呼着我快些过去，再晚就吃不到那些好东西了。  
我有些纳闷，食堂的东西什么时候成为山珍海味了？  
正当我纳闷着的时候，王耀已经点了一大堆小吃端到我的面前，香甜的气息扑鼻而来，我好奇地瞅了一眼，嚯——这人还是挺会享受的。我粗略地数了数，大概是有十来样吃的。王耀倒是真的会吃，我看了一眼不知道从何下口的王耀，默默想道。  
王耀似乎思索了一会，挑了餐盘中的一个包子吃了起来。我闻到了其中香甜的味道，大概是二楼那家生意火爆的包子铺的。他边吃便问道：“你要吃点什么吗？”说着便把自己堆得满满的餐盘送到我的面前。  
我觉得不妥当，摆了摆手拒绝。王耀见状，慢悠悠地吃了一个包子之后说道：“吃罢，我一个人也吃不完。请你吃一顿食堂，就当做下午带我玩儿的报酬了。”他顿了顿，补充道：“虽然吃食堂寒酸了点。”  
我忍不住，“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，这人还真的是有趣。不过既然他这么说了，我也不会客气。我接过王耀递来的筷子，毫不客气地端起面前的糖油粑粑吃了起来。忙着与美食奋战的时候，我听见王耀突然问我：“这儿有什么纪念品可以送人吗？我家妹妹在我出门之前千叮万嘱要我给她带点东西回去，闹得我脑仁疼……我第一次来，也不知道带什么东西回去好。”  
“你妹妹喜欢什么？”我转了转眼珠，“湘绣可以吗？这边就有卖的。如果她喜欢吃小吃的话可以带点灯芯糕回去，不过那味道一般人吃不惯。”  
“湘绣啊……”半晌，我只听见王耀低声重复说了这一句话，其中的意味不明了，我抬头看着王耀，他的神情自然，冲我笑了笑，道：“多谢，待会我会买些这些特产待会去给她的。”  
“哦……”我低下头，未曾多想，继续吃起我的美食。  
“对了，我还没问，你下午想去哪里转转？”我嘴里塞得满满的，含糊地问道。  
“你觉得去哪里好？”王耀没回答，将这个球又踢回给我。  
我吞下最后一口糖油粑粑，愣了一会，小声嘟囔着：“一时半会我哪里想得起哪里比较好玩啊……”我看了一眼王耀，想了一会，试探性地问道：“要不去太平街转转？”似乎旅游攻略上都会推荐外地人去那个地方转转？我带王耀去那也没什么问题吧，我这样想道。  
王耀没说话，闭着眼睛想着什么，末了还是摇了摇头，低声说道：“不了吧……”他哽了一下：“就在岳麓这块转转吧，我也是第一次来这里，想转上一转。”  
我虽然不知道王耀怎么想的，不过来者即是客，我还是答应了他的要求。  
酒足饭饱之后，我与他一同去了岳麓山。

 

【王耀】  
我不信佛，也不信人间有转世一说。  
可面前的齐婉与我梦中的那张脸庞逐渐重合，没有半分偏差，就连说话的神情与细小的动作都与那位姑娘无异，让我不得不有些相信人有转世的说法。她眨着一双大眼睛看着我，不知道为何我的心狠狠地颤抖起来，我望着她打好了满腹的草稿，可话到嘴边只成了一句：能否带我游这长沙城？  
齐婉是个热情的姑娘，一口便答应下来，看样子也没有想过我是不是坏人。  
单纯的小女孩，与当年一模一样。我心想。

初夏的雨来得也快，去得也快。  
我的油纸伞边缘有雨水沿着伞檐一滴滴地滑落下来，落在地上，与水坑里的水汇合在一起，然后再悠悠然地回归到空中，我忍不住伸手去接那些雨。我已经很久没有这么孩子气了，许是重新回到大学中，苍老的灵魂都像重生了一般，整个人都有朝气了不少，即使我本来就与青年人没有什么区别。  
齐婉看着我幼稚的举动，整个人都高兴了不少，笑弯了一双漂亮的丹凤眼。我也有些不好意思，多大年纪的人了，还和年少时的性子一样。我摸了摸鼻子，收起了油纸伞，问她要不要先吃些什么。齐婉倒是随意，说一切都随我。  
“那去食堂吃些好吃的罢。”我看了一眼自己的腕表，拉着齐婉进了食堂。

我已经很久没有来过人这么多的地方了，这个时候是饭点，本来就比外面热上一个度的食堂这会儿更热了，齐婉像是看习惯了这样的场景，倒是我像是大姑娘上轿头一回了。  
上次来长沙还是很久以前的事情，以至于在我的记忆里根本搜索不到长沙有什么好吃的了，我靠着感觉一股脑点了自己知道的所有的吃的，齐婉有些吃惊，她没想到我会带着这么多吃的回来，也没想过这其中还有她的份。  
我慢慢悠悠地吃下了一个包子，将剩下的吃的全部推给了她，随口问道这儿有什么特产可以带回去给家里人的。春燕那丫头送了我一个大礼，自然还是要带点好处给她的。我听见齐婉嘴里含着东西，含含糊糊地对我说道：“可以带湘绣回去啊……”  
我的心又狠狠地颤抖了一下。  
我想起了那个收下心上人遗物时的姑娘，眼眶里的泪水打着转儿却忍着不让它落下来，憋得眼眶通红的小姑娘，也有一双巧手。有个青年人曾经傻乎乎的跟我夸赞着他的心上人，也是湘绣的好手。  
“湘绣啊……”我喃喃自语。  
不知是想起了谁，还是谁想起了我。  
齐婉看了我一眼，不知道我怎么了。我抱歉地冲她笑了笑，让她继续吃。  
又听见齐婉问，想去哪里玩。  
我突然脑海中涌出了很多地方，都是当年曾经走过的地方，都是当年被战火摧毁过的地方，我很想去，却又不敢去。即使我知道他们已经经历过了时间的洗礼，岁月的风霜让他们或许早就大变样了，即使他们早就被修复成最初的模样，即使他们从未怨恨过我，但是话到嘴边，我却一个地名都报不出来。我只能干巴巴将这个问题又抛回给齐婉，让她替我做出解答。  
我不知道自己在惧怕什么，是心里的那道坎一直过不去。  
“我也不知道啊……”她小声地嘟囔道，“要不去太平街转转？我听说那儿挺好玩的。”她问道。  
我摇了摇头：“还是在岳麓山转转吧。”  
那场烧了三天三夜的大火，不止是烧毁了每一砖一瓦，烧毁了太平长安，更是将我的心也烧成了寸草不生的荒芜之地。  
齐婉有些不解，不过还是爽快地答应了。  
一如当初。

我们还是一同走了一遭岳麓山，岳麓山几乎没什么变化，依旧是我记忆中那个模样。  
蜿蜒的小道一路曲折向上，通往山顶的青石板路望不见尽头，这是当年他和青年人一起踏过的青石板路。走在这条路上，我似乎还能听见幼时的他和好友们的踩水嬉笑的声音，还有长大成人之后凯旋故里青年人回响在耳畔的声音。我抬头望去，身边的树木高耸入云，看不见他的顶端，不知道还是不是当初的那一棵树，也许还是当年的那棵，也许岁月更迭，我最初见到的“它”已经离去，成为这片土地上的养分，滋养着它的后代茁壮成长。唯一不变的就是“它”与“它”都是这山间的守卫，用自己仅有的生命守护着这片古老的土地，守护着这片生于斯长于斯的土地，守护着山间老去的、新生的生灵。  
守护着我，守护着自己。  
原来的岳麓书院已经成为了齐婉大学的一部分，当齐婉问我要不要去逛上一圈的时候，我侧目看着那块“岳麓书院”的牌匾，身上挂着的饰物撞击在一起发出清脆悦耳的响声。思索了片刻，我还是拒绝了。  
我听不见当初的朗朗读诗声，这里也不是我当年来过的地方了。这座书院获得了自己的新生，过去的种种，无论好坏都只是它美好的回忆了，它有了自己全新的生活轨迹，我不应该再用过去的记忆束缚着它了。  
“这儿是不是有座寺，我想去看看，求个平安。”我对身旁的齐婉说道。  
“好呀。”少女清脆犹如百灵鸟一般的声音在我耳畔响起，“我带你去。”

麓山寺  
“你要进去拜一拜吗？”齐婉望着我，又看了一眼冷冷清清的麓山寺，又确认了一遍。  
“去的。”我拍了拍小姑娘的肩膀，“你不信佛？你在这里等我，或者回学校，都可以的。”我进去替你求个平安。  
齐婉鼓起腮帮子想了一会儿，说：“你进去吧，我在这里等你。”她冲我摆摆手，让我放心地进去。  
倒是和当年一点都没变。  
我浅笑，对她说道：“那可得等得有点久。”我抬头看了一眼山门上“古麓山寺” 的横额，两旁所书写“汉魏最初名胜，湖湘第一道场"对联依旧没有褪色，心里默默说道，好久不见，我又回来了。

我很久很久之前来过麓山寺，至少比认识易湘要早。  
那个时候佛学在中原大肆传播，我受邀来听住持讲禅。我本不信佛，来这里只不过是因为皇帝的一道指令罢了，讲禅的人并不是住持，说得并不算很生动，听得我有些乏味，便借口如厕偷偷溜出来喘口气。  
然后，我便遇见了那位住持。  
那和尚第一眼见我，便说我有心事。我那时少年心性，正是鲜衣怒马、策马江湖的性子，自认为没有什么心事，我便说和尚胡扯。“老和尚，出家人不打诳语，你可是睁着眼说瞎话了。”我笑他。  
老住持一副老神在在的模样，他说：“施主非普通人，却尘缘未了，自然是有心事的。”  
“不是普通人又如何，”我梳着高高的发髻如同神邸一般站在他的面前，“我是王耀，是天下人的‘国’，我出生在长安，我见过无数次长安的月落，我长在姑苏，我听见过无数声姑苏的乌啼；我也在灵隐寺听过佛语，我身边有飞来峰间的回响，我去过西域，见过大漠，我的耳畔也曾传来过敦煌的风声；人间有千水万山，好景千万，皆为我物，又何来心事呢？”  
“佛说，不可说，不可言。”  
老住持说。  
我听见了山间流水的声音，又听见老主持说：“施主是‘国’，自然比老僧这样的普通人活得长久，那就请施主千年后，再来这儿走上一遭罢。”  
“说不定那时，你就会发现自己的心事为何了。”  
千年后，我再次入湘，真正应了老住持那句话。  
我不信佛，我却信心。

麓山寺早就不是麓山寺了，住持与僧人还有，却很少念经讲禅，这里更像是一个旅游景点，不再是当初的麓山寺。  
我上了香油钱，跪在佛祖的面前，在心中嘲笑自己到底是被那老和尚说中了，千年之前，我没有心事，不信神佛，不杀鬼神；却在千年之后，跪在这一方团蒲之上，念着佛经，祈求佛祖能够给那些很久很久以前枉死在这片土地上的百姓们，一个好的来生。  
我不信神佛，不信转世，却在见过齐婉之后来祭拜佛祖。  
一拜，我对佛祖说，我是王耀，我来过这里了。  
二拜，我对佛祖说，千年之前，我没有心事；千年之后，我来还愿。  
三拜，我对佛祖说，前世用鲜血和生命守护这片土地的人，求您给他们一个幸福安康的今生。  
我接过了小和尚递给我的三根佛香，稳稳当当地插在香炉之中，转身看向大门口，有人不小心撞到了靠在栏杆上的齐婉。青年人不断地对着齐婉说着抱歉，齐婉大大咧咧地摆手说着没事。我与那人抬眸对视止之间，看见了他的脸。  
是易湘与齐婉。  
与千年之前的久别重逢，也是我与他们的初遇对上了号。  
我不信佛，却不得不信佛给了他们一个转世，重活一世的喜乐安康，有缘重逢。被我记挂了千百年的心事，也算是画上了一个句号了。  
我告别了小僧人，缓缓朝外走去。走出厚重的寺门时阳光亮得有些晃眼，我突然想起了那个一定要打发我入湘走上一遭的王春燕，突然心情大好，盘算着待会要买些好东西送给她，就是精巧绣娘绣的湘绣罢。  
岳麓山天气晴。

 

佛问王耀：  
“王耀，你还如同当年那样，固执的认为自己没有心事吗？”  
王耀说，有心事。  
他终于找到了自己心事所在，当年他对老住持说自己是人间客，其实非也。  
“人间有千水万山，好景千万，却非我所能拥有之物。因我非人间客，我非人间客。”王耀对佛说。即使他看过长安的月落，听过姑苏的乌啼，飞来峰的回响和敦煌的风声在他的耳边回响，即使他走过属于他为“国”之者的每一寸土地，却没有一处是他所有之物。  
佛又问他：  
“那你后悔吗？千年之后才发现？”  
王耀摇了摇头：“不后悔。”他站起身来，不再看佛，佛见他缓缓地朝外走去，听见他用低沉的声音慢悠悠地说道：  
“因我非人间客，我非人间客；人间所幸皆非我所有。我却为天下客，为天下承天泽，佑四方。”


	23. 【敬天地】《仍琢》

时光荏苒，最后徒留王耀一人在江南摆渡的船上听着曲儿。

 

序.

王耀如今借住在江南。  
说来也有意思，王耀不是第一次在江南落脚住下了，却是第一次被当成一个“失足旅人”养在江南。

 

壹.

要说王耀和百灵的缘分，还得从头说起。  
用百灵小姑娘的话来说是冥冥之中有缘分，而用王耀的话来说就是妥妥的孽缘。  
王耀从长安往南游历大好河山，在锦官城上船一路向东沿长江出蜀至江南，听闻江南某处小镇依山傍水，遂下船往小镇所“靠”山去游玩。不过王耀左算右算却都没算到，自己还偏生在山上“失足”了。  
故事说来话长，且听说书人慢慢道来。

王耀此番不是第一次来到江南了，以往都是去苏杭此等大城，头一两遭去还觉得新鲜，次次来都往苏杭城内跑，与人群扎堆就没意思了。王耀是个爱玩的，坐船来江南之时听船上几个经常来往于江南锦官城二地的客商说江南有处小镇，唤做“沅县[ 作者瞎掰，不知道江南到底有没有这个县。]”，据几个客商说是依山傍水，是个游玩养老的好地方。  
王耀当时在船上听到“游玩养老”这四个字的时候眼睛都亮了不少，连忙向客商打听这“沅县”到底在哪里，惹得随行的小厮一时间不知道应该说什么好：王大人哪里都好，就是一点上进心都没有。  
到了沅县，王耀将几个随行的护卫小厮安顿好，再三警告这群人不准跟着他半步，自己爱干什么就干什么去，一个都不准跟在他左右。看到一直跟在身后的人似乎被自己吓到了，王耀心满意足地一合扇子，自己往沅县外的山上去了，全然不顾身后小厮撕心裂肺地大喊：“王大人！您忘记带伞了！”  
外出游玩，旁的人跟在左右名为照顾实则看管，时不时还不准他这般那般。这一会把人全部遣散个干净，王耀可终于享受到了一人游玩的乐趣了。  
王耀心里想着终于没有人能够扰他清闲，手中摇着纸扇噙着笑，一个人进了山。  
没想到这一个人上一回山遇上了一件他漫长岁月里一件有趣的事情来了。  
活了上千岁的王大人，第一次被一个小姑娘当成了迷路的旅人给带回家借宿了。

其实小姑娘遇到王耀也只是个巧合。  
小姑娘的乳名叫百灵，就是挂在树梢头的百灵鸟的百灵。王耀知道她这乳名时倒是赞叹了两声人如其名。百灵家里是大夫世家，听说祖上还有在那位身边伺候过的御医，后来告老还乡闲不住便开起了药铺，没想到越做越大，成为了江南有名的大夫。百灵的大名也与中药有关，她姓江，名字取自某一味中药，叫白蔻。  
王耀曾笑她白蔻这名字取得文文静静的，说出去倒是要骗倒一群不知真假的公子哥儿了。百灵听罢抬脚就要来踹他，神采飞扬的模样丝毫不见惧怕王耀的样子。  
好动的百灵与喜静的王耀，怎么看都不是能做朋友的样子。可偏巧就成了至交好友。

山中只见一面，百灵认为王耀是迷路的旅人，便好心地将人带回了家；王耀起初是可以拒绝的，但是觉得这姑娘实在有意思，便鬼使神差地跟着人回了家，随后便借住在江南许久。  
王耀也说不清自己怎么就跟着那姑娘回了家，绝不是单单因为小姑娘有意思。待到日后再想起时，王耀想，大抵这便是冥冥之中的缘分罢。

十五岁的百灵还是第一次自己一个人外出，还是第一次孤身跑来山上。  
小姑娘性子野，胆子也大，可惜家中好歹是个有头有脸的大户人家，自然对家里排行最末的宝贝女儿管得紧，虽不说是“捧着怕碎了含着怕化了”那般宠，但也是看顾得紧。百灵要出门自然得带齐照顾的人，更别说去山里闲逛，这样的事情想都不要想的。  
然百灵可不是个安分的主。  
她一直觉得自己不是娇滴滴的小姑娘，自己已经十五岁了，能够有足够的能力照顾好自己了，可父母偏生不信，将她看管得牢牢的，这一次偷偷上山，还是躲过了家里众多仆人才从府中溜了出来。  
百灵家祖辈都是以制药为生，是十里八乡有名的中药世家，小姑娘同样也耳濡目染，从有记忆开始就是被父母亲抱在怀里待在充满着草药气味的药庐里，她长到现在的年纪，有大半的时间都是待在药庐里与草药为伍。  
百灵曾见过父亲背着药篓去上山采药的样子，那时候的她年纪不大，只有六七岁的样子，第一次瞧见父亲背着半人高的竹篓子外出，觉得很是新奇，在父亲出门之时抱着父亲的腰问他要去作甚。百灵的父亲是个有书卷气的大夫，他揉了揉百灵软和的头发告诉她自己是要去山上采药。  
百灵还没上过山，六七岁的孩子对于新鲜事物又是好奇的，她听见父亲的话便缠着父亲带她去山上瞧一瞧，她还没有上过山呢。  
那会儿母亲是怎么同她讲的来着？  
百灵坐在一块巨大的石头上，回想着母亲那年将她强行抱离父亲身边不让她跟着山上说了什么。好像是说：“丫头，山上哪有你想的那么好玩，那地方可危险得很，你别去闹你爹了。”  
母亲这般告诫小姑娘，让她不要打扰父亲，并叮嘱父亲上山要注意安全。  
父亲亲了亲小姑娘的脸颊：“山上你去不安全，等爹爹回来了再带你出去玩。”  
这么想来，百灵长到十五岁，附近的地方都逛得差不多了，却独独没有去过家中祖辈赖以生存、依靠其采药为生的那座山上去。现下既然没人看管跑了出来，一个人算是自由了，自然要去一些长辈们不允去的地方。  
百灵站在山脚下，望着一望无际不知道通向何方长长的阶梯，心中丝毫没有恐惧之情，反而对于被父母三番五次勒令不允许她去的地方充满着向往。她想，山上真的很可怕吗，父亲母亲都说山上危险，话本子里说山上住着吃人的妖怪，专门对漂亮的小姑娘下手。可是百灵偏生不信这些东西，她今天就要看看，这山上到底有没有被传的那么妖魔化。  
小姑娘一甩长长的辫子，踏着轻快的步子迈上了长长的阶梯。

事实证明，山上并没有什么妖怪，捡到个迷路的“老狐狸”倒是有可能。

百灵小心翼翼地踩着布满青苔的楼梯，朝着山中深处走去，沿途没见着什么吃人猛兽妖魔鬼怪之类的，倒是瞧见了许多草药和小动物。她其实并没有系统地学习过怎么样辨别草药，父亲好像也觉得女儿生来是享福的，不需要去学这些东西，而从来没有教过她这些；但是百灵在从小到大的耳濡目染之中对于草药的辨别学了个大概，有时候她的父亲觉得百灵对于这方面有着出乎与常人的天赋。  
她太聪明了。  
“这儿种着的是，半夏……”小姑娘伸手拨弄了一下一株不起眼的植物，再瞧瞧旁边长着的山茶花，倒是觉得这山上挺有意思的。父亲还真是小气，这么漂亮的地方自己一个人来了这么多回，一直不愿意带她来。  
不知道百灵那位小气的父亲听见小姑娘这番话会不会哭笑不得。

王耀从另一处上了山。  
江南多雨水，且又是十里不同天。这处许是方才下过雨，王耀走动的时候还能带起星星点点的落在地上的雨水与泥土，有些许随着他的动作沾到了衣裳下摆，更多的还是重新回归到地面的怀抱里。  
王耀踩着满地的泥上到半山腰，空气中充满着刚刚下过雨的潮湿气息，伴随着被雨水冲刷着的泥土的芬芳。王耀许久没有闻见过这样的味道了，忍不住猛地吸了一口气，险些把自己呛着了。  
他咳嗽了两声，拍了拍自己的胸口给自己顺了会气：“当真是京城闷的久了”王耀自言自语，“那破地方真是待不得，给那位做牛做马也就算了，连口爽快的气儿都闻不见。”不知又开始抱怨起京城那地儿了。  
不过王耀抱怨也不算假，京城早就在向往那地儿和外邦人的口口相传之中变成了神乎其神之地，不说每年了，每日来往之人都多得数不过来，就连城门做登记的小官都不止一次和他抱怨说京城人太多了，每日登记进出之人他手都要断了一般。  
更别提其他，人多是一回事，就连京城旁边的地方都被开发得七七八八，毕竟城内到底是个寸土寸金的地方，从外地来的人到底是住不起的，只能退而求其次在京城旁边买下一块地，挨着皇城脚下，逢年过节归乡也能和亲戚好友吹嘘两句：“我也是住在京城之人了。”殊不知其实自己住的那地儿离京城还有半个时辰的脚程。  
这么多人来往那位自然是高兴的，撇去其他不谈，到底是证明自己家强大的一个象征，这可苦了王耀了。活了上千岁的王大人没点别的爱好，就是喜欢闲着的时候出去走走，毕竟年纪大了，喜欢的东西也和上了年纪的人没什么区别。  
喜静，厌人多；在御花园里稍微僻静的地方烹壶茶就能坐上一个下午。  
你瞧瞧，就这样的人，每次想在京城里晃悠晃悠，除了人头也只能看人头；出个城散散心吧也只能看见到处是人。小气如王大人，他甚至不止一次扎那群传谣之人的小人，你说说京城到底有哪里好的，怎么一个两个都往这里跑。  
王大人看人看得烦了，便隔三差五往人少的江南和川蜀跑。小皇帝起初还会劝阻二三，道“王耀大人为国不宜四处乱跑”云云，后来发现自己的劝阻完全没用，王耀活了这么久自然比他精明得多，索性也懒得去跟王耀絮絮叨叨这些事情了。见着王耀出门也就是吩咐身边伺候之人好生照顾着，别让这位祖宗怎么样了。  
是完全不想管王耀了。  
王耀倒是乐得清闲，甚至在某一日南下之时还夸奖小皇帝“孺子可教也”；弄得小皇帝哭笑不得。  
这不，又嫌京城人多来江南避人潮了。  
“真该学学那些老大人们告老还乡，小兔崽子什么时候放我来江南养老哟。”王耀伸手摸了摸身旁高耸入云的大树，心里感叹这地方可真是个好地方，等小皇帝松口了放人了他一定要来这地方待着。  
可惜小皇帝怕是一时半会不会放人走了。王耀叹了口气，想到自己一手带大的那个小兔崽子，下意识一巴掌拍上了身旁的大树，惊得树上的候鸟们扑腾着翅膀飞了起来，生怕飞晚了就要命丧黄泉了一般。  
“是谁在哪里？”王耀听见有个声音从不远处传来。

百灵在这头瞧着四处乱跑的兔子心生欢喜，身边堆着一些被顺手摘下来逗兔子玩儿的草药，现下真是开心之际，便听见了不远处飞鸟扑腾着翅膀四处逃散时无意拍到树上叶子的声音。少女瞳孔微缩，心下暗道不好，难不成真有什么吃人猛兽，或者是话本子里说的妖魔鬼怪，闻见了她的气息要来捉她去了？  
想到这里，百灵不由得心慌起来，别不是真的被自己猜中了。她深呼了两口气，安慰自己话本子里都是骗人的，这地方温顺的小动物怎么多，想必吃人的猛兽也是少的。她站起身来，活动了一下自己已经蹲得酸麻的小腿，壮着胆子朝着声音传来的方向问了句：“是谁在哪里？”  
王耀听见是个小姑娘的声音，心下一乐，都说江南的姑娘温婉如水，原以为山上这种地方没有姑娘家会来的，没想到今天还真是遇见了，听声音还是一个人上来的，身旁没带着人。倒是有点意思，看来自己对江南姑娘的看法要重新定义了。  
王耀顺着声音传来的方向绕着树走了出去，发现自己猜的果然没错，还真是个小姑娘独自一人站在原地朝着他来的方向问话。小姑娘白净的脸上不知道什么时候沾上了些许泥点子，看起来有些狼狈，但一双杏眼水灵灵的，那点泥点子丝毫没有影响她漂亮的小脸儿。她瞪大着眼睛看着自己，像是松了一口气一样，小声嘟囔着：“原来是个人，还以为是什么东西呢。”  
“你一个人上山来做什么？”小姑娘眨了眨眼睛，问王耀。  
王耀装作没有听见她之前那句小声嘟囔，含笑回道她的问话：“来江南游玩之人，听说这儿景色不错，就上来看看……”话还没说完，便被小姑娘接了话茬：“然后迷路了是吗？”她看见王耀衣裳下摆沾满了星星点点的泥点子，看起来有些狼狈，便下意识觉得面前这个外乡人不知道听了哪个倒霉催的人哄骗说这山上好玩，便自己一个人上来了，结果沾了一身的泥还迷路了；殊不知自己的脸上也沾满了泥土，根本没资格说别人狼狈。  
王耀那没说完的那句本是“没想到遇见了你”，却不料被这小姑娘硬生生截了胡，倒也觉得这个小姑娘的说法有点意思，又瞧她上下打量着自己，便也跟着看了看自己浑身上下有哪里不妥，到底是为什么这姑娘觉得他是迷路的旅人。  
王耀目光向下一瞟，便看见了自己沾满了泥点子的鞋和下摆，险些笑了出来。难怪小姑娘会错认，以为他迷路。于是便顺着小姑娘的话茬往下说：“是迷路了，有人同我讲这地方好玩我便上来了，结果便迷了路，好在遇见了姑娘你。”  
他弯起一双漂亮的桃花眼冲小姑娘笑了笑：“不知道姑娘能不能做一回好心人，带在下下山呢？”  
小姑娘大抵是第一次见长得这么好看的男子，瞧见王耀的笑容果不其然和之前见过王耀的每一个姑娘一样脸红了，不过挂在脸上的红晕稍纵即逝，快得王耀都没看清那小姑娘便整理好自己的情绪。她抱臂看着王耀道：“带你下去是没问题，我对这儿可熟得很。”她在王耀面前大放厥词，丝毫不提自己其实也是第一次上山的事儿，倒是天不怕地不怕，完全不怕把人真的带迷路了。  
她似乎还未说完，王耀没接话，等着小姑娘的下文。  
“我娘说遇见陌生人要防备着些，但是我瞧你面善，长得也讨喜，大概坏不到哪里去。”小姑娘顿了顿，继续说道，“带你下去总归是没事，我爹也说遇见有困难之人要拉他一把。但是在此之前，我总归要知道你姓氏名谁，家住哪里，是何方人士，不然我可不放心。”  
哟，还是有点警惕之心的。王耀看她一本正经的模样差点笑了出来，他是不是什么坏人，但是活了上千年，也算是成精的老狐狸了，自然肚子里还是有些坏水的；他看到这姑娘见陌生人一点防备之心都没有，就忍不住想要逗逗她，没想到这姑娘还是有点戒备之心的，还知道防着点王耀。  
“在下王耀，京城人士。”王耀拱手合扇，将自己的家门姓氏告诉面前这姑娘，随后又道，“礼尚往来，在下告诉姑娘我的名字，那可否请教姑娘芳名？”  
又怕这小姑娘不愿意告诉自己，又补了一句：“也没别的意思，只是想知道姑娘芳名，下山之后择日登门道谢。”  
“我姓江，叫白蔻；你叫我百灵便是了。”百灵爽朗答道，“你随我来吧，我带你下山。”  
合着还真当真了，王耀哭笑不得。  
再抬头时名唤百灵那姑娘已经走出老远，见王耀没有跟上来还特地驻足冲王耀招手，大声喊道：“你可快些跟上来，不然又要迷路了。”  
“是是。”王耀开扇捂唇轻笑，跟上了小姑娘的步子。  
日头西垂，也是该下山的时候了。

待到百灵带着王耀下山之后，天已经染上了昏黄的颜色。  
“喏，下来了，你往前走个百八十步就是集市了，你应该就住在那边的店子里吧。”百灵道，她抬头看了一眼渐渐暗下去的天色，“我也应该回去了，不然我爹娘还真要担心了。”她看了一眼站在原地的王耀，“你也早些回住的地方去吧，太晚回去了怕是你又找不着路了。”  
听这语气，似乎把王耀当成比自己还小的孩子哄了。  
王耀瞥见了自己早就在不远处等自己的几个随从，将手中的扇子一把合上，丝毫不理会不远处那几个随从快哭了的表情，冲百灵道：“实不相瞒，在下今个一来就上山了，还没来得及去住店，现下一时半会估计也找不到落脚的地方。之前同姑娘说好了，姑娘带在下下山，在下还得登门去姑娘家道谢一二，这会儿正好，在下去姑娘家道谢吧。”他狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，“顺带请姑娘收留在下一晚，明日在下再出去找住的地方。”  
离王耀最近的那个随从听见王耀的话险些给王耀跪下来了，这位大人怎么想起一出是一出。这下王耀玩得倒是开心了，可是万一他有个什么磕着碰着，那位怪罪下来，倒霉的可是他们哟。  
他们脸都皱了起来，心里直打颤儿，但是王耀肯定听不进劝儿，只能指望那位姑娘能拒绝了。  
偏生百灵不疑有他，竟然还信了王耀的话。  
“那你随我来，我带你上我家去。”  
百灵道，便朝着相反的方向走去，还真打算把人领回家。  
“多谢姑娘。”王耀望着百灵的背影抿唇轻笑，冲身后几个站着都要哭出来的随从吩咐不要跟着过来。  
他摇着纸扇，跟上了小姑娘的步子。  
几个被派来伺候王耀的随从真的要找根房梁上吊了，难怪都说王耀不好伺候，是真的不好伺候。几个人面面相觑了一会儿，得，还是得跟上，王耀说不跟他们却不能不跟在一旁伺候，被那位知道了还真的会吃不了兜着走。

 

贰.

百灵说自己家就在不远处，一盏茶的功夫就能到，但是王耀还是跟着小姑娘走了许久才看到她家门口高高挂着的牌匾：“江府”。王耀心想小姑娘所说的一盏茶肯定与他理解的一盏茶不一样，他看了一眼已经完全昏暗下去的天幕，明明方才下山时只是天空一角染上了昏黄的颜色。  
百灵姑娘，你这一盏茶的功夫可真是有点久哟。  
王耀摇着扇子，看着小姑娘挽在脑后随着动作一蹦一跳的小辫子，突然有些后悔自己跟着这姑娘来了。  
百灵远远地瞧见了自己家门口已经挂上了灯笼，照得朱红色的牌匾发亮，牌匾上写着的“江府”二字也愈发地醒目，她转身冲王耀道：“你瞧见门口挂着灯笼的屋子没，那就是我家，你跟着我去吧，我娘看到你一定会喜欢你的。”小姑娘说着就伸手去拉王耀的衣袖，脏兮兮的手在王耀白净的衣袖上留下了黑乎乎的指印。  
百灵将王耀带到了自己家门口，她的父母亲正因为她突然不见踪影急得上火，家中和铺子里能打发出去的仆人学徒都打发出去寻人了，就连两个兄长都跟着出去找了。  
百灵带着王耀回家时发现家门大开着，父母都站在大门口不停地朝外张望，焦急与担心都挂在脸上，瞧见百灵迈着步子回来的时候江母整个人都扑了上去。百灵一个趔趄，差点摔在地上，拉着王耀袖子的手也随着母亲的动作一下松开了。  
“我的心肝儿啊——你到底去哪里了，差点把娘亲吓死了。”母亲搂着百灵，像是失而复得的珍宝一样紧紧地抱着，不愿意松手。直到百灵在她怀中挣扎了一会儿说自己快喘不过气来了才将人从怀里放了出来，由抱改为抓着小姑娘的一只手臂，看着她脏兮兮的脸蛋叹了口气，拿出手帕替百灵擦去脸上的污渍：“我的姑娘，江白蔻啊，你到底跑去哪里了，娘和爹都要担心死你了。”  
百灵被母亲抓着手臂，仰起头让母亲擦着她的小脸，一双亮晶晶的杏眼看着母亲。“我去山上啦，就是爹爹常去采药的那座山呀。”她说，“娘亲和爹爹都糊弄我呢，山上根本没有你们说的那么可怕，我今天上去，你们说的东西一样都没看着，你们也太能糊弄我啦。”小姑娘瞪大了一双眼睛看着蹲在面前的母亲。  
“什么？你上山了？”江夫人听见百灵的话不自觉地提高了音调，“你竟然背着我们上山了！你怎么这么大胆子啊！”说完又把百灵搂进怀里，生怕小姑娘在山上受了什么伤。  
百灵从母亲的怀里挣脱，跑到王耀的身边道：“是娘亲和爹爹糊弄我在先，我可是上去看过了，上面才没那么可怕呢。”她神采飞扬，像是经历了一场令人欢喜的冒险一样，她拽着王耀的袖子将人带到母亲面前，“喏，这个人也是上山踏青的，娘亲，你瞧，哪有你说的那么吓人。”  
江父江母这个时候才发现方才一直站在百灵身后身着白衣的男人，此时他的一只袖子被百灵拉着，衣裳下摆还沾着泥点子，看起来有些狼狈，但是丝毫都不影响他的气质。江父见状一把拉过百灵，将人交给了身旁的夫人，冲王耀抱歉地笑了笑：“小女自幼被宠坏了，不知公子……？”他看面前的男子通身气度不凡，自然不是普通人家能够比拟的。百灵涉世未深自然不知，但是江父作为一家之主，自然眼力与他人不同。  
“他叫王耀，我在山上捡到的。”倒是被母亲抱在怀中的百灵抢先一步，“他说他上山踏青，迷路了；要我带他下山，又同我说没地方住，我就把他带回来了。”小姑娘眨了眨眼睛：“爹爹，我瞧他不是坏人，今夜就收留他一晚吧？”  
江父皱起眉头，淡淡道：“丫头，少言。”转头看着王耀，“公子，不知道小女说的可是？”  
王耀合上纸扇，一副轻佻做派，冲江父拱手道：“百灵姑娘所言极是。在下王耀，京城人士，初到贵地，上山游玩不慎迷路，恰好遇见了百灵姑娘。小姑娘心善，将我带下了山，又瞧我没有落脚之处，就将我带回来了。”  
“在下不请自来，便是叨扰了。”王耀道，“若是冒犯贵府，那在下这就离开。”  
江父看见王耀折扇上的流苏吊坠，叹了口气，道：“叨扰不至于，只要公子不嫌弃寒舍简陋便是。”他对王耀做了个“请”的动作：“王公子随我来。”  
王耀冲他点头笑了笑：“那便打搅了。”  
随即就跟着江父进了府，百灵被这连串弄得措手不及，看着王耀的背影大喊：“喂喂！是我把你带回来的！你可等等我！”她正欲跟上去，却被母亲一把拉住。江母拉着百灵：“大呼小叫的还有个姑娘家的样子吗，你瞧瞧你这一身，你随我来，把你这一身换了再去会客。”她将百灵带回房间，替她将这一身沾满了灰尘的衣服换掉，还要给小姑娘好好洗漱一番。同时吩咐管家，让管家将在外寻人的仆人学徒都叫回来，告知他们人已经找到了。  
百灵被母亲强硬地押回房间洗漱，不过直到打点完一切也没将小姑娘放出房门半步，伺候的婢女倒是来了两次，告知百灵她带回来的客人已经安排住下了，让她安心休息，今日上山铁定累了，还是早些休息为好。  
这是变相关她的禁闭。百灵噘起嘴，坐在床畔两只纤细的腿儿悬在半空中晃悠着，她一点都不高兴，还想问问王耀京城是个什么模样，结果一到家就被强行押回来了。  
小姑娘越想越气，整个人倒在床上，小巧的脸蛋埋进枕头里，耳畔还不时传来主厅内王耀与父亲的高声谈论，她心情更差了。  
明明是她带回来的客人呢。  
百灵想着，眼皮却沉沉地打着颤儿，支不住便睡了过去。  
她在心里给王耀狠狠地记了一笔。

 

叁.

王耀就这么在百灵家住下了，也没提什么时候离开，父母亲也是格外大方，特地给王耀腾了一间位置好的厢房让他住下，并吩咐家中的下人好生伺候着，家里的所有人都对这位京城来的客人好得不得了。  
——除了百灵，小姑娘记恨了王耀好几天。  
起初王耀还不知道怎么回事，第二天大清早就问了伺候的下人百灵住在那间屋子，得了答案便摇着那把扇子晃晃悠悠去敲响了小姑娘的房门。百灵年纪小，贪睡得很，王耀来敲门的时候她还在床上打着滚儿，听见敲门的声音小声嘟囔了一句，随即扔了个枕头出去，凶巴巴地道：“不要闹！不准叫我起床，让我再睡会儿！”  
活生生让王耀吃了个闭门羹。  
恐怕这也是王大人平生第一次吃闭门羹，长到这个年岁，就连那位，只要是王耀叫他起来，不管他什么时候躺下的，还有多想睡，都必须要起来听王耀的吩咐。这会儿到民间了，竟然被个小姑娘拦在门外，想想都是件煞面子的事情。  
不过王耀丝毫不觉得生气，倒是觉得头一次遇上这种事情有些新奇，跟着伺候的下人却有些战战兢兢，见自家小姐摔了东西之后半天没有动静，又瞧这位王公子神情不定，一时间不知道如何是好。他颤颤巍巍地解释道：“小姐她年纪小……贪觉得很，她被打吵了就脾气有些差，公子别见怪……要不公子上别处转悠会儿？”  
“无事。”王耀开扇，“你家小姐年纪小，贪觉自然，等她醒了我再来吧。”说着便自顾自地朝着来时的地方往回走，倒是把伺候的人丢在身后。  
伺候王耀的是个半大小子，瞧见王耀悠闲的背影觉得老爷说的没错，这位王公子真的是个很神奇的人。

伺候的人建议王耀转悠两圈，王耀还真就是转悠了两圈便回到了自己的院子里喝茶晒太阳，等百灵小姑娘起床。江老爷似乎很看重他这个客人，特地腾了个带院子的厢房给他住，这倒是让他有些受宠若惊了。  
想来也是认出来他是什么人了。  
百灵是真的懒，待到日上三竿王耀都续了一壶新茶后才瞧见她睡眼惺忪地走进自己的院子里，倒是洗漱过了，但是脸上还是挂着倦意，一副没睡醒的样子。王耀瞧见她的模样觉得有些好笑，拿起一个新杯子替她倒了杯茶递到她面前，道：“喝杯茶，醒醒神。”  
百灵眼神呆滞，不知道在看向哪里，也没接过王耀的茶。  
王耀觉得有些好笑：“你都睡到日上三竿了，怎么还是一副没醒的模样，你一个姑娘家的，这么懒可不行。”  
听见王耀的声音百灵似乎才刚刚回过神来，她含着水雾的杏眼看着面前的男人，凉凉道：“不劳烦王公子操心，你还是好好休息吧。”也没动王耀给她的茶。  
她打量了一圈王耀住的地方，酸溜溜地道：“王公子可住得真舒坦，何必大清早来找我呢，昨晚上也没见来向我道个谢，和我爹谈得挺开心。”  
合着还记恨上昨晚那事了。  
小姑娘的心思还真是捉摸不透。  
“你被江夫人拘着，我就算想去也不能贸然去一个姑娘的闺房呀小丫头。”王耀叹了口气，试图和百灵解释。  
王耀不提这事还好，一提百灵就生气。她坐了一会，看着面前英俊的男人，似乎越想越生气，坐也不想坐了，猛地站起身来，昂起下巴居高临下地看着王耀：“反正我不管，我就是生气了，你说过要谢我的，结果我连一个‘谢’字都没听到。”一番话让王耀哭笑不得，深觉百灵就是被宠坏的小姑娘，她父亲可一点都没说错。  
小姑娘觉得王耀丝毫没有意识到自己错了，也不想在这里待着了，她恶狠狠地瞪了王耀一眼：“我生气了，你别跟过来。”说完就跑出了王耀的院子里。  
江白蔻这个小姑娘还挺有个性的，王耀还是第一次遇上这样的。  
看来这趟江南还真是来对了，结交了一个有意思的姑娘。

百灵说生王耀的气就是真的生气了。  
不过到底是小姑娘嘛，脾气来得快也去得快，单方面冷落了王耀几天后又和最开始一样蹦蹦跳跳地溜去找王耀玩了。  
这都是后话了。

 

肆.

王耀觉得百灵是个有意思的姑娘，从见到第一面开始就这么认为了。  
百灵和他以往见过的姑娘都不一样，百灵不是娇滴滴的大家闺秀，反倒有些像骄纵的假小子。王耀曾听百灵的父亲说百灵像极了她的曾祖父，都是不受世俗约束之人。

王耀曾问过百灵未来的打算，小姑娘当时正在摆弄着自己晒在后院的草药，听见王耀的问话放下了手中的动作，王耀也头一次见她正经起来。  
小姑娘拢了拢自己鬓边散落的碎发，她坐在椅子上，脚尖一点一点地拍打着地面：“我想继承家业呀，可是我爹爹说女儿家生来就是享福的，才不让我做这些呢。”她提起这个就有些不高兴，“父亲不让我学，两个哥哥倒是从小跟着他学这些东西，可是我爹老是偷偷跟我娘说我两个哥哥天赋没我好呢。”小姑娘将草药翻了个面，继续道，“你说，我爹都这么说了还是不愿意让我接触这些，我两个哥哥都没我厉害呢。”百灵对自己在药理这一方面的天赋很是自豪，可是每每想到自己的父亲不让她学这些就有些难过。  
“王耀，你说这是为什么呀。”小姑娘有些难过地低下了头。  
王耀张口，声音却卡在喉间，什么都说不出来。  
傻姑娘，因为你父亲希望你享福啊，你是他唯一的姑娘。自来从医的女子都是受尽非议的，你是个漂亮的小姑娘，你父母亲唯一捧在手掌上的明珠，是宠着长大的；他们肯定舍不得你吃一点苦头，受他人一点非议，他们想把最好的给你呀。  
王耀在心里说了很多，但是话到嘴边还是咽了回去，只是揉了揉小姑娘柔软的发，他想等到小姑娘长大以后一定会懂父母亲的用心良苦的，不必他这个外人这个时候来告诉她。

小姑娘在很久很久的以后也终于懂父母亲的用心良苦，那个时候她已经嫁人了。  
是她心仪之人。  
她曾同王耀说，她若是嫁人，一定要嫁一个像父母这样疼她宠她之人，因为她是父母亲的掌上明珠，她不能吃一丁点的苦的。

江白蔻成亲那日王耀也去了，没凑近，只是隔着远远的，站在看热闹的人群最外边踮着脚朝里看了一眼。  
迎亲的队伍太长了，从街头一直延伸到巷尾。敲锣打鼓的乐队、面带喜气的新郎，还有格外放荡不羁的小姑娘——她没有像寻常姑娘家那样坐在花轿里，而是和新郎官一同骑着高头大马走在迎亲队伍的最前端。  
在旁的人看来，这样的迎亲队伍确实是有些古怪了，看热闹的人都说这新娘子不伦不类，就连新郎的脸上都挂着无奈的表情——只有王耀懂了这是什么意思。  
王耀站在人群外边看见骑着马从他面前过去的江白蔻和他的意中人，摇着头笑了笑。这倒是符合那姑娘的为人处事风格，也是因为江白蔻是个很有主见的姑娘，又和王耀在一块相处过几年，受王耀影响有些深了。江白蔻性格中有大部分都与他的性格相重，尤其是我行我素的地方，更像是一个模子里刻出来的。  
王耀退出了人群，他踱着步子，慢慢地、慢慢地踩在青黑色的石板路上，想起了年少的江白蔻，那个时候还是百灵。她靠在王耀的肩头，同王耀说着有朝一日，说着将来。  
这样也好，那个少不经事的小姑娘也终于长大了，知道父母亲的良苦用心了。  
王耀的脚下踩着的青黑色石板弯弯曲曲，不知道延伸通往到哪一个与此地一样的江南小镇里。  
只不过，王耀的朋友又少了一个罢了。


	24. 渡隐世

菩提本无树，明镜亦非台，本来无一物，何处染尘埃。

第一次见王耀的时候，我年纪尚小，在灵隐寺门口远远地瞧了他一眼。  
那个时候已经不是王耀第一次南下前往灵隐寺祈佛了，但却是我第一次遇见他。人们说一座寺庙少说要历经上千年的风霜才能生出灵念来，灵隐寺不过建寺百年，就连寺中供奉的香火都不过尔尔，寺中僧人饱腹的油钱都不够，更莫提多出银钱来修缮寺庙。灵念一说，也不过是附近百姓一句笑谈罢了。  
第一次见到王耀的时候，我在寺庙门口踢着石子，庭院前打扫的僧人不停地唉声叹气，两个年纪尚小的小沙弥凑在一起摇头晃脑咬耳朵，寺中的住持精打细算敲着算盘感叹着这个月的香火钱怎么都不够用，灵隐寺住着的都是些不信佛也不礼佛的老百姓，黄土朝天劳作一年又一年，哪有闲工夫来烧香拜佛。住持能理解这些清贫之人的想法，但是话虽如此，寺庙中上下百来口人都是要吃饭的，香油钱出不敷入，日子怕是要过不下去了。  
我年纪小，不知道他们在忧愁什么，也不和那些小沙弥玩，就一个人在门口和庭院中来回穿梭，偶尔捣乱将小和尚们扫好的叶子再次弄乱，然后躲起来，不让他们发现捣乱的罪魁祸首是谁，玩累了就坐在门槛上踢腿数着寺庙里插着的香火，或者躲在屋顶上小憩片刻，日子好生惬意，自然是不懂他们的忧愁的。  
王耀来的那日是清晨，寺院里的钟撞了七下，候鸟尖锐的鸣叫划破长空，像是与那口大钟一唱一和一般扰人清梦，我昨夜睡下得晚，这会儿被吵醒正在闹觉，摸索着下床耷拉着鞋便准备去将那叽叽喳喳叫个不停的破鸟用石子砸下来。  
甫一走出院门便瞧见有个身着白衣的男子怀中抱着一大把不知道从哪儿弄来的香火站在庭院里四处张望着，瞧见我衣冠不整的耷拉着鞋走出来冲我微微一笑。青年颔首，缓缓问道：“请问是在里面上香吗？”  
我可是好久没见到有新面孔来灵隐寺上香了，确切的来说应是好久没见着有人来寺庙里上香了，庙里供奉着的佛祖都因为无人看管险些生灰，还是老住持人一个人举着扫帚将上面结下的蜘蛛网和灰尘一点一点仔细擦去。  
有时我当真感叹老住持好耐心，又觉得他在上面打扫的身影有些孤寂，却也不知道怎么帮他，这样的心情还是第一次有的。  
“姑娘？上香是在这里吧。”青年见我没有回答，又问了一遍。  
我四下张望，发现身旁并无他人，今日负责撞钟的小和尚撞完了钟又跑回去睡了回笼觉，住持这时应该在殿内礼佛，庭院里空无一人，这人还当真是在和我说话。  
我咬了咬舌尖，想说些什么，又觉得不妥便又将话咽了回去。只顺着那人的话茬接下去：“你顺着这条路一直往里走，见着摆着佛祖的房间便是供佛上香的地方了。”那人点了点头，冲我一笑，算是感谢，朝着我为他指的方向走去。路过我身边的时候像是想到了什么一般冲我再次点了点头，问：“姑娘住在寺庙中？”  
“嗯，算是吧。”我与寺中僧人皆不往来，但是总归还是给我辟了一处地方落脚歇息的。  
他意味不明地笑了笑，算是知道了。  
我对这个香客的一举一动都摸不着头脑，看着他朝着供奉着佛祖的殿内走去，冲他的背影做了个鬼脸。现在过来上香的人都这么奇怪的吗？真是搞不懂他那一番是要做些什么，还是莫要纠结这些事情了。  
我打了个哈欠，眼眶里的泪水都要滑了出来，小和尚今日撞钟可是太有精神了，还有那早就飞走的破鸟，迟早有一天要拿石子把它砸下来，看看到时候它还怎么扰人清梦！这般想着，我晃晃悠悠地又晃荡回了自己的房间里，当务之急还是睡个回笼觉。

我这一觉睡得久，日上三竿后才揉着眼睛醒来，寺里的那口大钟不知道又被撞钟的小和尚敲了多少下，任凭声音再响也没见我再次醒来。  
这一觉算是睡得足了，将清晨起来的困顿一扫而空，我梳洗一番，准备溜达去厨房看看今日有些什么好吃的，不过肯定又是一成不变的菜色，寺庙里没什么油水，做出来的饭菜自然也是好看不到哪里去。  
好在我是个不挑的姑娘家，无论做成什么样，我都能全部吃下去。

本来以为今天和以往没什么区别，可万万没想到住持今天像是大发善心了一般，做了一桌子好菜，好似将家底全部掏了出来，这顿菜肴丰盛的午宴也如同庙中老老少少的小和尚——以及我的散伙饭，大家伙凑到一起吃完这顿饭便各奔东西。  
我是第一个发现今天吃了顿好的的人，但是我却一点都高兴不起来，看到厨房里准备好的美味惊得下巴都掉了，只站在门口瞥了一眼，也没想着偷吃便匆匆忙忙地撞门而出。去做什么？自然是奔去老住持的面前大哭了。  
虽然灵隐寺现下是穷了些，但是日子紧巴着还是能过的，我还真不希望老住持让我们甩开来吃一次之后就各奔东西。这要是四处散了，日后连个落脚的地方都不一定能找到了，灵隐寺内日子虽然说清苦了些，但好在是能过下去的。  
我想好了满腹的说辞准备奔去老住持的面前哭，可待我冲进殿内扑进老住持的怀里却什么都哭都不出来。我瞧见今早上问我往哪儿去能上香拜佛的那个青年人现下还跪在大殿唯一一尊金佛的面前，表情虔诚，以往早就枯竭的香火台这会儿插满了红烛与香火，闲置了许久的地方突然威严了起来。  
我看见现下的一切不好意思的站了起来，将自己方才准备好的那一番说辞全部吞入腹中。老住持被我这一番动作险些撞断了一把老腰，这会儿扶了扶自己的腰冲我道：“你来了。”  
我看见老住持的动作讪讪地摸了摸鼻子，点了点头。  
“所谓何事？”他又问。  
“……”我深吸一口气，想把刚才脑海中想的那套说辞一股脑哭诉给老住持，可看又有香火客在，便又吞了口气，将那番话吞回去。“……没什么。”我道。  
“既然无事，为何如此匆忙。”老住持又问。  
我欲哭无泪，早知道就不在开饭前奔来哭诉，老住持这架势怕是要打破砂锅问到底了。我左顾右盼了一会儿，还是想不出任何的回答，只能低着头看着自己的鞋尖，企图将缄默进行到底。  
“姑娘，我们又见面了。”正当我和老住持僵持不下的时候，那香火客从团扑上站了起来，活动了一番跪的酸疼的膝盖，适时地替我解了围。  
我猛地抬起头，看他的眼神像是看救命恩人一般感激。“原来是你呀！”我一拍大腿，非要装出一副没认出他的样子。  
“王施主，您与……”老住持看了我一眼，又看了一眼王耀，试探地问道。  
“只是见过一面，不是同您说了吗，我之前进来时曾向一位姑娘问路，便是这位小姑娘。”他嘴角含笑，那笑容我是看不透，不知我这拙劣的演技有无骗过他，反正能糊弄过老住持就行了。  
“原来如此，阿弥陀佛。”老住持转着佛珠，“没想到王施主与她还有这样的缘分。”这时恰好今日负责撞钟的小和尚啪嗒啪塔跑来对老住持行礼道：“师傅，饭菜已经备下，您与王施主可以前去用餐了。”小和尚说完，又看见站在两人身后的我。他朝我也行了一礼：“原来姑娘也在。”  
我点了点头。  
“既然已经备下，那王施主便随我来罢。”老住持看了我一眼，“你也跟着来罢。”他的尾音悠长，像是看透一世的清冷。小和尚已经早就跑了出去，为二人引路，只有我听见老住持的话一怔，脚下像是生根一般站在原地不能挪动。  
老住持率先走了出去，那青年人跨出门槛时看了我一眼，问道：“姑娘不跟着一块？”我这才回过神来，瞧见他眉目如画，再想起之前的事情不由心生好感，踏着小步子跟上前去，冲他微微一笑：“方才一事，可多谢你了。”还有一个小和尚，不过他已经先行离去，等待会再好好谢谢他便是了。  
“举手之劳罢了，况且今早姑娘也帮了在下一次。”他说，“说来，在下今日是第二次在寺中看见姑娘了，还不知姑娘芳名为何？”他微微拱手一笑：“在下王耀，长安人士，许是和姑娘一类人。”  
青年人——也就是王耀率先上来自报家门，我却不知如何回答他。  
我也不是第一次遇见这样问我姓名之人，原先是能含糊过去便含糊过去了，现在是与王耀面对面，我却不知道怎么能糊弄过去。  
原因无他，我长到现在这个年纪，连个名字都没有，每次遇上有人问我叫什么，我都不知道应该回答些什么，因我并没有名字。  
未曾有人为我赐名。  
王耀收礼，嘴角依旧含笑，那眼神在我身上上下打量，似乎能看穿我有什么异于常人之处。王耀看了我好些会，我被他瞧着着实有些不好意思了，只能支支吾吾地开口：“实不相瞒，长到现在，我还未曾取名。”  
这话说完，我险些要羞得钻进地里了。  
“哦？”王耀这声意味深长，“住持未曾为你取名？”  
“住持说他不能为我取名字，这寺中只有我一个姑娘，有无名字似乎也无大碍。”我老老实实回答。  
王耀算是了然，转了转眼珠像是想到了什么，一拍手道：“那便我给姑娘取个名字罢，姑娘生长在灵隐寺，那自然叫灵隐二字最好。”  
“灵隐，灵隐。”这二字被我反复念了两遍，也深觉是个好名字，当下便于王耀一拍即合：“是个好名字，我喜欢。”  
“那是自然。”他笑了笑，像是在沾沾自喜自己为我取了个好名字。  
此时撞钟的小和尚迈着小碎步行至我与王耀面前，眨着大眼睛冲我道：“阿姐阿姐，师傅在叫你和王施主过去呢，你再晚些过去师傅又要生气啦。”他在老住持看不见的地方才会唤我阿姐，别的不说，这么叫起来我当真是挺受用的。  
我伸手掐了掐小和尚尚且有些肉的小脸蛋，亲昵地冲他道：“晓得了。”又像是想起了什么，“方才挺及时，下回阿姐偷偷给你买糖葫芦，不告诉老住持的那种。”  
小和尚却是一本正经的冲我行礼，道了声阿弥陀佛随后说道：“出家人需要清心寡欲，阿姐还是快点与王施主去师傅那里吧。”  
还挺有模有样，我揉了揉他被我掐出红印的脸蛋，道：“晓得了，你玩去吧，我这就和王施主过去。”  
小和尚得了我满意的回答，这才安心离去。王耀站在一旁，见我站起身来冲我摊了摊手，示意自己方才什么都没看见。我不好意思地咳嗽了两声：“住持在催了，我们去吧。”  
王耀颔首，一切无事发生。

老住持一人坐在禅房内，面前的小桌上摆满了丰盛的菜肴，全是我之前在厨房看见的东西。  
我与王耀一前一后走进老住持的禅房时老住持缓缓地张开了自己浑浊不清的眼睛，低声道：“你们来了。”  
“住持。”我与王耀双手合十，冲老住持行礼。  
其实以往我在老住持面前并没有那么多规矩，因着这回有客人在才规矩了些。  
老住持看了一眼我，轻声道：“坐罢。”  
我得了令，便喜滋滋的坐了下来，甚至还想偷偷摸摸的伸手去拿那些看起来颇为丰盛的美食，从我有记忆起，还真没有瞧见这么多花样的菜色。刚伸出手又想起王耀还站在旁边，总归要是有点规矩的，伸出去的手停在半空中，然后悻悻地收了回来，假装一切无事发生。  
老住持像是没有看到我的一举一动，问我：“方才与王先生谈过了？”  
我突然被问及与王耀之事，不知道应该回答什么。若是刚才在门口取名字之事，那应该算是谈过了。我顺着老住持的话茬点了点头：“谈过了。”  
“如此便好。”老住持的目光从我的身上移开，转而看向王耀：“王施主也坐吧。”  
王耀摇了摇头：“我便不坐了，住持有事直说便是。”  
“并无什么大事。”老住持长叹一口气，佛珠在手中不停地拨弄着，“只求王施主能多多庇佑灵隐寺了。”老住持目光混浊，不知道望着哪处出神：“这些年来寺中步步维艰，如今所遇王大人，还望大人拂照一二。”  
王耀像是想起什么，也跟着叹了口气：“王某愿尽绵薄之力。”  
“多谢王大人。”老住持道。  
我那时少不经事，并不知道二人在打什么哑谜，眼中只有那些从未见过的美食佳肴，趁着他们二人谈话之际，偷偷动筷吃了好几口。等到老住持的目光再次瞟向我的时候我的口中还含着吃食，被他这么一看险些噎死。  
他又叹了一口气，让我去把小和尚叫来，说是突然没了胃口，这些菜肴撤下去让我带回自己的禅房享用。  
听到这些东西都要给我我自然乐意去跑这个腿，放下手中的筷子便跑出了禅房，一蹦一跳去找小和尚搬吃的了。  
王耀和老住持二人待在禅房中，又说了些什么我便不得而知了。  
王耀当日留宿灵隐寺中，已经生灰的禅房终于被打扫干净，迎来了这些年来的第一个留宿的香火客。

第一次见王耀，不只是得了赐名，还知道了自己的身份，和第一次最痛苦的别离。  
人们常说一座寺庙要历经上千年的风霜才会生出灵魂与其灵念，而灵隐寺不过百年，许是经历过太多的事情，早早地便生出了寺灵——便是我，被王耀赐名灵隐的寺灵。  
我才知道王耀说的我与他一样是什么意思。  
好似一样，却又不一样。

那日也是老住持圆寂之日。  
撞钟的和尚换了一个，他急急忙忙敲响我的禅房门的时候我在睡梦之中，等到我被他唤醒之后老住持已圆寂多时。  
老住持的尸身被他的徒弟们团团包围住，密不透风，我和最小的小师弟，也就是管我叫阿姐的那个小和尚根本挤不进去。老住持的徒弟们都是和老住持在最苦难的日子里一路走过来的，老住持待他们如亲子，他们之间的师徒情谊非一般能比拟，此时他们皆跪在老住持的身边，各个泣不成声。  
我是寺灵，是老住持接管灵隐寺之后才化身的寺灵。  
老住持与我也是非同一般的存在，与老住持在的这些年里，他教我许多，却从未告诉我人类会有生老病死，我一直以为我和他一样，却没想到我和他完全不一样。  
我站在人群的外围，呆滞的看着老住持的尸身，身旁的小和尚也跪倒在地，嚎啕大哭着喊着“师傅”；明明我与老住持最是亲厚，我却连一滴眼泪都流不出来。  
我才知道，寺灵也没有眼泪。  
王耀不知道何时出现在我的身边，看见跪倒一片哭嚎着的僧人们长叹一口气。他拍了拍我的肩膀，告诉我这就是生老病死，是人都会有的。他说他已经见证过无数的生死，对此已经淡然。  
王耀让我要看开些。  
他说我以后会陪伴很多很多的住持，会像他一样目送一代又一代的住持的到来和离去。他说，这就是灵念必然要经历的事情。  
我呆呆地站在原地，听见王耀说完后，我还是和其他的徒弟们一样，跪倒在地上。  
我的喉间发出一声悲惨的恸哭，可我却一滴眼泪都流不下来。

我只记得那日我在地上跪了很久，我甚至想不起小和尚的师兄弟们什么时候把老住持的尸身抬走了。我跪了很久，门前的土地被我跪出了两处深深的印子。  
王耀也是在那天离去的。  
他说，作为意念的化身就是要接受那么残忍的事实，面对一个又一个亲密的人从自己身边离去，却无能为力；但是这是必须要面对的事情，往后还有更多这样的事情等着我。  
我跪在地上，灼热的阳光照射在我身上，汗水从我的额头上滑落，我的眼睛睁不开了。我听见了王耀的话，含糊不清地问他：“一定都要这样吗？”拥有人的形态，拥有人的七情六欲，什么都与人无异，却独独不能被称作“人”；生老病死，生死别离，灵念都只是见证者。  
若是要这样目送着身边的所有至交好友离去，我宁愿不要做灵念。  
“是。”王耀清润的声音在我听来无疑残忍又决绝，“一定是这样。”  
我跪在地上，仿佛失去了再次站起来的力气。  
他长叹一口气：“你迟早有一天会明白的。”

这是我与王耀的第一次见面，他为我取了名字，告知我我的真实身份，同时也给我上了最残忍的一堂课。

 

第二次见王耀已经过去许多年，寒来暑往，冬去春来，就连当初最小的小师弟都已经化成了一捧白骨，烧出来的舍利子和住持一样被供奉在后院最深处的禅房里，我从来没有进去过，因为我不敢。  
那里面供奉着灵隐寺建寺以来所有住持的舍利子，房间里点满了蜡烛，将昏暗的禅房照亮。那里面所供奉着的所有人，都是我一代一代看着长大、接任、最后死去的人；每当靠近那间厢房总觉得呼吸有些困难。  
如今的住持与当年的小和尚很像，在幼时无旁人在侧也喜欢叫我阿姐，可惜现在再也没叫过了。  
现下的灵隐寺也比老住持接任那会好上太多，听说当今圣上礼佛，寺庙都恢复了不少，王耀这次南下前来灵隐寺也是因为圣上旨意：其一陪同圣上钦点僧人慧泓法师[ 历史上是慧诞法师]来灵隐寺宣扬佛法，其二监督当地父母官在灵隐寺建造舍利塔[ 灵隐寺前飞来峰与莲花峰间栈道建神尼舍利塔（后倾圮）]。  
这一批僧人们有幸得见王耀真容，而我是第二次见到王耀。  
王耀同慧泓法师前来之日，整个灵隐寺举寺相迎，我也在其列。但我本意不愿前来，是住持派了个小徒弟死缠烂打硬要我前来。小和尚站在我禅房门口规规矩矩地敲了门，脆生生的声音在门外响起：“阿姐，师傅说今日王大人与慧泓法师前来，您也务必要前去一趟。”  
阿姐都叫出来了，让我想起了小师弟，不用多说，一定是他师傅教他的。  
我耗不过小和尚的死缠烂打，还是同意与他一同前去见王耀。  
化身都不会老，我是这样，王耀也是这样。王耀还是我第一次见他那样的容貌，岁月不会在他的身上留下任何痕迹，但是他的气质比初见时更加沉稳，举手投足间都不似与我第一次见面那样了。  
“好久不见。”这是他再次见到我说的第一句话。  
“好久不见。”我以微笑回之。

说实话我对王耀与其他人无异，确实对他有些心生畏惧。  
因为他在我方才成型之日给过我最残忍和最决绝的打击，虽然是为了我好，但是在那一日我便失去了童心，硬生生将自己从人类少女转变到寺灵的身份中来。  
王耀是我见过最狠的人，无论对自己还是对别人。

王耀此番前来我与他保持着不远不近的距离，我对王耀有畏惧之情，我生怕这次南下王耀再上来教教我怎么做“化身”，我可真是没有王耀那么强大的意志，当真是遭不住王耀这样的教育。  
王耀似乎也发觉我对他的疏离，也并没有问些什么，我与王耀便保持着这样的状态，装作什么都没有发生过的样子，相安无事。  
但是在舍利塔动工那日王耀主动与我谈话。  
舍利塔破土动工那日我站在不远处的栈道上看着底下繁忙劳作的人们，看了一会儿便觉得有些乏了，准备回寺里打个盹小憩片刻，一转身便看到王耀一张俊脸出现在我的视线里。他见到我冲我和善地笑了笑：“阿隐。”他叫我的名字，他所起的名字。  
“阿隐”。  
“嗯。”我冷淡地应了一声，“王大人说是要监工，应该去下面。”我指了指栈道下来往的人影。  
王耀摇了摇头：“我是来找你的，阿隐，看来你成长不少。”  
我听见这话一口气没喘上来，若不是面前这个人，我怎么会成长得这么快。“劳王大人费心。”我冷哼一声，想从王耀的面前穿过，却被他一把拦下。我对王耀是有恨的，他让我早早地知晓了我与人的不同，让我过早的面对了老住持的离去。“看来还是同以往一样，是我想差了。”王耀见我这副模样，下了定论。  
“看来你还是耿耿于怀当年之事。”他叹了口气，我这副模样也不难猜到究竟是因为什么不待见他。“阿隐，生离死别，人之常情。你只是一个灵念，你做不了任何的事情，就像我见证过历史，可我不能书写历史一样。”  
“罢了，等你再长些年岁就懂了。”王耀长叹一口气，决定还是不要与我再谈下去了。  
他比我先行离去。  
离去之前，我思索片刻，还是决定叫住他。  
“王大人，为何建塔？”  
王耀驻足，听见我的话回头看了我一眼：“是舍利塔。”  
我上前的脚步一顿，“舍利塔”三个字触动了我。我停住，看着王耀漆黑的眼睛问他：“老住持也会被放进去吗？”  
“会的。”王耀答，“你的小师弟，也会被放到那座塔里。”  
我沉默着，不再答话。  
我与王耀的第二次交集，到此为止；直到栈道间的舍利塔被建成之后慧泓法师浩浩荡荡的回京，我都没有再见过王耀一次。  
送行之时我没去，因为我突然不知道怎么面对王耀了。

 

你问我还有没有见过王耀，有的，那也是我最后一次见到王耀。  
因为整个灵隐寺被大火付之一炬，除下大殿与一堂幸免以外，所有都被烧得一干二净。在我最初有意识的时候王耀便告诉我，“化身”的一切都是与所守护着的土地息息相关的，灵隐寺惨遭大火，我也无法独善其身。  
王耀匆匆赶来时我跪在只剩下漆黑黑骨架的禅房前——恰好是我在老住持圆寂那日所跪之处，那两处被我跪出来的印子与这座饱经风霜的寺庙一样，被完好的保存着——但如今寺庙几近不复存在了，这两处印子倒是顽强得很，被大火灼烧也没见有什么变化。  
寺里的和尚烧死了大半，大部分都是发现走水了急匆匆拎着桶赶着上来救火，可惜火烧的太大了，前来救火的基本都葬身了火海；还有小部分见火势实在控制不住便收拾了细软逃之夭夭了。  
这场火烧了整晚才停，大火烧垮了金漆涂的乌木，好好的禅房在眨眼间便被吞没在火舌之中，随着“轰”的一声，面前的大堂、禅房统统垮塌了；我被幸存的僧人们拦着，因为我好几次都想冲进去救人，他们不让。  
等到火灭了之后，我一个人在已经化成废墟的寺庙上一次次弯腰替那些被埋葬在火海中的僧人们收集骨灰。他们都被烧在一块，骨灰也集在一起，不知道谁是谁，我找了个大一点的罐子，颤抖着手一捧一捧的将这些人的骨灰装进去。  
这些王耀都没看到。  
他来的时候我将那些人的骨灰一点一点地都装好了，一个人跪在烧成灰烬的土地上，面前摆着装着他们骨灰的罐子。  
“阿隐。”王耀叫我的名字。  
我回头，苍白着脸对他惨然一笑。  
“王大人。”  
王耀风尘仆仆，很明显是匆匆赶来，我答了一声他的话，突然开始自顾自地说了起来：“我……我眼睁睁地看着灵隐寺烧成了灰……”我跪在地上，喉间发出绝望的哀鸣，可是寺灵是没有眼泪的，我想嚎啕大哭，却只能发出惨痛的哀鸣，我一滴眼泪都流不出来。  
“那是我从小长大的地方，他们都是我看着长大的啊——”我哭喊着，手指抠在地上，已经被灰烬灼烧过的手指狠狠地插在地上，渗出暗红色的鲜血来，我这才知道，原来寺灵竟然会有鲜血。  
“我救不了他们，我甚至连与他们共进退都做不到。”我捧着他们的骨灰，“他们之前还是一个个鲜活的人，我什么都做不了，王耀，你说我是不是很没用，我一定是最没用的‘化身’了，我连自己庇佑的一方土地都护不住。”  
我语无伦次，向王耀说着这场大火给灵隐寺带去了什么。  
王耀什么都没有说，他沉默着走到我身边，拍了拍我的肩膀，相顾无言。  
东方的天际缓缓地露出了太阳的衣角，金色的阳光爬上了因为烈火灼烧变得漆黑的土地，在废墟之上露出了一寸小小的、翠绿的尖芽，另一处还未坍塌的墙壁下，长满了绿色的植物，他们在这场大火中活了下来。  
王耀拍了拍我的肩膀，指了指那寸露出尖芽的地方。  
“阿隐，有人的地方，就会有希望的。”他拍了拍我的背，让我看一眼那处地方。  
“这是我教给你的最后一样，你是寺灵，只要你还活着，整个灵隐寺就还活着，你便是灵隐寺，灵隐寺就是你。”王耀说，“你面前的废墟，会因为有你的存在，在这片烧成灰的土地上建立起新的灵隐寺。”  
王耀告诉我，只要我还存在着，灵隐寺就不会消失，寺庙只不过是一个载体，我才是“灵隐寺”。  
太阳爬上了最高处，阳光成片的落在废墟之上。  
天亮了。

 

附注：  
寺灵第一次见王耀对应北周武帝年间（561-578年），当时北周武帝一度宣布废佛，并下令僧徒还俗，焚烧法器佛典，将寺庙充作公产，此次法难称为北周武帝灭佛。这次法难对北方寺院打击很大，南方寺院稍好。有些胆小的僧人，风闻法难之声，便悄悄溜走，还俗的还俗，隐居的隐居，致使灵隐寺陷入冷落荒寂之中。  
寺灵第二次见王耀对应隋文帝时期，隋文帝仁寿二年（602年），隋文帝恢复佛教，派僧人慧诞法师来杭弘扬佛法。在灵隐寺前飞来峰与莲花峰间栈道建神尼舍利塔（后倾圮）  
寺灵第三次见王耀对应明代崇祯帝时期，崇祯十三年（1640年）灵隐寺遭灾祸，全寺失慎于火，除大殿、直指堂等殿幸免于难外，其余悉付祝融之口。


	25. 游园惊梦

2016年，北京。  
台上有人唱《游园惊梦》，我带着学生坐在席下闭眼倾听，待台上唱杜丽娘的花旦唱至“没揣菱花偷人半面”时，我啧了一声，睁开眼睛，对着旁边的学生说道：“她唱的没二娘好听。”我手持一把折扇，慢慢悠悠晃着扇子，用我学生的话来说就是“王老师活像当年戏班子里听戏的纨绔子弟，那德行简直是一模一样，我都在怀疑王老师是不是穿越来的了”。  
学生听我这话嫌弃地瞧了我一眼，塞了把瓜子到我手中：“王老师你又在胡扯了，你又想和我唠你当年认识汤先生的时候是怎么样了啊？我不听我不听，我要听戏呢。”他用手指堵住耳朵，连连摇头，我恨不得一扇子抽他头上，但我没这么做，我只是说了一句：“臭小子，你又瞎胡闹。”  
他没理我，转头看戏去了。  
我轻摇折扇，闭上了眼睛，我大概是困了，又要做梦了。

万历二十六年，临川。  
我向皇帝告了假，一路南下直到临川，终于在烟雨霏霏的日子里追上了汤义仍——确切地说是追到了他的家中。  
彼时他罢官归乡，决心笔耕以终老，出京城那天我去送他，他对我说：“王大人您来了啊？多不巧，我得走了。”我没接话，又听他说，“伴君如伴虎，王大人自己可要珍重，现在这皇帝可是，啧啧啧……”他没了下文，一个劲的摇头，弄得我哭笑不得。我看着他笑骂道：“你还不走，仔细点锦衣卫又要把你说的这话告诉皇帝了。”  
“你还真是翻脸不认人。”汤义仍冲我翻了个白眼翻身上马，“我走了。”他拍了拍马首，马儿很听话地载着他朝城外走去。  
这人终于是走了，我叹了口气，心里想着早就知道汤义仍不适合官场这趟子浑水儿，他就应该老老实实纵情山水，他太过耿直了，扔官场上太容易得罪人了。我看着他骑马的身影越走越远，摇了摇头转身回城，一回头就见着两个锦衣卫站在城门口冲我咧嘴笑，吓得我一趔趄，整个人险些摔倒在地上，我猛地回头看向没有人影的官道上，完了完了，刚和汤义仍说的什么都被锦衣卫知道了。我偷瞄了一眼城门口正杵着俩人，心里盘算着要不要向皇帝打声招呼，跑去找汤义仍呢？  
我的确这么做了，和我以往一样，给皇帝留了封书信，也不等他同意便收拾行囊南下，一溜烟跑去找汤义仍了。  
等我“历经风霜”摸索到汤义仍家的时候，这家伙倒是和没事人一样，打了两壶小酒正坐在家里奋笔疾书，见我到来也是一点儿也不诧异，他看了我一眼，吊儿郎当地说道：“我还以为你会再晚上两日才到，失策失策。”他丝毫不顾我风尘仆仆的模样，一个人兀自坐在那儿喝酒，见我一直杵着他又说话了。  
“王大人你莫杵着呀，让别人看见了还以为是我欺负你了。”他晃了晃手中的酒杯，“你坐罢，不过没想到今个你会来，所以这酒嘛……就没你的份儿了。”他把酒壶在我面前晃了晃，然后飞快地收了回去。  
我想他是醉了，但是这幅模样真是太欠揍了。  
我气愤地摔了手中的行李。

在临川待了些时日，每天都能见到汤义仍坐在院子里发呆，（我称之为发呆，但据他自己所说是沉思事情）一坐就是一个下午，只要我问他在做什么，他便会瞪我一眼，然后像赶苍蝇一样将我赶开，说是不要打搅他想事情。有时候我真的觉得自己在汤义仍面前一点“国家”的样子都没有，倒是被他呼来喝去的次数比较多。  
后来他终于不发呆了，坐在院子里奋笔疾书了。我好奇地凑了过去，问他在做什么？他冲我“嘘”了一声，转头在铺好的宣纸上写下一段话：  
“如杜丽娘者，乃可谓之有情人耳。情不知所起，一往而深。生者可以死，死亦可生。生而不可与死，死而不可复生者，皆非情之至也。”  
他收笔，从房间里搬来两坛酒，邀我面对面地坐着喝酒。落座后我还没开口，就见他给我满上了一杯酒，说：“王大人，你这会儿肯定有满腹地问题想问我，但先听我说罢。”  
“你可知我为何辞官？”他问。  
“你原来同我说过的呀，”我喝下面前杯中的酒，学着汤义仍当时的样子给他重现，“你是这么说的：‘官场人心险恶，岂是我这等人能够待的？这官，不当也罢。’”  
他点了点头，又问我：“那你可知我方才所写是何意？”  
我摇了摇头，道：“我若是知道，我就不会想要问你了。你莫和我打哑谜，同我讲讲这是什么意思罢？”  
汤义仍高深莫测地冲我晃了晃手指，他并没有回答我的问题，倒是给我念了段唱词：  
“梦回莺啭  
乱煞年光遍  
人立小庭深院  
炷尽沉烟  
抛残绣线  
恁今春关情似去年。  
晓来望断梅关，宿妆残。  
你侧着宜春髻子恰凭栏。  
剪不断，理还乱，闷无端。  
已吩咐催花莺燕借春看。  
云髻罢梳还对镜  
罗衣欲换更添香。”  
我听得云里雾里，我读过的戏文不少，但是这段戏文原来也没见在哪本书上见到过，这下倒是勾起我的好奇心了，我试探着问他：“这是你写的不成？我原先可没听过这样的唱词。”  
“那是自然。”汤义仍拿起那张写了字的宣纸在我面前晃了晃，“我都想好了，我要写一个不同于以往的戏文本，让世人都感受到我的能力，让他们知道，并不是出仕才有未来可言的。”  
我听着他的豪言壮语眼角有些抽搐，但是不得不说他的想法是极好的：“那你若是写成了，记得一定要送我一本。”我打趣他。  
“那是自然的，忘了谁也不会忘记王大人的。”汤义仍又给自己满上了一杯酒，兴致勃勃地拉着我谈起了他的戏文。  
我有些头疼，这是谈起来就止不住了不成。

万历二十六年，汤义仍辞官回乡，开始创作戏曲，同年，第一部戏曲话本大成，此时王耀正在临川，汤义仍便请王耀为戏曲赐名。王耀深思良久，最后提笔取名——《牡丹亭》。  
其中《游园惊梦》一折，更是成了众人传唱的戏曲。

后来戏文大成，传至苏杭一带，深受那一带的百姓喜欢，被改编成了昆曲搬上了戏班子的舞台，我有幸看过几场。汤义仍用他一支笔，描述了一个娓娓道来的爱情故事，征服了苏杭一带无数百姓，尤其是那些情窦初开的青年。  
其中，尤为俞二娘。  
其实我与汤义仍都是没有见过俞二娘的，就连她的名字也是从路边茶客闲谈中得知。  
那时我已在临川待了有些年月了，和临川的茶客也都混了个脸熟。  
这日我去茶馆喝茶，只听旁边桌的茶客对他的友人说道：“你可知清远道人？”  
“清远道人？莫不是写《牡丹亭》的那位？”友人答道。  
“正是正是，我跟你说啊，可不得了了。”那人故作神秘地说。友人问他，怎么不得了了？  
那人答，前些日子他在江南，认识了一个叫俞二娘的姑娘，据说那位姑娘秀慧能文，还未出嫁。大门不出二门不迈的姑娘家家只能坐在家中读书了，这位俞二娘最喜这清远道人所写的《牡丹亭》，听说读了不下百次，还在行间做了些蝇头小字批注……  
“那不是挺好的吗？”友人说，“哪里不得了了？”  
“哟，这你可就不知道了。”那人说，“我听那家服侍的下人说，这俞二娘性格可是烈的。她读了《牡丹亭》后，觉得自己不如意的命运也像那杜丽娘一样，终日郁郁寡欢，最后‘抑郁而终’了。”  
说到最后那人已是唏嘘不已：“好好的一个漂亮姑娘，就这么没了，唉……我还听说了，她去的时候怀中还抱着那本《牡丹亭》呢，还在上面写了什么……我想想，好像是‘饱研丹砂，密圈旁注，往往自写所见，出人意表’。”  
说到最后，旁边的座儿上都没了声音。我听完了旁座的人如同说书一般的讲述后叹了口气，起身回了汤义仍的宅子。  
我只当这是个故事，也没多放在心上。回去之后将茶客们的闲谈投给汤义仍听，其中便提到了这俞二娘。  
我以为汤义仍会和我一样只当一个故事听过去了，可没想到他听完俞二娘的故事后突然就变了脸色，手忙脚乱地找出了被自己闲置在一旁的笔墨纸砚，提笔写下一首诗：  
“画烛摇金阁，真珠泣绣窗。如何伤此曲，偏只在娄江。何自为情死，悲伤必有神。一时文字业，天下有心人。”  
我站在树下，看着奋笔疾书的汤义仍，突然什么话都说不出来了，那是他的牡丹亭，也是他的游园惊梦。我摇了摇头，拎着自己打好的那壶酒，心里想着今天可是没办法和汤义仍对吹了。我转身，哼着小调子寻地方喝酒去了。  
院子里满树桃花落了。  
有道是：“不知所起，一往而深，生者可以死，死亦可生。”

2016年，北京。  
“老师，你醒醒，戏都演完了。”学生拍了拍我的脸。我睡眼惺忪地看着他，擦了擦自己的眼睛，有些迷茫的问他：“都演完了？”  
“真是的，老师，人都散场啦。”学生瞥了我一眼，“这场《游园惊梦》当真有这么难看？您直接睡着了，怎么叫都叫不醒。”  
我没回答他，兀自站起身来，朝着大门的方向走去，学生在后面喊道：“老师老师。”我停住脚步，他很快地追了上来，抬头看着我，没头没脑地问了我一句：“老师，你是不是做梦了？”  
“为什么这么问？”我笑着看着他。  
“因为老师睡醒了竟然没有闹脾气，看起来是做了什么美梦的样子。”他答。  
我伸手揉了揉他的头发，我听见自己回答他，大概吧。我没再看他，一个人哼着《游园惊梦》的小调儿离开剧院。  
“好景艳阳天  
万紫千红尽开遍。  
满雕栏宝砌，云簇霞鲜。  
督春工珍护芳菲  
免被那晓风吹颤，  
使佳人才子少系念  
梦儿中也十分欢忭。”  
或许那就是一场游园惊梦吧。


End file.
